En mis Sueños
by luzangiel
Summary: A la puerta del peligro, el amor la dejó entrar [Adaptación]
1. Argumento

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_Argumento_**

* * *

A la puerta del peligro, el amor la dejó entrar

En el refugio de su casa en la campiña inglesa, Hinata Hyuga escribe las historias con las que todos sueñan. Ahora, un nuevo libro y su innata curiosidad empujan a esta joven bien educada y de apariencia frágil a adentrarse en el peligroso territorio de Naruto Uzumaki. De ladronzuelo en las callejuelas de Londres a propietario de la casa de juego más exclusiva de la capital. El fulgurante ascenso de Naruto le ha convertido en uno de los hombres más ricos de Inglaterra, y también ha endurecido su corazón.

Guapo plebeyo, fuerte y tenaz, se elevó de la pobreza para convertirse en el señor de la casa de juego más exclusiva de Londres, una lucha que ha dejado a Naruto fabulosamente rico, pero endurecido y desconfiado. Y ahora el deber exige que él le permita a Hinata Hyuga entrar en su mundo - con sus modales impecables y su exasperante inocencia. Pero aquí, en un peligroso reino de sombra de fortunas que cambian, incluso una correcta y formal señorita puede ser transformada en una impresionante

hechicera, y un jugador hastiado del mundo puede ser afectado en su cínico corazón por el poder de la pasión ... y la promesa de amor ...

En donde tienen cabida los extremos de la sociedad inglesa –la canalla y el gran mundo-, y cuyos heroína y héroe saben ver en el verdadero corazón de las personas.


	2. Prólogo

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_Prólogo_**

* * *

Mi nombre es Naruto uzumaki, soy huérfano, he crecido en las calles de Londres, desde muy niño he convivido con la miseria, el crimen y el juego, por eso me propuse a conseguir lo que quisiera, forjarme un camino en la vida sin mirar atrás y hacer lo que fuere para conseguirlo, con carácter duro, despiadado, sin lugar al amor y sentimientos profundos, pero si mucho para el placer, pero a pesar de todo eso, siento que algo me falta, como si hubiese un vacío esperando que algo lo llene, todo eso lo pensaba, hasta que ella llego a mi vida, pero ella es algo que no debo tener, y haré lo que sea para alejarla de mí. La olvidaré Hinata Hyuga, cueste lo que cueste.

Amo escribir y ser la heroína, amo mi hogar, a mis padres, el campo, adoro a mi novio Toneri, es tan lindo y sé que me quiere, muy pronto pedirá mi mano, pero decidí ir a la ciudad, quería investigar para mi nueva novela, sin saber que esa pequeña aventura me haría plantearme tantas cosas que en mi vida creía perfectas, interesarme en un hombre en el cual nunca imagine pensar, ni suspirar, pero la vida no siempre es perfecta, solo desearía ser como la heroína de mi historia, desearía ser como Hime por una noche, solo por una noche no ser el ratón de campo.


	3. Asalto

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_.Uno: Asalto._**

* * *

La solitaria figura de una mujer estaba parada en las sombras. Apoyada contra la pared de una ruinosa pensión, sus hombros encorvados como si estuviera enferma. Los duros ojos azules de Naruto Uzumaki oscilaron sobre ella cuando salió del callejón trasero del garito.

Semejante vista no era insólita en las calles de Londres, sobre todo en los bajos fondos, donde el sufrimiento humano era visible en toda su variedad. Aquí, a una distancia corta pero significativa del esplendor de St James, los edificios eran una masa desmoronada de suciedad. El área estaba plagada de mendigos, prostitutas, estafadores, ladrones. Su tipo de gente.

Aquí no se encontraría ninguna mujer decente, especialmente después del crepúsculo. Pero si era una puta, estaba vestida extrañamente para ello. Su capa gris se separaba en el frente para revelar un vestido con cuello alto hecho de paño oscuro. El mechón de pelo perdido de debajo de su capucha era de un color oscuro poco definido. Era posible que esperara a un marido errante, o quizás era una dependienta que se había perdido.

La gente miraba furtivamente a la mujer, pero pasaban por delate de ella sin romper el paso. Si permanece aquí mucho más tiempo, no había duda que sería violada o robada, incluso golpeada y dejada por muerta. Lo caballeroso sería ir hacia ella, preguntar por su bienestar, expresar preocupación por su seguridad.

Pero él no era ningún caballero. Naruto se dio la vuelta y se alejó, cruzando a zancadas por el pavimento roto. Él había crecido en las calles, nacido en los bajos fondos, cuidado desde la primera infancia por un grupo de andrajosas prostitutas, y educado en su juventud por criminales de todo tipo. Estaba familiarizado con los esquemas utilizados para aprovecharse de los imprudentes, de los pocos y eficaces momentos que se tarda en robar a un hombre y aplastarle la garganta. Con frecuencia se usaban mujeres en tales complots como cebo o como vigilantes, o incluso asaltantes. Una suave mano femenina podía hacer mucho daño cuando se envolvía alrededor de una porra de hierro, o cuando agarraba una media cargada con una libra o dos de peso.

Finalmente Naruto se dio cuenta de pasos cerca detrás de él. Algo en ellos le causó una hormigueante advertencia a lo largo de su columna. Dos juegos de pasos pesados, pertenecientes a hombres. Deliberadamente cambió el paso, y ellos se adaptaron para igualarse. Le estaban siguiendo. Quizás habían sido enviados por su rival Sasuke Uchiha para provocar daño. Jurando silenciosamente, Naruto comenzó a la doblar una esquina.

Como esperaba, ellos se pusieron en marcha. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y agachó la cabeza bajo el golpe de un puño apretado. Confiando en el instinto y en los años de experiencia, cambió su peso a una pierna y repartió golpes a diestro y siniestro con su pie calzado, asestando un golpe al estómago de su atacante. El hombre soltó un jadeo sordo de sorpresa y se tambaleó hacia atrás. Volviéndose de repente, Naruto se abalanzó contra el segundo hombre, pero era demasiado tarde... Sintió el ruido sordo de un objeto metálico sobre su espalda y un impacto ciego sobre su cabeza. Atontado, cayó pesadamente al suelo.

Los dos hombres avanzaron lentamente sobre su cuerpo crispado.

\- Hazlo rápido.- dijo uno de ellos, con voz apagada.

Forcejeando, Naruto sintió que su cabeza se echaba hacia atrás. Arremetió con un puño apretado, pero su brazo fue sujetado en la tierra. Una cuchillada le cruzó la cara, un rugido amortiguado en sus oídos, la humedad caliente fluyendo en sus ojos y su boca ... su propia sangre. Farfulló un gemido de protesta, retorciéndose para liberarse del agudo dolor. Pasó demasiado rápidamente. No podía detenerlos. Siempre había temido a la muerte, por alguna razón supo que llegaría así, no en paz, sino con dolor, violencia y oscuridad.

Hinata dejó de leer la información que había juntado hasta ese momento. Mirando detenidamente a través de sus gafas, dio vueltas en la cabeza a las nuevas palabras de argot que había oído esa noche. La lengua de la calle cambiaba rápidamente de año en año, un proceso evolutivo que la fascinaba. Apoyándose contra una pared en busca de intimidad, estudió minuciosamente los apuntes que había tomado y garabateó unas correcciones con su lápiz. Los jugadores se habían referido al juego de cartas como "planas" y se habían advertido unos a otros de tener cuidado con las "trituradoras", lo que quizás tenía la intención de describir a la policía.

Una cosa que ella no había entendido aún era la diferencia entre "timadores" y "carteristas", ambas palabras solían referirse a ladrones de la calle. Bien, tendría que averiguarlo ... era imperativo que usara los términos correctos. En sus dos primeras novelas, "_Hime" y "El mendigo"_, habían elogiado su atención por los detalles. No quería que su tercera, aún sin título, fuera tachada por falta de precisión.

Se preguntó si los hombres que llegaban y se iban del garito de juego serían capaces de contestar sus preguntas. La mayor parte de ellos tenían bastante mala fama, con las caras sin afeitar y una higiene pobre. Quizás sería poco aconsejable preguntarles algo que podrían no acoger bien una interrupción en su juerga nocturna. Por otro lado, tenía que hablar con ellos por su libro. Y Hinata siempre tenía cuidado de no juzgar a la gente por la apariencia exterior.

De pronto fue consciente de una perturbación cerca de la esquina. Trató de ver que pasaba, pero la calle estaba cubierta por la oscuridad. Después de doblar el fajo de papel que había cosido junto para formar un librito, lo deslizó en su bolso y se aventuró hacia adelante con curiosidad. Un torrente de palabras groseras llevaron el color a sus mejillas. Nadie usaba semejante lenguaje en Konoha Corners excepto el Sr. Hiruzen, cuando bebía demasiado ponche especiado en el festival anual de Navidad de la ciudad.

Había tres figuras ocupadas en una lucha. Parecía que dos hombres sostenían a un tercero sobre el suelo y le golpeaban. Oyó los sonidos de puños aporreando sobre la carne.

Frunciendo el ceño tímidamente, Hinata agarró su bolso de mano mientras observaba. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar como el de un conejo. Sería imprudente implicarse. Estaba aquí como observadora, no una participante. Pero la pobre víctima hacía tales gemidos lastimosos ... y de repente su horrorizada mirada captó el destello de un cuchillo.

Iban a asesinarlo. A toda prisa Hinata hurgó en su bolso buscando la pistola que siempre llevaba en sus viajes de investigación. Nunca la había usado con alguien antes, pero había practicado tiro al blanco en una hacienda de campo al sudeste de Konoha Corners. Sacando la pequeña arma, la amartilló y vaciló.

\- ¡Ahora mismo!- gritó ella, tratando de volver su voz fuerte y autoritaria. - ¡Insisto en que se detengan inmediatamente!

Uno de los hombres levantó la mirada hacia ella. El otro ignoró su grito, levantando el cuchillo una vez más. Ellos no la consideraban una amenaza en absoluto. Mordiéndose el labio, Hinata levantó la temblorosa pistola y apuntó a izquierda de ellos. No podía matar a nadie, dudaba que su conciencia lo tolerara, pero quizás el ruido fuerte los asustaría.

Estabilizando su mano, apretó el gatillo. Cuando los ecos del disparo de la pistola se apagaron, Hinata abrió los ojos para ver los resultados de sus esfuerzos. Para su asombro, comprendió que había acertado sin quererlo a uno de los hombres ... Dios querido, ¡en la garganta! Él estaba de rodillas, agarrándose la herida chorreante con las manos. Bruscamente se desplomó con un ruido borboteante. El otro hombre se quedó congelado. Ella no podía ver su cara sombreada.

\- Márchese ahora.- se oyó decir Hinata con la voz temblando de miedo y consternación.  
\- ¡O ... o encontraré necesario pegarle un tiro a usted también!

Él pareció desvanecerse en la oscuridad como un fantasma. Hinata se arrastró sobre el suelo hasta los dos cuerpos. Se quedó mirando con la boca abierta de horror, y se la cubrió con sus dedos temblorosos. Definitivamente había matado a un hombre. Rodeando con cautela su cuerpo caído se acercó a la víctima del ataque.

Su cara estaba cubierta de sangre. Goteaba de su pelo rubio y empapaba la parte delantera de su ropa de noche. Una sensación de nauseas la invadió mientras se preguntaba si el rescate había llegado demasiado tarde para él. Hinata deslizó la pistola de vuelta en su bolso.

Tenía frío por todas partes y estaba temblando. En sus veinticinco años protegida, no le había pasado jamás nada como esto. Miró de un cuerpo al otro. Ojalá hubiera una patrulla de a pie cerca, o uno de los renombrados y bien entrenados policías de la ciudad. Se encontró esperando que algo corriera. Alguien descubriría por casualidad la escena muy pronto. Una sensación de culpa se arrastró a través de su conmoción. ¡Dios mío!, ¿cómo podría vivir consigo misma sabiendo lo que había hecho?

Hinata miró detenidamente a la víctima del robo con una mezcla de curiosidad y compasión.

Era difícil ver su cara a través de toda la sangre, pero parecía ser joven. Su ropa estaba bien hecha, la clase de ropa que se debía encontrar en Bond Street. De repente vio moverse su pecho. Ella parpadeó sorprendida.

\- ¿S-señor?- preguntó inclinándose sobre él.

Él se impulsó hacia arriba, y soltó un aterrorizado chillido. Una mano grande agarró la tela de su corpiño, apretando demasiado fuerte para permitirla alejarse. Otra mano se elevó hasta su cara. Su palma descansó sobre su mejilla, sus dedos temblorosos untando sangre por la superficie de sus gafas. Después de un frenético intento de escapar, Hinata descendió en un tembloroso bulto al lado de él.

\- He frustrado a sus atacantes, señor.- Animosamente trató de alejar sus dedos de su corpiño. Su apretón era como de hierro.- Creo que puedo haberle salvado la vida. Suélteme ... por favor ...

Él tardó mucho en contestar. Poco a poco su mano desapareció de su cara y descendió despacio por su brazo hasta que encontró su muñeca.

\- Ayúdeme a levantarme.- dijo bruscamente, sorprendiéndola con su acento. No había esperado que un hombre que llevaba ropa tan fina hablara con un deje plebeyo.

\- Sería mejor que pidiese ayuda ...

\- Aquí no.- logró jadear.- Cabeza hueca. No ... la robarían y destriparían en un jodido segundo.

Ofendida por su dureza, Hinata estuvo tentada de señalar que un poco de gratitud no estaría mal. Pero él debía estar considerable dolorido.

\- Señor,- dijo tímidamente,- su cara ... si me permite sacar el pañuelo de mi bolso ...

\- ¿Usted disparó la pistola?

\- Me temo que si.- Metiendo con cuidado su mano dentro del bolso, apartó el arma y encontró el pañuelo. Antes de que pudiera sacarlo él apretó más su muñeca.- Déjeme ayudarle.- dijo suavemente.

Sus dedos se aflojaron, y ella llevó hacia delante el pañuelo, un cuadrado limpio y práctico de lino. Con cuidado lo aplicó en su cara y apretó el lino doblado contra la horrible incisión que tenía desde la ceja hasta la mitad de la mejilla contraria, juntándose con otras que tenía en la mejilla, y al parecer tenía en ambas. Esta nueva tal vez le desfiguraría.

Por su bien, esperaba que no perdiera un ojo. Un silbido de dolor escapó de sus labios, salpicándola de sangre. Estremeciéndose, Hinata tocó su mano y la llevó a su cara.

\- ¿Qui-quizás podría sostener esto en su lugar? Bien. Ahora, si espera aquí, intentaré encontrar a alguien que nos ayude ...

\- No.- Él siguió sosteniendo la tela de su vestido, clavando sus nudillos en la suave curva de sus pechos.- Estoy bien. Lléveme a Bijû's. En la calle James Street.

\- Pero no soy lo bastante fuerte, ni conozco la ciudad.

\- Está bastante cerca de aquí.

\- ¿Qu-que pasa con el hombre que disparé? No podemos sencillamente dejar el cuerpo.

Él soltó un resoplido sardónico.

\- Que la desgracia caiga sobre él. Lléveme a la calle James.

Hinata se preguntó lo que haría él si ella se negaba. Parecía ser un hombre de temperamento volátil A pesar de sus heridas, todavía era lo bastante capaz de hacerle daño. La mano en su pecho era grande y muy fuerte.

Despacio Hinata se quitó las gafas y las colocó en su bolso. Deslizó su brazo bajo el abrigo, y alrededor de su cintura, ruborizándose consternada. Nunca había abrazado a un hombre excepto a su propio padre, y a Toneri Otsutsuki, su casi prometido. Ninguno de ellos se parecía a este. Toneri estaba bastante en forma, pero no era comparable en absoluto con este extraño grande y delgado. Ella logró ponerse de pie, se tambaleó cuando el hombre la usó como palanca para levantarse. No había esperado que fuera tan alto. Él afirmó su brazo alrededor de sus pequeños hombros mientras mantenía el pañuelo apretado sobre su cara. Soltó un leve gemido.

\- ¿Está usted bien, señor? Es decir ¿es capaz de andar?

Eso produjo una carcajada ahogada. - ¿Quién demonios es usted?

Hinata dio un paso vacilante en dirección a St James, y él se tambaleó a su lado.

\- Señorita Hinata Hyuga,- dijo ella, luego añadió cautelosamente- de Konoha Corners.

Él tosió y escupió una bocanada de saliva teñida de sangre. - ¿Por qué me ayudó?

Hinata no pudo evitar notar que su acento había mejorado. Sonaba casi como un caballero, pero el rastro plebeyo aún estaba ahí, suavizando sus consonantes y aplanando las vocales.

\- No tenía opción.- contestó ella, resistiendo bajo su peso. Él se agarró las costillas con su brazo libre y se sujetó a ella con el otro.- Cuando vi lo que aquellos hombres estaban haciendo ...

\- Tenía otra opción.- dijo con voz áspera.- Podría haber huido ...

\- ¿Volverle la espalda a alguien en problemas? La idea es impensable.

\- Se hace todo el tiempo.

\- No de donde yo soy, se lo aseguro.

Notando que se apartaban hacia el medio de la calle, Hinata le guió de vuelta a la orilla, donde estaban ocultos en la oscuridad. Esta era la noche más extraña de su vida. Ella no había esperado caminar por una barriada de Londres con un extraño apaleado. El despegó el pañuelo de su cara, y Hinata se tranquilizó al ver que la hemorragia había disminuido.

\- Será mejor que lo sostenga contra la herida-. dijo ella.- Debemos encontrar un médico.- Se sorprendió de que él no hubiera preguntado por el alcance del daño.- Por lo que pude ver le cruzaron la cara con una larga cuchillada. Pero no parece ser profunda. Si se cura bien, puede que su aspecto no resulte muy afectado.

\- No importa.

El comentario agudizó la curiosidad de Hinata.

\- Señor, ¿tiene amigos en Bijû's? ¿Es por eso qué vamos a allí?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Por casualidad tiene la suerte de conocer al sr. Uzumaki, el dueño?

\- Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki.

\- ¿El sr. Uzumaki? -Su ojos se ensancharon con excitación.- El mismo que fundó el famoso club y procede del hampa y... ¿Realmente nació en un desagüe como dice la leyenda? Es verdad que usted ...

\- Baje la voz, maldita sea.

\- Hinata no podía creer su buena suerte.

\- Esto es una verdadera coincidencia, sr. Uzumaki. Da la casualidad de que estoy en proceso de investigación para una novela sobre el juego. Es por eso que estoy aquí a esta hora de la noche. Konoha Corners no es el tipo de lugar demasiado mundano, y por lo tanto encontré necesario venir a Londres. Mi libro será un trabajo de ficción que incluirá muchas descripciones de personas y lugares significativos para la cultura del juego...

\- Jesús.- gruñó.- Cualquier cosa que desee, una maldita fortuna, si mantiene la boca cerrada hasta que lleguemos allí.

\- Señor...

Hinata tiró de él para alejarlo de un montón de pequeños escombros, en el que podría haberse caído. Sabiendo que él estaba sufriendo dolor, ella no se ofendió por su grosería. La mano apretada en su hombro temblaba.

\- Casi estamos fuera de los bajos fondos, sr. Uzumaki. Usted estará bien.

A Naruto le daba vueltas la cabeza, y luchó por mantener el equilibrio. El golpe en su cabeza parecía haber sacado de golpe los sesos fuera de su sitio. Apretando más la pequeña forma a su lado, él igualó sus pasos arrastrados a los suyos. Se apoyó más pesadamente sobre ella hasta que la tela de su capucha le acarició el oído. Una especie de asombro sordo le agarró. A ciegas siguió a la pequeña extraña y esperó por Dios que ella lo estuviera conduciendo en la dirección correcta. Era lo más cercano a una plegaria que jamás se le había ocurrido.

Ella le preguntaba algo. Él luchó para concentrarse en sus palabras.

\- ... deberíamos subir los escalones de delante, o hay otro camino...

\- La puerta lateral.- refunfuñó, echando un vistazo desde detrás del pañuelo.- Por allí.

\- Qué edificio tan grande.

Hinata miró el club con temor. El enorme edificio estaba encabezado por ocho columnas Corintias y siete frontones, y bordeado por dos alas. Todo estaba rodeado por una balaustrada de mármol. Le habría gustado haber subido los escalones delanteros y haber visto el célebre vestíbulo, lleno de vidrieras de colores, terciopelo azul, y arañas de luces.

Pero desde luego el sr. Uzumaki no querría mostrarse así delante de los miembros del club. Después de que lo llevara al lateral del edificio, bajaron un tramo corto de escaleras que conducía a una pesada puerta de madera.

Naruto agarró el pomo y abrió la puerta de un empujón. Inmediatamente se acercó a ellos Chouji, uno de sus empleados.

\- ¿Sr. Uzumaki?- exclamó el joven, su mirada se lanzó del pañuelo empapado de sangre apretado en la cara de Naruto, a los ojos aprensivos de Hinata. - ¡Por Dios!...

\- Ve a buscar a Sai. - refunfuñó Naruto. Él pasó rozando a Chouji y atravesó la pequeña antecámara artesonada. La tortuosa escalera conducía a sus apartamentos privados. Contemplando la subida de seis tramos, hizo señas bruscamente para que Hinata le acompañara.

Sorprendida de que él quisiera que ella le ayudara a subir la escalera, Hinata vaciló. Ella echó un vistazo al empleado joven, que ya se alejaba de ellos y desaparecía bajo un amplio vestíbulo alfombrado.

\- Venga.- Naruto dijo bruscamente, haciéndole señas otra vez.- ¿Cree que tengo toda la noche para estar aquí de pie?

Ella fue inmediatamente hacia él, y él puso un brazo fuerte alrededor de sus hombros. Juntos comenzaron a subir las escaleras.

\- ¿Quién es Sai? - preguntó, deslizando un brazo alrededor de su dura cintura para estabilizarlo.

\- El encargado.- Las costillas de Naruto parecían cortarle las tripas como cuchillos sordos.

Su cara ardía como el fuego. Se oyó hablar a si mismo, todos los años de clases particulares abandonados para revelar su marcado acento plebeyo.

\- Sai... lo hace todo... me ayuda a llevar el club. Confío en él... con mi vida.- Él tropezó en el descansillo y gimoteó una maldición.

Hinata apretó su brazo en su cintura.

\- Espere. Si se cae, no podía detenerlo. Debemos esperar a alguien fuerte para que le ayude el resto del camino.

\- Usted es lo bastante fuerte.- Él comenzó el siguiente tramo, su brazo agarrado alrededor de sus hombros.

\- Sr. Uzumaki. - Protestó Hinata. Torpemente ascendieron otros dos tramos. Hinata estaba aterrorizada de que él pudiera desmayarse y caer por la escalera. Ella comenzó a animarlo, diciendo cualquier cosa que pudiera pensar para mantenerle en movimiento.- Casi hemos llegado... Venga, usted es lo bastante tozudo para subir unos cuantos más... Manténgase de pie...

Ella respiraba con fuerza por el esfuerzo cuando subieron el último escalón y llegaron a la puerta de sus apartamentos privados. Cruzaron el vestíbulo y llegaron a un salón decorado con metros de terciopelo color ciruela y rico brocado. Su mirada asombrada tomó nota del cuero dorado en relieve sobre las paredes , el regio desfile de puertas ventana, y la espléndida vista de la ciudad afuera. Siguiendo las instrucciones masculladas del sr. Uzumaki, le ayudó hasta el dormitorio. La habitación estaba revestida con damasco verde y elaborados espejos. Esta contenía la cama más grande que jamás había visto en su vida.

Ruborizándose profundamente, Hinata reflejó que nunca había estado en el dormitorio de un hombre antes. Se le fue quitando la vergüenza preocupada mientras el sr. Uzumaki avanzaba lentamente y se metía en la cama, botas y todo. Se tumbó de espaldas con un jadeo y se quedó muy quieto con el brazo sujetado con fuerza sobre sus costillas relajadas.

\- ¿Sr. Uzumaki? Sr. Uzumaki ... - Hinata se cernió sobre él preguntándose que hacer. Él se había desmayado. Su cuerpo largo inmóvil, sus manos grandes medio apretadas. Bajando la mano a su garganta, desanudó su corbata manchada. Con cuidado desenrolló la tela y separó el pañuelo de su cara.

La cuchillada iba desde su sien derecha, cruzando el puente de su nariz, y bajaba al borde de su pómulo izquierdo donde se unía a otras tres cicatrices que tenía igual en ambas mejillas. Aunque sus rasgos estaban apagados, eran fuertes y regulares. Sus labios separados para revelar unos dientes llamativamente blancos. Manchas cobrizas de sangre cubrían su piel bronceada, incrustadas en las líneas gruesas de sus cejas y en sus largas pestañas. Divisando un lavabo por la habitación, Hinata se apresuró hacia él y encontró agua fresca en la jarra. Después de verter unas pulgadas de líquido en la palangana, la llevó a la mesita de noche. Humedeció un paño y lo apretó a su cara, borrando la sangre y la suciedad. Mientras limpiaba sus ojos y mejillas, el agua lo reanimó, y él soltó un sonido ronco. Sus espesas pestañas se elevaron. Hinata hizo una pausa en su tarea cuando se encontró a si misma mirando directamente los ojos azules intensos, del color del cielo durante una mañana fresca de primavera. Había una extraña sensación en su pecho. Él levantó su mano, tocando uno de los mechones de pelo oscuro que caía de sus alfileres. Su voz era ronca.

\- Su nombre ... otra vez.

\- Hinata.- susurró.

En ese mismo momento dos hombres entraron en la habitación, uno de ellos con un extraño peinado, el otro alto y pálido.

\- Sr. Uzumaki.- dijo el más palido con serenidad.- He traído al Doctor Lee.

\- Whisky.- carraspeó Naruto.- He tenido que sacar la basura.

-¿Estuvo en una pelea? - Sai se inclinó sobre él, su rostro envuelto en sorpresa.- Oh, no. Su cara.- Él miró fijamente con desaprobación a Hinata, que se mantenía aparte retorciéndose las manos.- Espero que esta joven valiera la pena, sr. Uzumaki.

\- No luchaba por ella.- dijo Naruto, antes de que Hinata pudiera intervenir.- Fueron los hombres de Uchiha, creo. Dos de ellos armados con una navaja se lanzaron sobre mí en la calle. Este pequeño ratón ... sacó una pistola y pegó un tiro a uno de los bastardos.

\- Bien. - Sai miró a Hinata con una expresión mucho más cálida.- Gracias, señorita. Fue muy valiente de su parte.

\- No fui valiente en absoluto.- dijo Hinata con seriedad.- No me paré a pensar. Pasó muy rápidamente.

\- En cualquier caso, le debemos nuestra gratitud.- Sai vaciló antes de añadir- Soy empleado del sr. Uzumaki para tratar con perturbaciones en el piso, así como... - echó un vistazo al cuerpo manchado de sangre de Naruto y terminó sin convicción. - cualquier otro asunto que requiera mi atención.

Hinata le sonrió. Sai era un hombre agradable, con cabello oscuro y piel palida. Había un aire de paciencia en él que adivinó no sería fácilmente de afectar.

Juntos él y el doctor se inclinaron sobre la cama, quitando los zapatos y la ropa de Naruto.

Hinata se alejó, apartando modestamente la mirada. Ella comenzó a salir de la habitación, pero Naruto dijo algo bruscamente, y Sai la detuvo.

\- Creo que sería mejor que no se marchara aún, señorita ...

\- Hyuga.- murmuró ella, manteniendo los ojos en el suelo.- Hinata Hyuga.

El nombre pareció despertar su interés. - ¿Alguna relación con H. Hyuga, la novelista?

\- Asi es,- dijo ella- uso mis iniciales por el anonimato.

El doctor alzó la vista de la cama con una expresión de placer sorprendido.

-¿Usted es H. Hyuga?

\- Sí, señor.

Las noticias parecieron animarlo: - ¡Qué honor! "Hime" es una de mis novelas favoritas.

\- Fue mi trabajo de más éxito.- admitió Hinata modestamente.

\- Mi esposa y yo hemos pasado más de una tarde analizando teorías sobre el final de la novela. ¿Se tiró Hime del puente para terminar con su miseria, o decidió buscar la expiación para sus pecados...

\- Perdóneme.- dijo una voz helada desde la cama.- Me estoy sangrando hasta morir joder. Hime puede echarse a los peces.

Hinata frunció el ceño arrepentida. - Oh, lo siento. Doctor Lee, por favor ocúpese del sr. Uzumaki inmediatamente.- Ella volvió su mirada a Sai.- ¿Dónde quiere que espere?

\- En habitación de al lado, con su permiso. Puede llamar por té y refrescos.

-Gracias.- Mientras Hinata iba al salón, se preguntó que ocurría con Hime que siempre inspiraba semejante interés. La popularidad del libro nunca dejaba de asombrarla. Hasta hubo una reciente representación de la historia. La gente tendió a hablar del carácter de Hime como si fuera una persona real, pareciendo disfrutar de debates infinitos acerca de la conclusión de la novela. Después de escribir la historia de una muchacha que se había escapado del campo y había caído en los caminos pecaminosos de la prostitución, Hinata deliberadamente había dejado una posibilidad en cuanto al final. En la última página Hime estaba en equilibrio en el borde del puente de Londres, enfrentada con la decisión de terminar su vida arruinada o comprometerse consigo misma a una existencia desinteresada de hacer el bien a los demás. Los lectores podrían formar sus propias opiniones sobre el destino de Hime. Personalmente, Hinata no creyó importante saber si Hime vivía o moría... el caso era que había aprendido el error de sus costumbres.

Descubriendo que su bolso colgaba olvidado de su brazo, Hinata investigó dentro y encontró sus gafas. Las frotó sobre la manga hasta que brillaron, se las colocó sobre la nariz, y localizó su cuaderno. "Echar a los peces", reflexionó, anotando la expresión desconocida.

Debía pedir a alguien que se lo explicara más tarde.

Despacio se quitó la capa y la puso sobre el respaldo de un sillón. Se sintió como si estuviera atrapada en la guarida de un león temporalmente desocupada. Después caminó hasta las ventanas, apartó las pesadas cortinas color ciruela para revelar una vista de la calle. Todo Londres estaba justo fuera de esos delgados cristales, un mundo de gente ocupada, absorta en sus propias vidas. Se dio la vuelta para mirar los espejos dorados que adornaban las paredes, y los muebles suntuosos tapizados con terciopelo pintado bordado.

Las mesas, con piedras semipreciosas incrustadas, estaban favorecidas con arreglos de flores frescas de invernadero. La habitación era hermosa, pero demasiado extravagante.

Hinata prefería la pequeña casita de campo en la que vivían ella y sus padres. Había una huerta en la parte trasera, y árboles frutales que su padre cuidaba meticulosamente. Tenían un pequeño jardín y un prado, y un viejo caballo gris llamado Eppie. Los muebles descoloridos en su pequeña sala estaban constantemente llenos de invitaciones. Sus padres tenían muchos amigos. Casi todos en Konoha Corners había venido de visita en un momento u otro.

Esto, por el contrario, era un palacio espléndido y solitario. Hinata estaba de pie frente a una viva pintura al óleo representando dioses romanos envueltos en alguna celebración decadente. Fue distraída por un gemido de la habitación de al lado, y una maldición del sr. Uzumaki. debían estar cosiéndole la herida de la cara. Hinata trató de ignorar los sonidos, pero después de unos momentos, la curiosidad la obligó a investigar.

Yendo a la entrada, vio a Sai y al Doctor Lee inclinados sobre la cabeza del sr. Uzumaki. La parte inferior de su cuerpo cubierta por una sábana blanca, estaba inmóvil. Pero sus manos se movían nerviosamente en sus costados, como si tuviera muchas ganas de apartar de si de un empujón al doctor.

\- Le hemos dado todo el láudano que podemos, sr. Uzumaki.- comentó el Doctor Lee, dando otra puntada por el corte.

\- Maldito chisme ... nunca funciona conmigo. Más whisky.

\- Si solamente fuera paciente, sr. Uzumaki, esto estaría hecho en unos minutos.

Otro gemido afligido estalló.

\- Maldito sea usted y todos los demás en su apestoso, sangriento, aterrorizante, negocio de los jodidos cadáveres...

\- Sr. Uzumaki .- interrumpió Sai a toda prisa. - El Doctor Lee hace todo lo posible reparar el daño hecho a su cara. Él trata de ayudarle. Por favor no le fastidie.

\- Esta bastante bien. - dijo el doctor con calma.- Por ahora sé que esperar de él.- Él siguió uniendo los bordes de piel con puntadas pequeñas y cuidadosas.

Todo estuvo tranquilo durante un momento, y luego Naruto soltó un grito sordo.

\- Por todos los diablos. No me importa lo qué parece. Déjame en paz ... - Él hizo un movimiento para levantarse de la cama.

Hinata entró en la habitación inmediatamente. Estaba claro que Uzumaki tenía un genio vivo, pero él debía ser engatusado para que aguantara. Sería una vergüenza no dejar que el doctor salvara lo que pudiera de su cara.

\- Señor,- dijo ella con bríos - sé que es incómodo, pero debe dejar que el doctor termine. Ahora no puede preocuparse por su aspecto, pero podría más tarde. Además... - Ella hizo una pausa y añadió de forma significativa - un hombre grande y fuerte como usted debería ser capaz de aguantar un pequeño dolor. ¡Le aseguro que no es nada comparado al sufrimiento que una mujer aguanta en el parto!

Despacio Naruto se echó hacia atrás en el colchón.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe?- se mofó.

\- Una vez estuve presente en un parto en Konoha Cornes. Duró durante horas, y mi amiga soportó la agonía con apenas un sonido.

Sai la miró de una manera suplicante.

\- Señorita Hyuga, estaría más cómoda en la habitación de al lado...

\- Distraigo al sr. Uzumaki con algo de conversación. Esto podría apartar su mente del dolor.

¿No preferiría eso, sr. Uzumaki? ¿O debería marcharme?

\- ¿Tengo opción? Quédese. Agite sus encias.

\- ¿Le hablo sobre Konoha Corners?

\- No.- Naruto juntó los dientes con fuerza y sofocó un gruñido.- Sobre usted.

\- Muy bien.- Hinata se acercó a la cama, teniendo cuidado de conservar una distancia discreta.- Tengo veinticinco años. Vivo en el campo con mis padres... - Ella hizo una pausa cuando oyó el gemido jadeante del sr. Uzumaki. La puntada le hacía daño.

\- Continúe.- dijo él bruscamente. Hinata buscó desesperadamente más que contarle.

\- Es-estoy siendo cortejada por un joven que vive en el pueblo. Compartimos el mismo cariño por los libros, aunque sus gustos sean más refinados que los míos. Él no aprueba la ficción que escribo.

Ella se acercó más lentamente y miró fijamente a Naruto con curiosidad. Aunque fuera incapaz de ver su cara, tenía una buena vista de su pecho, que estaba cubierto por algo de pelo. La vista era alarmante. Los únicos pechos masculinos que había tenido el privilegio de ver antes del momento actual eran aquellos de las estatuas griegas sin pelo. Encima de su delagada cintura y de su diafragma, su pecho y hombros eran poderosamente musculosos, y estaban manchados con contusiones.

\- Sr. Otsutsuki, ese es su nombre, ha estado haciéndome la corte durante casi cuatro años. Creo que su proposición llegará pronto.

\- ¿Cuatro años?

Hinata se sintió ligeramente a la defensiva ante su tono de burla. - Hubo algunas dificultades. Su madre es viuda, y ella confía mucho en él . Viven juntos, comprende. La sra. Otsutsuki no me aprueba

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Bien... ella no considera a ninguna mujer lo bastante buena para su hijo. Y tiene aversión a la materia que he escogido para mis novelas. Prostitución, pobreza...- Hinata se encogió de hombros.- Pero son cuestiones que tienen que ser tratadas.

\- ¿Especialmente cuando usted hace dinero de ellas?

\- Lo suficiente para mantener a mis padres y mí misma de un manera cómoda.- admitió con una sonrisa.- Es usted un cínico, sr. Uzumaki.

Su aliento silbó entre sus dientes cuando la aguja le perforó la piel.

\- Usted también lo sería si supiera algo sobre el mundo fuera de su apestoso pueblo.- El suplicio hacía que su acento escapara otra vez.

\- Konoha Corners es un lugar muy agradable.- dijo Hinata, ligeramente irritada.- Y sé muchas cosas sobre el mundo.

Naruto contuvo el aliento durante un momento, luego lo dejó salir de golpe. - ¡Caray!, ¿Cuanto tiempo más ...

\- Un poco más.- murmuró el doctor.

Naruto luchó por mantener la mente en la conversación con Hinata. - Escribir libros sobre putas... apostaría a que nunca... ha echado un polvo con un hombre en su vida blanca como una azucena.

El Doctor Lee y Sai comenzáron a reprobarlo, pero Hinata sonrió socarronamente.

\- ¿Echar un polvo?... Nunca lo he oído de esa manera antes.

\- Usted no ha estado lo suficiente en los bajos fondos.

\- Eso es verdad.- dijo ella seriamente.- Debo hacer varias visitas más allí antes de que mi investigación este completa.

\- Usted no volverá.- la informó.- Dios sabe cómo duró tanto. Maldita pequeña tonta, que vaga por los bajos fondos de noche ...

\- Este es el último punto.- anunció el Doctor Lee, con cuidado atando del hilo. Naruto suspiró aliviado y se calló.

Sai dejó la cabecera y fue hasta Hinata, sonriendo a modo de excusa.

\- Perdone al sr. Uzumaki. El sólo es grosero con la gente que le gusta.

\- ¿Estará bien?.- susurró.

\- Seguramente. Él es un hombre muy fuerte. Ha sobrevivido cosas peores que esto.- Sai la miró atentamente, su expresión ablandándose con preocupación.- Está temblando, señorita Hyuga.

Hinata asintió y respiró hondo.

\- Supongo no estoy acostumbrada a tanto entusiasmo.- Ella no había comprendido lo desconcertada que estaba hasta ahora.- Todo pasó tan rápidamente.

\- Debe descansar un ratito,- la instó Sai - y calmar sus nervios con algo de brandy.

\- Sí... quizás un poquitín, en una taza de té.- Ella entrelazó los dedos.- Me quedo con unos amigos de mis padres, los Goodman. Es tarde... Ellos podrían preocuparse...

\- En cuanto esté lista, tendremos un carruaje privado que le transportara a cualquier parte que desee.

\- ¡Sai!- La voz disgustada de Naruto los interrumpió.- Detén ese maldito cuchicheo. Dale algo de dinero al ratón de campo y envíala de vuelta a donde vino.

Sai comenzó a contestar, pero Hinata lo paró con un ligero toque en su brazo. Cuadrando sus pequeños hombros, ella se acercó a la cama.

\- Sr. Uzumaki,- dijo con calma,- es muy amable de ofrecer una recompensa, pero tengo suficiente dinero para satisfacer mis necesidades. Sin embargo, estaría agradecida si me permitiera recorrer su club, y quizás hacer unas preguntas a sus empleados. Como mencioné antes, escribo una novela, y usted podría ayudarme...

\- No.

\- Sr. Uzumaki, esto es una petición razonable, considerando el hecho que le salvé la vida esta noche.

\- Ni lo sueñe.- Hinata se quedó desconcertada.

\- ¡Pero aquellos dos hombres trataban de matarle!

\- Si hubieran querido eso ahora estaría muerto.

\- ¿Entonces... su objetivo era... deliberadamente marcar su cara?- Ella retrocedió horrorizada.- ¿Pero por qué querría alguien hacer tal cosa?

\- El sr. Uzumaki tiene muchos enemigos.- comentó Sai, con su cara preocupada.- En particular un hombre llamado Sasuke Uchiha, quien posee un club rival. Pero no habría esperado que Uchiha hiciera algo así.

\- Tal vez no.- refunfuñó Naruto, cerrando los ojos.- Tal vez fuera otro. Sai... sácala de aquí.

\- Pero sr. Uzumaki.- protestó Hinata.

-Venga.- Dijo Sai, chistándola con cuidado. Él la alejó de la cabecera. De mala gana Hinata lo siguió a la habitación de al lado.

Quedándose solo, Naruto soltó una suave carcajada ensartada de amargura. - Maldita seas, Fûka. - susurró, y levantó una mano para tocar las puntadas sobre su cara.

.

.

Continuará...


	4. Naruto Uzumaki

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_.Dos: Naruto uzumaki._**

* * *

Después de que el Doctor Lee se marchó, Sai llamó para el té y revolvió el fuego en la chimenea.

\- Ahora, - dijo en tono agradable, sentándose en una silla cerca de Hinata, - podemos hablar sin interrupción.

\- Sr. Sai, ¿podría usted tratar de hacer entender al sr. Uzumaki que yo no sería un fastidio, o lo incomodaría de ningún modo? Todo lo que quiero es observar las actividades en el club, y hacer algunas preguntas...

\- Hablaré con el sr. Uzumaki, - Le aseguró Sai. - y le permitiré visitar el club mañana mientras el sr. Uzumaki está indispuesto. - Sai sonrió ante su obvio entusiasmo.- Es un privilegio que raras veces es concedido a mujeres, ya sabe, excepto durante las noches de reunión. Había sólo otra dama a la que incluso han permitido cruzar el umbral.

\- Sí, he oído hablar de ella, la llamaban "La rebelde Temari". Fue la amante del sr. Uzumaki durante una serie de años, ¿verdad?.

\- Las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen, señorita Hyuga.

Fueron interrumpidos por una criada llevando una bandeja de té y delicados emparedados. De manera eficiente Sai vertió el té de Hinata y añadido una cantidad generosa de brandy. Equilibrando la taza y el platillo sobre su regazo, Hinata mordisqueó un emparedado, sintiendo como si despertaba de una pesadilla despacio. Ella estiró sus pies húmedos hacia el fuego caliente, teniendo cuidado de no exponer sus tobillos.

\- Hay sólo una condición que debo pedirle.- dijo Sai, recostándome en su silla.- No debe acercarse al sr. Uzumaki, ni hacerle ninguna pregunta. De hecho, insisto en que tenga cuidado de evitarlo. Usted será libre de hablar con cualquiera en el club. Trataremos todos de ser tan complacientes como sea posible.

Hinata frunció el ceño decepcionada. - Pero el sr. Uzumaki podría serme de gran ayuda. Hay cosas que me gustaría preguntarle...

\- Él es un hombre sumamente reservado que ha pasado su vida tratando de escapar de su pasado. Le aseguro que él no querrá hablar de si mismo.

\- ¿Hay algo que usted pudiera contarme sobre él? - Ella bebió a sorbos su té y miró esperanzada al encargado.

\- Él no es fácil de describir. Naruto Uzumaki es con mucho el individuo más complicado que jamás he conocido. Él es capaz de ser bueno, pero...

\- Sai bebió algo de brandy y contempló las ricas profundidades ámbar en la copa.- Me temo que el sr. Uzumaki demasiado a menudo se muestra a si mismo como un hombre de actitudes arruinadas. Él proviene de un mundo más salvaje de lo que usted podría comenzar a comprender, señorita Hyuga. Todo lo que sabe de su madre es que era una prostituta que trabajó en Tiger Bay, una calle de la zona portuaria donde los marineros y criminales van a ser servidos. Ella le dio a luz en un desagüe y murió, a él lo abandonaron allí. Algunas de las otras rameras se compadecieron del hijo y le protegieron durante la primera parte de su vida en burdeles locales y casa de citas.

\- Oh, sr. Sai. - dijo Hinata con la voz estrangulada.- Que terrible para un niño ser expuesto a semejantes cosas.

\- Él comenzó a trabajar a los cinco o seis años como muchacho trepador para un deshollinador. Cuando se hizo demasiado mayor para trepar, recurrió a la mendicidad, el robo, el trabajo de muelle... Hay un período de unos años de los cuales él no hablará en absoluto, como si nunca hubieran existido. No sé lo que hizo en aquel tiempo... tampoco deseo saberlo. De alguna forma en medio de todo ello él adquirió un entendimiento rudimentario de las cartas y los números. En su adolescencia él se había educado a si mismo lo suficiente para hacerse corredor de apuestas de Newmarket. Según él, fue en aquel tiempo que concibió la idea de manejar su propio club de juego un día.

\- Que extraordinaria ambición para un muchacho con semejantes orígenes.

Sai asintió.

\- Habría sido un extraordinario logro para él construir una pequeña guarida en la ciudad. En cambio, soñaba con crear un club tan exclusivo que la mayoría de los hombres poderosos en el mundo clamarían para que se les permitiera ser socios.

\- Y eso es precisamente lo que ha hecho. - se maravilló ella.

\- Sí. Él nació sin un chelín a su nombre... -Sai hizo una pausa.- Nació sin un nombre, en realidad. Ahora es más rico que la mayor parte de la pequeña nobleza que frecuenta su club. Nadie es realmente consciente de cuanto posee el sr. Uzumaki. Bienes raíces, casas, calles repletas de tiendas que pagan alquiler y arrendatarios, colecciones de arte privadas, yates, caballos de carreras ... es asombroso. Y mantiene la pista de cada cuarto de peñique.

\- ¿Cuál es su objetivo? ¿Qué desea en última instancia?- pregunto Hinata

Sai sonrió ligeramente. - Puedo decírselo en una palabra. Más. Nunca está satisfecho.

\- Viendo que ella había terminado su té, preguntó si quería otra taza.

Hinata negó con la cabeza. El brandy, la luz de la lumbre, y la voz tranquila de Sai se habían combinado todo para adormilarla.

\- Ahora debo marcharme.

\- Traeré un carruaje.

\- No, no, los Goodman viven una corta distancia de aquí. Iré a pie.

\- Tonterías.- interrumpió con firmeza el encargado.- Es poco aconsejable para una dama ir en todas partes a pie, sobre todo a esta hora de la noche. Lo que le pasó al sr. Uzumaki es un ejemplo de los peligros que podrían acontecerle.- Ambos se levantaron. Sai estuvo a punto de decir algo más, pero sus palabras se desvanecieron, y él la miró fijamente de una manera extraña. La mayor parte del pelo de Hinata se había soltado de sus alfileres a sus hombros, el brillo rojo de la luz de la lumbre bailando sobre los rizos oscuros. Había algo extrañamente conmovedor en su pintoresca belleza, pasada de moda, que sería fácilmente pasada por alto en estos días en que se prefería la belleza más exótica.

\- Hay algo casi de otro mundo en usted... - murmuró Sai, bastante olvidado de si mismo.- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que he visto semejante inocencia en la cara de una mujer.

\- ¿Inocente?- Hinata sacudió la cabeza y rió.- Oh, sr. Sai, sé todo sobre el vicio y el pecado...

\- Pero se ha mantenido intacta.

\- Hinata se mordió el labio pensativamente. - Parece que jamás ocurre nada en Konoha Corners.- admitió ella.- Siempre escribo sobre las cosas que hace otra gente. A veces estoy desesperada por vivir, por tener aventuras y sentir cosas, y... - Se interrumpió e hizo una mueca.- Apenas sé lo que digo. ¿Qué debe pensar de mí?

\- Pienso,- dijo Sai con una sonrisa - que si desea aventura, señorita Hyuga ha tenido un verdadero susto esta noche.

Hinata se alegró por la idea. - Eso es verdad.- Ella se puso seria inmediatamente.- en cuanto al hombre que disparé, no tuve la intención de hacerle daño.

\- Salvó al sr. Uzumaki de una desfiguración horrible, si no de la muerte.- dijo Sai con cuidado.- Siempre que se sienta culpable por lo que ha hecho, podría acordarse de esto.

El consejo hizo que Hinata se sintiera mejor. - ¿Me permitirá volver mañana?.

\- Insisto en que lo haga, sí.

\- Ella le regaló una sonrisa encantadora.

\- Bien, en ese caso... - Tomándose de su brazo ofrecido, le permitió escoltarla abajo.

Naruto yacía estirado sobre la cama. El láudano corría por sus venas, dejándolo inactivo, mareado. Esto hizo poco por aplacar el dolor, o su autorrepugnancia. Sus labios se apretaron en una sonrisa amarga. Casi habría preferido que sus atacantes hubieran hecho una bestia propiamente dicha de él, en vez de darle una insignificante cuchillada que le hacía parecer menos que un monstruo y más que un idiota. Pensó en Fûka, y esperó un sentimiento de traición, cólera, cualquier cosa excepto esa sensación de fría admiración. Al menos ella se preocupaba lo suficiente por algo para tomar medidas, incluso si eso era su propio orgullo. Mientras que él no tenía el valor suficiente para preocuparse por nada.

Tenía todo lo que jamás había deseado... riqueza, mujeres, hasta el placer de mirar sus mejores botas limpias en la entrada de su club. Pero durante el último tiempo todos sus antiguos apetitos voraces se habían secado, y no le quedaba nada, Aunque el sentimiento era leve, había sido suficiente para hacer que la persiguiera. No podía negar que había habido muchas noches divertidas, llenas de juegos sofisticados y depravación sensual... y costaba muchísimo hacerle sentirse depravado. Finalmente Naruto había terminado la relación, repugnado consigo mismo así como con ella. El recuerdo volvió a él, y él volvió a vivirlo en un estupor drogado.

\- No lo dices en serio. - había dicho Fûka con su sedosa voz divertida al principio. - Nunca me dejarías.- Ella se estiró sobre la cama, su cuerpo desnudo sin disimular por las sábanas arrugadas de lino.- Dime, ¿Quién habría después de mí? ¿Alguna aburrida criada del campo? ¿Alguna pequeña actriz con el pelo aclarado y medias rojas? No puedes volver a eso, Naruto. Has desarrollado un gusto por cosas más refinadas.

Naruto había sonreído abiertamente por su tono confidente. - Ustedes las damas aristocráticas y sus vulvas chapadas en oro. Siempre pensando que es algo así como honor para mí tocarlas.- Él la contempló con sus burlones ojos azules. - ¿Crees que eres la primera mujer de tiros altos que jamás he tenido? Solía tener hembras de sangre noble como tu que me pagaban por hacer esto. Tu lo tienes gratis.

La bella cara de Fûka, con su reducida nariz aristocrática y sus pómulos bruscamente esculpidos, de repente estaba aterida de rabia.

\- Bastardo mentiroso.

\- ¿Cómo crees que conseguí el dinero para comenzar mi club? Se llamaban a si mismas mis patronas.- Naruto le dedicó una áspera sonrisa, poniéndose el pantalón.

Los labios rojos de Fûka se separaron en una sonrisa burlona. - ¿Entonces no eras nada más que una puta? ¿Una puta masculina?- La idea claramente la excitó.

\- Entre otras cosas. - Se abotonó la camisa y se puso frente al espejo para enderezarse el cuello.

Fûka se deslizó de la cama y caminó a zancadas hacia él, haciendo una pausa durante un momento para admirar su cuerpo desnudo en el espejo. Casada a una edad joven con un anciano conde enviudado, ella había satisfecho sus impulsos sexuales tomando un largo desfile de amantes. Se había opuesto rápidamente a cualquier embarazo, ya que nunca arruinaría su figura con niños, y el conde ya había engendrado apropiados herederos con su primera esposa. El ingenio astuto y la belleza de Fûka la habían hecho la favorita de la sociedad. Una encantadora depredadora, que se dedicaba a arruinar a cualquier mujer que percibía como una amenaza para su propia posición. Con unas cuantas palabras cuidadosamente escogidas y algunas "coincidencias" brillantemente tramadas, Fûka había sabido hacer trizas muchas buenas reputaciones y arrojar a mujeres inocentes en las profundidades de la desgracia.

Naruto también miro fijamente el espejo, viendo lo que Fûka quería que viera, el contraste erótico entre su forma vestida y su desnudez rojiza y blanca. De vez en cuando Fûka podía parecer tan cándida como un ángel, pero él la había visto convertirse en una bruja con el pelo salvaje y una cara retorcida, gritando en la cima del éxtasis y agarrándolo con sus largas uñas. Era la mujer más licenciosa que jamás había conocido, dispuesta de hacer cualquier cosa por placer, no importaba lo libertina. Ellos eran exactamente iguales, pensó con seriedad, ambos existiendo sólo por satisfacer sus propias necesidades.

Manteniendo los pálidos ojos verdes en su cara inexpresiva, Fûka pasó la mano sobre su estómago plano, buscando su entrepierna con su palma.

\- Todavía me deseas.- ronroneó ella.- Puedo sentir cuánto. Eres el amante más satisfactorio que jamás he tenido, tan grande y duro...

Naruto la apartó tan bruscamente que ella calló de nuevo en la cama. Con expectación ella extendió las piernas y le esperó. La sorpresa apareció en sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que él no iba a complacerla.

\- Se acabó.- dijo terminantemente Naruto. - Pagaré todas tus deudas de Bond Street. Elije algo de ese pequeño joyero come ranas que te gusta tanto, y cárgalo a mi cuenta.- Él dejó la corbata de seda negra colgando floja alrededor de su cuello y se encogió de hombros dentro de su abrigo.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Quieres que suplique? - Fûka sonrió provocativamente.- Me pondré de rodillas delante de ti. ¿Cómo te gustaría eso?- Cuando ella se hundió en el suelo e inclinó la cara hacia el frente de su pantalón, Naruto la hizo subir, sujetándole con fuerza las manos sobre sus hombros.

\- Escúchame, Fûka...

\- ¡Me haces daño!

\- No te he mentido. No hice promesas. ¿Cuánto tiempo creías que continuaría esto? Ambos conseguimos lo que deseábamos. Ahora se acabó.

Ella lo miró airadamente. - ¡Esto se terminará cuándo yo lo diga, y no antes!

La expresión de Naruto cambió. - Entonces es eso. - dijo él y rió. - Tu orgullo está herido. - Bien, dile a tus amigos absolutamente lo que quieras, Fûka. Diles que fuiste tú la que rompió. Estaré de acuerdo con todo lo que digas.

\- ¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme en ese tono de superioridad, plebeyo ignorante! ¡Sé cuántas miles de botas lamiste para llegar donde estas, y también todos los demás! Los caballeros vienen a tu club, pero jamás te invitan a sus casas, o a sus fiestas, o te permiten comer en sus mesas o acercarte a sus hijas, ¿y sabes por qué? ¡Porque no te respetan, te consideran como algo para ser raspado de sus zapatos y abandonado en los bajos fondos de dónde viniste! Piensan en ti como la forma más baja de...

\- Muy bien. - dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa sin humor cruzando su cara. - Sé todo eso. Ahórrate el aliento.

Fûka le miró atentamente, al parecer comprendiendo que sus insultos no le habían afectado en absoluto.

\- No tienes sentimientos, ¿verdad? es por eso que nadie puede hacerte daño, porque estás muerto por dentro.

\- Esto es. - dijo suavemente.

\- Y no te preocupas por nadie. Ni siquiera por mi.

Sus chispeantes ojos azules encontraron los suyos. Aunque él no contestó, la respuesta era clara. Echando atrás su brazo, Fûka lo golpeó con toda su fuerza, el golpe sonó como el agudo chasquido de una pistola. Automáticamente Naruto se movió para devolver el golpe.

Pero su mano se detuvo antes de alcanzar su cara. Él la bajó despacio. Su cara era oscura y fría.

\- Puedo hacer que me desees. - dijo Fûka con voz ronca. - Hay cosas que todavía no hemos hecho juntos - nuevos juegos que yo podría enseñarte...

\- Adiós, Fûka. - Él se dio la vuelta y abandonó la habitación.

El rechazo de él por su cuerpo fue insultantemente despreocupado, como si hubiera rechazado una oferta no deseada de segundo plato en la mesa de la cena. Fûka se puso carmesí.

\- No. - gruñó. ¡No me abandonarás! ¡Si es otra mujer, le arrancaré los ojos!

-No es otra mujer. - llegó su respuesta sardónica. - Es solamente aburrimiento. - De repente su acento cambió al tosco y rotundo de plebeyo. - O como a la pequeña nobleza le gusta llamarle "tedio".

Ella salió corriendo del dormitorio, todavía desnuda, gritando detrás de él mientras él bajaba la escalera.

\- ¡Vuelve en este instante... o pagaras por esto cada día de tu vida! ¡Si no puedo tenerte, nadie lo hará! ¿Me entiendes? ¡Pagarás por esto, Naruto Uzumaki!

Naruto no se había tomado su amenaza en serio, o tal vez fue solo que no le había preocupado. Había hecho lo que había planeado con su vida, jamás soñando que al final del largo y peligroso camino del éxito estuviera unido con semejante decepción. Ahora había conseguido todo que deseaba, y no había nada que deseara.

Maldito tedio, los de mente atontada se aferraban al aburrimiento. Hacía algunos años, ni siquiera conocía lo que significaba la palabra. La enfermedad de un hombre rico, pensó, y río con gravedad por la irónica apreciación.

.

.

Continuará...


	5. Biju's

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_.Tres: Club de juego Biju's._**

* * *

Hinata se vistió con cuidado para su visita al palacio del juego. Llevaba el mejor vestido que poseía, uno de gasa gris azulado con tres pliegues ribeteados en el dobladillo, y un corpiño con cuello alto adornado con encaje. Tenía muy pocos vestidos, pero estaban hechos todos con paño bueno y fuerte. Los vestidos que prefería no se adherían a ningún estilo particular que pasara de moda. Esperaba que las manchas de sangre pudieran quitarse de las ropas que había llevado anoche. Hubo una verdadera escena cuando Hinata volvió a una hora tan tardía, salpicada de sangre. En respuesta a las preguntas frenéticas de la sr. Goodman, Hinata había explicado suavemente que había encontrado un pequeño problema durante su investigación.

\- Nada por lo que preocuparse, simplemente me detuve para prestar ayuda a un extraño.

\- Pero toda esa sangre...

\- Ni un poquito de ella es mía. - Hinata la tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

Finalmente había desviado a la sra. Goodman al problema de cómo tratar las manchas. Juntas habían aplicado una pasta de almidón y agua fría a su abrigo y vestido. Esa mañana la ropa estaba a remojo en una mezcla de ginebra, miel, jabón suave, y agua.

Después de sujetarse el pelo apartado de la cara, Hinata cubrió los mechones oscuros con un sombrero de cordón de espiga. Satisfecha de su aspecto, buscó en uno de sus baúles una capa ligera. Un vistazo a través del cristal de la pequeña ventana había revelado que era un día típicamente frío de otoño.

\- ¡Hinata! - la voz perpleja de la vagó hasta ella mientras bajaba la escalera.- Un magnífico carruaje privado se ha parado fuera de la casa! ¿Sabes algo sobre eso?

Intrigada, Hinata fue a la puerta de calle de la modesta casa de los Goodman y abrió una rendija. Su mirada captó la vista de un carruaje negro lacado, brillantes caballos color ébano, escoltas, y un cochero y un lacayo vestidos con bombachos de ante, levitas, y tricornios. La sra. Goodman se unió a ella en la puerta. Por toda la calle, se apartaron las cortinas a los lados y caras curiosas aparecieron en las ventanas.

\- Ningún carruaje así ha sido visto jamás en esta calle antes.- dijo la Sra. Goodman.- ¡Mira la cara de Adelaida Witherbane, creo que sus ojos están listos para salirse de las orbitas! Hinata, ¿En el nombre del cielo que está pasando?.

\- No tengo ni idea.

Sin dar crédito, vieron como el lacayo subía los escalones de la casa de los Goodman. Él tenía más o menos una altura de seis pies.

\- ¿Señorita Hyuga? - preguntó con deferencia.

Hinata abrió más la puerta. - ¿Sí?

\- El sr. Sai ha enviado un carruaje para transportarle a Bijû's siempre que esté lista.

La mirada desconfiada de la sra. Goodman volvió del lacayo a Hinata.

\- ¿Quién es ese sr. Sai?, Hinata, ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con tu comportamiento misterioso de anoche?.

Hinata se encogió de hombros evasivamente. La sra. Goodman se había alterado por la tardía llegada de ella, su aspecto despeinado, y las manchas de sangre sobre su ropa. En respuesta a la multitud de preguntas, Hinata había contestado suavemente que no había nada de que preocuparse, había estado ocupada con la investigación para su novela. Finalmente la sra. Goodman se había rendido.

\- Comprendo, - había dicho misteriosamente - que lo que tu madre me escribió es verdad. ¡Bajo esa superficie tranquila hay una naturaleza obstinada y reservada!

\- ¿Mi madre escribió eso? - preguntó Hinata sorprendida.

\- ¡Lo que dijo viene a ser lo mismo! Ella escribió que estás acostumbrada a hacer todo lo que deseas no importa lo excéntrico que sea, y que raras veces respondes cualquier pregunta que comienza con las palabras 'donde' y ' por qué'.

Hinata sonrió abiertamente a eso.

\- Hace mucho tiempo aprendí a no explicar cosas a la gente. Esto les induce a pensar que tienen derecho a saber todo lo que hago.

Devolviendo su mente al presente, Hinata recogió su bolso y sus guantes, y comenzó a marcharse con el lacayo. La sra. Goodman la detuvo con un toque en su brazo.

\- Hinata, creo que sería mejor si te acompaño, en interés de tu seguridad.

Hinata contuvo una sonrisa con seriedad, sabiendo que la curiosidad de la mujer mayor corría desenfrenada. - Es muy amable de tu parte, pero no hay ninguna necesidad. Estaré bastante segura.- fue al carruaje e hizo una pausa mientras echaba un vistazo al altísimo lacayo.- Esto era bastante innecesario. - murmuró. - Tenía la intención de caminar hasta Bijû's esta mañana.

\- El conductor y yo estamos a su servicio, señorita Hyuga. El sr. Sai insistió en que usted no debería ir más a pie por Londres.

\- ¿Necesitamos también escoltas armados? - Hinata estaba avergonzada por toda la pompa y el espectáculo. El carruaje habría sido mucho más conveniente para una duquesa que para una novelista de un pequeño pueblo del campo.

\- Sobre todo los escoltas. El sr. Sai dijo que usted tiene tendencia a frecuentar sitios peligrosos. - Abriendo la puerta del carruaje con una floritura, él le ayudo a llegar al conjunto de diminutos escalones alfombrados. Riendo con arrepentimiento, Hinata se recostó entre los cojines de terciopelo y se arregló las faldas.

Cuando llegaron al club de juego, el mayordomo la dejó entrar en el vestíbulo con exquisita cortesía. Inmediatamente apareció Sai con una sonrisa cortés. La recibió como si fuera una vieja amiga.

\- ¡Bienvenida a Bijû's, señorita Hyuga!

Hinata tomó su brazo ofrecido mientras él la introducía en el club.

\- ¿Cómo está el sr. Uzumaki esta mañana?

\- No tiene apetito, y las puntadas son feas, pero por lo demás está bastante bien.-Sai observó a Hinata mientras giraba en un círculo en el centro del suntuoso vestíbulo. Su expresión se transformó maravillada.

\- Dios mío, - era todo que ella podía decir - oh. -Ella nunca había visto semejante lujo; el techo de paneles de cristal teñido, la araña brillante, las paredes revestidas con columnas doradas, las andanas de pesado terciopelo azul oscuro. Sin apartar los ojos del magnífico entorno, buscó en su bolso su cuaderno.

Sai hablaba mientras Hinata garabateaba con furia.

\- Le he hablado al personal sobre usted, señorita Hyuga. Ellos están dispuestos a proporcionar cualquier información que usted pueda encontrar útil.

\- Gracias, - dijo distraídamente, ajustándose las gafas y mirando detenidamente las tallas sobre los capiteles de las columnas.- Esto es un diseño Jónico, ¿creo?

\- Scagliola, lo llamó el arquitecto.- Ella asintió y siguió tomando apuntes.

\- ¿Quién fue el arquitecto? Se parece a algo de Nash.

\- No, el sr. Uzumaki creyó que las ideas de Nash no eran suficientemente imaginativas. Además, el sr. Nash estaba bastante mayor, y demasiado ocupado en proyectos para el rey. En cambio el sr. Uzumaki escogió a un arquitecto joven llamado Graham Gronow. Le aclaró a Gronow que quería un edificio tan magnífico que eclipsara la Casa de Buckingham.

Hinata rió. - El sr. Uzumaki nunca hace nada a medidas, ¿no?

\- No - Dijo Sai con arrepentimiento. Indicó la entrada al salón central de juego. - Creo que podríamos comenzar con una visita general del club.

Ella vaciló. - Sería encantador, pero no me gustaría ser vista por ninguno de los clientes...

\- No lo será, señorita Hyuga. Es demasiado temprano. Los Londinenses más de moda no se levantan hasta la tarde.

\- Me gusta levantarme con el sol. - dijo Hinata alegremente, siguiéndole a la habitación central.- Pienso mejor a principios del día, y además... - Ella se interrumpió con una exclamación cuando dio un paso por una de las entradas del cuarto octagonal. Sus ojos se ensancharon mientras miraba fijamente el famoso techo abovedado. Estaba cubierto de suntuosas molduras de escayola y pinturas espléndidas, y adornado por la araña de luces más grande que jamás había visto. La mesa de juego central estaba situada directamente bajo la cúpula. Silenciosamente Hinata absorbió la atmósfera del espacio. Podía sentir los miles de dramas que se habían revelado aquí; las fortunas ganadas y perdidas, el entusiasmo, la cólera, el miedo, la alegría salvaje. Se le ocurrieron varias ideas para su novela de repente, y escribió tan rápido como le fue posible, mientras Sai esperó pacientemente.

De pronto una extraña sensación se arrastró sobre ella, una sensación de cosquilleo en la nuca. Los movimientos de su lápiz disminuyeron el ritmo. Trastornada, finalizó una oración y echó un vistazo a la entrada vacía. Una conciencia interior la incitó a mirar hacia arriba al balcón que daba al piso principal. Captó una vaga vislumbre de alguien marchándose... alguien que había estado observándoles.

\- El sr. Uzumaki. - dijo entre dientes, demasiado suavemente para que el encargado no oyera.

Viendo que había terminado de tomar notas, Sai señaló a las salidas en el otro lado de la habitación. - ¿Seguimos?

Visitaron el comedor y las habitaciones para el bufete, una larga fila de elaboradas salas para las cartas, áreas para fumar y la sala de billar, y el sótano oculto donde los miembros del club podrían ocultarse en caso de una incursión de la policía. Animado por las preguntas de Hinata y su interés absorto, Sai le contó todo sobre las complejidades del juego, la arquitectura del edificio, hasta las clases de comida y vino que se servían.

En todas partes del recorrido Hinata no podía apartar de sí la sensación de que estaban siendo seguidos. Con frecuencia echaba un vistazo sobre su hombro, sospechando que podría coger a alguien mirándolos desde una puerta o una columna. Cuando los minutos pasaron, comenzó a ver a muchos criados yendo y viniendo afanosamente. Montones de camareras cruzaron los pasillos llevando fregonas muy usadas, cubos, y montones de trapos de limpieza. Las placas de la puerta eran pulidas, las alfombras barridas, el hogar de las chimeneas limpiados, y se le quitaba a fondo el polvo a los muebles.

\- Qué bien organizado está este lugar.- comentó Hinata mientras subían la magnífica escalera central con su pesada balaustrada dorada.

Sai sonrió con orgullo. - El sr. Uzumaki tiene normas exigentes. Él emplea a casi cien criados para mantener el club que controla como un reloj.

Cada uno de los seis descansillos de escalera se bifurcaban en largos pasillos. Hinata notó que el color de Sai aumentó cuando ella le preguntó para qué eran aquellos cuartos.

\- Algunos son los cuartos de los criados.- dijo incomodo.- Algunos son estancias temporales para invitados. Muchos son para el uso de... ehh... las chicas de la casa.

Hinata asintió con normalidad, sabiendo exactamente lo que era una chica de la casa. Después de la investigación que había hecho para escribir Hime, estaba muy en contra de la práctica de la prostitución. Se compadecía de las mujeres que estaban esclavizadas por ese tipo de sistema. Una vez que comenzaban semejante camino, era difícil, si no imposible, volver atrás. Uno de sus motivos para escribir con comprensión sobre las prostitutas fue mostrar que no eran las criaturas amorales que la gente creían que eran. No le gustó la idea de que el sr. Uzumaki aumentara su riqueza mediante la prostitución, era mucho más desagradable que el juego.

\- ¿Cuánto es el beneficio que el sr. Uzumaki gana a través de las chicas de la casa? - preguntó.

\- Él no obtiene ningún beneficio de ellas, señorita Hyuga. Su presencia se añade al ambiente del club, y sirve como una tentación añadida a los clientes. Todo el dinero al que las mozas de la casa hacen es para que se lo queden ellas. El sr. Uzumaki también les ofrece protección, habitaciones sin alquiler, y mucha mejor clientela de lo que probablemente ellas encuentran en las calles.

Hinata sonrió irónicamente. - ¿Mejor? No estoy tan segura, sr. Sai. Por lo que me han dicho, los hombres aristocráticos son tan expertos en el abuso de mujeres, y la extensión de la enfermedad, como los pobres.

\- Quizás le gustaría hablar con las chicas de la casa. Estoy seguro que ellas describirán tanto ventajas como desventajas del funcionamiento en el club. Serán francas con usted. Mi impresión es que ellas la consideran algo así como una heroína.

Hinata se sorprendió por el comentario. - ¿Yo?

\- Cuando expliqué que usted es la autora de "Hime", todas se entusiasmaron bastante. Shion les lee la novela en voz alta a las demás en los días libres. Recientemente todas fueron a ver la obra.

\- ¿Me sería posible conocer a algunas de ellas ahora?

\- A esta hora por lo general duermen. Pero quizás más tarde...

Una chillona voz femenina los interrumpió.

\- ¡Sai! ¡Sai, maldito holgazán, te he buscado por todo el maldito club! - la mujer vestida con sólo una ondulante envoltura blanca que era ligeramente transparente, bajó apresurada el pasillo hasta ellos. Era atractiva, aunque su pequeña cara estuviera áspera por los años de vida dura. Ondulantes rizos de pelo rubio, caían por sus hombros y hacia atrás, muy parecida a la propia Hinata. Shion le dedicó a ella sólo el más breve de los vistazos. A Hinata le habría gustado cambiar unas palabras amistosas, pero sabía de sus experiencias anteriores con prostitutas que ellas necesitaban una cantidad razonable de confianza amistosa antes de conversar con alguien como ella. Por respeto, desprecio, o vergüenza, por lo general evitaban mirar " a una mujer buena " a los ojos.

\- Shion.- dijo Sai con calma.- ¿Que pasa?.

\- Lord Fei otra vez. - llegó su respuesta indignada.- ¡El viejo rastrero en celo! Tomó a Molly la última noche y dijo que había pagado por la noche entera. ¡Ahora quiere marcharse sin pagar!

\- Me ocuparé de ello.- dijo Sai con calma. Él echó un vistazo a Hinata, que tomaba notas. - Señorita Hyuga, ¿le importaría mucho si le dejara aquí durante unos minutos? La galería a su derecha está llena de muchas pinturas hermosas, es la colección privada del sr. Uzumaki.

\- Por favor, adelante.- instó Hinata.

De repente Shion se animó mucho.

\- ¿Es ella? - le preguntó a Sai.- ¿Es Hime?

\- Oh, no - dijo Hinata.- Yo escribí la novela titulada "Hime".

\- ¿Entonces usted la conoce? ¿Es amiga suya? - Hinata estaba perpleja.

\- No realmente. Entienda, "Hime" es un personaje ficticio. Ella no es real.

El comentario se ganó una mirada de regaño de Shion. - ¿No es real? Lo leí todo sobre ella. Y conozco a una muchacha que la conoció. Trabajaron en la misma calle después de que Hime fue violada por Lord Aversley.

\- Déjeme explicarlo de esta manera... - comenzó Hinata, pero Sai sacudió la cabeza como si fuera inútil, e hizo pasar a Shion al pasillo.

Riendo pensativamente, Hinata deambuló hasta la galería de arte. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de pinturas de Gainsborough, un caballo y el jinete de Stubbs, dos obras floridas de Rubens, y un magnífico Van Dyke. Acercándose más a un magnífico retrato, lo miró con curiosidad. La pintura destacaba a una mujer sentada en una silla grande. Era notablemente hermosa, con la piel pálida, rubio pelo rizado, y ojos expresivos.

Maravillada por el retrato, Hinata habló en voz alta. - Qué encantador... ¿Me pregunto quién será?. Hinata no pudo evitar ser consciente de la diferencia entre el encanto brillante de la mujer en el retrato y su propio atractivo. Supuso que el sr. Uzumaki estaba acostumbrado a las mujeres muy bellas, y sabía que no había nada exótico o extraordinario en ella. ¿Cómo sería tener la clase de apariencia que los hombres encuentran irresistible?.

Aunque no hubo ningún sonido detrás suyo, un sexto sentido hizo que sus nervios se estremecieran. Hinata se dio la vuelta. No había nadie allí. Cautelosamente se enderezó las gafas y se dijo que era tonta. Deambulando más lejos en la galería, miró estrechamente las suntuosas pinturas. Como todo lo demás en el club, parecían haber sido escogidas por su capacidad de impresionar. Un hombre como el sr. Uzumaki probablemente pasaría su vida coleccionando material gráfico valioso, elaboradas habitaciones, mujeres hermosas... Todo era señal de su éxito.

Deslizando el cuaderno de vuelta en su bolso, Hinata comenzó a alejarse de la galería. Pensó en cómo podría describir el club y su dueño ficticio en su novela. Quizás lo idealizaría solamente un poco.

_"Contrariamente a los que suponían que carecía completamente de gracia o virtud... _podría escribir ella_, él ocultaba un amor secreto por la belleza y la búsqueda de la posesión en sus infinitas formas, como si expiara..."_

De repente un apretón poderoso comprimió su brazo, y la pared pareció abrirse en un borrón delante de sus ojos. Ella fue desequilibrada, arrastrada de lado, tan rápidamente que todo lo que pudo hacer fue jadear en protesta cuando la fuerza invisible tiró de ella desde la galería hasta un lugar de sofocante oscuridad... una puerta secreta... un pasillo oculto. Las manos la estabilizaron, una se envolvió alrededor de su muñeca, otra sujetó con fuerza su hombro. Parpadeando en la oscuridad, Hinata trató de hablar y sólo pudo soltar un temeroso chillido.

\- Quien... quien...

Ella oyó la voz de un hombre, tan suave como el terciopelo desgastado. O más bien sintió su voz, el calor de su aliento contra su frente. Comenzó a temblar violentamente.

\- ¿Por qué está aquí? - preguntó.

\- Sr. Uzumaki.-susurró con voz temblorosa.- Yo... está muy oscuro aquí.

\- Me gusta la oscuridad.

\- Ella luchó por contener el aliento. - ¿Realmente en...encuentra necesario provocarme semejante susto?

\- No lo planeé. Caminó directamente hacia mí. No pude evitarlo.

El miedo de Hinata dio paso a la indignación. Él no lamentaba nada haberla asustado... Él lo había querido.

\- Ha estado siguiéndome.- le acusó ella.- Ha estado observándome toda la mañana.

\- Anoche dije que no la quería aquí.

\- El sr. Sai dijo que estaba bien...

\- Yo soy el dueño del club, no Sai.

\- Hinata estuvo tentada de decirle lo ingrato que era, después de lo qué ella había hecho por él anoche. Pero no creyó prudente discutir con él mientras estuviera atrapada aquí. Ella comenzó a retroceder muy lentamente, hacia la grieta de luz donde la puerta secreta había quedado entornada.

\- Usted está bien.- dijo con la voz suave.- Está completamente bien. Cre...creo que me iré ahora.

Pero él no soltó su apretón sobre ella, y la forzó a moverse. - Dígame que le hizo decidirse a escribir sobre el juego.

Parpadeando en la oscuridad, Hinata trató de reunir su ingenio.

\- Bien... había un muchacho en mi pueblo. Un muchacho muy agradable, inteligente, que heredó una pequeña herencia. Habría sido bastante para mantenerlo cómodamente muchos años. Pero decidió probar y aumentar su riqueza, no por medios honestos, sino mediante el juego. Lo perdió todo en una noche. En su club, sr. Uzumaki.

Él se encogió de hombros indiferentemente. - Pasa todo el tiempo.

\- Pero no fue suficiente para él.- dijo Hinata.- Siguió jugando, seguro que con cada tirada de los dados recuperaría lo que había perdido. Perdió su hogar, sus caballos y sus bienes, lo que le quedaba de su dinero... Se convirtió en la desgracia de Konoha Corners. Eso hizo que me preguntara que le había llevado a semejante comportamiento. Le pregunté sobre ello, y me dijo que no había sido capaz de detenerse. Lloraba mientras me contaba que después de que había perdido todo en Bijû's, vendió sus botas a alguien en la calle y jugó a las cartas con los pies desnudos en un maldito local de juego. Naturalmente esto hizo que me preguntase sobre otras vidas que han sido arruinadas por las cartas y los dados. Las fortunas que se pierden de noche en las mesas de juego podían usarse para fines más nobles que llenar sus bolsillos.

Ella sintió su sonrisa sardónica.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, señorita Hyuga. Pero un insignificante libro no detendrá a nadie de jugar. Cualquier cosa que usted escriba sólo los hará hacerlo más.

\- Eso no es verdad.- dijo rígidamente.

\- ¿Hime detuvo a alguien de visitar a las putas?

\- Creo que hizo que el público mirara a las prostitutas con una perspectiva más comprensiva...

\- Las putas siempre se abrirán de piernas por un precio, - dijo sin alterarse - y la gente siempre apostará su dinero. Publique su libro sobre el juego, y mire cuánto bueno hace. Mire si mantiene a alguien en el buen camino. Yo antes esperaría que un muerto se tirara un pedo.

Hinata enrojeció.

\- ¿Jamás se preocupa al ver los hombres arruinados salir de su club, sin dinero, sin esperanza, sin futuro? ¿No se siente responsable de algún modo?

\- No se les trae a punta de pistola. Vienen a Bijû's para jugar. Les doy lo que quieren. Y hago una fortuna de ello. Si yo no lo hiciera otro lo haría.

\- Es la declaración más egoísta e insensible que jamás he oido...

\- Nací en los barrios bajos, señorita Hyuga. Abandonado en la calle, criado por putas, amamantado con leche y ginebra. Esos pequeños bastardos flacuchos que ha visto, los carteristas, mendigos y peregrinos... Yo era uno de ellos. Veía finos carruajes traquetear calle abajo. Miraba fijamente por las ventanas de las tabernas a todos los viejos caballeros gordos comiendo y bebiendo hasta que sus vientres estaban llenos. Comprendí que había un mundo fuera de los barrios bajos. Juré que haría cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa, para conseguir mi parte de él. Esto es todo por lo que jamás me he preocupado. - rió suavemente. - ¿Y usted cree que me importa una mierda algún joven caballero en bombachos de satén que tiran su dinero en mi club?

El corazón de Hinata martilleaba salvajemente. Nunca había estado sola en la oscuridad con un hombre. Quería escapar, todos los instintos le advertían que estaba en peligro. Pero más profundo aún, había una chispa de fascinación inconcebible... como si estuviera suspendida en la entrada de un mundo prohibido.

\- En mi opinión, - dijo ella - Si usa, sus pobres principios como una excusa conveniente para... para desechar toda ética por la que el resto debemos vivir.

\- Ética.- dijo con desprecio.- No puedo nombrar un hombre, rico o pobre, que no la desecharía por el precio adecuado.

\- Yo no lo haría.- dijo firmemente ella. Naruto calló. Él era sumamente consciente de la pequeña mujer tan cerca suyo, pequeña y despeinada, envuelta en el estirado decoro. Olía a almidón y jabón, como todas las otras solteronas que había tenido la desgracia de conocer... las institutrices de los hijos aristocráticos de sus clientes, y las tías solteronas que hacían de carabina con las señoritas intocables, y las literatas que preferían un libro en sus manos a un hombre en sus camas. "Quedarse para vestir santos" era lo que llamaban a semejantes mujeres, objetos que había perdido su frescura y se reservaban hasta que pudieran servir algún objetivo conveniente.

Pero había una diferencia entre ella y el resto. Ella había pegado un tiro a un hombre anoche. Por él. Sus cejas se juntaron hasta que le dolió la herida.

\- Me gustaría marcharme ahora.- dijo ella.

\- Todavía no.

\- El sr. Sai me estará buscando.

\- No he terminado de hablar con usted.

\- ¿Debe ser aquí?

\- Será en cualquier parte que yo decida. Tengo algo que usted quiere, señorita Hyuga, el permiso para visitar mi club. ¿Qué ofrece a cambio?

\- No se me ocurre nada.

\- Nunca doy algo por nada.

\- ¿Qué quiere que le ofrezca?

\- Usted es escritora, señorita Hyuga.- se burló.- Use su imaginación.

Hinata se mordió el labio y consideró la situación con cuidado. - Si realmente cree la declaración que hizo antes,- dijo despacio - que la publicación de mi novela serviría para aumentar sus ganancias... entonces le interesaría permitirme hacer mi investigación aquí. Si su teoría resulta verdadera, tiene la posibilidad de ganar algún dinero de mi libro.

Sus dientes blancos brillaron en una sonrisa. - Me gusta como suena eso.

\- Entonces... ¿Tengo su permiso para visitar el club?

Él dejó que pasara un largo momento antes de contestar. - Está bien.

Hinata sintió un rápido alivio.

\- Gracias. Como fuente de material, usted y su club son incomparables. Prometo que trataré de no ser una molestia.

\- Usted no será una molestia, - corrigió él - o se marchará.

Ambos se sobresaltaron cuando la puerta secreta se abrió de par en par. Sai estaba allí, mirando fijamente dentro de la sala.

\- ¿Sr. Uzumaki? No esperaba que se levantara y tan pronto.

\- Al parecer no.- dijo Naruto misteriosamente, sus manos soltaron las manos de Hinata.- ¿Enseñándole el lugar sin pedir mi permiso? Estas jodidamente seguro de ti mismo estos días, Sai.

\- Fue culpa mía.- dijo Hinata, tratando de proteger al encargado.- Yo...yo insistí en salirme con la mía. La culpa es toda mía.

La boca de Naruto se torció. - Nadie le puede hacerle hacer a Sai nada que no quiere hacer, ratón. Nadie excepto yo.

Ante el sonido de la voz de Hinata, Sai miró con inquietud en su dirección.

\- ¿Señorita Hyuga? ¿Está usted bien?

Naruto sacó a rastras a Hinata y la empujó, parpadeando, a la luz brillante.

\- Aquí está tu pequeña novelista. Solamente estábamos discutiendo.

Hinata miró fijamente a través de sus gafas a su captor, que parecía aún más grande y más imponente que la noche anterior. Uzumaki estaba exquisitamente vestido con pantalón gris oscuro y una camisa blanca como la nieve que acentuaba su bronceado. Su chaleco tostado estaba hecho sin bolsillos, ajustado a su delgado estómago sin una arruga. Nunca había visto prendas así de elegantes en alguien del pueblo, ni siquiera Toneri Otsutsuki, el orgullo de Konoha Corners.

Pero a pesar de su caro atavío, nadie confundiría jamás a Naruto Uzumaki con un caballero. La línea dentada de puntadas en su cara le daba un aspecto maltratado, peligroso. Sus duros ojos azules parecían mirar directamente a través de ella. Era un hombre poderoso con arrogancia callejera y absoluta confianza, un hombre que ya no podía ocultar su apetito por las cosas más refinadas de la vida más de lo que podía impedir que el sol saliera.

\- No tenía intención de enseñarle a la señorita Hyuga los corredores ocultos.- comentó Sai, sus cejas se alzaron sobre la frente. Él se dio la vuelta hacia Hinata.- Sin embargo, ahora que usted sabe de ellos, podría decirle que el club está plagado de corredores secretos y mirillas por las cuales se puede observar la acción en el piso.

Hinata deslizó una mirada inquisitiva a Uzumaki, y él leyó sus pensamientos con facilidad.

\- Aquí no ocurre nada que yo no sepa.- dijo Naruto.- Es más seguro así, para los miembros del club y para mí.

\- Realmente lo es.- murmuró ella. Solamente había la más pequeña señal de escepticismo en su voz, pero a él no le pasó inadvertido.

\- Podría encontrar algunos corredores útiles,- dijo suavemente - ya que no le permitirán acercarse a ninguno de los invitados.

\- Pero Sr. Uzumaki...

\- Si quiere quedarse aquí, cumplirá con mis reglas. No hablar con los invitados. Ninguna interferencia en las mesas.- Él echó un vistazo a su bolso, que estaba sospechosamente abultado.- ¿Todavía lleva la pistola? - preguntó, despreocupadamente divertido.

\- Trato de estar preparada para cualquier situación.

\- Bien, - se burló Naruto - la próxima vez que las cosas se pongan tensas por aquí, sabré a quien acudir.

Hinata estaba en silencio, su cara apartada. Inconscientemente había envuelto los dedos alrededor de la zona de su brazo que había agarrado él. Su mano se movía con cuidado, como si apartara el recuerdo frotando.

Así que su contacto la repugnaba, pensó Naruto, y sonrió con gravedad. Si sólo supiera los pecados que habían cometido sus manos, nunca se sentiría limpia otra vez.

Sai se aclaró la garganta y habló con la sensata voz oficial de encargado. - Muy bien, señorita Hyuga. ¿Reanudamos nuestro recorrido?

Hinata asintió, mirando hacia atrás al pasillo oscuro. - Me gustaría ver donde conduce esto.

Naruto observó con una sonrisa reticente como los dos se aventuraban en el corredor. Él gritó tras del encargado. - Vigílala. No dejes que pegue un tiro a nadie.

La respuesta de Sai llegó amortiguada. - Sí, Sr. Uzumaki.

\- Naruto cerró la puerta artesonada de modo que se fundiera sin juntas en la pared. Él hizo una pausa y se tranquilizó contra un poco de mareo. Sus costillas magulladas habían comenzado a dolerle. Despacio se dirigió a sus apartamentos y buscó su opulenta habitación. La cabecera y los postes de su cama estaba tallados con querubines que llevan trompetas y delfines elevándose en las crestas de las olas. Todo densamente cubierto de oro, brillaba intensamente contra las colgaduras de terciopelo bordado de la cama. Aunque Naruto sabía que era de mal gusto, no le importaba.

\- Una cama apta para un rey.- era lo que le había dicho al fabricante de muebles, y el caro diseño le atrajo. De muchacho había pasado demasiadas noches acurrucado en portales y bajo desvencijadas escaleras de madera, soñando con dormir en su propia cama algún día.

Ahora había construido un palacio... sólo para descubrir que miles de noches yaciendo entre oro y terciopelo nunca se llevarían la sensación de privación. Todavía tenía hambre de algo sin nombre que no tenía que ver con las sábanas finas y el lujo.

Cerrando los ojos, durmió ligeramente, vagando en un perturbador sueño lleno de imágenes de Lady Fûka Ashby y su brillante pelo rojo, sus pies blancos chapoteando entre ríos de sangre...

De repente supo que no estaba solo. Se despertó bruscamente con un leve jadeo, sus nervios clamando alarmados. Había una mujer al lado de su cama. Sus ojos azules la enfocaron, y su cabeza rubia cayó de nuevo en la almohada.

\- Dios, eres tú.

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

**_Ahora si terminare de publicar esta historia, disculpen la demora_**


	6. Palabras

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_.Cuatro:Palabras._**

* * *

Lady Temari Nara, se inclinó sobre él, sus ojos verdes vibraban de preocupación.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te habían herido?

\- No es tan malo. - Aunque tenía una expresión de molestia, aceptó las pequeñas atenciones que ella le dio; el suave chasquear de su lengua, el tacto de las yemas de sus dedos sobre su herida. Su relación era así de amistosa, riñas de amigos. Raras veces se veían a solas, porque el marido de Temari, el conde de Nara, poseía una naturaleza celosa, aunque él no lo aceptara.

\- Será mejor que te marches antes de que el conde nos encuentre juntos, - refunfuñó Naruto. - hoy no estoy de humor para un duelo.

Temari sonrió abiertamente y se recostó en su silla.

\- Shikamaru confía en mí.- dijo virtuosamente.- Además, él sabe que estoy demasiado ocupada con los niños para tener un affair.- la breve sonrisa se desvaneció. - Sai me envió una nota esta mañana, diciéndome que te habían herido. Conozco su facilidad para quedarse corto, me volví loca de preocupación. Podría haber sido un rasguño o una herida mortal, o algo intermedio. Tenía que verlo por mí misma. Oh, tu pobre cara. - Su expresión se endureció, y por un momento su exquisita belleza se oscureció por la furia.- ¿Quién te hizo esto?

El quitó la mano que ella había colocado en su brazo. - Las probabilidades están en lady Fûka.

\- ¿Fûka Ashby?- Los aterciopelados ojos verdes de Temari se ensancharon, y habló impulsivamente. - ¿Por qué en el nombre de Dios?... Naruto, ¡dime que no tenías una aventura con ella! Dime que no te pareces a todos los otros pobres tontos en celo que estaban tan embelesados por ese falso pelo rojo y por ese labio fruncido y por ese movimiento ondulante de pecho que caíste directamente en su codicioso agarrón. No, no digas nada, ya veo que eres otra víctima. - frunció el ceño y dijo agriamente - Está escrito claramente en tu cara.

La única razón por la que se atrevía a hablarle de manera tan impudente era la estrecha y duradera amistad que compartían. Aún así, caminaba peligrosamente cerca de los límites.

Naruto empujó una almohada hacia ella, muy a la manera de un hermano que discute. - Sal de aquí, bruja insensible...

Ella esquivó la almohada.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste tener un lío con Fûka cuando sabes lo que la desprecio? Su boca se curvó con una sonrisa insultante.

\- Estas celosa.

Temari soltó un suspiro exasperado.

\- Estamos por encima de eso, y lo sabes. Adoro a mi marido, le pertenezco completamente, y él es lo más cercano a un amigo que tienes. Mi hijo te llama ' tío '...

\- Todo muy íntimo.- se burló.

\- Nunca hubo nada entre tú y yo. Cuando volví a ti por ayuda hace todos esos años, me empujaste a los brazos de Shikamaru, por lo cual te estoy profundamente agradecida.

\- Deberías estarlo. - le aseguró.

De pronto la tensión entre ellos se disolvió, e intercambiaron una sonrisa.

\- Tu gusto en mujeres es abominable.- dijo suavemente Temari. Ella recogió las almohadas tiradas y se las colocó detrás de la cabeza. Naruto se recostó y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Tu manera de cuidar podría matar a un hombre.- Con cautela él se tocó los puntos, que habían comenzado a tirar. Aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, sabía que ella tenía razón.

Ella era la única mujer decente con la que jamás se había relacionado. Había amado a Temari a su manera, pero no lo suficiente para arriesgarse a lo que sabía nunca estaría preparado.

Él no era apto para ser marido o padre. Sólo tenía una vaga conciencia de la palabra "familia". Permanencia, responsabilidad, compromiso, cosas que Temari necesitaba... esas que nunca había formado parte de su mundo. De todo de lo que podría estar seguro era de la riqueza material que había cosechado en cantidades asombrosas. Si se podía obtener un lugar en el cielo con dinero, él tendría acaparado el mercado de la eternidad.

Miró a Temari fijamente con expresión cerrada. Con sus rubios cabellos sujetos en una intrincada trenza, y su forma delgada en un elegante vestido, uno nunca adivinaría que una vez había sido una paria, tal como lo era Naruto. Había habido un vínculo entre ellos, los cimientos para compartir secretos y recuerdos. Desde que se había casado, Temari se había elevado a la sociedad privilegiada que a Naruto solo se le permitía ver a los alrededores.

Los aristócratas raras veces se inclinaban a invitarle a sus haciendas, pero sus mujeres de sangre azul estaban más que impacientes por tenerle en sus camas. Para Naruto era una forma agradable de venganza, no menor porque exasperaba a Temari.

\- Cuéntame que pasó con Fûka.- le instó ella.

\- Rompí con ella hace una semana. - Naruto sonrió con gravedad cuando recordó el gruñido furioso de Fûka.- No se lo tomó bien. Supongo que ella contrató a un par de navajeros para nivelar el resultado.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que no es otra persona quien está detrás? Sasuke Uchiha, por ejemplo. Él siempre juega sucio...

\- No. Los bastardos que saltaron sobre mí anoche fueron directamente a la cara. Con arrepentimiento se incorporó y se tocó la fila de puntos.- Yo diría que es el tipo de venganza de una mujer.

\- ¿Quieres decir que si Fûka no podía tenerte, quería asegurarse de que nadie más te quisiera? Temari parecía afligida.- Asquerosa viciosa, y exactamente lo que uno esperaría de un mujer como ella. ¿Por qué te relacionaste con ella? ¿Tu vida se ha vuelto tan pesada y aburrida que simplemente no pudiste resistirte a sus encantos aristocráticos?

\- Si.- se mofó Naruto.

\- Durante años te he visto saltar de cama en cama... Cuanto más elitistas y snobs son, más las deseas... ¿y por qué? Solamente para demostrar al mundo que puedes tener las mejores y más solicitadas mujeres. ¡Los hombres como tu consideran a las mujeres sólo como trofeos, y esto me enfurece!

\- De ahora en adelante voy a tirarme a todas las poco atractivas y no deseadas. ¿Te complace?

Las pequeñas manos de Temari tomaron una de las suyas, y la aferró a pesar de sus esfuerzos por soltarla.

\- Te diré lo que me complacería, - dijo en serio.- Me ha roto el corazón ver que te conviertes en un hastiado y un cínico. Quiero que encuentres una mujer, Naruto, una buena, libre, no una de tus libertinas sofisticadas de siempre. No estoy sugiriendo matrimonio, ya que tanto te repele la idea. ¡Pero al menos toma una amante que traiga cierta paz a tu vida!

Él sonrió burlonamente. - Eso no es por lo qué un hombre mantiene a una mujer.

\- ¿No lo es? Podría nombrar a media docena de hombres cuyas amantes son mucho más sencillas y matronales que sus mujeres. Una amante es valorada por la calidad de compañerismo que proporciona, no por los vulgares trucos que pueda conocer en la cama.

\- ¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre ello?

\- Temari se encogió de hombros. - He oído hablar a los muchachos durante las cacerías, y en el club, y durante el oporto de la sobremesa. La mayor parte del tiempo se olvidan de que estoy allí.

\- Shikamaru debería haber puesto término hace tiempo a tus años de caza.

\- él está orgulloso de que cace.- contestó coquetamente.- Deja de tratar de cambiar de tema. Lo que necesitas es una amante, Naruto.

Él río, volviendo deliberadamente al marcado acento que tan duramente había trabajado por dominar. - Consigo todas las faldas que deseo y aún más, encanto.

Ella le miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- Dije 'una amante', Naruto, no tu habitual desfile de faldas ligeras. Te sugiero que encuentres a alguien que fuera una compañera. ¿No has pensado nunca en pasar todas las noches con la misma mujer? ¡Oh, no me hagas muecas! Creo que deberías encontrar una agradable viuda joven del campo, o una solitaria solterona que te estaría agradecida por tu protección. Si quieres, haré una lista...

\- Escogeré mis propias mujeres.- dijo con frialdad.- Dios sabe a qué vieja arpía escogerías para mí.

\- ¡Cualquiera que escogiera sobrepasaría fácilmente a Fûka Ashby! - Ella le soltó la mano y suspiró.- Será mejor que me vaya. Dañará mi reputación si me quedo más en tus apartamentos, sobre todo considerando tu fascinación por las mujeres casadas.

\- No te pedí que vinieras.- replicó Naruto. Pero cuando se levantó para marcharse, le arrebató la mano y le dio un beso en el dorso.

\- ¿Harás lo que te pido? - suplicó Temari, exprimiéndole los dedos.

\- Lo pensaré.- Su tono fue tan amable que Temari supo que mentía.

Sin embargo ella sonrió y le acarició su pelo rubio con cariño.

\- Eso está mejor. Algún día me agradecerás mi sabio consejo.- comenzó a marcharse, luego hizo una pausa en la entrada y le miró de nuevo.- Naruto... antes de subir aquí esta tarde vislumbre a la personita más insólita deambulando por las habitaciones traseras con el personal. Hacía toda clase de preguntas y anotaba cosas.

Naruto se recostó contra las almohadas, cruzando las piernas negligentemente.

\- Es una novelista.

\- No me digas. ¿Le han publicado?

\- Ella escribió aquel libro de Hime.

\- ¿Esa es H. Hyuga? - Temari río muy asombrada, volviendo a entrar en la habitación. - ¿Por Dios como lograste traerla aquí?

\- Ella me trajo aquí anoche, después del rescatarme de los navajeros.

Temari se quedó boquiabierta. - Estas bromeando.

De pronto él sonrió abiertamente por su asombro. - Sacó una pistola y le pegó un tiro a uno de ellos.

Hubo un momento de helado silencio, y luego Temari comenzó a aullar de risa. - Debes presentarnos.- suplicó.- Ojalá consintiera en asistir a una de mis reuniones, o al menos a una discusión de salón. ¡Debes ayudarme a persuadirla a aceptar una invitación!

\- Sólo dile que eres Temari la rebelde. Ella está aquí para investigar para un libro.

\- Fascinante.- Temari comenzó a andar con ahínco de un lado para otro.- Una mujer que escribe sobre putas, pega tiros a los criminales en los barrios bajos, frecuenta clubs de juego, y sin duda hace todo lo posible por desenterrar tus sucios secretos. Creo que seremos grandes amigas. ¿Cómo es ella? ¿Vieja o joven? ¿Simpática o tímida?

Naruto se encogió de hombros. - Es más joven que tú, aproximadamente ocho años. Tranquila, solterona... - Él hizo una pausa cuando recordó la manera prudente en que Hinata le había echado un vistazo desde debajo de los volantes de encaje de su sombrero, el pequeño susto que se había dado cuando se dio cuenta que había estado cerca de él. - Tímida con los hombres.- añadió.

Temari, que siempre había manejado al sexo contrario con bastante habilidad, sacudió la cabeza. - No comprendo por qué. Los hombres son unas criaturas simples y con la cabezahueca.

\- La señorita Hyuga es de un pueblo del campo. Un lugar llamado Konoha Corners. Ella no sabe nada sobre los hombres o sobre la ciudad. Deambula por las peores barriadas de Londres, para ella, todos los problemas se solucionan con 'por favor' y ' gracias'. No cree que cualquiera la robaría o violaría... por qué no sería cortés. ¿Sabes por qué le permití venir al club y meter la nariz por aquí? ¡Porque si no lo hacía, ella visitaría cada garito y se codearía con cada ladrón y cada maldito asesino qué alguna vez ha movido un codo sobre un tapete!  
\- Él comenzó a calentarse con el asunto, la nota despreocupada desapareció de su voz.- Y casi está comprometida. ¡Dios sabe qué tipo de hombre le dejaría deambular por Londres sola, a no ser que sea su plan para deshacerse de ella! ¡El jodido idiota!, me gustaría decirle lo que les pasa a las mujeres que andan por la ciudad con jodidas pistolas en sus bolsos!...

\- Naruto. - Había una extraña sonrisa en su cara.- Estás mostrando tu acento plebeyo, cockney de barrios bajos.

El cerró la boca bruscamente.

\- Eso solo pasa,- murmuró Temari - cuando estás excitado o enfadado por algo.

\- Nunca me enfado.

\- Oh, desde luego que no.- le respondió ella, espetándole con una mirada penetrante.

A Naruto no le gustó su expresión de aire de superioridad de las mujeres, cuando sentían que sabían algo que un hombre era demasiado estúpido para entender.

\- Creí que te marchabas.- dijo bruscamente.

\- Me iba, hasta que comenzaste a hacer discursos sobre nuestra señorita Hyuga. ¿Qué piensa ella de ti? ¿Horrorizada por tu espeluznante pasado, como me imagino?

\- Está extasiada.

\- Supongo que has hecho todo lo posible para ser ofensivo.

\- Le encanta eso. Me llama ' fuente de material'.

\- Bien, te han llamado peores cosas. Sobre todo yo.- miró su cara acuchillada con auténtica consternación.- Ojalá pudiera verte cuando estés guapo. ¿Cuánto tardaran en quitarte los puntos?

\- No es mi tipo.- dijo rotundamente.

\- Es el momento de que te diga algo, Naruto... Nunca me ha impresionado particularmente tu tipo.

Los labios de Naruto se contrajeron divertidos. - Menudo revolcón tendría con ella en la cama. Se tumbaría allí y tomaría apuntes todo el tiempo. Ella... - Él se detuvo cuando una imagen atravesó su mente... El pálido cuerpo desnudo de Hinata Hyuga bajo el suyo, sus brazos entrelazados cuidadosamente alrededor de su cuello, su aliento suave precipitándose contra su piel. La idea era inquietantemente erótica. Frunciendo el ceño, se obligó a concentrarse en lo que Temari decía.

-¡...sería mucho más segura que la clase de relación que tenías con Fûka Ashby! Serás afortunado si tu belleza no se arruina permanentemente por este último episodio. Bien, voy a hacer que Fûka lamente esto, acuérdate bien de lo que te digo...

\- Temari. - Algo en su voz la calló inmediatamente.- Deja el asunto.- No vas a hacer nada con Fûka.

Temari se incomodó por la repentina y fría intensidad de Naruto. La suya era la clase de mirada que había visto intercambiar entre hombres con pistolas de duelo en las manos, y entre jugadores que habían invertido sus fortunas a la vuelta de una carta. Los ganadores eran siempre los que parecían no preocuparse. Ella al mismo tiempo admiraba y temía ese valor inquebrantable.

\- Pero Naruto, - protestó - no puedes dejar que Fûka se escape de esto. Se la debe hacer pagar por ello...

\- Oíste lo que dije.- Naruto jamás había permitido que nadie saldará sus deudas por él. Se enfrentaría a Fûka a su manera y en su momento. Por ahora decidió no hacer nada.

Temari se mordió el labio y asintió, deseando decir más, pero sabiendo el peligro de provocarle. Él permitiría sus bromas amistosas y su abuso hasta un punto, pero había una línea que nunca se atrevería a cruzar.

\- Está bien.- murmuró.

Después de sostener su mirada durante un momento, Naruto se calmó. - Entonces dame un beso.

Obedientemente le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla y le regaló una suave sonrisa.

\- Ven a visitarnos pronto. Los niños estarán fascinados por tus puntos, sobre todo Shikadai.

Se tocó la frente en un saludo fingido. - Les diré que fui atacado por piratas.

\- Naruto, - dijo con arrepentimiento- perdóname por interferir. Es sólo que estoy preocupada por ti. Has tenido una vida tan difícil. Has sobrevivido a horrores que la mayoría de la gente, incluyéndome a mí, nunca comprenderá.

\- Eso fue en el pasado.- sonrió abiertamente y dijo en su antiguo modo presumido.- Ahora soy uno de los hombres más ricos de Inglaterra.

\- Sí, tienes más dinero del que nadie podría gastar en una vida. Pero eso no te ha traído lo que esperabas, ¿verdad?

La sonrisa de Naruto desapareció. Él nunca le había confiado el hambre sin nombre que le corroía, el vacío que llenaría si sólo pudiera identificar el ansia. ¿Cómo lo había adivinado ella? ¿Era algo que podía ver en sus ojos, u oír en su voz?.

Enfrentada a su pétreo silencio, Temari suspiró y tocó un mechón de pelo rubio tendido sobre su frente. - Oh, Naruto.- Silenciosamente abandonó la habitación mientras él la miraba.

En el curso de los pocos días siguientes le permitieron a Hinata deambular libremente por Bijû's, mientras evitara las habitaciones principales que los clientes frecuentaban. Estaba satisfecha por el montón creciente de apuntes que había amontonado, que le permitiría escribir una detallada descripción del club de un caballero. Pronto podría ampliar su investigación a algunas de las casas de juego en las áreas periféricas, pero por ahora había trabajo de sobra por hacer aquí.

Pasaba cada mañana sentada en la cocina, la habitación más grande y ajetreada en el club. Los empleados de todo Bijû's pasaban por la cocina para tomar sus comidas y alternar, desde los crupieres que controlaban las mesas a las chicas de la casa que aparecían después de las largas noches de ardua actividad.

La cocina estaba bien abastecida y meticulosamente organizada. Tres filas de variada batería de cocina colgaban sobre la pesada mesa de trabajo central. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con barriles de harina, azúcar, y otras provisiones. Una variedad de salsas cocidas a fuego lento sobre los grandes hornos negros, enviaban una desconcertante pero deliciosa mezcla de fragancias por el aire. Todo ello era dominio del chef, Monsieur Labarge.

Hace años el sr. Uzumaki había contratado a Labarge y a todo su personal de los más exclusivos restaurantes Parisinos y todos se trasladaron a Londres. A cambio de sus asombrosamente altos salarios, proporcionaban la mejor cocina de la ciudad: un delicioso bufete frío mantenido constantemente abastecido para los miembros del club y comidas exquisitamente preparadas que eran servidas en los comedores.

Monsieur Labarge era temperamental, pero era un genio. Por lo que Hinata podía decir, hasta el sr. Uzumaki tenía cuidado de no provocarlo. Suponiendo la debilidad del chef por la adulación, Hinata hizo un esfuerzo especial por elogiar sus creaciones, hasta que los extremos de su bigote temblaron por igual de orgullo. Ahora él insistía en servirla sus especialidades, muchas de ellas renombradas en honor de Hime.

La cocina estaba en constante de actividad; muchachos y criadas de trascocina ocupadas con las tareas caseras de lavar, cortar, raspar, y amasar, y criados cargados de bandejas de comida para los comensales. El personal incluyó de buena gana a Hinata en sus conversaciones cuando contaban historias que abarcaban desde verdes hasta conmovedoramente tristes. Les encantaba hablar con ella y observarla anotar lo que le decían.

Pronto comenzaron a competir por atrapar su interés. Las prostitutas eran especialmente atentas, dándole a Hinata ideas sobre los hombres que visitaban el club en tropel ... y sobre Naruto Uzumaki en particular. Hinata disfrutaba en particular de la charla animada de Shion.

Aunque eran bastante diferentes en temperamento, aparentemente compartían una asombrosa semejanza, ambas del mismo tamaño y altura, con ojos perlas grises pero su cabello era de distinto tono, mientras que Hinata lo tenía oscuro azabache, Shion era rubia.

\- Le hablaré sobre los señores finos que vienen aquí.- dijo Shion con sus ojos Llenos de brillo. - Les gusta estar calientes toda la noche, pero son los peores en la cama. Dos sacudidas de la cola y se acabó.- Las otras fulanas rieron en concordancia. Cuatro de ellas se reunieron alrededor de Hinata en una de las mesas de madera, mientras los pinches de cocina traían platos de delicadas omelettes Hime y crujientes panecillos.- Eso y las vituallas finas... eso es que los atrae aquí. Pero las cartas son lo que los hace quedarse.

\- ¿Con cuántos hombres esperan relacionarse cada noche?- preguntó Hinata en tono serio, con su lápiz suspendido sobre su cuaderno.

\- Con todos los que tengamos ganas. A veces les dejamos que nos soben abajo en los salones de cartas, y luego...

\- ¿Sobar? - repitió Hinata, perpleja, y las prostitutas se echaron a reír.

\- Solamente un poco de roce y toqueteo.- explicó Akane, una rubia baja y robusta.- Y si les gusta el género, el encargado los lleva arriba y nos los tiramos.

\- Pero nunca el sr. Uzumaki. - dijo Shion. - Él nunca nos invita a su cama.

\- Él consigue mujeres de la alta sociedad. - comentó Akane seriamente. - Condesas y duquesas y así.

Ante esa mención de las preferencias sexuales del sr. Uzumaki, Hinata sintió que se ponía colorada. Cuanto más aprendía sobre él, más misterioso se presentaba. Sus cualidades interiores se ocultaban tras una fachada dura como el diamante. Él era empresario, ante todo. Proporcionaba hábilmente un exceso de elegante decadencia que satisfacía no sólo a la aristocracia más alta sino también al oscuro mundo de los libertinos y las cortesanas. Su gentileza con sus superiores sociales siempre era ligeramente exagerada, cruzando el umbral de la cortesía a la burla sutil. Hinata estaba segura que respetaba a muy pocos de ellos, por estar familiarizado con sus más oscuros secretos.

A través de su propia red de espías e informadores, sabía las amantes que tomaban, el contenido de sus testamentos, hasta las calificaciones que obtenían sus hijos en Eton y Harrow, y lo que ellos soportaban para heredar.

Parecía que pocos hombres se sentían lo bastante cómodos para preguntar sobre la terrible cuchillada de su cara. Los miembros de la familia real; Wellington, el célebre comandante militar; y los diplomáticos extranjeros que gustaban pasar el rato en la mesa de juego, todos poseían un aire de tranquila e inquietud cuando Uzumaki estaba presente. Cuando contaba un chiste, ellos se reían con demasiada jovialidad. Cuando hacía una sugerencia, por lo general era seguido con presteza. Al parecer a nadie le gustaba arriesgarse a ganar su descontento.

Como Uzumaki había afirmado la primera noche que lo había conocido, nunca estaba enfadado. Hinata había observado que su humor podía extenderse del frío silencio al sarcasmo cortante, pero nunca gritaba o perdía su autocontrol. Él era una figura misteriosa; arrogante, que se burlaba de sí mismo, sociable y sin embargo sumamente reservado. Debajo de sus sonrisas más agradables acechaba una sombra de amargura siempre presente.

La atención de Hinata volvió a la conversación mientras Shion reflexionaba en voz alta sobre la preferencia de Uzumaki por las damas aristocráticas.

\- No tocará a nadie por debajo de una baronesa.- Ella río calurosamente al ver la curiosidad de Hinata. - Debería verlas en los bailes de la asamblea, las putas nobles. Esas finas damas desean a nuestro sr. Uzumaki, lo hacen. ¿Y por qué no? Él es un hombre bueno, serio, no como sus blandos y perezosos maridos que se interesan más por las cartas y la bebida que por las mujeres.

\- Ella bajó su voz de manera conspiradora.- Es fornido como un toro, y solamente cuenta eso.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó Akane con desconfianza.

\- Tengo amistad con Betty, la criada de lady Fairhurst,- llegó la respuesta satisfecha de Shion. - Ella me contó que una vez los interrumpió por casualidad, follando a plena luz mientras Lord Fairhurst se había ido a Shropshire.

El lápiz cayó de los dedos flojos de Hinata, y ella se agachó bajo la mesa para recogerlo. Podía sentir su pulso corriendo a toda velocidad. Una cosa era escuchar indiferente cuando se hablaba de un extraño, pero ¿cómo demonios podría mirar a los ojos al sr. Uzumaki otra vez? Mortificada y fascinada, surgió de debajo de la mesa.

\- ¿En serio? - exclamó una de las mujeres.- ¿Qué hicieron ellos?

\- Lady Fairhurst le dio un real ataque. El sr. Uzumaki solamente se río y dijo que cerraran la puerta.

Las putas se rieron tontamente con alegría. - Lo que es más, - continuó Shion - siempre puedes decir lo que tiene un hombre por el tamaño de su nariz, y el sr. Uzumaki tiene una bonita y larga.

\- No es la nariz. - dijo Akane con desdén. - Es el tamaño de los pies.

A excepción de Hinata, todas cacarearon como un aquelarre de afables brujas. En medio de la hilaridad, Shion apoyó la cabeza en su mano y miró fijamente a Hinata mientras se le ocurría una idea.

\- Aquí tiene un plan, señorita Hyuga... ¿por qué no trae usted a Hime aquí mañana para conocer al sr. Uzumaki? Ellos harían una magnífica pareja.

Las otras mujeres repicaron su conformidad. - ¡Sí, ella derretiría su corazón!

\- ¡Sí, sí, hágalo!.

\- ¡Ella se enrollaría al sr. Uzumaki de su meñique!

Incluso Monsieur Labarge, quien había estado escuchando disimuladamente la conversación, interrumpió impulsivamente.

\- ¡Por la belle Hime, haré el pastel más fino, tan ligero que podría flotar en el aire!

Hinata sonrió excusándose y levantó los hombros en un encogimiento de impotencia. - Me temo que no puedo. No hay ninguna Hime. Ella... ella es sólo una obra de ficción.

La mesa se quedó bruscamente callada. Todos la miraron fijamente con expresiones perplejas. Incluso el lavador de cocina que había hecho una pausa en medio del amontonamiento de platos.

Hinata intentó explicar más. - Comprendan, creé el personaje de Hime como resultado de la investigación detallada y el análisis. Ella es realmente un compuesto de muchas mujeres con las que tropecé cuando yo...

\- Me enteré que ahora Hime se unió a un convento.- interrumpió Akane, y Shion sacudió la cabeza. - No, ella tiene un protector rico. Tengo un amigo que la vio recorrer la calle Bond, justo el otro día. Tiene crédito en todas las tiendas más refinadas, incluso en Madam Lafleur.

\- ¿Qué llevaba? - preguntó una de las mujeres con impaciencia.

Shion se puso a describir el espléndido vestido de Hime y el lacayo que iba tras ella.

Mientras la conversación animada siguió, Hinata reflexionó sobre lo que Shion había dicho sobre el sr. Uzumaki y su asunto con lady Fairhurst. Se preguntó si el amor había tenido algo que ver en sus relaciones. Él era un hombre complejo, pisando el borde más delgado de la respetabilidad. Sin duda satisfacía su sentido de la justicia el mantener aventuras con las mujeres de los aristócratas que en secreto lo desdeñaban por su ordinariez. Y debía ser difícil para él contener una sonrisa burlona mientras contaba sus ingresos de la noche, los patrimonios que hábilmente despojaba a los jóvenes lores que se consideraron infinitamente superiores.  
Era un mundo extraño el que se había creado para sí mismo. Tenía tanta tendencia a pasar su tiempo con los guardas, los alcahuetes, y los pilluelos de la calle que eran empleados a media jornada del club, Hinata hizo una pausa en medio de su escritura para tomar un bocado del plato de pasteles que Monsieur Labarge le había enviado. Las delicadas capas de torta y crema de café parecían disolverse en su boca. Las manchas de azúcar se amontonaron en la caoba pulida delante de ella, y rápidamente las borró con su manga. Estaba sentada en uno de los cuartos de los apartamentos privados de Uzumaki, trabajando en su gran escritorio de caoba. El majestuoso mueble, con sus innumerables compartimentos y pequeños cajones, estaba desordenado con intrigantes pedacitos; trozos de cuerda, monedas sueltas, dados y anillos de cribbage, apuntes e ingresos. Parecía como si ritualmente se vaciara los bolsillos en su escritorio. Ella no lo habría esperado de un hombre que conducía su vida con semejante precisión meticulosa. Mientras consumía el último bocado de pastel, unas fichas de papel apiladas en una esquina del escritorio le llamaron la atención. Cautivada, comenzó a alargar la mano. Se detuvo bruscamente y se regañó por siquiera pensar en violar la privacidad del sr. Uzumaki.

Se inclinó de nuevo sobre su escrito, bajando con cuidado el mango de marfil de la pluma en un pote de tinta. Pero era incapaz de reanudar su enfoque de pensamiento. Inútilmente hizo conjeturas sobre lo que podrían contener las misteriosas notas. Dejando la pluma, Hinata miró con ansia las fichas de papel, mientras su conciencia emprendió una guerra con su curiosidad. Lamentablemente ganó la última. Rápidamente arrancó los apuntes de su lugar de descanso.

La primera nota era una lista de tareas arbitrarias, con el nombre de Sai escrito a en la parte de arriba:

_Sai,_

_Remplaza los tapetes en las mesa  
Se les niega el crédito a los Lores Faxton y Rapley hasta que salden las cuentas.  
Que Chouji pruebe la próxima entrega de brandy..._

Hinata se compadeció cuando echó un vistazo a la nota laboriosamente garabateada. El manejo de Uzumaki de la palabra escrita no era nada más que una carnicería. Por otra parte, no había nada malo con sus matemáticas. En unas pocas ocasiones lo había observado multiplicando y dividiendo cifras en su cabeza con desconcertante velocidad, compaginando fácilmente las probabilidades de las apuestas y los porcentajes. Él podía observar el desarrollo de un juego de cartas, calcular silenciosamente las cartas que se habían jugado, y predecir la mano victoriosa con infalible exactitud. Hojeaba los libros de contabilidad y rápidamente sumaba las columnas de cifras sin tomar jamás una pluma.

Su otro talento era igualmente extraordinario, una evidente capacidad de ver dentro de las mentes de la gente. Podía sentir con infalibilidad una vulnerabilidad bien ocultada y desviarla con una observación despreocupada. Su mirada despierta toma nota de cada matiz en la expresión de una persona, en un tono de voz... Esto hizo que Hinata comprendiera con algo de sorpresa que él era bastante observador al igual que ella, que él también sentía un distanciamiento entre sí mismo y el resto del mundo. Al menos, pensó ella, eso era lo único que tenían en común.

Hinata recogió la segunda nota, que estaba escrita en un elegante estilo femenino, todos lazos pretenciosos y rizos. Era un mensaje extraño, abrupto que le dejó una sensación de frío.

_Ahora llevas mi marca para que todos la vean.  
Ven a vengarte si te atreves. Todavía te deseo._

\- _F_

\- Ay mi Dios, - murmuró Hinata, mirando fijamente la inicial minuciosamente garabateada. No tenía duda de que la referencia "a una marca" significaba la cuchillada en la cara de Uzumaki.

¿Qué clase de mujer pagaría por arruinar la cara de un hombre? ¿Cómo podía relacionarse Uzumaki con semejante mujer? Despacio Hinata devolvió las cartas a su lugar, sin quererlas ver más. Quizás esta "F " sentía una especie de amor retorcido por Uzumaki recubierto de odio.

Quizás él sentía lo mismo por ella.

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

**Notas:**

_\- **Cockney:** Es un habitante de los bajos fondos londinenses, caracterizados por su acento popular, yo lo he reemplazado por plebeyo pues relativamente es lo mismo, pero lo quise poner aquí para que sepan que significa por si lo vuelven a ver._

_\- **Wellington:** El duque de Wellington era Arthur wellesley un militar y político británico de origen irlandés uno de los personajes mas notables de la historia europea del siglo XIX durante las guerras napoleónicas, es un nombre que aparece mucho en estas historias, por eso les dejo este pequeño dato._


	7. Atracción

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**.Cinco: Atracción.**_

* * *

Era difícil para Hinata, que siempre había conocido el amor como una emoción dulce y consoladora, entender que para otros a veces era oscuro, primitivo y sórdido.

\- Hay tantas cosas que no se. - refunfuñó, quitándose las gafas y frotándose los ojos. Toneri siempre había sido incapaz de enfrentarse a sus "caprichos"... Él no veía razón para interesarse en cualquier cosa fuera de Konoha Corners. Ella había aprendido a ocultarle sus esporádicas frustraciones, o él le daría uno de sus sermones sobre la sensatez.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz tranquila desde la entrada.

\- ¿Qué hace en mis apartamentos?

Hinata se dio la vuelta en la silla y enrojeció. Naruto Uzumaki estaba allí de pie con una expresión insondable sobre su cara bronceada.

\- Lo siento.- dijo con una mirada atrayente.- Por lo general trabajo en el escritorio del sr. Sai, pero él me pidió que hoy usara su escritorio, ya que usted se había ido y él necesitaba...

\- Hay otras habitaciones que podría haber usado.

\- Sí, pero ninguna que ofreciera intimidad, y yo no puedo trabajar con distracciones, y... me marcharé ahora.

\- Eso no es necesario.- caminó hacia ella. Aunque él era un hombre grande de constitución fuerte, se movía con gracia zorruna. Hinata bajó la cabeza, concentrándose en el papel secante del escritorio. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Uzumaki tocar las gafas que se había quitado.

\- ¿Cuántas de estas tiene? preguntó, dándoles un suave empujón por la superficie del escritorio.

\- Sólo dos.

\- Las deja por todas partes. Las encuentro sobre estantes, escritorios, en los bordes de los marcos, en cualquier parte donde se le ocurre dejarlas.

Hinata recogió las gafas y se las ajustó en la cara.

\- Parece que no puedo recordarlas.- admitió ella.- Es muy desconcertante. Me intereso por algo, y luego sencillamente las olvido.

La mirada de Naruto se desplazó a las frases cuidadosamente formadas delante de ella.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - Deliberadamente se inclinó sobre ella, agarrando sus manos sobre la brillante extensión de caoba. Aturdida, Hinata se encogió en la silla, cuando sus brazos formaron una jaula a ambos lados de ella.

\- Es...estoy escribiendo sobre los barrios bajos.

Naruto sonrió abiertamente por su tono demasiado despreocupado. Él sabía exactamente cuánto le molestaba su proximidad. Decidido a prolongar su tormento, se inclinó más sobre ella, mirando la seductora plenitud en su corpiño y el destello de piel blanca encima de la puntilla en su cuello. Su barbilla casi tocaba su cofia de encaje mientras leía en voz alta sus apuntes.

\- Las calles de la ciudad... son... om... - él hizo una pausa, concentrándose en la difícil palabra.

Automáticamente Hinata localizó la palabra con la punta de su dedo. - Ominosas.- dijo ella. - Significa angustiosas... siniestras. - se enderezó las gafas cuando se le resbalaron sobre la nariz.- Parecía un modo apropiado de describir la atmósfera de los barrios bajos.

\- Lo describiré mejor.- dijo con rotundidad.- Es oscura, y apesta.

\- Eso es verdad. - Hinata se arriesgó a mirar sobre su hombro. Él estaba lo bastante cerca para que ella pudiera ver las hebras de las patillas rubias bajo su piel afeitada. Su ropa exquisita y el agradable rastro de olor a sándalo no podían ocultar la brutalidad que hervía tan cerca de la superficie. Él era un hombre peligrosamente masculino. Toneri Otsutsuki le despreciaría. - ¡Vaya, él no es nada más que un bruto! - exclamaría Toneri.- ¡Un campesino vestido de caballero!

De algún modo Uzumaki pareció leer sus pensamientos.

\- Su joven del pueblo... Otsoneri...

\- Otsutsuki.

\- ¿Por qué le permite venir a Londres sola?

\- No estoy sola. Me quedo con los Goodman, una familia muy respetable...

\- Sabe lo que estoy preguntando.- dijo Naruto de manera cortante. Él se dio la vuelta para quedar de frente a ella, sentándose a medias sobre el borde del escritorio.- Pasa su tiempo con jugadores, putas, y criminales. Debería estar a salvo con su familia en Konoha Corners...

\- El sr. Otsutsuki no está contento con la situación,- admitió Hinata.- de hecho discutimos sobre ello. Pero yo fui muy obstinada.

\- ¿Alguna vez le cuenta las cosas que hace en Londres?

\- El sr. Otsutsuki conoce mi investigación...

\- No estoy hablando de su investigación. - murmuró con los ojos serios.- ¿Va contarle que mató a un hombre?

Hinata palideció con aire de culpabilidad, sintiéndose ligeramente enferma como siempre hacía cuando pensaba en esa noche. Ella evitó su penetrante mirada.

\- No creo que merezca mucho la pena contárselo.

\- Ah, usted no lo cree. Ahora ya veo que clase de esposa será. Saliendo a hurtadillas a espaldas del pobre bastardo para hacer cosas que él no aprueba...

\- ¡No es así!

\- Es exactamente así.

\- Toneri confía en mi.- dijo Hinata bruscamente.

\- ¡Yo no confiaría en usted si estuviera en su lugar!.- Su humor se volvió sarcástico.- ¡Yo la mantendría conmigo cada maldito minuto del día... no, la tendría empotrada con una bola y una cadena, porque sé que de otra manera se escaparía para 'investigar' en el callejón oscuro más próximo con cada asesino y alcahuete que pueda encontrar!

Ella se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con desaprobación insolentemente firme. - No hay ninguna necesidad de gritarme, sr. Uzumaki.

\- Yo no... - la voz de Naruto se desvaneció en silencio. Había estado gritando, algo que él nunca hacía, Asombrado, se frotó la mandíbula y la miró fijamente, mientras ella le devolvía su mirada como un pequeño búho inquisidor. Su actitud intrépida le provocaba más allá de la razón. ¿Nadie entendía cuánto necesitaba que alguien cuidara de ella? No deberían permitirle deambular sola por Londres. Por Dios, ella no debería estar aquí sola con él. Para ese momento él la podría haber violado diez veces.

Mientras continuaba estudiándola, comprendió que bajo la nube de volantes y las gafas, había una mujer atractiva. Ella sería atractiva si no se vistiera como una solterona. Levantó la mano a su gorro hinchado, acariciando el borde del encaje con la yema de su dedo.

\- ¿Por qué siempre lleva esta cosa sobre la cabeza?

Los labios de Hinata se separaron por la sorpresa. - Para mantener mí pelo en su lugar.

Él siguió tocando el borde de encaje. Una curiosa tensión pareció llenar el espacio.

\- Quíteselo.

Por un momento a Hinata le costó respirar. Sus intensos ojos Azules permanecieron sobre los suyos. Nadie la había mirado jamás de esa forma, haciéndola sentir calor y frío e insoportablemente nerviosa. Se levantó de un salto de la silla y se alejó unos pasos.

\- Me temo que no tengo tiempo de complacer sus caprichos, sr. Uzumaki. Mi trabajo se ha acabado por ahora. Debo marcharme. Buenas noches.

Escapó de la habitación, olvidando todas sus cosas, incluso su bolso. Naruto miró el pequeño bolso de encaje y esperó a que ella volviera. Después que pasó un minuto, supo que volvería por el más tarde, cuando no hubiera ninguna posibilidad de enfrentarse a él.

Él recogió el bolso y se sentó totalmente sobre el escritorio, balanceando una pierna despreocupadamente. Aflojó la cuerda de seda y miró dentro. Unos pocos billetes de una libra... el diminuto cuaderno y el lápiz... la pistola. Naruto sonrió irónicamente y hurgó más profundamente en el bolso hasta que encontró unas monedas y un pañuelo. Extrayendo el cuadrado de lino cuidadosamente planchado, lo sostuvo ante su cara. Buscó el olor de perfume o de agua de rosas, pero no había nada.

Alojadas en el fondo del bolso estaban las gafas de repuesto. Naruto las examinó minuciosamente, las lentes redondas, la fina montura de acero, los pequeños auriculares curvos. Echó un vistazo a través de ellas a las palabras que ella había escrito. Después de doblar las gafas, se las colocó en el bolsillo de su abrigo y cerró el bolso. Cuando Hinata descubriera que faltaban las gafas, asumiría que se las habría dejado en algún sitio, como a menudo hacía. Era el primer acto de robo rotundo que había cometido en diez años. Pero tenía que tenerlas. Deseaba poseer un trocito de ella.

Dejando el bolso como Hinata lo había colocado sobre el escritorio, Naruto se metió las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a andar sin un destino en particular en mente. Pensó en la manera en que Sai había cantado las alabanzas de Hinata Hyuga ayer. Ni siquiera Temari Nara, con todo su brillante encanto, había sido capaz de obtener tal devoción del encargado.

\- Es una dama con clase.- Había dicho Sai en respuesta a un comentario sarcástico de Naruto. - La señorita Hyuga trata a todos los que conoce con bondad y cortesía, incluso a las chicas de la casa. Antes de dejar el club por las tardes, escribe voluntariamente las cartas que le dictan algunos miembros analfabetos del personal, de modo que puedan mandar unas cartas a sus familias. Cuando vio que el dobladillo del vestido de Akane necesitaba un

arreglo necesario, pidió una aguja y se arrodilló en el suelo para sujetarlo. Una de las criadas me dijo ayer que cuando ella se tropezó y cayó al suelo con un montón de ropa blanca en sus brazos, la señorita Hyuga se detuvo a ayudarle a recogerlas...

\- Tal vez debería contratarla. - había interrumpido Naruto sarcásticamente.

\- La Señorita Hyuga es la mujer más dulce y tolerante que jamás ha puesto el pie en este club. Y quizás debería aprovechar esta oportunidad para decirle señor, que el personal ha estado quejándose.

\- Quejándose .- repitió Naruto sin inflexión.

Sai asintió con rigidez.

\- Que usted no le haya concedido el grado apropiado de respeto.

Naruto se quedó mudo de asombro. - ¿Quién diablos paga sus salarios?

\- Usted, señor.

\- ¡Entonces dígales que no les pago una maldita fortuna para oír sus opiniones! ¡Y me dirigiré a su santa señorita Hyuga de cualquier jodida forma que desee!

\- Sí, señor. - con un suspiro de desaprobación apenas audible, Sai giró sobre los talones y bajó la escalera.

Oh, a Sai de hecho le gustaba mucho. A todos. Naruto nunca había soñado que su territorio sería invadido tan dulcemente y tan a fondo, o que sus empleados serían unos traidores tan dispuestos. El misterioso encanto de Hinata Hyuga había cautivado a todos en su club. Todos se esforzaban en complacerla y acomodarla. Durante las horas en que ella se sentaba en el escritorio de Sai, ellos iban de puntillas silenciosamente por los pasillos como si temieran mortalmente distraerla de su trabajo.

\- Ahora está escribiendo.- Naruto le había oído decir a una de las camareras a otra, como si se estuviera llevando a cabo algún santo sacramento.

Naruto endureció la mandíbula.

\- Una dama con clase.- resopló en voz alta. Él había obtenido su placer entre los muslos de mujeres con pedigríes superiores, damas de sangre azul y nombres ilustres con generaciones de privilegio y riqueza a sus espaldas.

Pero Sai tenía razón. En privado Naruto admitía que Hinata Hyuga era la única autentica dama que jamás había conocido. No tenía ninguno de los vicios que Naruto podría descubrir tan fácilmente en otras. Celos, avaricia, lujuria... parecía estar por encima de tales defectos.

Por otra parte, él sentía el filo de imprudencia que algún día podría resultar su ruina. Ella necesitaba a alguien que le impidiera meterse de cabeza en problemas, o al menos sacarla de ellos. Parecía poco probable que su desventurado pretendiente Otsutsuki fuera apto para la tarea.

Naruto estaba seguro que Otsutsuki sería esbelto y de belleza clásica al modo de Byron. Tendría una voz cultivada, desde luego, y el pelo tan claro como como era el del propio Naruto. Sin duda Otsutsuki era un joven hacendado de campo remilgado que no podía entender la imprudencia. Finalmente él maduraría en un corpulento viejo caballero que bebería demasiado en la cena y nunca dejaría a otros terminar sus oraciones. Y Hinata, como su esposa cariñosa, toleraría su tosquedad con una dulce sonrisa, y guardaría sus frustraciones para sus momentos privados. Cuando tuviera un problema, trataría de solucionarlo por sí misma para impedir que él se preocupara. Y sería fiel a su marido. Sólo él conocería la visión de ella con el pelo suelto y con un fino camisón blanco... Sólo él la sentiría dormir confiadamente contra él. Harían el amor ocultos en la oscuridad y en las capas de la ropa de la cama, con los ojos cerrados, con los movimientos dominados.

Con impaciencia Naruto se pasó las manos por el pelo y se detuvo en medio del vestíbulo vacío. Él no se comportaba como siempre, no pensaba como solía. Se sentía como si debiera prepararse para algún acontecimiento catastrófico. El aire estaba cargado de corrientes candentes. Sus terminaciones nerviosas parecían irritadas. Algo iba a pasar... algo... y todo lo que podía hacer, al parecer, era esperar.

\- Por favor déjeme aquí afuera.- Pidió Hinata al conductor, dando un toque en el techo del carruaje. Eran las ocho de la mañana, su hora habitual de llegar al club. Antes de que hubieran rodeado la entrada delantera, su interés había sido atrapado por la visión de varios carruajes cargados alineados en el lateral del edificio. Eran diferentes de los carruajes habituales del mercado que traían los repartos de productos frescos a la cocina.

El lacayo la ayudo a salir del vehículo y le preguntó si quería que la esperaran allí.

\- No, gracias, Shino. Entraré en el club por la cocina.- Aunque Hinata sabía que era impropio, le dio al conductor un alegre y pequeño adiós con la mano alegre cuando se alejó.

Él le hizo un imperceptible asentimiento con la cabeza, aunque ayer le había explicado minuciosamente a ella que no haría para una dama mostrarse familiarizada con la ayuda contratada.

\- Debería mirar bajo su magnífica y arrogante nariz.- le había ordenado con seriedad él.- No más sonrisas ni a mí ni a los lacayos, señorita. Tiene que ser más displicente con los criados, ¿o qué pensará la gente de usted? - En opinión de Hinata, apenas importaba si ella se comportara sin la arrogancia esperada, ya que pronto se habría ido de Londres.

El sonido de voces elevadas en una discusión sonaban desde el callejón. Hinata tiró más de su capa para rodearse la garganta; temblando cuando el aire frío de la mañana golpeó su cara.

Los carruajes estaban llenos de cajas de botellas de vino. Un hombre bajo, corpulento caminaba como un pato hacia aquí y allá, sacudiendo el dedo y hablando rápidamente a dos de los empleados de Bijû's. El hombre parecía ser un comerciante defendiendo la calidad de sus mercancías.

\- ¡Me cortaría el pescuezo antes de aguar mis valiosos vinos, y usted lo sabe! - vociferó él.

Chouji, un joven inteligente que se había vuelto uno de los protegidos de Sai, había seleccionado tres botellas al azar. Las abrió y examinó el contenido con cuidado.

\- El sr. Uzumaki estaba disgustado con la última entrega de brandy. No era apta para ser servida a nuestros patrones.

\- ¡El que le vendí era vino de primer orden! - exclamó el comerciante.

\- Para alguna taberna del área del puerto, quizás. No para Bijû's.- Chouji tomó un pequeño sorbo, lo meneó alrededor de su boca, y lo escupió con cuidado. Él asintió en aprobación.- Es aceptable.

\- Es el brandy francés más fino.- dijo el comerciante con indignación. - ¿Como se atreve a engullirlo como si fuera apestosa cerveza barata?...

\- Ten cuidado con tu lenguaje.- dijo Chouji, notando de repente a Hinata. Lanzó una sonrisa rápida en su dirección.- hay una dama presente.

El comerciante no hizo caso a la recién llegada. - No me importa si está aquí la Reina de Shabba, no hay ninguna necesidad de abrir las botellas...

\- La hay, hasta que yo esté convencido de que usted no ha aguado su licor.

Mientras los dos discutían, Hinata bordeó el lateral del callejón hacia la entrada de cocina.

Absorta en la animada conversación, no miró por donde iba. De repente una forma enorme, oscura se movió cerca del ángulo de su visión, y ella jadeó cuando se dio con un alto hombre que levantaba una caja de vino sobre el hombro.

\- Oh... Automáticamente él la sujeto con su brazo libre. El anillo de duro músculo amenazó con aplastarla.

La cabeza de Hinata cayó hacia atrás cuando vio la cara encima de la suya.

\- Perdóneme, no miraba... - Ella se detuvo y frunció el ceño aturdida - ¿Señor ...Uzumaki?

Hinata se inclinó violentamente. Al principio no le había reconocido. Él iba siempre tan impecablemente vestido, suavemente afeitado, cada pelo en su lugar. Hoy, una incipiente barba sombreaba su mandíbula. Sus amplios hombros estaban cubiertos con un jersey de punto y un abrigo basto. Su pantalón de lana y sus botas rozadas habían visto días mejores.

\- ¿Debería estar esforzándose así?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Qué pasa con sus heridas?

\- Estoy bien.- A Naruto le había parecido imposible atender su asuntos habituales esa mañana; estudiar minuciosamente los libros de contabilidad, repasar los montones de letras de cambio y letras bancarias. Lleno de frustración, había decidido trabajar afuera donde pudiera ser de alguna utilidad. Echó un vistazo a Chouji, que estaba ocupado en la discusión con el comerciante de vino, y luego volvió a Hinata. La colisión había hecho caer su gorro blanco. Una cinta de encaje se inclinaba perezosamente sobre su mejilla. Se le contrajo la comisura de la boca nerviosamente con involuntaria diversión.- Se le ha torcido el gorro.- le dijo.

\- Oh, vaya.- Hinata alargó la mano hasta su cabeza, tirando del sombrero de volantes hacia adelante.

De pronto él se río.

\- Así no. Oiga, yo lo haré.

Hinata notó que sus dientes blancos estaban ligeramente superpuestos, dando a su sonrisa el aspecto de un simpático malicioso. Fue entonces cuando comprendió por qué tantas mujeres habían sido seducidas por él. Su sonrisa tenía un encanto maliciosamente irresistible. Ella miró fijamente su pecho mientras él desataba los cordones y le coloca el gorro correctamente.

\- Gracias.- murmuró, y trató de tomar las cuerdas del gorro de sus dedos.

Pero él no los soltó. Él sostuvo los cordones en su barbilla con los dedos apretados.

Levantando la mirada hacia él confusa, Hinata vio que su sonrisa había desaparecido. Con un movimiento decisivo él tiró del cordón oculto de su pelo y lo dejó caer. El gorro revoloteó hasta un área fangosa y descansó allí lánguidamente.

Hinata levantó la mano al moño flojo trenzado de su pelo, que amenazaba con soltarse de sus alfileres. Los mechones oscuros brillaron con ardientes reflejos, escapando en delicados mechones alrededor de su cara y garganta.

\- ¡Sr. Uzumaki. - le regañó sin aliento.- Encuentro su comportamiento inapropiado y...y ofensivo y no digamos...oh! - Ella tartamudeó asombrada cuando él alargó la mano a sus gafas y se las arrancó de la cara .- Sr.. Uzumaki, co...como se atreve... - Ella toqueteó con las manos para recuperarlas.- Yo... necesito esas... Naruto las sostuvo fuera del alcance mientras miraba fijamente su cara destapada. Esto era lo que ella había mantenido oculto bajo el disfraz de vieja dama... la piel pálida, luminosa, una boca formada con sorprendente lozanía, una pequeña nariz coqueta, marcada en el delicado puente donde el borde de sus gafas la había apretado. Ojos plateados de ángel, puros y seductores, coronados por unas cejas oscuras en forma de alas. Era hermosa. Podría haberla devorado de un bocado, como una fragante manzana roja. Deseaba tocarla, llevarla a algún sitio y arrastrarla debajo suyo, como si de algún modo pudiera borrar una vida de pecado y vergüenza dentro del dulzor de su cuerpo.

Forzándose a aflojar los músculos, Naruto se inclinó para recoger el hinchado encaje manchado. Hinata lo miró en ofendido silencio. Él trató de limpiar el gorro de encaje, logrando sólo machacar el barro más profundamente en el paño de un blanco puro.

Finalmente Hinata se atrevió a recuperarlo.

\- Estoy segura que esto se lavará.- dijo resueltamente ella.

Ella estaba clarísimamente molesta. Naruto sintió una sonrisa pesarosa sobre su cara.

Cuando él le devolvió las gafas, sus dedos desnudos acariciaron los suyos enguantados. Aunque el contacto fue impersonal, hizo que su corazón latiera con inesperada energía. Él decidió hechizarla de nuevo con su agradable humor habitual.

\- Es una pena cubrir un pelo tan bonito, señorita Hyuga.

Hinata recibió el cumplido con un severo ceño. - Sr. Uzumaki, estoy casi impaciente por oír sus opiniones sobre mi aspecto.

\- Ella sostenía el globo arrugado como si fuera una mascota herida.- Lanzar mi gorro favorito al fango...

\- Se cayó.- se apresuró a decir.- no lo lancé. Le compraré otro.

El ceño persistió entre sus sedosas cejas.

\- No suelo permitir que los caballeros me compren prendas de vestir.

\- Lo siento. - dijo, haciendo todo lo posible por parecer arrepentido.

La brisa fría sopló otra vez, trayendo con ella el olor de una tormenta por llegar. Hinata miró el cielo gris y se limpió en una gota de agua errante que había llegado volando a su mejilla.

\- Cogerá un resfriado.- dijo Naruto, todo solícita preocupación. Él encontró su codo en los pliegues de su capa. Antes de que ella pudiera apartar su brazo, él la hizo bajar los escalones de la entrada más cercana, y le abrió la puerta. El calor y la luz de la cocina la envolvieron en una reconfortante sensación de bienestar.

\- ¿Cuáles son sus planes para esta mañana? - preguntó Naruto.

\- Voy a desayunar con el sr. Sai. Él va a explicarme sobre la reunión de comité de las clientas que han planeado el baile de la asamblea para esta noche.

Sus ojos destellaron peligrosamente.

\- No recuerdo darle permiso para contarle algo sobre mis clientas. ¿Por qué tiene que saber cómo funciona todo por aquí? Quien hace el que, y por qué, y todo sobre la gente que contrato, cuanto jodido dinero tengo, porque lado de la cara comienzo a afeitarme cada mañana...- Interrumpiéndose con un suspiro asediado, le quito la capa de los hombros.

Tomó el gorro mojado y se lo dio a una de las muchachas cercanas de la cocina.- Hagamos algo con esto.- dijo con brusquedad. Él volvió a Hinata y tomó su brazo una vez más.- Venga conmigo.

\- ¿Dónde vamos?

\- Le mostraré como han decorado la sala de juego.

\- Gracias. Sería encantador.- Ella le siguió sin vacilar.- Pienso con mucha ilusión en la reunión de esta noche. Seguramente no tenemos nada comparable en Konoha Corners.

\- Si quiere mirar, conseguirá una buena vista desde el balcón del segundo piso detrás de los músicos.

Hinata no creía en absoluto que proporcionase una vista muy buena. - No creo que se notara si estoy de pie en una esquina del vestíbulo...

\- No. Eso no funcionaría.

\- Entonces tomaré prestada una máscara, y bajaré para una mirada más de cerca.

\- No tiene un vestido apropiado, ratón.

Ratón... ¡Oh, cómo detestaba el apodo que le había otorgado! Pero él tenía razón. Hinata bajó la vista a su pesado vestido color ciruela y se ruborizó

\- Podría conseguir algo.- dijo valientemente.

Naruto le dio un vistazo burlón, sin dejar pasar su comentario sin contestar.

\- Sólo el _demimonde _asistirá esta noche. La variedad más libertina de aristócratas y extranjeros, putas, actrices...

\- ¡Pero esa es precisamente la clase de gente sobre la que deseo escribir!

\- Usted no está a la altura de una muchedumbre de machos cachondos. Estarán bebidos y listos para la acción, y asumirán que usted está aquí por una razón. A no ser que esté preparada para complacerles, se quedará arriba donde está a salvo.

\- Puedo cuidar de mi misma.

\- No vendrá al baile esta noche, señorita Hyuga.

Abrió los ojos de par en par. - ¿Me prohíbe que asista?

\- Le aconsejo que no.- murmuró en un tono que habría hecho que Napoleón se acobardara.

Entraron en la sala central de juego, y Hinata abandonó temporalmente la discusión. Nunca había visto un lugar decorado de manera tan extravagante. Era como un brillante reino submarino, recordándole a los cuentos de la Atlántida que le habían encantado cuando era niña. De las paredes colgaban cortinas de gasa azul y seda verde. Una lona pintada tachonada con conchas marinas daba la impresión de un castillo bajo el mar. Despacio deambuló alrededor de la habitación, inspeccionando las esculturas en yeso de peces,

conchas de veneras, y sirenas con el pecho desnudo. Un llamativo cofre del tesoro lleno de joyas de fantasía estaba inmovilizado bajo la mesa central de juego. La entrada a la siguiente habitación había sido convertida en el casco de un barco hundido. Extensiones de gasa azul y redes de plata fueron colgadas en lo alto, dando la apariencia de estar bajo el agua.

\- ¡Es increíble!.- dijo ella.- Esto es... hermoso, imaginativo - se dio una vuelta lentamente.- Y cuando todos los invitados estén aquí, las mujeres con vestidos brillantes, todas llevando máscaras... - un sentimiento de anhelo se arrastró sobre ella. Sonrió tímidamente, levantando una de las banderas de seda y la dejó correr por sus dedos.- Nunca he asistido a un baile antes. Danzas folklóricas, desde luego, y los festivales locales... - la seda se enredó repentinamente en torno de sus dedos. Estaba perdida en su pensamientos, olvidando la presencia del hombre que la observaba.

Toda su vida había sido tranquila y responsable, viviendo indirectamente a través de las experiencias de otros. Había sido suficiente conformarse con la familia y prosperar, y escribir. Pero ahora lamentaba las cosas que se había perdido. Nunca había cometido un error más grave que olvidarse de devolver un libro prestado. Su experiencia sexual se había limitado a los besos de Toneri. Nunca había llevado un vestido lo bastante bajo para mostrar su pecho, o bailado hasta el alba. Nunca se había emborrachado realmente. Excepto Toneri, los hombres con los que había crecido en el pueblo siempre la habían visto como una hermana y confidente. Otras mujeres inspiraban pasión y sufrimiento. Ella inspiraba amistad. Una vez en que había sido tomada desprevenida por un humor similar a este, se había lanzado a Toneri. Llena de una desesperada necesidad de estar cerca de alguien, le había pedido que le hiciera el amor. Toneri se había negado, señalando que ella no era la clase de mujer para ser tomada fuera del matrimonio.

\- Estaremos casados algún día. - le había explicado él con una cariñosa sonrisa.- En cuanto pueda hacer que mi madre acepte la idea. No tardará mucho tiempo, y mientras tanto, tu y yo rezaremos por tener paciencia. Tu significas para mi más que una hora o dos de placer.- Toneri había tenido razón, desde luego. Incluso había admirado su preocupación por hacer lo correcto... pero había hecho poco por aliviar la punzada de rechazo.

Estremeciéndose ante el recuerdo, Hinata soltó la bandera de seda y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a Uzumaki. Él la miraba con una mirada penetrante que siempre la inquietaba.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Él extendió la mano y tomó su brazo, descansando sus dedos ligeramente sobre su maga.- ¿En qué piensa?

Hinata estaba muy quieta, sintiendo el calor de él, la mano hundiéndose por el material pesado de su vestido. Él no debía estar así de cerca... no debía mirarla de esa forma. Ella nunca había sido tan consciente de alguien en su vida. Una loca idea cruzó su mente, que él estaba a punto de tomarla en sus brazos. La cara de reproche de Toneri flotó brevemente delante de ella. Pero si Uzumaki intentaba tomarse libertades... nadie lo sabría. Pronto se alejaría de él, volvería a su vida normal en el campo.

Solamente una vez dejaría que algo le pasara. Algo que recordaría toda su vida.

\- Sr. Uzumaki. - Se le subió el corazón a la garganta, amenazando con obstruir su voz.- Quizás no le importaría ayudarme con mi investigación. Hay algo que podría hacer por mi.- respiró hondo y siguió a toda prisa. -Viviendo en Konoha Corners, uno tiende a tener una experiencia más bien limitada. Con seguridad nunca he conocido a un hombre como usted, y no espero conocerlo otra vez.

\- Gracias.- dijo secamente.

\- Por lo tanto, puramente en interés de la investigación... para ensanchar el alcance de mi experiencia... Creo que quizás podría estar dispuesto a... es decir, usted consideraría... Hinata hizo un puño con sus manos y se obligó a terminar con franqueza.

\- ¿besarme?.

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

**Notas:**

**_Demimonde:_**_ Una clase de mujeres al margen de la sociedad respetable, apoyada por amantes ricos._


	8. Seré otra

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**.Seis: Seré otra.**_

* * *

La tentación ejercía su atracción dulcemente. Naruto no podía controlar los pensamientos espeluznantes que inundaban su mente. De todas las mujeres que conocía, ninguna jamás le había afectado como esta. En su despiadado ascenso, había usado a las mujeres, para el placer y para el beneficio. Y él a su vez había sido usado. Pero el juego en el cual era tan experto siempre era entendido por sus compañeras. Hinata Hyuga no comprendía lo que era él, y cuánto tenía que temer de él. Aunque fuera la única cosa decente que jamás hiciera, la protegería de él.

Con cuidado tendió la mano hacia ella. Sus dedos largos se curvaron con cuidado alrededor de su mandíbula, como si manejara un objeto precioso. Su piel era suave y frágil, como la seda más fina.

\- Señorita Hyuga. - Su voz era ronca.- Me gustaría hacer más que besarte.- Él la observó mientras sus pestañas descendían, ocultando parcialmente sus ojos plateados.- Me gustaría llevarte arriba a mi cama. Y mantenerte conmigo hasta la mañana. Pero tu... y yo... - Sacudió la cabeza, y apareció su sonrisa amistosa y burlona enseñando los dientes.- Haz tu investigación con Otsutsuki, ratón.

Él la rechazaba. Las mejillas de Hinata se pusieron rojas por la humillación.

\- Yo...yo no estaba pidiendo ir a su cama. - dijo tensamente.- Pedí un beso. Un beso no es una petición tan chocante.

Naruto la soltó, el calor de sus dedos se desvaneció inmediatamente de su piel.

\- Para ti, un beso es un error.- le aseguró, y compuso una sonrisa indiferente. Hinata no devolvió la sonrisa. Enfrentado a su semblante perplejo, se dio la vuelta bruscamente y se alejó a zancadas, dejándola sola en la brillante habitación. Su cuerpo comenzaba a responder a su proximidad, sus genitales excitándose con palpitante conciencia. Si se quedaba con ella un momento más, ella conseguiría mucho más de lo había pedido.

Con incredulidad Hinata le vio salir. Parecía como si no pudiera alejarse de ella lo bastante rápidamente. Su oferta había sido considerada y rechazada de inmediato. De pronto su vergüenza se transformó en desconcertante cólera. ¿Por qué la había rechazado? ¿Era tan poco atractiva? ¿Tan poco deseable? Al menos Toneri había rehusado su invitación por razones de honor. ¡Naruto Uzumaki no tenía excusa! Echó un vistazo alrededor de la opulenta habitación. Habría mujeres deslumbrantes, sofisticadas aquí esa noche. Uzumaki bailaría, coquetearía, y las manejaría con encanto seductor. Después de la medianoche la reunión comenzaría a deshacerse. Habría embriaguez, galantería, alegría, se avecinarían escándalos. Hinata se rodeó con los brazos. No quería mirar desde una distancia segura. Deseaba estar aquí esta noche. Deseaba convertirse en otra, alguien lo bastante descarada para capturar la atención del mismísimo Naruto Uzumaki.

En sus novelas, sus personajes siempre actuaban con audacia. Hime, sobre todo, había sido intrépida. Si Hime hubiera querido ir a la reunión, habría ido, y le importaría un bledo las consecuencias. Una repentina ráfaga de entusiasmo hizo que a Hinata le faltara el aliento.

\- Conseguiré mi beso, Sr. Uzumaki. Y usted ni siquiera sabrá que fui yo.

Aterrorizada de que pudiera perder los nervios, Hinata abandonó la habitación. Bruscamente se controló. Esto no la haría parecer desesperada. Afanosamente peinó el club en busca de Sai. Finalmente lo encontró en su escritorio, revisando los montones de cartas e ingresos.

\- Señorita Hyuga,- dijo con una sonrisa, dejando sus papeles de lado - me dijeron que había decidido retrasar nuestro desayuno mientras el sr. Uzumaki le mostraba... - hizo una pausa cuando vio su expresión.- Señorita Hyuga, ¿ha pasado algo? Parece inquieta.

\- Me temo que lo estoy. ¡Sr. Sai, necesito su ayuda! - De repente la cara del encargado cambió, tomando una seria austeridad que le hizo parecer desconocido.

\- ¿Es el sr. Uzumaki? Si le ha hecho algo para angustiarla...

\- Oh, no, no es eso en absoluto. ¡Sr. Sai, es imperativo que asista a la reunión esta noche!

\- ¿La reunión? - preguntó el encargado inexpresivamente, y soltó un suspiro de alivio.- Gracias a Dios. Pensé... bien, no importa. Le prometo que conseguirá una vista excelente desde el balcón...

\- Quiero hacer más que observar. Debo estar allí. Debo conseguir una máscara de algún sitio, y un vestido, nada demasiado complicado, pero apropiado para ocasión. ¿Podría usted recomendarme una tienda, una modista, alguien que fuera capaz de ayudarme con tan poco plazo? Quizás yo podría tomar prestado un vestido y luego devolverlo más tarde, o rehacer el que ya tengo...

\- Señorita Hyuga, está bastante crispada.- exclamó él, le tomó la mano y le ofreció varias caricias paternales en una intento de calmar sus nervios.- No es usted misma...

\- ¡Tengo el resto de mi vida para ser yo misma! - dijo apasionadamente.- Sólo por una noche quiero ser otra.

Sai continuó acariciándole la mano mientras la miraba con preocupación. Su mirada estaba llena de preguntas tácitas. Él consideró varios enfoques.

\- Señorita Hyuga, - dijo finalmente - usted no entiende la atmósfera en estas reuniones...

\- Sí lo hago.

\- No estaría a salvo. Hay hombres que indudablemente harán inoportunos avances...

\- Soy consciente de esto. Seguramente puedo manejar a los sobones inofensivos aquí y allí.

\- ¿Sobones? - él repitió aturdido.- ¿Dónde aprendió esa palabra?

\- Esto no es importante. El caso es que quiero asistir al baile de esta noche. Nadie lo sabrá. Ni siquiera el Sr. Uzumaki. Llevaré una máscara.

\- Señorita Hyuga, la máscara es más un peligro que una protección. Es sólo un trozo de cuero, cinta y papel, pero lleva a la gente a desechar sus inhibiciones, y luego... - Él hizo una pausa.

Hinata sospechó que él se paraba durante un tiempo para pensar en un modo de disuadirla.  
\- ¿Puedo preguntar qué ha provocado esta repentina determinación? ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con el sr. Uzumaki?

\- Rotundamente no.- dijo ella, demasiado rápido. - Es estrictamente con fines de investigación. Yo... pienso escribir una escena en mi novela que incluye un baile de asamblea, y ya que nunca he estado en uno, esta es mi única oportunidad de obtener una percepción exacta de la gente, la atmósfera...

\- Señorita Hyuga. - interrumpió.- Dudo que su familia, o su prometido, aprobara esto.

\- Otsutsuki no es mi prometido aún. Y tiene usted razón, él no lo aprobaría. Nadie que conozco lo aprobaría.- Hinata sonrió deleitada con la idea.- Pero ellos no van a saberlo.

Sai la contempló durante mucho tiempo, leyendo la determinación en su cara. Soltó un suspiro muy a su pesar.

\- ¡Supongo podría tener a Chouji y a uno de los crupiers para vigilarla. Pero si el sr. Uzumaki tuviera cualquier sospecha de esto...

\- Él no lo hará. Nunca, jamás lo averiguará. Seré completamente discreta. Evitaré al sr. Uzumaki como a la plaga. Ahora sobre la modista... ¿posiblemente podría recomendarme una tienda seria?

\- Sí, efectivamente,- murmuró Sai. - De hecho, creo que puedo hacer algo mejor que eso. Creo que conozco a alguien que ayudará.

Naruto caminó a zancadas nerviosamente por sus apartamentos, tratando de ignorar la fiebre que corría por su cuerpo. Estaba hambriento por una mujer... por ella. Se había sentido fascinado por ella desde la primera mañana que había venido aquí, con sus palabras imaginativas y sus modales elegantes, y su suave tozudez. ¿Cómo sería envolverla en sus brazos y mantenerse profundamente dentro de ella? Lamentaba ferozmente no haberla conocido nunca. Debería estar casada con su pretendiente del campo, y estar situada bien lejos de su propio alcance. Ella estaba hecha para un hombre decente. Una puñalada de violentos celos por Toneri Otsutsuki hizo que Naruto frunciera el ceño.

\- ¿Sr. Uzumaki? - llegó la voz de un mayordomo desde la entrada.

El criado se acercó con una tarjeta colocada sobre una bandeja de plata. Naruto reconoció el blasón de Nara inmediatamente.

\- ¿Es Temari?

\- No, señor el visitante es Lord Nara.

\- Bueno. Que Dios me ayude si tengo que ver a más mujeres hoy. Hágale subir.

No había ningún hombre en Inglaterra más diferente de Naruto que Lord Shikamaru Nara, conde de Nara. Shikamaru poseía una confianza en sí mismo que sólo podría provenir de haber nacido en una familia noble. Era un hombre honorable con un sentido inherente de la justicia. Había habido problemas en su vida, dolor y pérdida, que había vencido holgadamente.

Nara podría tener un lío con cualquier mujer que deseara, pero él estaba apasionadamente enamorado de su propia esposa, Temari. Su devoción por ella era una fuente de entretenimiento para los sofisticados miembros de la sociedad. A pesar de sus burlas, en secreto muchos deseaban la clase de cariño y la unión fiel que tenían los Nara, pero en estos días de matrimonios concertados no era posible.

Shikamaru toleraba la amistad de Naruto con su esposa porque sabía que de ser necesario alguna vez, Naruto protegería a Temari con su propia vida. Durante años, se había desarrollado una amistad entre los dos hombres.

\- Vine para ver si Temari había exagerado sobre la cicatriz.- fueron las primeras palabras de Shikamaru cuando entró en la biblioteca. Él estudió la cara oscura de Naruto sin inmutarse.- No es lo que yo llamaría una mejora.

Naruto sonrió brevemente.

\- ¡Vete a la mierda, Nara!.- se sentaron delante del fuego con copas de brandy, y Shikamaru aceptó uno de los cigarros que Naruto le ofreció. Después de cortarlo y encenderlo con cuidado, Shikamaru inhaló con gran placer. Señaló la cicatriz. - ¿Cómo pasó? Están circulando una docena de rumores, ninguno de ellos te favorece particularmente, podría añadir.

Naruto le miro penetrantemente. - No importa.

Shikamaru se puso cómodo y le miró pensativamente.

\- Tienes razón. La cicatriz no es importante, y tampoco los rumores. Lo que importa es que lady Fûka te hizo esto, y ha ido demasiado lejos, probablemente hará peor.- Él sostuvo su mano en alto cuando Naruto trató de interrumpir.- Déjame terminar. Hay una buena razón para preocuparse. Fûka es una mujer peligrosamente impredecible. La conozco desde hace mucho tiempo. Afortunadamente me las arreglé para evitar el error de involucrarme con ella. Pero tu...

\- Ahora se acabó.- dijo Naruto rotundamente.- Puedo manejar a Fûka.

\- No estoy tan seguro. Espero que no creas que ignorando el problema, desaparezca. Por lo que puedo decir, Fûka ha convertido en un infierno la vida de cada hombre que ha tomado como amante, aunque sea la primera vez que jamás haya recurrido a la mutilación física. - La boca de Shikamaru se apretó con aversión. - Aún con toda la belleza de Fûka, jamás tendría deseos de acostarme con ella. Hay algo impasible en ella. Parece una hermosa y mortal serpiente. En nombre de Dios ¿Por qué te involucraste con ella? Seguramente lo sabías mejor.

Naruto vaciló. Era rara la ocasión en que confiaba en alguien, pero si hubiera un hombre en quien confiaba, era Shikamaru.

\- Lo sabía mejor,- admitió él - pero no me importaba. Conocí a Fûka en la recepción de la boda de Lord Aveland. Hablamos un rato. Pensé que era divertida, y tan... - Él se encogió de hombros.- La aventura comenzó esa noche.

Shikamaru comenzó a preguntar algo, vaciló, y se sintió indignado consigo mismo. - ¿Cómo era ella?- preguntó finalmente, incapaz de contener la pregunta de interés puramente masculino.

Naruto sonrió irónicamente.

\- Exótica. Le gustan los trucos, los juegos, las perversiones... No hay nada que no haría. Disfruté de ello un tiempo. El problema comenzó cuando finalmente me harté de ella. Ella no quería que se terminara.- Su boca se torció.- Todavía no quiere.

Shikamaru bebió unos sorbos de brandy y luego giró el líquido en la copa, mirándolo con interés adverso.

\- Naruto,- murmuró - antes de que mi padre muriera, él tenía una amistad cercana con Lord Ashby. Aunque ahora Lord Ashby sea un anciano, no ha perdido su agilidad mental. Me gustaría acercarme a él discretamente y pedirle que pusiera término a las payasadas de Fûka antes de que ella haga algo peor de lo que ya ha hecho.

\- No,- dijo Naruto con una corta carcajada.- Tendría suerte si el viejo loco no contrata a alguien para acabar conmigo. Él no acogería muy bien la idea de que la alta burguesía alardeará de tirarse a su esposa. No interfieras, Nara.

\- Shikamaru, le molestó la negativa. - ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy pidiendo tu maldito permiso? ¡Tú has manipulado e interferido mi vida jodidamente bien durante años!

\- No necesito tu ayuda.

\- Entonces al menos acepta mi consejo. Deja de tener aventuras con las mujeres de otros. Encuentra tu propia mujer. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Treinta?

\- No lo sé.

\- Shikamaru registró la declaración con un parpadeo de sorpresa, y luego lo consideró especulativamente. - Aparentas treinta. Estas en el tiempo en que un hombre se casa y que produzca un descendiente legítimo.

Naruto levantó las cejas con fingido horror.

\- ¿Una esposa? ¿Un pequeño Uzumaki debajo de los pies? Dios, no.

\- Entonces al menos encuentra una amante. Alguien que sepa cuidar de un hombre. Alguien como Sakura Haruno. ¿Sabes que ella y Lord Sasori han roto recientemente su arreglo? Has visto a Sakura antes... una mujer llena de gracia, inteligente. No concede sus favores a la ligera. Si yo estuviera en tu situación, haría lo qué estuviera en mi poder por convertirme en su siguiente protector. Creo que convendrás que ella vale cualquier precio que tengas que pagar.

Naruto se encogió de hombros con irritación, queriendo cambiar de tema. - Una mujer nunca soluciona nada. Sólo causa más problemas.

Shikamaru sonrió abiertamente.

\- Bien, estarías más seguro con tu propia esposa que con cualquier otra. Y tienes poco que perder uniéndote a la suerte de los demás.

\- A la desgracia le gusta la compañía.- citó Naruto ácidamente.

\- Exactamente.

Su conversación deambuló a otros asuntos, y Naruto preguntó si Shikamaru y Temari planearan asistir al baile de la asamblea en el club.

Shikamaru se río de la idea.

\- No, no me gusta esa muchedumbre de sinvergüenzas y putas llamados _demimonde, _aunque mi esposa realmente parezca disfrutar de tales reuniones.

\- ¿Dónde está?

\- En la modista, encargando algunos vestidos nuevos. Últimamente ha llevado sus malditos pantalones en la hacienda tan a menudo que nuestro hijo preguntó por qué no llevaba vestidos como todas las otras madres.

\- Shikamaru frunció el ceño.- Temari se marchó apresuradamente esta mañana. No explicó por qué. Recibió alguna nota que no me dejó leer. Se trae algo entre manos. ¡Maldita mujer, me vuelve loco!

Naruto contuvo una sonrisa, sabiendo que Shikamaru no cambiaría un pelo de la cabeza de su esposa.

\- ¡H. Hyuga! - gritó Temari con una suave risa, agarrando la mano de Hinata y sosteniéndola con fuerza. Sus ojos verdes brillaban de placer.- No tiene ni idea de cuánto admiro su trabajo, señorita Hyuga. Sentí tal afinidad con Hime. ¡Ella podría haber sido modelada después de mí!

\- Usted es la mujer del retrato,- dijo Hinata asombrada - en la galería del sr. Uzumaki.- La pintura había capturado a la condesa fielmente, pero sobre el lienzo parecía mucho más serena. La habilidad de ningún artista jamás podría capturar completamente su radiante seguridad en sí misma y transportar el animado brillo de sus ojos.

El retrato se terminó hace unos años. El artista se negó a venderlo, pero Naruto le ofreció una absurda suma que no pudo rechazar. Naruto afirma que se puede conseguir cualquier cosa por un precio. - Sus labios hicieron la réplica suavemente.- A veces creo que tiene razón.

Hinata río cautelosamente.

\- El sr. Uzumaki es demasiado cínico.

\- No sabes ni la mitad.- dijo Temari irónicamente, y despachó el tema con un movimiento de sus manos. De pronto ella era todo el asunto.- Como Sai describió la situación, tenemos la horrible necesidad de un vestido de baile.

\- Yo no tenía ninguna intención de meterla en semejante problema, Lady Temari. Gracias por aceptar ayudarme.

Sai había arreglado que Hinata fuera llevada a Madam Ino, la modista más exclusiva de Londres. Lady Temari se encontraría allí con ella, había dicho Sai, y además había dejado claro que Hinata debía aceptar su completa autoridad.

\- Lady Temari lo sabe todo sobre esta clase de cosas. Debe confiar en su juicio, señorita Hyuga.

En privado Hinata sospechaba que Sai estaba lejos de quedar impresionado por su propio sentido de la moda. Sin embargo, era la carencia de fondos, no de gusto, lo que siempre determinaba su guardarropa.

Ahora Hinata se encontró en el célebre conjunto de salas en Bond Street, forradas con espejos dorados y elegante brocado gris rosáceo. Había un ambiente intimidatoriamente regio en donde la modista. Incluso las agradables sonrisas de las ayudantes hacían poco por calmar su agitación. La idea de cuánto podría costar su capricho la acobardaba, pero Hinata ignoraba obstinadamente la persistente preocupación. Más tarde se quejaría y se estremecería a causa de su desenfrenado gasto. Más tarde sería prudente y responsable.

\- Por favor llámame Temari. - dijo lady Nara.- Y no es un problema en absoluto, querida, especialmente en vista de todo lo que has hecho por mí.

\- Milady, ¿he hecho algo por usted?

\- Salvar a Naruto de la manera que lo hiciste, sin pensar en el peligro para ti misma... siempre estaré en deuda contigo. Naruto es un amigo cercano de la familia.- Temari sonrió alegremente.- Un hombre bastante interesante, ¿no estás de acuerdo? - Antes de que Hinata pudiera contestar, Temari se dio la vuelta y captó una figura que se mantenía aparte. ¿Bien, Ino? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevará poner a la señorita Hyuga impresionantemente hermosa?

La modista se acercó a ellas desde la puerta, donde había estado esperando discretamente.

Dio la bienvenida a Temari con un cariño que revelaba una larga y antigua amistad, y luego se volvió hacia Hinata. Con todo derecho una mujer de la estatura y el éxito de Ino Yamanaka sería distante, luciendo con orgullo un aire de arrogancia. En cambio Ino era amistosa y amable, con una sonrisa tan generosa como su contorno.

\- Cherie.- tomó a Hinata por los hombros y le echó un vistazo apreciativo.

\- Oh, si.- murmuró.- veo que hay mucho trabajo que hacer. ¡Pero realmente disfruto de un desafío!

Lady Nara hizo bien en traerte. Cuando terminemos, prometo que usted será una hechicera.

\- Quizás podríamos encontrar algo sencillo para ponerme... - Las palabras de Hinata se perdieron en el repentino alboroto mientras Ino hacía gestos a sus ayudantes. Temari simplemente se apartó con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Cora, Marie! - llamó la modista. ¡Venid, traer los vestidos, es para hoy! ¡Rápido, no hay un momento que perder!

Hinata miró desconcertada las cantidades de sedas y los terciopelos de vivos tonos que eran traídos.

\- ¿De dónde viene todo esto?

Ino la arrastró a un cuarto contiguo equipado con delicados muebles rococó, cortinas decoradas con borlas, y espejos aún más enormes que los de las habitaciones delanteras.

\- Los vestidos pertenecen a lady Nara.- Hábilmente se giró hacia Hinata y la desató el corpiño. - Diseño todo lo que ella lleva. Cuando la condesa adopta una última moda, todo Londres la copia al día siguiente.

\- Oh, pero yo no podía tomar uno de los vestidos de lady Nara...

\- Ninguno ha sido usado jamás. - interrumpió Temari, siguiéndolas a la habitación.- Retocaremos uno de ellos para ti, Hinata.- volvió su atención a la modista.- Los negros y los púrpuras no la sienta bien en absoluto, Ino. Y nada tan virginal como el blanco.

Queremos algo valiente y llamativo. Algo qué la haga distinguirse de la muchedumbre. Hinata salió de su vestido y apartó los ojos de su propia vista en el espejo, vestida con su camisola, sus gruesas medias blancas, y sus pesados calzones. Ino echó un vistazo especulativo a la práctica ropa interior, sacudió la cabeza, y pareció tomar nota mentalmente de algo. Alargó la mano a uno de los vestidos, girándolo a uno y otro lado.

\- ¿El rosa? - sugirió, sosteniendo el brillante satén rosa delante de la figura medio vestida de Hinata. ella contuvo la respiración asombrada. Nunca había llevado una creación tan suntuosa. Rosas de seda adornaban las mangas y el dobladillo del vestido. El corpiño de talle alto estaba terminado con un fajín de filigrana de plata y una hilera de lazos de satén.

Temari sacudió la cabeza pensativamente. - Encantador, pero demasiado inocente.

Hinata contuvo un suspiro de decepción. No podía imaginarse nada más hermoso que el satén rosado. Afanosamente Ino desechó el vestido y revisó los demás.

\- El melocotón. Ningún hombre será capaz de quitarle los ojos de encima con ese. Tome, déjenos probarlo, cherie.

Levantando los brazos, Hinata dejó que la modista y su ayudante Cora tiraran del vestido de gasa color melocotón sobre su cabeza.

\- Creo que tendría que modificarse mucho, - comentó Hinata, con su voz amortiguada bajo las delicadas capas de tela. Los vestidos habían sido ajustados para las líneas ágiles y pequeñas de Temari. Hinata estaba más ampliamente dotada, con un pecho generoso y caderas curvadas, y una diminuta, breve cintura... un tipo de figura que había estado de moda hacía treinta años. El actual estilo Griego de talle alto no le favorecía particularmente.

Ino colocó el vestido alrededor de los pies de Hinata y luego comenzó a tirar para unir la espalda.

\- Oui, lady Nara tiene el tipo que quiere la moda.- Con energía juntó el apretado corpiño. -, pero usted, cherie, tiene el tipo que adoran los hombres. Aspire, s'ilvous plait.

Hinata se estremeció cuando sus pechos fueron empujados hacia arriba hasta que casi se desbordaron del corpiño de corte bajo. El dobladillo de la falda excepcionalmente amplia estaba bordeado con tres hileras escaladas de hojas de tulipán. A Hinata le costaba creer que la mujer del espejo era ella misma. El vestido melocotón, con sus capas transparentes de seda y el escote terriblemente bajo, había sido diseñado para atraer la atención de un hombre. Era demasiado suelto en la cintura, pero sus pechos se elevaban del corpiño bajo en cremoso esplendor, juntándolos para formar una atractiva hendidura.

Una amplia sonrisa apareció en la cara de Temari. - Que espléndida te ves, Hinata.

Ino la miró con aire de suficiencia.

\- Con unas pocas alteraciones, será perfecto. Este es el vestido, ¿n'est-ce pas?

\- No estoy segura, - dijo Temari, caminando de un lado a otro alrededor de la habitación mientras miraba a Hinata desde todos los ángulos. - Quizás sea solamente mi preferencia por los tonos más enérgicos... - hizo una pausa y sacudió la cabeza con una resolución que hizo que el corazón de Hinata se hundiera.- No, no es lo bastante espectacular para alcanzar nuestro objetivo.

\- ¿Objetivo? - preguntó Hinata, perpleja.- No hay otro objetivo que verme adecuadamente vestida. Seguramente éste es más que adecuado.

Temari deslizó un vistazo insondable a la modista, que de pronto encontró un montón de motivos para dejar la habitación. Silenciosamente las ayudantes la siguieron. Confundida por su repentina salida, Hinata sacudió la falda del vestido melocotón con fingida indiferencia.

\- Quizás deberíamos conversar un poco, Hinata.- Revisando los otros vestidos, Temari sostuvo una creación de color malva y violeta e hizo una mueca. - Dios mío. No puedo pensar por qué me hice este.- dejó el vestido sin la debida atención.- ¿Exactamente por qué es imperativo, como escribió Sai, que asistas al baile esta noche?

\- Investigar,- dijo Hinata, sin mirarla a los ojos.- una escena para mi novela.

\- ¿De verdad?.- una extraña sonrisa jugueteó en la boca de Temari. - Bien, no sé nada sobre escribir novelas. Pero tengo una razonable comprensión de la naturaleza humana. Quizás estoy confundida, pero asumí que la finalidad de todo esto era hacer que alguien se fijara en ti.- había un tono sutilmente inquisidor a la última palabra.

Hinata negó con la cabeza inmediatamente.

\- No, milady...

\- Temari.

\- Temari, - repitió obedientemente. - No deseo nada por el estilo. No deseo atraer la atención de nadie. Casi estoy prometida al sr. Toneri Otsutsuki, de Konoha Corners.

\- Oh.- la condesa se encogió de hombros, mirándola con amistosa compasión. - Entonces me equivoqué. En realidad... había pensado que podrías abrigar un interés por Naruto Uzumaki.

\- No. Él no es en absoluto la clase de hombre que yo... - Hinata se detuvo y la miró inexpresivamente.- En absoluto.

\- Desde luego. Perdóname. He sido presuntuosa.

Hinata trató de dejar de lado el incómodo momento. - No es que no tenga un buen concepto del sr. Uzumaki. Él es una persona única...

\- No hay ninguna necesidad de pasar de puntillas sobre la verdad. Él es imposible. Conozco a Naruto mejor que nadie. Egoísta, reservado, solitario... muy parecido a como era yo hace cinco años, antes de que me casara con Lord Nara. - Temari se puso detrás de Hinata y comenzó a desabrochar el ajustado vestido.- Probemos el de terciopelo azul. Tienes la tez perfecta para el.

\- Pareciendo poco dispuesta a hablar más del tema de Naruto Uzumaki, liberó la hilera de botones de los diminutos lazos de seda que los sujetaban.

Hinata frunció el ceño mientras deslizaba las mangas por los brazos y salía del círculo de gasa melocotón. El silencio se hizo insostenible.

\- ¿Pero por qué debería estar solo el sr. Uzumaki? - exclamó finalmente. - Está rodeado de gente todo el tiempo. ¡Podría tener la compañía de cualquier mujer que desee!

Temari hizo una mueca cómica.

\- Naruto no confía en nadie. Después de ser abandonado por su madre y vivir durante tanto tiempo en los bajos fondos... bien, me temo que no tenga la más alta opinión de las mujeres, o de la gente en general.

\- Él tiene una muy alta opinión de ti. - dijo Hinata, pensando en el magnífico retrato en la galería privada de Uzumaki.

\- Hemos sido amigos durante mucho tiempo, - reconoció Temari, y añadido de forma significativa - pero nada más. Oh, sé lo que afirman los chismes, pero la relación era estrictamente platónica. Quizás esto no te importa. En cualquier caso, quería que supieras la verdad.

A Hinata le dio un inexplicable vuelco de placer el corazón por la información. Consciente de la mirada perspicaz del Temari, Hinata luchó contra el impulso de confiar en esa extraña comprensiva, ella, que siempre protegía su propia intimidad con tanto cuidado.

_No voy al baile para investigar, deseaba exclamar, voy porque el sr. Uzumaki cree que soy un ratón de campo. Y apenas me reconozco... porque de repente haría cualquier cosa para demostrarle que se equivoca... cuando esto no debería importar. Esto no debería importar en absoluto._

\- El sr. Uzumaki me prohibió que fuera al club esta noche.- se oyó decir Hinata.

\- ¿Lo hizo? - respondió inmediatamente Temari. - No me sorprende.

\- Afirma que no estaría a salvo entre el _demimonde_. ¡Vaya, he visitado burdeles y casas de juego de los bajos fondos, y nunca he sufrido ningún daño! ¡Es absolutamente injusto, sobre todo en vista del hecho de que soy yo quien le rescató!

\- Ya lo creo.- reconoció Temari.

\- Desde el momento en que llegué, ha querido enviarme de vuelta a Konoha Corners.

\- Sí, lo se. - Temari se movió para sujetar el vestido azul. - Naruto quiere librarse de ti, Hinata, porque él te considera una amenaza.

Hinata se río con incredulidad.

\- ¿Yo, una amenaza? ¡Te aseguro que nadie ha pensado así de mí jamás!

\- Hay sólo una cosa que Naruto Uzumaki teme.- le aseguró Temari. - Es un completo cobarde cuando se trata de sus propios sentimientos. Ha tenido aventuras con docenas de mujeres, y en cuanto hay cualquier peligro de atarse, se deshace de ella y encuentra otra. Cuando le conocí por primera vez, pensé en él como un hombre sumamente limitado, incapaz de amar, confiar, o ser tierno. Pero ahora creo que esos sentimientos están allí. Él los ha embotellado profundamente dentro desde que era un niño. Y creo que se acerca rápidamente el momento en que no será capaz de contenerlos más. No es exactamente él mismo en estos días. Últimamente he visto signos de que el muro que ha construido alrededor de sí mismo se está resquebrajando.

Preocupada, Hinata alisó el terciopelo en sus caderas y bajó la vista al suelo.

\- Lady Nara, no estoy segura de lo que espera de mi.- dijo con honestidad. - Amo al sr. Otsutsuki, y tengo la intención de casarme con él...

\- Hinata, - interrumpió Temari con cuidado - ayudarías enormemente a Naruto si le demuestras esta noche que no es tan jodidamente invencible como cree. Me gustaría que tú, o cualquier otra, encontrara un resquicio en la armadura. Eso es todo.- Ella río calurosamente. - Y después volverás al sr. Otsutsuki, que es un hombre maravilloso, estoy segura... y pondré de mi parte para encontrar la mujer adecuada para Naruto.- rió Temari. - Ella tendrá que ser fuerte, sabia, y bastante paciente para tener derecho a la santidad.- se apartó para mirar a Hinata, y una sonrisa apareció en su cara.

\- Este,- dijo enérgicamente - es el vestido.

Se sentaron juntas en el carruaje de Nara, bebiendo amigablemente de una petaca de plata que Temari había preparado. Hinata miró fijamente fuera de la ventana desde detrás de una diminuta cortina con borlas, mirando el torrente de gente que subía los escalones del club.

Las mujeres llevaban vestidos suntuosos y máscaras adornadas con plumas, joyas, y cintas. Sus acompañantes vestían trajes de etiqueta oscuros y sencillas máscaras negras haciendo que pareciera un baile de salteadores de caminos. Las ventanas brillaban con la luz, mientras los compases de la música de orquesta flotaban en la fría oscuridad de noche.

Temari observó la procesión y se relamió los labios, saboreando el gusto refinado del brandy.

\- Esperaremos unos minutos más. No parece demasiado temprano.

Hinata se envolvió en la capa prestada y alargó una mano a la petaca. El brandy era fuerte, pero suave, un fuego agradable que alivió la tensión de sus nervios y el castañeteo de sus dientes.

\- Mi marido probablemente se pregunta dónde yo estoy.- comentó Temari.

\- ¿Qué le dirás?

\- Aún no estoy segura. Tendrá que ser algo que se acerque a la verdad.- Temari sonrió alegremente. - Shikamaru siempre puede decir cuando miento rotundamente.

Hinata sonrió. No sólo hizo que Temari Nara obtuviera placer al recontar las historias escandalosas de su mala conducta pasada, sino que libremente daba sus opiniones sobre alguien y algo. Tenía una actitud asombrosamente desdeñosa con respecto a los hombres.

\- Son fáciles de manejar, y completamente predecibles, - había dicho Temari antes. - si se les das algo con facilidad, son indiferentes. Si se les niega algo, lo quieren desesperadamente.

Mientras meditaba el consejo de Temari, Hinata pensó que había tenido razón en negarse. Toneri Otsutsuki siempre había sabido que en cuanto se encargara de hacer una propuesta, Hinata aceptaría. Quizás si él no hubiera estado tan seguro de ella, no habría tardado cuatro años en estar a punto de comprometerse. _Cuando vuelva a Konoha Corners, _pensó Hinata_, seré una mujer nueva. _Sería tan segura de sí misma e independiente como la misma Temari Nara. Y entonces Toneri se enamoraría como un loco de ella.

Complacida por la idea, Hinata se levantó el ánimo con más brandy.

\- Mejor vas con más cuidado con eso, - la aconsejó Temari.- es bastante vigorizante y bastante potente. Ha llegado el momento de ponerte la máscara. No estés nerviosa.

\- Es una máscara encantadora.- dijo Hinata, jugueteando con las estrechas cintas negras de seda antes de atarlas en su lugar. Ino la había fabricado ingeniosamente de la seda negra y encaje, y brillantes zafiros azules que hacían juego con su vestido.

\- No estoy nerviosa en absoluto. - era verdad. Se sentía como si alguna temeraria desconocida hubiera substituido su habitual "yo" cauteloso. El vestido azul medianoche se moldeaba a su figura, cortado tan bajo que sus pechos parecían listos a derramarse del escaso corpiño. Una amplia faja de satén sujeta con una hebilla de oro acentuaba su pequeña cintura. La máscara cubría la mitad superior de su cara, pero revelaba sus labios, los cuales Ino y Temari habían insistido en oscurecer con la más pálida insinuación de rojo.

Habían arreglado laboriosamente su pelo en un racimo de rizos en lo alto de su cabeza, dejando colgar unos rizos provocativamente contra sus mejillas y su cuello. Un perfume que a Hinata le recordaba a rosas mezcladas con el aroma más profundo del bosque se le había aplicado con moderación en el pecho y la garganta.

\- Un triunfo, - había declarado Ino, regodeándose con la transformación. - Hermosa, sofisticada, pero aún lozana y joven... ah, cherie, harás muchas conquistas esta noche.

\- Deslumbrante, - había dicho Temari, radiante de placer. - Menuda conmoción causarás. Sin duda alguna oirás todos los cotilleos mañana por la mañana, Ino.

\- ¡Todas entrarán para preguntar quién es ella, cloqueando como una multitud de gallinas celosas!

Mientras las dos se felicitaban, Hinata había mirado el reflejo desconocido en el espejo, su estómago brincaba de excitación. La imagen era la de una mujer experimentada, muy versada en el arte de la seducción.

\- No un ratón esta noche, - había susurrado con una sonrisa perpleja. - Ni siquiera me reconocerás, sr. Uzumaki.

.

.

Continuará...


	9. Hime

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**.Siete: "Hime".**_

* * *

Ante el sonido de la voz vagamente deseosa de Temari, Hinata volvió al presente.

\- Si tienes cualquier problema esta noche, - decía Temari - solo llama a Sai.

\- No será necesario.- dijo Hinata con ligereza, inclinando la petaca para dar otro trago profundo.

\- Mejor dile algo a Sai cuando entres. De otra manera él no te reconocerá.

Hinata sonrió con aire de suficiencia ante la idea. - Tampoco el sr. Uzumaki.

\- No estoy segura de que me guste la mirada en tus ojos, - dijo Temari con inquietud. - Ten cuidado, Hinata. Se ha sabido que ocurren cosas extrañas en estos bailes de máscaras. Yo terminé casada después de uno particularmente memorable. Oye, devuélveme la petaca. Creo que has bebido bastante.

De mala gana Hinata devolvió el brandy, mientras Temari pronunciaba un último sermón. - No aceptes ninguna apuesta, o te engañaran para que juegues a ponerte la liga con algún hombre cachondo antes de que sepas que ha pasado. Y te advierto que no vayas a las habitaciones de atrás con nadie, allí es donde la gente desaparece para un conveniente revolcón.

\- Sai no me contó eso.

\- Probablemente estaba demasiado avergonzado.- dijo Temari misteriosamente. - Esas habitaciones están diseñadas para amortiguar todo sonido, y están llenas de muebles de dudoso gusto sobre los que ha ocurrido todo tipo de cosas sórdidas.

\- ¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre ellos?

\- Los rumores, por supuesto.- Temari sonrió de una manera que desdecía su tono inocente. - Sal del carruaje, descarada.

\- Gracias.- dijo Hinata con seriedad - Gracias por todo. Realmente deseo que me dejaras pagar el vestido, y la ropa interior de seda, y...

\- Ni hablar, - interrumpió Temari. - Puedes contármelo todo sobre el baile algún día. Será pago suficiente.- Ella le indicó riendo que se fuera con un gesto de la mano.

El lacayo ayudó a Hinata a bajar del carruaje, y ella subió sola los escalones. Quizás era sólo un poco de mareo por el brandy, pero se sentía muy extraña. La noche era mágica, amenazadora, calidoscópica. Los escalones de mármol bajo sus pies parecían moverse como la arena movida por la marea. Algo iba a pasarle esa noche. Si la mañana traía felicidad o pesar, sabía que al menos por unas pocas horas habría vivido tan audazmente como siempre lo había soñado.

\- ¿Madam? - preguntó el mayordomo imperturbablemente cuando ella entró en el vestibulo. Era su responsabilidad eliminar a los invitados sin invitación, de otra manera los bailes de máscaras aumentarían hasta dimensiones inmanejables.

Hinata sonrió ligeramente mientras se quitaba la capa negra, revelando las suntuosas curvas de su figura perfilada ceñidamente en el terciopelo azul.

\- Buenas noches, - dijo ella, bajando su voz al menos una octava. - Debe ser Shino. La señorita Hyuga me ha hablado de usted.

Shino, quien le había confiado todo a ella, desde la reciente enfermedad de su madre a su afición por el pastel de riñones, claramente no la reconoció.

\- ¿Es invitada de la señorita Hyuga?

\- Soy muy íntima de ella, - le aseguró Hinata. - Ella dijo que sería bienvenida esta noche.- encogió sus hombros sedosos.- Sin embargo, si ese no es el caso...

\- Espere, señora... - un rastro de asombro entró en su voz por lo general impasible.- ¿Puedo preguntar su nombre?

Ella se inclinó acercándose a él.

\- No creo que fuera prudente. - se confió ella. - Me temo que mi reputación tendiera a hacer las cosas bastante inoportunas.

La cara de Shino se puso rosa. Era fácil leer los pensamientos que daban vueltas en su mente. Una mujer hermosa, misteriosa, con una vaga conexión con la señorita Hyuga...

\- M-madam.- tartamudeó entusiastamente apenas sereno.- ¿Podría ser? Puedo preguntar si usted es... ¿Hime? ¿La verdadera Hime?

Frunció sus labios rojos pensativamente.

\- Es posible. - le dio su capa y se deslizó en el edificio.

No sintió ninguna vergüenza por su astucia. ¡Después de todo, si alguien tenía un derecho a asumir la identidad de Hime, era su creadora!

Un grupo de tres jóvenes mujeriegos que habían estado detrás de Hinata en la entrada la miraron fijamente con impaciencia.

\- ¿Oíste eso? - gritó uno de ellos. - Que me cuelguen si no es Hime.

\- Esto podría ser una farsa.- advirtió uno de sus compañeros razonablemente.

\- No, no, es ella.- insistió el primero.- Tengo un amigo que pasó una tarde con Hime en Bath en Junio pasado. Ella es tal como él la describió.

\- Sigámosla.

\- Hime no podía haber estado en Bath el pasado Junio.- argumentó el tercero. - oí que estaba de viaje por el continente con uno de los Berkley.

\- ¿Eso fue antes o después de que se uniese al convento?

Hinata no dio cuenta en los tres hombres que debatían y la seguían. Habiendo llamado la atención de Sai, atravesó la sala central de juego. Su avance fue impedido por una multitud de hombres que de pronto se ofrecían a traerle ponche, pidiéndola bailar, suplicando su atención. Alguien apretó una copa en su mano, y ella la aceptó con una sonrisa. Haciendo una pausa para beber unos sorbos de la sazonada mezcla, saboreó la corriente de calor que atravesó sus venas. Con gracia levantó una mano con un guante negro para apartar un rizo que pendía de su frente, y sonrió a la muchedumbre alrededor suyo.

\- Caballeros, - dijo con una voz gutural - son un grupo de hombres muy apuestos, y estoy halagada por sus atenciones, pero están hablando todos a la vez. Sólo puedo con tres o cuatro a la vez.

Ellos renovaron sus esfuerzos con entusiasmo.

\- Señorita, puedo acompañarla a una sala de juego...

\- ... ¿un vaso de vino?

\- ... ¿un caramelo o dos?

\- ... si bailara el vals conmigo...

Hinata rehusó todas las invitaciones con un mohín de arrepentimiento.

\- Quizás más tarde. Debo marcharme para saludar a un viejo amigo, o se afligirá por mi descuido.

\- Pronto yo mismo moriré con el corazón roto.- gritó uno de ellos, y la reunión intentó seguir a Hinata cuando ella se deslizó a la orilla de la habitación donde estaba Sai.

Sonriendo de júbilo, Hinata se puso delante de él e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

El encargado hizo una reverencia respetuosamente.

\- Bienvenida a Bijû's, madam. Cuando el encargado reanudo su examen absorto de la habitación, Hinata frunció el ceño ligeramente y se acercó un poco más.

\- ¿Busca a alguien? - preguntó con su voz normal, siguiendo la dirección de su mirada.- ¿Ocurre algo? De pronto los ojos de Sai se pusieron sobre ella, su mirada era de asombro.

\- ¿Señorita Hyuga? - preguntó con un susurro sobresaltado.- ¿Es usted?

\- Desde luego que soy yo. ¿No me reconoció? - le sonrió con satisfacción. ¿Le gusta la transformación? Lady Nara es responsable de todo esto.

Sai se atragantó y tartamudeó, y parecía no poder contestar. Mientras echaba un vistazo a su figura deliciosamente expuesta, su cara se puso pálida con consternación. Hinata aceptó otra copa de ponche de un criado que pasaba y la vació con avidez.

\- Que delicioso está.- exclamó.- Hace mucho calor aquí, ¿verdad? Esa música es cautivadora, apenas puedo mantener los pies quietos. Voy a bailar esta noche, la cudrila y el vals y...

\- Señorita Hyuga, - jadeó Sai - ese ponche es demasiado fuerte para usted. Haré que Chouji le traiga una bebida sin alcohol...

\- No, quiero beber lo que beben todos los demás.- inclinó la cabeza hacia él hasta que su aliento perfumado de fruta le empañó las gafas.- Y no me llame señorita Hyuga. No hay ninguna señorita Hyuga aquí esta noche.

Sai tartamudeando sin poder contenerse. En el espacio de unos segundos preparó un discurso que anunciaría su salida inmediata del baile. Nunca había sospechado que Hinata Hyuga se podría transformar en una tentadora que enardecía la sangre. Todo en ella era diferente; su voz, sus movimientos, su comportamiento entero. Incluso la forma de su cara parecía haber cambiado. Cuando Sai volvió a mirarla, ella se había ido, llevada en andas por un par de los caballeros que lograban parecer aburridos y lascivos al mismo tiempo. El encargado comenzó a hacer señas desesperadamente a Chouji, esperando que entre los dos, pudieran evitar el desastre que se avecinaba. Si diera la casualidad de que el sr. Uzumaki la viera...

Sensible a la expresión acosada y a los gestos violentos de Sai, Chouji se acercó a la orilla de enfrente de la habitación octogonal.

\- ¿Problemas? - preguntó el joven.

\- ¡La señorita Hyuga está aquí! Debemos encontrarla inmediatamente.

Chouji se encogió de hombros, sin ver ninguna razón de preocupación.

\- Probablemente está en algún rincón en algún sitio, mirando y escuchando a todos como siempre.

\- La señorita Hyuga no es ella misma esta noche, - dijo Sai concisamente. - Es una situación peligrosa, Chouji.

\- Suenas como si esperases que ella causase algún tipo de problema.- dijo Chouji, y se río de la idea. - Esa dulce, una tranquila pequeña solterona...

\- Esa dulce, tranquila solterona es capaz de poner este club entero patas arriba.- siseó Sai. - Encuéntrala, Chouji, antes de que lo haga el sr. Uzumaki. Lleva un vestido azul y una máscara negra.

\- Eso describe al menos a dos docenas de mujeres aquí.- indicó Chouji.- Y no creo que pueda reconocerla sin sus gafas .- empujó el brazo de Sai, su interés estaba ocupado en un asunto más urgente, - A propósito, ¿sabe lo que oí justo antes de que venir aquí? Puede que Hime haya asistido al baile. ¡La mismísima Hime! Bien, me gustaría oír a la señorita Hyuga tratando de afirmar que no hay ninguna Hime después de esto.

\- Encuéntrala.- Dijo Sai con la voz estrangulada.

\- ¿A Hime?

\- A la señorita Hyuga.

\- Lo intentaré.- dijo con recelo, y se alejó.

Sai exploró la muchedumbre en busca del vestido azul de Hinata, golpeando suavemente el suelo con el pie, mientras consideraba alertar a más de los empleados del club para buscar a la evasiva señorita Hyuga, oyó una suave voz cansina que le envió un escalofrío columna abajo.

\- ¿Buscas a alguien?

Después de tragar dolorosamente, Sai se giró para afrontar el semblante serio de Naruto Uzumaki.

\- ¿Señor? - carraspeó.

\- Sé que ella está aquí.- dijo Naruto, sus ojos azules serios detrás de la sencilla máscara negra que llevaba. - No hace un minuto que la vi. Escabulléndose por los alrededores para buscarme, haciendo preguntas, es tan sutil como una estampida de elefantes. Espero que pueda evitar matar a esa puta con mis manos desnudas, o causarle una cicatriz para igualar a la que ella me provocó.

Aliviado y horrorizado a partes iguales, Sai comprendido que Uzumaki se refería a lady Fûka Ashby.

\- ¿Lady Fûka tuvo el descaro de asistir al baile? - Temporalmente se olvidó del problema de Hinata Hyuga.- ¿Quiere que la saque del club, señor?

\- Aún no.- dijo Naruto con gravedad.- Primero voy a hablar con ella.

Fûka Ashby esperaba al lado de una enorme columna, mirando la muchedumbre agitada como un gato estudiando a su presa. Su cuerpo delgado estaba cubierto con un vestido de seda dorada que hacía juego con su pelo rojo. Una máscara de plumas doradas y plateadas cubría su cara angosta y perfectamente esculpida.

De pronto un dolor opresivo le atacó su nuca, cuando una mano grande se retorció en la masa de sus rizos. El hombre que no veía detrás de ella enroscó sus dedos con más fuerza, impidiéndole girar la cabeza. La respiración de Fûka salió en un siseo de dolor. Despacio ella se relajó.

\- Naruto.- murmuró, quedándose perfectamente inmóvil. Su voz era baja y llena de odio.

\- Estúpida puta.- Su mano se enroscó hasta que ella inhaló bruscamente y se arqueó para aliviar el tirón en su cuero cabelludo.

\- Quería ver tu cara. - jadeó. - Es por eso que vine. Quería explicarte...

\- Sé por qué estás aquí.

\- Estuvo muy mal de mi parte, Naruto. No quise hacerte daño. Pero no me dejaste ningún recurso.

\- No me hiciste daño.

\- No puedo permitir que me abandones.- dijo Fûka con firmeza. - No lo haré. He sido manipulada y abandonada por cada hombre en el que alguna vez he confiado. La primera vez fue mi padre...

\- No me importa.- interrumpió Naruto, pero ella siguió insistentemente, sin hacer caso del dolor de su apretón en su pelo.

\- Quiero que entiendas. Me forzaron a casarme a los quince años. El novio era tan viejo como mi abuelo. Desprecié a Lord Ashby a primera vista, el viejo chivo lascivo. ¿Puedes imaginarte lo qué era, meterte en la cama con eso?

\- Su voz se volvió ácida.- Su piel arrugada, sus dientes podridos, su cuerpo arrugado con la edad... oh, que amante tan apasionado era. Supliqué que mi padre no me vendiera a un anciano, pero él estaba hipnotizado por la idea de las tierras y la riqueza de Ashby. Mi familia sacó una enorme ganancia con el matrimonio.

\- Tu también.- indicó Naruto.

\- Me prometí que de ahí en adelante tomaría cualquier placer que pudiera encontrar. Nunca jamás dejaría que nadie me controlase. Soy diferente de todas las mujeres débiles que permiten que los hombres moldeen sus vidas por mucho que esto les complazca. Si te permitiera abandonarme tan fácilmente cuando te cansaste de mí, yo no sería nada, Naruto.

Me habría rebajado a la condición de una niña de quince años que una vez fui, obligada a someterme a la voluntad de un hombre indiferente. No seré abandonada, bastardo Cockney engreído.

Contuvo la respiración cuando la hizo darse la vuelta y quedó cara a cara con el semblante duramente sombreado de Naruto. Él se había quitado la máscara.

\- Aquí está tu venganza.- gruñó.- ¿Te complace?

Paralizada, Fûka miró fijamente la herida cosida en su cara.

\- Realmente te hice daño.- murmuró, pareciendo intimidada, arrepentida y misteriosamente satisfecha.

Naruto volvió a encajarse la máscara sobre la cara. Cuando habló otra vez, había una nota cansada en su voz.

\- Sal de aquí.

Ella parecía estar autorizada por la vista de su cicatriz. - Todavía te deseo.

\- No me inclino ante nadie.- dijo con brusquedad. - Sobre todo no ante un pequeño bolso demasiado usado como tu.

\- Vuelve a mí, - suplicó Fûka. - te haré la vida muy dulce.- Su sonrisa estaba teñida de amenaza.- Aún eres guapo, Naruto. Lamentaría ver tu cara reducida a tiras.

\- Hasta ti, jamás había conocido a una mujer que tuviera que amenazar a un hombre para meterlo en su cama.- el comentario mordaz dio en el blanco, él vio el rubor amontonarse en el contorno de su máscara.- No te cruces conmigo otra vez, Fûka, - dijo entre dientes, tomando su muñeca en un apretón que la hizo estremecerse. - o te haré desear estar muerta.

\- Prefiero mucho más tu venganza a tu indiferencia.

Con un sonido de asco, Naruto hizo señas a un camarero del club que estaba de pie a varios metros de distancia y hablaba con una mujer exóticamente vestida. Rápidamente se acercó a ellos.

\- Sácala de aquí, - refunfuñó Naruto, empujando a Fûka hacia él.- y si la veo volver otra vez esta noche, tendré tu cabeza.

\- Sí, señor.- el camarero alejó a Fûka con discreta prisa.

Sintiéndose sucio, Naruto tomó una copa de la bandeja de un criado que pasaba y se la bebió de un trago rápidamente. Hizo una mueca, asqueado por el dulzor empalagoso del ponche. Era algo fuerte, el licor bajó suavemente por su esófago y se asentó con un calor ardiente en su vientre. Esperó que aplacara el resentimiento hirviente, la repugnancia, y lo peor de todo,

la punzada de compasión. Comprendió que era como protestar amargamente contra la propia impotencia, la lucha desesperada por el dominio. Muchas veces había buscado venganza por los agravios cometidos contra él. Para él sería el colmo de la hipocresía fingir que él era algo mejor que Fûka Ashby.

El ruido en la habitación se hizo casi ensordecedor con las payasadas de la muchedumbre en la mesa de juego. Naruto no se había fijado antes en el grupo ingobernable, habiendo estado completamente sumergido en la escena con Fûka. Dejando la copa vacía de lado, se acercó más a la mesa de juego. Comprobó el trabajo de sus empleados; los crupiers recogiendo los dados, el "exhibicionista" contratado para reclamar públicamente "las pérdidas" del banco y de ese modo atraer el juego más fuerte, los camareros asegurándose de que todos tenían copas llenas de ponche o vino. Los únicos dos que no atendían sus tareas eran los guardias, quienes se suponía que llevaban a los clientes a la parte de arriba del club cuando deseaban visitar a una fulana.

Pero nadie quería ir arriba. El grupo de hombres bulliciosos, que abarcaban todas las edades y niveles de importancia social, estaban amontonados alrededor de una mujer. Ella estaba al lado de la mesa, lanzando los dados de un vaso en el fieltro verde. Ella estaba coqueteando simultáneamente con al menos media docena de jugadores.

Naruto sonrió de mala gana, su amargura se desvaneció un poco. Hacía años desde que había visto a una mujer manejar a una muchedumbre de admiradores con tanta habilidad, no desde Temari Nara en sus días de juego. Fascinado, se preguntó de dónde demonios había venido. Él conocía a todos los recién llegados en Londres, y nunca la había visto antes. Debía ser la esposa de algún diplomático, o alguna selecta cortesana. Sus labios eran rojos y hacían un mohín, sus pálidos hombros blancos atractivamente desnudos por encima del terciopelo azul de su vestido. Reía con frecuencia, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia atrás de una manera que hacía que sus rizos oscuros bailaran. Como los otros hombres presentes, Naruto estaba cautivado por su figura, los deliciosos pechos redondos, la cintura diminuta, todo revelado por un vestido bien ceñido que no se parecía en absoluto a los estilos Griegos sin forma definida de las otras mujeres.

\- ¡Un brindis por el pecho más adorable de Londres! - gritó un garboso joven libertino, Lord Bromley. Estimulada y excitada, la muchedumbre levantó sus copas con una aclamación. Los camareros se precipitaron a traer más licor.

\- Señorita, - suplicó uno de ellos - le ruego que lance los dados por mí.

\- Toda la buena suerte que tengo es suya, - le aseguró, y sacudió los dados en la caja tan enérgicamente que sus pechos temblaron. La temperatura en la

habitación se intensificó rápidamente cuando una multitud de suspiros de admiración dio la bienvenida a la demostración. Naruto decidió intervenir antes de que el humor de la muchedumbre se hiciera demasiado cargado.

La zorra no se daba cuenta de la lujuria que estaba incitando, o lo hacía deliberadamente. De una u otra forma, deseaba conocerla.

Hinata lanzó los dados y se río con placer cuando salió un triple.

\- ¡La casa paga treinta a uno! - anunció el crupier, y el rugido de gratitud del grupo sólo fue igualado por un clamor para la mujer que hizo rodar los dados otra vez. Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, fue cuidadosamente arrancada de la muchedumbre por un par de manos fuertes.

Las protestas fueron sofocadas inmediatamente cuando los hombres reconocieron que el raptor era el mismo Naruto Uzumaki. Sus caracteres fueron calmados cuando Naruto hizo señas a un grupo de seductoras chicas de la casa, que se filtraron por el grupo con tentadoras sonrisas.

Despacio Hinata alzó la vista a la cara enmascarada de su captor.

\- Me ha apartado del juego.

\- Estaba a punto de provocar un disturbio en mi club.

\- ¿Su club? Entonces usted debe ser el sr. Uzumaki. - Sus labios rojos se curvaron provocativamente.- No quería causar problemas. ¿Cómo puedo compensarlo?

Él la estudió atentamente.

\- Venga a dar un paseo conmigo.

\- ¿Eso es todo? Pensé que podría hacer una petición más atrevida.

\- Parece decepcionada.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

\- Con su reputación, sr. Uzumaki, sólo es razonable esperar una oferta indecente.

Su boca se curvó con una sonrisa sutilmente coqueta... una sonrisa diferente de las que alguna vez le había regalado a Hinata Hyuga.

\- Hay todas las posibilidades de que la complazca.

Ella río guturalmente.

\- Hay una posibilidad de que pudiera aceptar.

De repente Hinata pensó que se había delatado. Algo en su voz había despertado una chispa de reconocimiento. Él la miraba demasiado intensamente.

\- ¿Quién es usted?

Hinata inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarle, desafiándole a adivinar. - ¿No me conoce?

Toda señal de sonrisa desapareció.

\- Tengo la intención. - Una sensación de realidad comenzó a traspasar la agradable niebla que la rodeaba. Hinata se quedó inmóvil, alejándose medio paso de él.

\- Es posible que llegara con alguien. - dijo, deseando el regreso de su imprudencia de antes. Necesitaba otra bebida.

\- No se marchará con él.

\- ¿Qué pasa si estoy casada?

\- Aun así no se marchará con él.- Hinata río y fingió alarma.

\- Se me ha advertido sobre los hombres como usted.

Él se acercó para susurrarle en el oído.

\- Espero que no hiciera caso.- Sus labios acariciaron la sensible curva de su mandíbula.

Hinata cerró los ojos mientras un débil temblor se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Ella trató de reunir la fuerza para apartase de él, pero en cambio se apoyó contra él dócilmente, como si no tuviera voluntad en sí misma. Atrapó delicadamente el lóbulo de su oreja con sus dientes, y hubo un murmullo bajo de su voz.

\- Ven conmigo.

No podía. Sus rodillas estaban demasiado débiles. Pero de algún modo le permitió conducirla a la siguiente habitación, en medio de las parejas que daban vueltas. Su brazo de apoyo la rodeó, y su indispensable apretón incluyó su mano. Entonces así era como se sentía al ser sostenida tan estrechamente, tener a un hombre mirándola fijamente con el deseo en sus ojos.

\- Nunca has estado aquí antes.- dijo él.

\- Estas equivocado.

Él negó con la cabeza.

\- Te habría recordado.

\- En realidad, - dijo con una voz muy baja, - no estoy aquí ahora. Esto no está pasando en absoluto. Sólo estas visitando un sueño mío.

\- ¿Lo estoy? - Él dobló la cabeza, con su boca sonriente muy cerca de la suya. Su aliento era caliente contra sus labios. - Entonces no despiertes, ángel. Me gustaría quedarme por un rato.

.

.

Continuará...


	10. Anhelo

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**.Ocho: Anhelo.**_

* * *

El brazo de Naruto Uzumaki rodeaba firmemente la cintura de Hinata mientras daban vueltas en un vals sin esfuerzo.

Él parecía saborear su achispada alegría. Coqueteó descaradamente con ella, y advirtió las miradas envidiosas de otros hombres, e hizo reír a Hinata acusándola de coleccionar los corazones de los hombres como sus juguetes. Cuando el vals se terminó y comenzó una cuadrilla, se apartaron a la orilla de la habitación y aceptaron bebidas traídas por un camarero que pasaba. Mientras Hinata miraba la pauta del baile, se quedó de pie cerca de Uzumaki, balanceándose hasta que sus hombros se rozaron. Él sonrió abiertamente y deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cintura para sujetarla.

Hinata se dejó llevar alegremente de vuelta hacia las parejas que saltaban, atraídas por la música. Naruto tiró de ella hacia sí con destreza.

\- Una cuadrilla no. No caminas con el paso lo bastante seguro, ángel.

\- ¿Ángel? - repitió Hinata, descansando contra él. Un comportamiento poco propio de una dama, sí, pero en la alegre juerga del baile, nadie se dio cuenta o se preocupó. - ¿Les pones nombres a todas tus mujeres?

\- No tengo ninguna mujer.

\- No te creo.- dijo con una risa tonta, apoyándose con más fuerza contra su pecho sólido. Ligeramente sus manos se ahuecaron sobre sus codos, conservando su equilibrio.

\- Dime tu nombre.- dijo.

Ella negó con la cabeza. - No importa quién soy.

Sus pulgares se movieron despacio sobre la superficie enguantada del interior de sus codos.

\- Lo averiguaré antes de que acabe la noche.- comenzó un vals, y ella se dio la vuelta en sus brazos para mirarlo en tono de súplica.- Está bien. - dijo con una sonrisa, llevándola de vuelta a la pista de baile. - Otro vals. Y después te quitarás la máscara.

Las palabras le provocaron un desagradable sobresalto. Era la única amenaza que rompería el conjuro mágico que tenía efecto sobre ellos durante la noche. Hinata abrió la boca para decir no, y luego se lo pensó mejor. Una negativa sólo serviría para que él se decidiera más.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó en cambio, poniendo una voz provocativa.

\- Quiero ver tu cara.

\- En su lugar te hablaré sobre mi cara. Dos ojos, una nariz, una boca...

\- Una boca preciosa.- La yema de su dedo deambuló sobre su labio inferior con una ligera caricia que ella podría haber confundido por un beso, se le habían cerrado los ojos.

La vaga satisfacción que Hinata había sentido por ser lo bastante inteligente para engañarlo había desaparecido, disolviéndose en un calor frenético. Estaba bebida, "borracha", era el modo en que su padre siempre lo decía. Sí, muy borracha. Esa era la explicación para las dolorosas emociones que se levantaban dentro de ella. Esa noche, como se suponía, era un juego, y Naruto Uzumaki no era nada más que un sinvergüenza. ¿Por qué su contacto la llenaba de semejante deseo? Él era la encarnación de todo el placer prohibido que ella nunca experimentaría. Ojalá esta noche nunca se terminaría... Ojalá Toneri la abrazara así a veces... Ojalá...

\- Quiero bailar durante mucho, mucho tiempo.- se oyó decir a si misma...

Él la tomó en sus brazos y la miró intensamente. - Todo lo que desees.

Naruto no creía ser capaz de apartar sus manos de ella cuando el vals terminó. No podía arriesgarse a soltar el único regalo que jamás había tenido a bien otorgarle la Divina Providencia. Había tenido que trabajar, sufrir, robar, y engañar por todo lo demás. Todo ello había requerido esfuerzo. Pero ella simplemente había aparecido, como una fruta perfecta cayendo de un árbol en sus manos extendidas. Casi estaba mareado de deseo. Ella debía haberlo sentido también. Sus respuestas disminuyeron a murmullos mudos mientras le miraba fijamente a través de la máscara. Ella era hermosa, experimentada, y lo bastante mundana para entender y aceptar las condiciones que él ofrecía. No como la otra. No como la dama refinada e inocente que era tan diferente de él como el hielo del fuego.

Se hacía tarde, y el club estaba a rebosar. Habían llegado más invitados, contribuyendo al feliz alboroto. Las parejas se formaron cuando todos los lores, las damas, los libertinos, y las prostitutas buscaron un compañero para la noche. Por lo general Hinata se habría conmocionado por las bromas obscenas lanzadas por todos lados, pero una generosa cantidad de alcohol había dado un brillo atractivo a la escena. Ella se río de los fuertes chistes que oía, incluso con los que no entendía. Fue empujada con frecuencia contra Naruto en la habitación atestada, hasta que él la atrajo a un punto más protegido al lado de una de las columnas de mármol. Hinata fue asediada por invitaciones para bailar, pero Naruto los eludió a todos con sardónica diversión. Él la había reclamado para esa noche, y no tuvo ningún problema en aclarárselo a los que trataron de usurpar su territorio.

\- No recuerdo haberle dado derechos exclusivos sobre mi compañía- dijo Hinata, recostándose en el pliegue de su hombro. Ella podía sentir el latido regular de su corazón directamente contra su pecho, y la increíble fuerza de su cuerpo. El olor del brandy, el almidón de su corbata, y la fragancia de su piel bronceada formaba una mezcla embriagadora.

Naruto la miró con una sonrisa. - ¿Quieres estar con otro?

Hinata lo consideró. - No - dijo con la voz entrecortada. - Nadie más en el mundo.- era la verdad.

Sólo había esa noche... eso era todo lo que jamás tendría con él. Ella se cruzó con sus ojos inquisitivos y tocó la solapa de su abrigo, alisándola innecesariamente. En algún rincón distante de su mente una voz reprobatoria se entrometió en el momento... Allí estaba ella, divirtiéndose en un palacio de pecado con un sinvergüenza...

Un sinvergüenza que estaba a punto de besarla. Sus dedos se enroscaron en sus rizos, desordenándole el pelo, ahuecando su nuca en un apretón seguro. Hubo un ruido de seda y terciopelo cuando los bordes de sus máscaras se rozaron, y luego su boca encontró la suya.

Al principio el beso fue sereno y suave. Él se tomó su tiempo, saboreando, moviendo despacio sus labios sobre los suyos. Hinata no pudo evitar pensar durante un momento sorprendida que sus besos se parecían bastante a los de Toneri. Pero todo cambió en un momento impredecible. Su boca se volvió ardientemente caliente, rozando la suya hasta que sus labios se vieron obligados a abrirse. Hinata temblaba asombrada por la intrusión de su lengua.

¿Era así como se besaban los demás? Confundida por la intimidad, empujó su pecho hasta que él levantó la cabeza y la miró. Había llamas en las profundidades de sus ojos, como pequeñas e intensas velas.

\- N...no delante de todos.- dijo ella, agitando una mano temblorosa a la muchedumbre. La excusa era poco convincente. Nadie les miraba. Todos los juerguistas estaban absortos en sus propios coqueteos. Naruto rodeó con sus dedos la muñeca enguantada con amabilidad y la sacó con él fuera de la habitación central, pasando por delante del comedor y los salones de cartas, mucho más lejos hasta que la música y la cháchara se fundió en zumbido tranquilo. Hinata tropezó tras él, sus temblores se desvanecieron.

\- Donde... - fue todo lo que pudo lograr decir mientras cruzaban a grandes pasos por el vestíbulo.

\- A las habitaciones traseras.

\- Yo... no creo que sea buena idea.- Su paso no disminuyó.

\- Necesitamos intimidad.

\- ¿Pa...para qué?

Él la instó a cruzar una puerta privada y entrar en un cuarto suavemente alumbrado. Los ojos grandes de Hinata captaron la vista de paredes adamascadas de seda y una pieza de tono violeta sobre el intrincado adorno de escayola. Unos pocos muebles estaban colocados alrededor de la habitación; una diminuta mesa redonda y dos sillas doradas, un bonito biombo de bronce con paneles pintados, y una chaise longue.

Hinata se irguió hacia atrás llena de pánico, pero la puerta ya estaba cerrada, y los brazos de Naruto la rodeaban. Su mano agarró su nuca, y su voz resopló calurosamente en su pelo.

\- Tranquila. Todo lo que quiero hacer es abrazarte.

\- Pero no puedo...

\- Déjame abrazarte.- le besó el cuello y la apretó más estrechamente contra él.

Despacio Hinata se relajó. Una agradable languidez se extendió desde su cabeza a los dedos de sus pies, y de algún modo olvidó que había un mundo fuera del círculo de sus brazos. Sólo había el calor de su piel, apilada dentro de las capas de su ropa. Y el movimiento de sus manos mientras él manejaba los suaves músculos de su cuello y su espalda. Incluso en su inocencia, ella era consciente del pecaminoso conocimiento de su contacto. Él sabía abrazar a una mujer, como seducirla más allá de la inhibición. A ciegas ella levantó la cara, y él la besó. Sus labios parecían retorcer la misma alma de su cuerpo.

Hinata se pegó a él, envolviéndose más íntimamente hasta que sus pechos doloridos se apretaron contra su pecho. Él la tomó de la cintura, apretándola contra su ingle. Cuando ella sintió el duro e insistente bulto de su cuerpo, se separó torpemente.

\- Yo...yo he bebido demasiado. Debo irme, debo...

Naruto soltó una sorda carcajada y se quitó la máscara. Besó su vulnerable garganta con voracidad, mordisqueando la carne sensible. Ella jadeó, tratando de apartarse, pero él cogió los resbaladizos rizos de su pelo en su puño. Consolándola en un murmullo, la empujó con suavidad para desequilibrarla y la sentó con cuidado en la chaise longue, el sofá largo almohadillado.

Las objeciones flaquearon en sus labios, todas rápidamente acalladas por su boca. Él le bajó el corpiño de terciopelo hasta que sus pechos desnudos brillaron en la luz dorada... pechos magníficos con sedosas puntas. Cerrando su boca sobre un pezón rosado, chupo y lamió con cuidado hasta que ella gimió y entrelazó los dedos en su pelo rubio.

Él levantó sus pechos en sus manos y usó sus labios, sus dientes, y su lengua sobre ellos, como si devorara el dulzor de su carne. Hinata gimió y se arqueó hacia arriba, empujando su pezón más hondo en las profundidades de su boca. Sintió que él levantaba sus faldas, sus muslos poderosos sujetándola con fuerza a ambos lados de sus caderas. Él se agachó sobre ella, besando, ahuecando las manos, acariciando, hasta que a ella apenas le quedó un fragmento de cordura. Fue sólo ese diminuto pedazo de conciencia lo que la hizo comprender que él había alargado la mano hasta su máscara. Ella apartó la cabeza con un grito ahogado.

\- ¡No! - Su mano se curvó debajo de su pecho, su pulgar acariciando las áreas húmedas dejadas por su boca.

\- Entonces de acuerdo.- dijo suavemente. - Mantén tu disfraz. No me importa quién eres.

\- No puedo hacer esto. No lo entiendes...

\- No hay nada que temer.- Él arrastró sus labios por el profundo valle entre sus pechos, cada palabra que decía una marca caliente contra su piel. - Nadie lo sabrá. Nadie excepto tu y yo.- Su mano buscó las capas de sus ropa interior de seda. Una de sus rodillas se clavó entre las suyas. El peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo era delicioso. Deseaba más, deseaba que él apretara con más fuerza, más profundamente, hasta quedar aplastada bajo él. Tenía que detenerle antes de que el placer se convirtiera en desastre. Pero sus brazos temblorosos le rodearon con más fuerza, y los únicos sonidos que escapaban de sus labios eran jadeos entrecortados.

Reconociendo los signos de rendición, Naruto la besó con una mezcla de triunfo y alivio. Esta noche, al menos, no habría horas vacías, ni frustración atormentada. Aliviaría sus necesidades dentro de ella, y la usaría para olvidar... le daría todo el placer que nunca podría darle a Hinata Hyuga... Hinata... Maldita fuera por meterse en sus pensamientos incluso ahora. Pero quizás sencillamente era de esperar. De alguna manera esta mujer se parecía a Hinata. Tenía la misma piel perfecta, y debajo de su embriagador perfume estaba el mismo olor delicado... Tenía la misma estatura... silueta...

Él se quedó inmóvil. La conmoción parecía un golpe fuerte al pecho. Con brusquedad arrancó su boca de la suya y se levantó de sobre los codos. Estaba suspendido sobre ella, jadeando con fuerza. Las bocanadas atormentadas no eran suficiente para sostenerlo. Nada lo era.

\- No eres tu.- dijo él, las palabras se desgarraron de su garganta.- Oh, maldita seas, no eres...

Hinata trató de darse la vuelta cuando su mano temblorosa descendió hasta su cara y le quitó la máscara. Sus aturdidos ojos plateados alzaron la vista a los suyos horrorizados. Él estaba pálido debajo de su bronceado, sus cicatrices se veían ásperas en relieve.

Naruto habría pensado que su cuerpo no podría excitarse más de lo que ya lo estaba, pero cuando descendió la mirada hacia ella, se puso dolorosamente duro. La palpitación frenética, exquisita de su sangre le hizo estremecerse.

Hinata se humedeció los labios. - Sr. Uzumaki...

\- Mirate. Oh, Dios... La mirada de Naruto ardía sobre la subida reluciente de sus pechos, sus labios inflamados por los besos. - Te dije que no vinieras aquí.- Sus dedos examinaron cuidadosamente la cascada oscura de su pelo.- Te dije... ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Investigación? - Ella ofreció la única palabra tartamudeante como si esta lo explicase todo.

\- ¡Mierda!.- una espantosa expresión se colocó sobre su cara, oscura, cruel y apasionada. Parecía dispuesto a matarla.

Aunque pareciera ser una causa perdida, Hinata trató de defenderse. - No pensé que llegaría tan lejos.- balbuceó.- Lo siento. Pasó tan rápidamente. Yo estuve bebiendo. No parecía real. Y tú estabas tan... yo... realmente no sé cómo ha ocurrido todo esto. Lo siento tanto, tanto... - Ella se detuvo, consciente de lo lamentable e inadecuada que era la explicación.

Él estaba en silencio con su peso apretándola contra la chaise longue. La dura presión de su excitación parecía retumbar a través de las capas de su ropa. Hinata se movió con incomodidad bajo él.

\- ¡Quédate quieta! - Naruto tragó con fuerza, su mirada fue hasta la exhibición lozana de sus pechos.- Tu y tu... investigación.- Él dijo la palabra como si fuera obscena. Su mano cubrió el pecho, su palma frotó el pezón hasta que este formó un capullo apretado. Trató de soltarla, pero su cuerpo no obedecía. Cada nervio gritaba en rebeldía. La deseaba. Habría dado todo lo que poseía sólo por meterse dentro de ella. Respirando ásperamente entre dientes, luchó por contener su deseo.

\- Desearía ser cualquier otra menos yo misma.- dijo Hinata con desafiante amargura. - La clase de mujer con la que... bailarías... y a la que desearías. E incluso ahora... No lamento lo que he hecho. No puedes sentir ninguna atracción por Hinata Hyuga, pero al menos sentiste algo por la mujer que fingí ser, y eso...

\- ¿No crees que te deseo? - preguntó con voz ronca.

\- Lo supe cuando te negaste a besarme esta mañana...

\- ¿Se trata de eso? Querías vengarte porque no te... - Naruto pareció ahogarse con las palabras. Cuando logró hablar otra vez, su voz estaba teñida con un deje Cockney. - No era suficiente para ti que te haya deseado como un perro cachondo desde que llegaste aquí...

\- ¿Perro cachondo? - repitió confundida.

\- Separado antes de terminar de copular.- Él apretó sus manos a ambos lados de su cara, mirándola airadamente. - Te deseaba esta mañana, pequeña provocadora. He querido hacer el amor contigo desde la primera vez que... estate quieta.- gruñó las dos últimas palabras con una brusquedad que la hizo encogerse. Ella dejó de retorcerse inmediatamente.  
Tragando con fuerza, él se forzó a seguir.- No te muevas, o no seré capaz de detenerme. Escúchame. Voy a soltarte... y tú vas a marcharte. No vuelvas al club.

\- ¿Nunca?

\- Así es. Vuelve a tu pueblo.

\- ¿Pero por qué? - preguntó Hinata. Con humillantes lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse de sus ojos.

\- ¡Porqué no puedo...! - Él se detuvo, con su aliento repiqueteando en su garganta .- ¡Jesús, no llores! No te muevas. No llores. No vuelvas.

\- Hinata le miró fijamente con los ojos plateados brillantes. Se sentía salvaje, drogada, borracha de emoción. - No quiero marcharme.- dijo ella con la voz pastosa.

Los músculos de Naruto temblaron por el esfuerzo de mantenerse inmóvil. No quería arruinarla o hacerle daño, y estaba cerca, demasiado cerca, de lanzar por la borda los pocos restos de honor que poseía.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Hinata? ¿Esto? - La incitó con su cuerpo, impulsándose contra ella con una tosca embestida.- Esto es lo que conseguirás de mí. Me revolcaré contigo ahora mismo, y te enviaré de vuelta con Otsutsuki como una paloma mancillada. ¿Es esto lo que quieres, que te cubra para mi placer?

\- Él empujó otra vez, esperando que suplicara por su libertad. En cambio ella jadeó y levantó las rodillas, instintivamente haciendo una cuna para él. Él secó una lágrima que caía con sus dedos. Un sonido gutural salió de su garganta, y él bajó su boca a su cara, lamiendo el sedoso sendero de sal. Iba a suceder. No podía detenerse.

Empujando la mano bajo su falda, él encontró la cintura de sus bragas y hurgó bajo ellas. Extendió besos ávidos sobre sus pechos pálidos y su garganta. Ella era todo lo que jamás había deseado, belleza y fuego arqueándose contra sus manos registradoras. Sus dedos vagaron por la piel lisa de su vientre, las cimas blancas de sus muslos. Ella se sobresaltó de miedo, pero él la dominó y examinó sin cuidado el área de delicado pelo rizado hasta que el suave corazón de su cuerpo se inflamó y se humedeció. Acariciándola con cuidado, cubrió su boca de besos, mientras su aliento entraba precipitadamente en rítmicas explosiones. Ella se retorcía de manera incontrolable, soltando pequeños gemidos licenciosos que calentaron sus sentidos hasta que hirvieron.

Hinata clavó sus dedos en la capa gruesa de su abrigo cuando se dio cuenta que él se abría los pantalones. El tiempo se detuvo, como una peonza que da vueltas rápidamente agarrada en un puño inflexible. El placer se desplegó y crecía en olas ensanchándose más y más mientras ella se rendía al hombre decidido a reclamarla, el duro peso de su cuerpo se preparó para conducirse dentro de ella.

\- Hinata.- dijo una y otra vez, con su aliento escaldando en su oido.- Hinata...

\- ¿Sr. Uzumaki? - una tranquila voz masculina rompió el hechizo.

Hinata se sobresaltó de miedo cuando comprendió que alguien estaba en la entrada. Ella luchó por erguirse, pero Naruto la sujetó, ocultándola con su propio cuerpo. Él buscó a tientas su cordura. Finalmente soltó un gemido salvaje.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

La voz de Sai era forzada. Manteniendo la cara girada, habló con mucho cuidado. - No le habría molestado, Sr. Uzumaki, pero se rumorea que Sasuke Uchiha ha sido visto en el club. Conociendo su costumbre de crear problemas, pensé que debería ser informado.

Naruto estuvo en silencio durante casi medio minuto. - Márchate. Me ocuparé de Uchiha... si está aquí. - las últimas palabras estaban investidas de un profundo sarcasmo, dejando claro que sospechaba que el encargado había inventado un ardid simplemente para rescatar a Hinata.

\- Señor, ¿hago traer un carruaje para..? - Sai hizo una pausa, poco dispuesto a decir el nombre de Hinata.

\- Sí.- dijo Naruto concisamente. - Márchate, Sai.

El encargado cerró la puerta. Hinata parecía no poder dejar de temblar. Apretó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Naruto y enterró su cara contra la piel húmeda de su garganta.

Nunca había experimentado el dolor del deseo insatisfecho antes. Dolía. Dolía como nada que jamás hubiera sentido, y no parecía haber ningún remedio. Aunque esperaba que Uzumaki fuera cruel, él fue amable al principio, abrazándola con fuerza contra su cuerpo y frotándole la espalda.

\- Perro cachondo.- dijo con una carcajada sin humor. - Unos pocos minutos y estarás bien. Con cara de espanto ella se retorció contra él.

\- N...no puedo respirar.

Él sujetó su brazo sobre sus caderas y apretó la boca contra su sien.

\- Tranquila.- susurró. - Tranquila.- Cuando su temblor se alivió, su humor cambió, y la apartó bruscamente.- Cúbrete.- Él se incorporó y agarró su cabeza en sus manos.- Cuando esté lista para marcharse, Sai la llevará hasta el carruaje.- Hinata manejó torpemente su ropa, tirando del corpiño de su vestido.

Naruto la observó de reojo hasta que sus pechos estuvieron ocultos. Él se levantó para colocarse el abrigo y los pantalones. Cruzando a zancadas hasta el espejo que colgaba sobre la pequeña chimenea de mármol, se arregló la corbata y se pasó las manos por su pelo despeinado. Aunque el resultado final no fuera tan impecable como antes, él parecía presentable. Hinata, por otra parte, se reconocía ser un completo desastre. Su vestido estaba desaliñado, mientras su pelo le caía por la espalda en una cascada de rizos. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas. De algún modo mantuvo la cara seca y la voz firme.

\- Quizás ambos podríamos lograr olvidar esta noche.

\- Eso pienso.- dijo él con gravedad. - Pero aún mantengo lo que dije antes. No vuelvas, señorita Hyuga. - Él cruzó a zancadas hasta la puerta, haciendo una pausa para apartar bruscamente a Sai, quien esperaba fuera del umbral.- Si fueras cualquier otro, te despediría. Después de darte una jodida paliza.- Él abandonó la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Hinata alargó la mano a su máscara y se la puso. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero ella sabía que Sai la estaba esperando. Despacio se levantó y volvió a arreglarse el vestido. Sólo manteniendo la mano sobre la boca pudo contener los sollozos que amenazaban con estallar. Ella estaba hundida en la autocompasión, sobrepasada sólo por el odio hacia el hombre que la había rechazado. _"No vuelvas", _repitió sus palabras de antes, poniéndose carmesí. Ella había sentido cólera antes, pero nunca esta furia abrasadora. Hacía unas semanas no se habría creído capaz de ello. De repente las palabras de Temari Nara cruzaron su mente...

"_Él ha tenido aventuras con docenas de mujeres, y en cuanto hay cualquier peligro de encariñarse, se deshace de ella y encuentra otra... "_

Quizás en este momento Uzumaki estaba buscando otra mujer, una que satisfaría sus reglas, cualquiera que resultaran ser. La idea hizo que a Hinata le hirvieran las entrañas.

\- Bien, Sr. Uzumaki. - dijo en voz alta, su voz temblaba- si no me quieres, encontraré a un hombre que lo haga. ¡Maldito seas, y Toneri Otsutsuki también! ¡No soy ni una santa ni un ángel, y... y no quiero ser una mujer buena nunca más! ¡Haré lo que me apetezca, y no hay nada que nadie puede decir al respecto! - Su mirada rebelde voló hasta la puerta. En cuanto la atravesara, Sai la llevaría fuera a un carruaje. No había razón que le convenciera de dejarla quedarse.

Frunciendo el ceño, Hinata echó un vistazo alrededor de la habitación. Su forma, cuatro paredes artesonadas con esquinas desfiladas, le era conocida. La recordaba a otra habitación de arriba, que estaba provista de un estante que se abría en uno de los pasadizos secretos.

No había ningún estante aquí, pero los paneles tenían más o menos la misma forma... Rápidamente se quitó los guantes y cruzó a grandes pasos hasta las paredes, pasando sus manos sobre los bordes de los paneles. Presionando, palpando, buscó cualquier señal de una puerta oculta. Justo cuando comenzaba a perder la esperanza, encontró una diminuta cerradura. Triunfalmente aflojó el panel hacia afuera, revelando un pasillo oscuro. Con un murmullo de satisfacción, dio un paso adentro y cerró el panel.

Palpando su camino a lo largo del pasillo estrecho, avanzó varias yardas e hizo una pausa por el sonido del tintineo de platos y plata. Podía oír la voz sorda e imperiosa de Monsieur Labarge, el chef. Los ruidos estaban del otro lado de la pared. Él gritaba con ira a algún ayudante desgraciado que al parecer había mojado un pescado con la salsa incorrecta.

Sin tener ningún deseo de hacer una magnífica aparición en la cocina, Hinata pasó la entrada oculta y avanzó.

Después de un largo trayecto por la oscuridad, se detuvo en un pequeño enclave que supuso se abría a una de los salones de cartas menos usados. Hinata apretó el oído a la grieta de la puerta y echó un vistazo por una mirilla. Parecía que el salón estaba libre. Clavando las uñas en el lateral del panel, tiró hasta que este se abrió con un chirrido de protesta. Sus faldas crujieron sobre el alféizar. Cerrando el panel, lo selló una vez más y soltó un suspiro triunfante.

Una voz inesperada la hizo sobresaltarse.

\- Muy interesante.

Hinata se dio la vuelta y vio a un hombre desconocido en la habitación. Él era alto, con una mandíbula bien afeitada y el pelo oscuro. Él se quitó la máscara para revelar una cara atractiva, con una sonrisa ladeada. Aunque había algo reservado y astuto en sus oscuros ojos, su sonrisa era tan encantadora que Hinata decidió que no tenía nada que temer de él. Otro Cockney con la ropa bien cortada, reflexionó.

Ella se alisó su pelo salvaje y le esbozó una sonrisa vacilante. - ¿Se está escondiendo de alguien? - preguntó ella, con una cabezada hacia la puerta cerrada.

\- Podría ser.- contestó con tranquilidad.- ¿Y usted?

\- Sin duda.- ella empujó algunos de sus rizos salvajes hacia atrás y se los metió detrás de una oreja.

\- De un hombre.- adivinó él.

\- ¿Qué más? - Ella se encogió de hombros de un modo mundanamente prudente .- ¿Por qué se esconde usted?

\- Digamos que no soy favorito de Naruto Uzumaki. - Hinata soltó una repentina carcajada sardónica.

\- Yo tampoco.- Él sonrió abiertamente y señaló con la mano una botella de vino colocada sobre una de las mesas de juego.

\- Bebamos por eso.- Llenó una copa y se la dio. Él levantó la botella hasta sus labios y se echó un trago del excepcional vino con una despreocupación que habría hecho gritar a un francés.- Cosa fina, supongo,- comentó él.- aunque para mi es todo lo mismo.

Hinata inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, haciendo rodar el sabor exquisito en su boca.

\- Nada más que lo mejor para el sr. Uzumaki.- dijo ella.

\- Bastardo pomposo, nuestro Uzumaki. Aunque nunca me gusta insultar a un hombre mientras me bebo sus existencias.

\- Esto está muy bien.- le aseguró Hinata. - Insúltele todo lo que quiera.

El extraño la miró con franca gratitud. - Eres una bonita pieza. ¿Uzumaki rompió con usted, entonces?

La vanidad herida de Hinata se calmó por su mirada de admiración. - No hay nada que romper.- admitió ella, levantando el vino a sus labios.- El sr. Uzumaki no me quiere.

\- Maldito tonto.- exclamó el extraño, y río de manera incitante. - Venga conmigo, mi pequeña gatita, y le haré olvidar todo sobre él.

Hinata río y sacudió la cabeza. - Creo que no.

\- ¿Es mi cara estropeada? - Él se frotó la cara con pesar.- Me han enviado a la lona demasiadas veces.- Comprendiendo que él pensaba que ella lo rechazaba, Hinata interrumpió con aspereza.

\- Oh, no, no es eso. Estoy segura de que muchas mujeres le encontrarían demasiado atractivo, y... ¿dijo usted enviado a la lona? ¿No es el término de un pugilista? ¿Una vez fue boxeador?

Pareciendo presumido, él sacó pecho una pulgada más.

\- Incluso ahora, podría golpear a cualquier matón a puñetazos. Llenaban las gradas para verme pelear... Sussex, Newmarket, Lancashire... - Con orgullo se señaló la cara, casi cada hueso en mi maldita cara ha sido roto. Una vez casi me rompen los sesos.

\- Que fascinante.- exclamó ella. - Nunca he conocido a un luchador. Ni siquiera he estado en un combate.

\- La llevaré a uno. - Él golpeó el aire con sus puños en un par de combinaciones. - Nada como un buen combate, sobre todo cuando derraman burdeos.- Viendo que ella no entendió el término, explicó con una sonrisa.

\- Sangre.

Hinata tembló con aversión. - No me gusta la visión de la sangre.

\- Eso es lo que lo hace excitante. Yo, solía llenar cubos durante una pelea. Un revés, y ffshhh...- él imitó un rocío de sangre saliendo de su nariz. - Pagan más cuando sangras, demasiado. Sí, luchar me hizo un hombre rico.

\- ¿Cuál es su ocupación ahora? - Él le guiñó un ojo pícaramente.- Da la casualidad de que manejo una banca de riesgo, en Bolton Row.

Hinata tosió un poco y dejó la copa. - ¿Usted posee un club de juego?

Él le tomó la mano y le besó el dorso. - Sasuke Uchiha, a su servicio, milady.

.

.

Continuará...


	11. Mascaras

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**.Nueve: Mascaras.**_

* * *

Hinata se levantó su máscara y le miró fijamente con incredulidad. El pícaro brillo en los ojos de Sasuke fue substituido de improviso cuando él vio su cara.

\- Qué bella eres.- refunfuñó él.

De pronto ella estalló en carcajadas. - ¿Sasuke Uchiha? Usted no es en absoluto como le imaginé. En realidad es usted bastante encantador.

\- Si, voy a quitarle los calzones con encanto esta noche, deme media oportunidad. Él avanzó para rellenar su copa, ofreciéndola una y otra vez una dosis generosa de vino.

\- Usted es un granuja, Sr. Uchiha.

\- Eso soy yo.- coincidió tranquilamente. Hinata ignoró el vino y se apoyó contra la pared, cruzándose de brazos.- Creo que sería sabio marchándose tan rápidamente como sea posible. El sr. Uzumaki le busca. ¿Porque vino aquí esta noche? ¿Para hacer una travesura, supongo?

\- ¡Ni se me ocurriría! - Él parecía herido por la idea misma.

\- He oído por parte de los empleados que usted está constantemente conspirando para plantar espías aquí, llamando a la policía para que hagan redadas en los momentos de más ajetreo... ¡Vaya, el rumor es que incluso provocó un fuego en la cocina el año pasado!

\- Jodidas mentiras.- Su mirada parpadeó sobre los montículos medio expuestos de sus pechos.- No hubo ninguna prueba de que yo tuviera algo que ver con ello.

Hinata le miró con desconfianza. - Algunos incluso sospechan que contrató hombres para atacar al sr. Uzumaki en los bajos fondos y acuchillar su cara.

\- No. - dijo con indignación.- No fui yo. Todos conocen la atracción de Uzumaki por las mujeres de clase alta. Fue una mujer quien se lo hizo. - bufó él.- Tira a la gata de la cola, y ella te arañará. Eso es lo que le pasó a la cara de Uzumaki.- Él sonrió con insolencia.- Tal vez fue usted, ¿si?

\- No fui yo.- dijo Hinata enfadada.- En primer lugar, no tengo una sola gota de sangre azul, lo que me hace totalmente poco interesante para el sr. Uzumaki.

\- Me gustas más por ello, amor.

\- Por otra parte, - siguió coquetamente - yo nunca soñaría con acuchillar el destino de un hombre solamente porque él no me deseara. Y no perseguiría a alguien que me hubiera despreciado. Tengo más orgullo que eso.

\- Y así deberías.- Sasuke río profundamente. - Eres una chica de primera. Olvídate de Uzumaki. Déjame llevarte a un lugar mejor que este. Mi club. Las palomas no son tan finas, pero se juega fuerte y hay todo lo que desees beber, y ningún Naruto Uzumaki.

\- ¿Ir a algún sitio con usted?- preguntó Hinata, recogiendo su copa de vino.

\- ¿Preferirías quedarte aquí? - contestó él.

Mientras Hinata bebía, le contempló sobre el borde de la copa.

Comenzaba a sentirse mejor que antes, un poco menos vacía. Él tenía un propósito, pensó ella. No había posibilidades para ella en Bijû's, no con Sai y probablemente el personal entero preparado para "escoltarla" afuera. Más aún, esta sería su oportunidad de seguir con su investigación sobre los clubs de juego. Desde luego, Sasuke Uchiha no era el hombre de más confianza. Pero tampoco lo era Naruto Uzumaki. Y, aunque fuera de niña rencorosa, la idea de confraternizar con el rival de negocio de Uzumaki no carecía de atractivo.

Después de volverse a poner la máscara, Hinata le dijo con un tono decisivo.

\- Sí, sr. Uchiha. Me gustaría ver su club.

\- Sasuke. Llámeme Sasuke.- Sonriendo ampliamente, él se puso su propia máscara. - Espero que podamos marcharnos sin ser pillados.

\- Tendremos que detenernos en la entrada delantera. Necesito mi capa.

\- Nos detendrán.- advirtió él.

\- Creo que no.- Ella lanzó una sonrisa temeraria en su dirección.- Me siento muy afortunada esta noche.

Él río en silencio y dobló su brazo de manera incitante. - Yo también, amor.

Descaradamente entraron en los salones principales y caminaron por los alrededores de la muchedumbre. Sasuke demostró habilidad en manipular a su premio femenino fuera del alcance de los eufóricos invitados, intercambiando alternativamente risas y amenazas mientras él la llevaba del brazo, él y Hinata se dirigieron a la entrada delantera del club. Hicieron una pausa para pedir la capa de Hinata a Shino, el mayordomo.

Shino se ruborizó entusiasmado cuando la vio. - ¡Señorita Hime! Seguramente no se marcha tan pronto.

Hinata le obsequió con una sonrisa traviesa. - He tenido una invitación de lo más intrigante. Para otro club, en realidad.

\- Comprendo.- la cara del mayordomo se inclinó con decepción.- Querrá su capa, entonces.

\- Sí, por favor.- Cuando un guarda se precipitó para traer la capa requerida, Sasuke apartó a Hinata un pie o dos.

\- Él te llamó Hime, - dijo él con una voz extraña.

\- Así lo hizo.

\- ¿Esa es quién eres? ¿Hime? ¿Sobre la que escribieron el libro?

\- En un sentido.- dijo incómodamente. Era en definitiva una versión retorcida de la verdad. No podía decirle su verdadero nombre. Nadie debía saber que la educada y formal señorita Hinata Hyuga había ido alguna vez a un baile, se había emborrachado, y se había relacionado con hombres de mala reputación. Si la noticia de algún modo llegará alguna vez a Toneri, o a su madre... se estremeció ante la idea.

Viendo el movimiento involuntario de sus hombros, Sasuke recibió la capa y la cubrió con ella reverentemente. Levantando la masa ondulante de su pelo, lo liberó de la capa de terciopelo.

\- Hime,- susurró.- la mujer que todo hombre en Inglaterra desea.

\- Eso es una gran exageración, Sr. Uchi... Sasuke.

\- ¿Uchiha? - Habiendo oído por casualidad las últimas palabras, el mayordomo miró bruscamente al acompañante enmascarado de Hinata.- Oh, no. Señorita Hime, no diga que se marcha con este bruto libertino y peligroso...

\- Estoy bien.- le tranquilizó Hinata, acariciando el brazo del mayordomo. - Y el sr. Uchiha es realmente muy dulce.

Shino comenzó a protestar enérgicamente. - Señorita Hime, no puedo permitir...

\- Ella está conmigo.- interrumpió Uchiha, mirando airadamente al mayordomo.- Nadie puede decir nada.- Imperiosamente arrastró a Hinata con él y la hizo bajar los escalones delanteros hacia la línea de carruajes que esperaban. Con la ayuda de Sasuke y un lacayo se puso un uniforme ligeramente raído, Hinata subió en un carruaje negro y Borgoña. Aunque el interior estaba limpio y presentable, apenas igualaba los vehículos lujosamente equipados a los que se había acostumbrado en Bijû's.

Hinata sonrió ligeramente, reflexionando como se había echado a perder en cuestión de días. comida refinada, vino francés, servicio impecable, y toda la opulencia del club de Uzumaki... Esto sin duda alguna era un contraste para Konoha Corners.

Ella bajó la mirada con inquietud a sus galas prestadas. Había sido obstinado, frívolo, desconsiderado por su parte haber puesto a Sai y a lady Nara en problemas. No se parecía a sí misma. Había cambiado en los pocos días anteriores, y no para mejor. Uzumaki tenía razón, debería volver al pueblo cuanto antes. Sus padres se avergonzarían si se enteraran de su conducta, y Toneri... Hinata se mordió el labio consternada. Toneri la condenaría por semejante comportamiento. Él era de la vieja escuela, creyendo que los sentimientos naturales y los impulsos animales deberían ser estrictamente dominados, jamás tener prioridad sobre el intelecto.

Cansada Hinata recostó la cabeza contra los cojines planos. Ahora el sr. Uzumaki debía despreciarla, pensó. De mala gana recordó el placer ardiente de sus manos sobre su piel, y la marca caliente de su boca. Un temblor la atravesó por los hombros, y su corazón latió con más fuerza. Que Dios le perdonara, pero no lamentaba nada de ello. Nadie sería capaz de apartar de ella el recuerdo que permanecería incluso cuando estuviese sana y salva metida en su pueblo en el campo. Cuando fuera una anciana, meciéndose serenamente en un rincón de la sala y escuchando a sus nietas riendo tontamente a sus guapos campesinos, ella sonreiría en privado ante la idea de que una vez había sido besada por el hombre más pícaro de Londres.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una muchedumbre reuniéndose fuera del club. Frunciendo el ceño, miró la acumulación de vehículos y las misteriosas figuras con atuendo negro rodeando el edificio.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo? - Ella siguió mirando mientras el carruaje de Uchiha se alejaba. - ¿Esos son policías?

\- Podría ser.

\- ¿Entonces van al club? ¿Durante un baile de máscaras?

Los ojos oscuros de Sasuke brillaron con placer. - Eso parece.

\- ¡Usted es responsable de esto! - exclamó ella.

\- ¿Yo? - preguntó con inocencia.- Yo soy solamente un simple empresario de juego, amor.- Pero su sonrisa satisfecha lo traicionaba.

\- Oh, sr. Uchiha, esto está muy mal de su parte.- le regañó mientras el carruaje traqueteaba por la calle.- ¡No logro ver lo que logrará! El pobre sr. Uzumaki ya ha tenido bastante esta noche...

\- ¿El pobre sr. Uzumaki? - repitió con indignación. - ¡Ah... mujeres! ¿Ahora se ha puesto de su parte?

\- No me pongo de parte de nadie.- Hinata le concedió una larga mirada de desaprobación. - Por lo que puedo ver, ambos son exactamente iguales.

...

\- ¡Una redada! - gritó alguien dentro del club cuando los oficiales atravesaron en tropel las puertas. El alegre desorden del baile se convirtió en un tremendo jaleo. Los invitados se movían por los salones en grupos desorientados mientras los empleados cubrían las mesas con habilidad, escondían cartas y dados, y ocultaron el tablero y las fuentes de fichas de cribbage. Los policías entraron en tropel en el club con jactanciosa agresividad, deteniéndose para mirar a las putas escasamente vestidas. Discretamente se sirvieron muestras del suntuoso bufete y de los vinos caros, una oportunidad excepcional para los miembros mal pagados de la fuerza de la ciudad.

Ácidamente Naruto observó el proceso desde una esquina del salón central.

\- Vaya noche.- refunfuñó.

Sasuke Uchiha había calculado su travesura a la perfección, rematando una noche ya corriente con humillación. La redada no era nada. Era lo que había pasado antes lo que había resultado su perdición. Naruto no se había quedado excitado y en seco desde sus tempranos días correteando detrás de las descaradas chicas de la calle. Le gustaba incluso menos ahora de lo que le había gustado entonces. Le escocía la piel como si se la hubieran quemado con hielo. Cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba tenso. Todos sabían que era poco saludable para un hombre mantenerse en semejante estado. Contó los modos en que le gustaría castigar a Hinata Hyuga por sus travesuras. Ahora se había librado finalmente de ella, gracias a Dios.

No más tentación, no más cálidos ojos plateados, no más anotaciones, ni preguntas, ni "investigación" que le proporcionaba una excusa para meter la nariz en cada rincón de su desagradable vida. Hurgando en el bolsillo de su abrigo, buscó el diminuto par de gafas. Su mano se cerró alrededor de ellas con fuerza.

\- Sr. Uzumaki. - Sai se acercó a él con gran vacilación. La frente del encargado estaba arada con profundas arrugas. - Uchiha.- dijo sucintamente, apuntando con la mano a la policía.

Naruto fijó una melancólica mirada sobre los oficiales invasores.

\- Les pago lo suficiente bajo cuerda a esos bastardos para impedir que ocurra esto.

\- Parece que Uchiha les paga más.- dijo Sai, y se convirtió en el destinatario de una mirada helada. Nerviosamente se aclaró la garganta.- Acabo de hablar con Shino. Él está bastante preocupado.

\- Mi mayordomo nunca está preocupado.

Sai estiró el cuello para mirar a su patrón. - Esta noche lo está.

\- Hemos tenido muchas redadas con anterioridad.

\- No es la redada. La razón por la que Shino está disgustado es porque acaba de ver a una mujer que identificó como 'Hime' abandonando el club con Sasuke Uchiha.

\- ¿Así que Uchiha se fue? Bien. Esto me evitará el problema de dar una paliza al bastardo baboso hasta hacerle polvo.

\- Sr. Uzumaki, perdóneme, pero no lo entiende. Él...

\- ¿Qué no entiendo? ¿Que él está con alguna mujer llamada Hime? Yo podría encontrar una docena de mujeres para ti, todas fingimiento ser la maldita Hime. Esto es una mascarada, Sai. - Él comenzó a alejarse, hablando con brusquedad sobre el hombro.- Perdóname, pero tengo algunos policías a los que golpear en la cabeza con...

\- La Señorita Hyuga es Hime. - dijo el encargado sin rodeos.

Naruto se congeló. Sacudió la cabeza como si se limpiara los oídos. Despacio se dio la vuelta para afrontar al hombre.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- De algún modo la señorita Hyuga me evitó. Ella debe haber usado el pasadizo oculto que conduce a los salones de cartas. La 'Hime' que acaba de marcharse con Sasuke Uchiha ha sido descrita con un vestido azul y largo cabello oscuro, y no digamos un destacado par de... de... - Sai balbuceó en silencio e hizo un gesto explícito con sus manos.

\- ¡Mierda! - Naruto explotó, volviendo a varios tonos más sombríos. - No, no, no con Uchiha. Lo mataré si la toca. Lo mataré... - Jurando obscenamente, se pasó ambas manos por su pelo hasta que estuvo salvajemente desordenado.

\- Creo que se marcharon en el carruaje de Uchiha.- murmuró el encargado, retrocediendo algunos pasos. En todos los años que se conocían, él nunca había sido testigo de una demostración tan volcánica de Uzumaki.

\- Shino parece creer que fueron al club del sr. Uchiha. ¿Señor... quizás quiera una copa?

Naruto echó pestes a diestro y siniestro con furia desatada.

\- Le dije que volviera al maldito konoha Corners, y en cambio ella va de acá para allá con Sasuke Uchiha. ¡Ella estaría más segura paseando desnuda en St Gil! - miró airadamente a Sai. - Tú te quedas aquí.- gruñó. - Soborna a la jodida policía y deshazte de ellos.

\- ¿Va a ir a Uchiha's? - preguntó el encargado. - No puede marcharse con los oficiales rodeando el club...

\- Pasaré por encima de la policía, - dijo Naruto con frialdad. - y cuando encuentre a la señorita Hyuga... - Él se detuvo y miró fijamente a Sai, sus ojos azules brillaban con una luz vengativa que hizo palidecer al encargado.- ¿Tú la ayudaste con esto, verdad? Ella no podía venir al baile sin tu conocimiento. Si algo le pasa... Te despediré a ti y a todos los empleados de este club. ¡A todo el jodido lote!

\- Pero sr. Uzumaki, - protestó Sai, - nadie podría haber sabido que ella se comportaría tan temerariamente.

\- Una mierda que no sabían.- dijo en un tono feroz.- Era obvio desde el día que ella vino aquí. Ha estado deseando una posibilidad para causarse problemas. Y tú se lo pusiste jodidamente fácil, ¿verdad?

\- Sr. Uzumaki...

\- ¡Basta ya! - Dijo Naruto de manera cortante. - Voy a encontrarla. Y será mejor que reces porque no le pase nada, o te enviaré al diablo.

...

Durante el paseo del carruaje por la ciudad, Hinata escuchó pacientemente como Uchiha alardeaba sobre sus días de combate, sus victorias y sus derrotas pasadas, y todas las lesiones que amenazaban su vida. A diferencia de Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre sencillo que sabía exactamente a donde pertenecía. Prefería el mundo de dónde provenía, con su mezcla de gente tosca y placeres vulgares. No le importaba si su dinero se recaudaba de carteras aristocráticas o bolsillos grasientos. Él se mofaba abiertamente de las pretensiones de Naruto Uzumaki...

\- Hablando con esas palabras de la clase alta, fingiendo que nació caballero. Todo limpio y ataviado... ¡Vaya, él anda por su lujoso club como si el sol brillase desde su culo!

\- Usted está celoso de él. - dijo Hinata.

\- ¿Celoso? - Su cara se arrugó con repugnancia.- No estoy celoso de un hombre que tiene un pie plantado en los barrios bajos y otro en los salones aristocráticos. ¡Que la viruela le lleve! El jodido idiota no sabe quién diablos es.

\- ¿Entonces usted cree que él no debería mezclarse con superiores sociales? Yo llamaría eso lo opuesto a esnobismo, Sr. Uchiha.

\- Llámalo como quieras.- dijo hoscamente.

Ah, él estaba celoso de verdad. Ahora Hinata entendía la amarga rivalidad entre los dos hombres. Uchiha representaba todo de lo que Uzumaki había tratado de escapar. Cada vez que Uzumaki le miraba, debía ver un reflejo burlón de su pasado. Y Uchiha sin duda estaba enfadado por la forma en que Uzumaki se había reinventado a si mismo de un pilluelo de la calle en un hombre rico y poderoso.

\- Si usted es tan indiferente al sr. Uzumaki y su éxito, entonces por qué...

\- Hinata comenzó, pero se calló cuando el carruaje se detuvo bruscamente. Se le abrió la boca cuando oyó una cacofonía de sonido: gritos y chillidos, cristales rompiéndose, incluso explosiones.- ¿Qué ocurre?

Uchiha apartó la cortina de su ventana con un empujón y miró fijamente el tumulto fuera del carruaje. Él soltó un sonido alarmante, algo entre una carcajada clamorosa y un rugido de estímulo. Hinata se encogió atrás en el rincón de su asiento.

\- ¡Es una turba!- gritó Uchiha. Abrió la puerta para consultar con el conductor y el lacayo con las caras pálidas .-¿Cuántas calles abarca?- preguntó él. Otro fragmento de conversación, y luego Hinata le oyó decir. - Entonces, intenta dar un rodeo.

La puerta se cerró y el carruaje comenzó otra vez, rodando bruscamente. Hinata tragó aire atemorizada. Unas rocas fueron arrojadas contra el costado del vehículo, y ella saltó en su asiento. La multitud sonaba como un coro de demonios.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

Uchiha siguió mirando por la ventana, sonriendo abiertamente por la carnicería que los rodeaba. Su placer aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba.

\- Me encanta una buena turba, de verdad. Conduje una o dos en mis tiempos. Ahora estamos en medio de ella.

\- ¿Por qué se amotinan?

Uchiha mantuvo sus ojos en la ventana mientras contestaba. - ¿Te suena conocido el nombre de Jack el Rojo?

Hinata asintió. Jack el rojo era un famoso salteador de caminos que se había ganado su apodo por asesinar al menos a una docena de personas en la concurrida ruta de carruajes de Londres a Marlborough.

\- He oído hablar de él. Está retenido en Newgate, esperando para ser ejecutado.

Se le escapó una carcajada como un ladrido. - Ya no. Se escapó ayer, engañó a la soga del verdugo. No se puede decir que culpo a estos animados bastardos por desmandarse.

\- ¿Quiere decir que ellos están enfadados porque él se suicidó? ¿Por qué deberían preocuparse, mientras esté muerto?

\- Por qué el ahorcamiento es un buen espectáculo. Incluso las ancianas y los niños vienen para verlos mearse y retorcerse en el viento. Habría sido un buen espectáculo. Ahora ellos quieren probar su sangre.- Él se encogió de hombros y miró a los alborotadores con comprensión.- Ellos lo desenterraron esta noche para arrancarle las tripas. Yo digo que les dejen divertirse un poco.

\- ¿Di...divertirse desmembrando públicamente un ca...cadáver? - Hinata se atragantó ante la idea y le miró fijamente horrorizada.

Su repugnancia le pasó desapercibida, pese a todo. Uchiha vitoreó fuertemente a la muchedumbre borracha ocupada en saquear, en romper ventanas y encender fuegos. Varios golpes fuertes hicieron que el carruaje se sacudiera y se meciera. El vehículo se detuvo.

Cuando Uchiha apartó la cortina, Hinata vio manos y caras acuñadas contra la ventana. Presionaban y empujaban, amenazando con volcar el carruaje.

\- El conductor se ha ido.- dijo Uchiha. - Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo tardaría.

\- ¡Oh, Dios! - Hinata se agachó en el rincón, mirándole fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos.- ¡Nos despedazarán!

\- No te preocupes. Estás a salvo con estos para cuidar de ti.- Él sostuvo sus fuertes puños como si fueran armas peligrosas.

El techo se sacudió y se hundió cuando la gente se apiló en lo alto del carruaje. Hinata luchó como loca por un modo de protegerse. Dios sabía lo que ella había hecho con su bolso.

Estaba indefensa sin su pistola. La puerta se abrió de golpe como un trueno, y Hinata gritó ante la espeluznante visión de docenas de manos extendidas hacia ella.

Con entusiasmo Uchiha se arrojó por la apertura, aterrizando sobre tres hombres a la vez. Sus brazos se movían de un lado para otro con un ritmo constante, atravesando a los alborotadores como una guadaña por el grano. Hinata saltó después de él. Alargando la mano a la parte trasera del abrigo de Uchiha, agarró puñados de la tela gruesa y le siguió con la cabeza baja. Apretó los dientes mientras la muchedumbre la empujaba y le daba codazos.

Milagrosamente se abrieron camino por la lucha general. Hinata agarró el brazo corpulento de su compañero. - Sr. Uchiha, - suplicó- sáqueme de aquí.

Él río hacia ella, con sus ojos brillantes de entusiasmo. - No te gusta un poco de reyerta, ¿eh?

Hinata miró hacia atrás al carruaje, que estaba siendo demolido.

\- Los caballos.- dijo con inquietud temiendo por la seguridad de los animales. Los alborotadores habían desenganchado el equipo del carruaje y se los llevaban.

Un poco de la diversión de Uchiha se desvaneció.

\- ¡Mis caballos! ¡Pagué el rescate de un rey por ellos! - Él la dejó para cruzar a zancadas tras los ladrones. ¡Deténganse, ladrones inmundos, esos son míos!

\- Sr. Uchiha. - abogó ella, pero él pareció no enterarse.

Parecía que iba a tener que defenderse por sí misma. Con cuidado Hinata atravesó la calle mientras los saqueadores se apresuraban hacia ella con los brazos llenos de bienes robados.

Una botella voló por delante de su oreja y se rompió sobre el pavimento cercano. Hinata se estremeció y se acercó más a las sombras. Buscó en vano un vigilante nocturno o un policía sin rumbo fijo. El fuego proyectaba un brillo rojizo sobre los edificios desvencijados. No sabía en qué dirección caminaba, sólo esperaba que el camino que tomaba no condujera a una cocina de ladrones. Pasó una tienda de ginebra y una cuneta maloliente. La gente se movía como un enjambre de una calle a otra, peleándose, riñendo, dando gritos sanguinarios mientras lanzaban rocas y palos por el aire.

Hinata tiró de la capucha de su capa sobre su cara y tropezó rodeando una fila de postes de madera elevándose del pavimento estropeado. Todo el calor vertiginoso del vino que había bebido se había ido. Estaba sobria y aterrorizada.

\- Maldita sea.- dijo entre dientes con cada paso que daba. - Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea...

\- ¡Por Dios!, ¿qué tenemos aquí? - Hinata se paró en seco cuando vio la amplia silueta de un hombre delante de ella. Él estaba vestido con las ropas de un caballero, finas y desaliñadas. Exactamente la clase de joven fogoso que frecuentaba el club de Uzumaki y visitaba locales miserables para acudir a deportes de sangre en Covent Gerden y visitar a prostitutas en el Strand. Jugaban, bebían, e iban a perseguir faldas para aliviar su aburrimiento.

Despilfarradores, libertinos, sí... pero caballeros por nacimiento. Hinata comenzó a sentirse aliviada, sabiendo que ese hombre estaría sujeto al honor de verla a salvo.

\- Señor...

Él la interrumpió con un grito a los compañeros invisibles. - ¡A mí, mis buenos compañeros, venid a conocer a la encantadora moza que he descubierto!

Inmediatamente Hinata fue rodeada por tres jóvenes que reían alegremente, todos apestando a licor. Apiñándose alrededor de ella, se regodearon con su nueva adquisición. Alarmada, Hinata habló al primero.

\- Señor, me he perdido. Por favor sáqueme a salvo de este lugar, o... al menos apártese y permítame pasar.

\- Mi dulce mujerzuela, te conduciré exactamente al lugar al que perteneces.- prometió él con una sonrisa lasciva, deslizando sus manos por la parte delantera de su cuerpo. Hinata saltó atrás con un grito sordo y se encontró cohibida por los compañeros del mujeriego. Ellos la agarraron con fuerza, riéndose de sus forcejeos.

\- ¿Dónde la llevaremos? - preguntó uno de ellos.

\- Al puente.- llegó la sugerencia a punto.- Sólo sé el lugar donde llevarla. Esperaremos nuestros turnos educadamente, como harían los caballeros, y si arma un escándalo, la lanzaremos al Támesis. Los otros dos se echaron a reír.

\- ¡Dejenme ir! No soy una prostituta. No soy...

\- Sí, eres una buena chica.- la tranquilizo.- Una moza joven y bonita a la que no importaría un poco de lascivia con unos mujeriegos calientes.

\- No...

\- No te preocupes, cariño, nos gustarás. Somos unos chicos espléndidos. Jamás le damos a una moza una razón para quejarse, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Yo diría que no! - interrumpió el segundo hombre.

\- ¡Probablemente nos ofrecerá pagarnos después! - añadió el otro y los tres se sacudieron con un ataque de hilaridad producida por el alcohol mientras la arrastraban con ellos. Hinata gritó y luchó con uñas y dientes, repartiendo golpes a diestro y siniestro con toda su fuerza.

Molestos por sus frenéticos arañazos, uno de ellos le abofeteó la cara. - No seas una pequeña idiota. No vamos a matarte, solamente queremos darnos un revolcón.

Hinata nunca había hecho ruidos en su vida como ahora, gritos furiosos rasgando el aire. Encontró fuerza inesperada en su terror, sintiendo sus uñas rasgando la piel, sus puños entreabiertos golpeando con fuerza contra las cadenas que la sujetaban... y aún no fue suficiente. Fue medio llevada, medio arrastrada. Sus pulmones se estremecieron, tomando suficiente aire para otro grito estridente. De pronto la dejaron caer en la calle, aterrizando con fuerza sobre sus nalgas. El grito se disipó de golpe de su garganta. Ella se sentó en el suelo con estupefacto silencio.

Una figura delgada, oscura pasó ante sus ojos, moviéndose con una peculiar gracia.

Hinata oyó pesados golpes sordos cuando una pesada porra se balanceó en agresivos arcos. Dos de los hombres que la habían asaltado se desplomaron, gimiendo débilmente. El tercero gritaba ultrajado y voló hacia atrás rozando el suelo.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo? - gritó él.- ¿Qué demonios? Cerdo ignorante... ¡Te veré ahorcado por esto!

Hinata se pasó una mano sobre los ojos y miró fijamente la aparición temblando de asombro. Al principio pensó que Uchiha había vuelto para rescatarla. Pero fue la cara marcada de Naruto Uzumaki la que vio, dura como una máscara primitiva de guerra, iluminada por un brillante fuego rojo. Él estaba de pie con las piernas abiertas y la barbilla baja. Una mano rodeaba una Neddy, la pesada cachiporra preferida por los brutos de los bajos fondos. Él no dedicó una mirada a Hinata, sólo miraba fijamente al hombre que quedaba como un chacal hambriento.

Él habló entre dientes. - Coge a tus amigos y márchate.

Los libertinos caídos lograron ponerse en pie, uno de ellos apretando una mano en su cabeza que sangraba, el otro sujetándose el costado. El tercero, adivinando el acento de la voz de Naruto, no se movió.

\- Bien vestido para un Cockney, ¿no? una vestimenta demasiado refinada para tu gusto, ¿eh? Te daré dinero para más. Serás el Beau Brummell del East End. Solamente deja que tengamos a la mujer.

\- Márchense.

\- Incluso compartiré, si quieres probarla primero...

\- Ella es mía.- gruñó Naruto, y levantó la porra unas pulgadas.

Según un acuerdo tácito los dos hombres heridos se alejaron dando tumbos. El tercero miró fijamente a Naruto con airada indecisión.

\- ¡Estúpido bribón! - exclamó finalmente.- ¡Entonces ten a la pequeña zorra toda para ti! - Después de morderse su pulgar en un gesto despectivo, se apresuró a unirse a sus compañeros mientras ellos bajaban la calle arrastrando los pies.

Hinata se levantó y fue tambaleándose hacia Uzumaki. Él estuvo con ella en tres zancadas, con un remolino de capa negra y una cara tan seria que medio creyó que él era el diablo. Sus hombros fueron agarrados en un apretón brutal. Ella fue conducida sin ceremonia a un caballo color ébano que esperaba cerca, con sus costados brillando de sudor.

Silenciosamente ella aguantó la falta de cuidado de Uzumaki cuando él más o menos la lanzó en la silla. Él tomó las riendas y subió balanceándose detrás de ella con un movimiento ágil, con su brazo izquierdo afianzado con fuerza sobre ella. El caballo se puso en un medio golpe.

.

.

Continuará...


	12. Te voy a olvidar

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**.Diez: Te voy a olvidar.**_

* * *

Chozas sombrías, escaparates rotos, y calles atestadas volaron por delante de ellos.

Cerrando los ojos contra la bocanada de aire cortante, Hinata se preguntaba desanimadamente si él la llevaba de vuelta al club. Tristemente ella volvió su cara a la fina tela de lana de su capa. Cada subida creciente del paso del caballo la impulsaba más cerca contra él. Nunca la habían sujetado con tanta fuerza, su cuerpo agarrado firmemente contra el suyo, sus pulmones exprimidos hasta que su respiración se hizo escasa. Pero extrañamente encontró algo de consuelo en su apretón doloroso. Con la musculosa fuerza de él sujetándola detrás de sí, nada ni nadie le haría daño. _Ella es mía_, había dicho él... y su corazón había palpitado en respuesta... reconociéndolo como verdad.

Un hombre extraño, imposible de conocer, que una vez había empujado deliberadamente a la mujer que quería a los brazos de otro. Sai le había contado la historia de cómo Naruto prácticamente había lanzado a Temari a la cama del conde de Nara.

\- El sr. Uzumaki temió enamorarse de ella, - había dicho en confianza Sai, - y entonces prácticamente se la regaló al conde. Hizo todo lo posible para alentar su enlace. El sr. Uzumaki no sabe cómo amar. Él sólo lo reconoce como debilidad y locura. Eso es parte de su encanto para las mujeres, creo. Todas tienen la esperanza de ser la que finalmente capture su corazón. Pero no es posible. Él nunca lo permitirá, no realmente...

Debilidad y locura... Esta noche ella se había permitido una buena parte de ambos. Palabras de disculpa y gratitud rondaron sus labios, pero estaba demasiado avergonzada para decirlas. En cambio cerró los ojos y se pegó a él, fingiendo con desesperación que el momento hubiera desaparecido y siguieran montando a caballo para siempre, fuera del límite de la tierra y dentro de un mar de estrellas...

Su fantasía fue efímera. Pronto alcanzaron un pequeño parque bordeado por calles tranquilas. Los globos de cristal de las farolas del aceite colgadas lanzaban óvalos de lánguida luz a través del camino. Deteniendo el caballo Naruto desmontó y mantuvo las manos en alto hacia ella. Con torpeza Hinata se deslizó de la silla, guiada por sus manos en su cintura. Él la soltó tan pronto como sus pies tocaron el suelo y caminaron hacia el límite del parque.

Hinata se acercó a él y se detuvo a unos pies de distancia. Sus labios se separaron y su garganta se movió, pero no salió ningún sonido.

Naruto se dio media vuelta, frotándose la mandíbula mientras la miraba fijamente. A Hinata la inundó un sentimiento de completa desesperación mientras esperaba que la destruyera con unas pocas palabras sarcásticas. Pero él siguió mirándola en silencio, con su cara ilegible.

Casi parecía como si él esperara alguna señal de ella. El dilema duró varios segundos, hasta que Hinata lo solucionó echándose a llorar. Ella levantó las manos hasta su cara, secándose sus ojos llorosos.

\- Lo siento tanto.- jadeó.

De pronto él estuvo a su lado, tocando sus hombros y brazos ligeramente y sacudiendo después sus manos hacia atrás como si ardiera.

\- No, no. No lo hagas. Ahora estas bien. - Con cautela él estiró la mano para acariciar su espalda. - No llores. Todo está bien. Maldita sea. No hagas eso.

Como ella seguía llorando, Naruto se cernió sobre ella consternado. Él destacaba en seducir mujeres, hechizarlas y engañarlas, derribar sus defensas... todo menos consolarlas. Nadie jamás lo había necesitado de él.

\- No te preocupes.- refunfuñó, como le había oído decir a Temari Nara mil veces a sus niños gritones. - No pasa nada.

De repente ella se apoyó en él, con su pequeña cabeza descansando en el centro de su pecho.

Las largas madejas de su pelo cubrían todas partes, envolviéndole en una fina telaraña oscura. Alarmado, levantó las manos para alejarla. En cambio sus brazos se deslizaron alrededor de ella hasta que estuvo apretada contra él cuerpo contra cuerpo.

\- Señorita Hyuga, - dijo con gran esfuerzo.- Hinata... - Ella se acomodó más profundamente contra él, amortiguando sus sollozos atragantados en la pechera de su camisa.

Naruto juró y apretó furtivamente sus labios en su cabeza. Él se concentró en el aire frío de la noche, pero sus genitales comenzaron a palpitar con un dolor demasiado familiar. Era imposible quedarse indiferente a la sensación de su cuerpo moldeado al suyo. Él era un jodido charlatán... no un caballero, ni un caballeroso consolador de mujeres, sólo un sinvergüenza lleno de puro deseo. Él pasó la mano sobre su pelo e impulsó su cabeza en su hombro hasta que ella estuvo en peligro de ser asfixiada.

\- Está bien.- dijo bruscamente.-Ahora todo está bien. No llores más.

\- Nu...nunca debería haberme marchado con el sr. Uchiha, pero estaba enfadada contigo por... por...

\- Sí, lo se.- Naruto buscó en su abrigo y encontró un pañuelo. Torpemente le cubrió la cara mojada con el. - Toma. Toma esto.

Ella despegó el lino de sus mejillas y lo usó para sonarse la nariz.

\- Oh, gra...gracias.

\- ¿Uchiha te hizo daño?

\- No, pero él me abandonó, justo en medio de aquel li...lío - Su barbilla tembló, anunciando lágrimas frescas, y Naruto interrumpió alarmado.

\- Tranquila. Tranquila. Ahora estás a salvo. Y voy a retorcer el cuello de Sasuke Uchiha, después de retorcerte el tuyo por irte con él.- Su mano se deslizó bajo su capa hasta su espalda cubierta de terciopelo, masajeando los músculos apelmazados.

Hinata hipó por última vez. Se inclinó contra él, temblando.

\- Me has salvado esta noche. Nunca seré capaz de agradecértelo lo suficiente.

\- Yo tampoco. Ahora estamos en paz.

\- Estoy agradecida.- insistió ella.

\- No lo estés. Soy un poco responsable de esto. Debería haber sabido que eras tú quien estaba detrás de la máscara. - Sus ojos recorrieron su luminoso rostro rayado por las lágrimas.- Quizás lo hice, de algún modo.

Hinata estaba muy quieta, absorta en el calor que se mezclaba bajo sus capas. El talón de su mano descansaba sobre el costado de su pecho, mientras la otra se extendía por su pequeña espalda.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste el vestido? - preguntó, con su aliento en un soplo de niebla blanca en el aire.

\- Lady Nara.

\- Por supuesto. - dijo sardónicamente - Se parece a lo que ella usaría.- Él echó un vistazo al cuello abierto de la capa, donde la sombra de su escote era visible. Su pulgar se movió por encima de su pecho, demorándose en el borde donde terminaba el terciopelo y comenzaba la piel suave. - Excepto que tú lo llenas de manera diferente.

Hinata fingió no notar la suave, caricia, incluso cuando su sangre se aceleró y sus pezones se contrajeron dentro de la funda de terciopelo.

\- Lady Nara fue muy amable. No debes culparla. Venir al baile esta noche fue idea mía. Fue todo culpa mía, de nadie más.

\- Sospecho que Sai y Temari estaban jodidamente deseosos de ayudarte.

\- Sus nudillos pasaron suavemente por encima de su pecho y alrededor del costado, hasta que un estremecimiento de placer la recorrió. Él habló suavemente contra su pelo.- ¿Tienes frío?

\- No - susurró. Un fuego líquido corría por sus venas. Se sentía como si hubiera bebido algún brebaje embriagador cien veces más potente que el vino.

Naruto le echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

\- Quiero que olvides todo lo que pasó esta noche.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque vas a volver a tu pueblo mañana. Vas a casarte con tu sr. Otsoneri.

\- Otsutsuki.

Hinata se humedeció sus labios secos. - ¿Tu olvidarás, Sr. Uzumaki?

\- Si.- Su mirada parpadeó hasta su boca, y la soltó.

Momentáneamente desorientada, Hinata se tambaleó y encontró el equilibrio. Ella medio esperaba que él le dijera que era hora de marcharse, pero él parecía no tener particularmente prisa. Vagando hasta la valla de madera cercana, él se apoyó contra la barandilla más alta.

\- ¿No deberíamos volver al club? - preguntó Hinata, siguiéndole.

\- ¿Para qué? Allí no ha quedado mucho del baile, después de la redada que organizó tu amigo Uchiha. No más invitados, nada de juego... y por suerte para ti, no más ponche.

Hinata se ruborizó profundamente.

\- Ese ponche era bastante embriagador.- admitió.

Él río, inspeccionando sus mejillas coloradas y su equilibrio inestable.

\- Todavía vuelas alto como una cometa, ángel.

Aliviada de que él ya no estuviera enfadado con ella, Hinata se cruzó de brazos y echó un vistazo a las calles tranquilas. El viento parecía transportar el débil aullido de la muchedumbre lejana, aunque fuera sólo un truco de su imaginación. Se preguntaba si habían logrado su horrible objetivo, si habían disfrutado destrozando el cadáver del salteador de caminos. La idea la hizo estremecerse, y le contó a Uzumaki lo que Uchiha había dicho sobre la muchedumbre. Él escuchó sin sorpresa.

\- ¿Cómo puede la gente comportarse de semejante manera? - preguntó Hinata.- ¿Cómo pueden mirar ejecuciones por diversión? No puedo entenderlo.

\- Yo lo hacía, cuando era un muchacho.

Se le abrió la boca.

\- Ibas a los ahorcamientos y...y flagelaciones y destripamientos, y... pero no disfrutabas de ello. No podías hacerlo.

Naruto encontró su mirada sin parpadear

\- Ahora no obtengo ningún placer en la muerte. Pero en ese momento yo tenía verdadera fascinación por ella.

Preocupada por la confesión, Hinata se recordó a si misma que cuando era niño, él había vivido en un infierno de crimen y pecado, criado en burdeles, en casas de citas, y en las calles de los bajos fondos. Pero de todos modos encontraba difícil de aceptar la imagen de él dando vítores mientras un hombre se ahogaba al final de una cuerda.

\- ¿Qué pensabas, cuando los veías siendo ahorcados? - preguntó.

\- Me consideraba afortunado. Al menos yo no estaba allí arriba. ¡Tenía hambre, y no poseía tanto como una cazuela de meados.., pero al menos no había ninguna cuerda alrededor mi cuello!.

\- ¿Y eso te hacía sentirte mejor sobre su situación?

\- Yo no tenía ninguna 'situación', señorita Hyuga. Luchaba, engañaba, robaba por todo: la comida que comía, la ginebra que bebía... a veces por mujeres.

Hinata se ruborizó ligeramente.

\- ¿Qué hay del trabajo honesto? Trabajabas a veces. Sai me contó que lo hacías.

\- Trabajo, sí. ¿Honesto? - Él sacudió la cabeza y resopló con amarga diversión.- Preferirías no saberlo.

Hinata estuvo inmóvil durante un momento.

\- Lo preferiría.- dijo de pronto. - Me gustaría saberlo.

\- ¿Más material para tu investigación?

\- No, no es eso en absoluto.- Impulsivamente le tocó el brazo.- Por favor. Debes creer que yo nunca traicionaría una confidencia privada.

Naruto miró el lugar sobre su manga que ella había tocado, incluso después de que su mano se retiró. Él cruzó sus piernas largas y mantuvo los ojos sobre el suelo. Una andana pesada de pelo rubio calló sobre su frente.

\- Fui un chico escalador hasta que me hice demasiado grande. Algunas chimeneas tenían la anchura de sólo dos o tres ladrillos. Yo era pequeño para un muchacho de seis años, pero un día no pude meterme por el humero.- una sonrisa evocadora cruzó su cara. - No sabes lo que es el infierno hasta que no te has quedado clavado en una chimenea.

\- ¿Cómo te sacaron? - preguntó, horrorizada.

\- Encendieron un fardo de heno debajo de mí. Me arranqué la mitad del pellejo, trepando a esa chimenea.- Él río bruscamente.- Después de eso trabajé en el puerto, cargando cajones y cajas. A veces pelaba y destripaba pescado, o recogía con la pala estiércol y lo arrastraba desde el patio del establo hasta el embarcadero. Nunca supe lo que era un baño.- Deslizando la mirada sobre ella, sonrió abiertamente ante su expresión.- Apestaba incluso a las moscas que se acercaban a mí.

\- Oh, Dios.- dijo débilmente.

\- Algunas veces mangaba, robaba la carga del muelle, la vendía bajo cuerda a comerciantes nada honrados. Yo no era muy diferente de otros chavales de los bajos fondos. Hacíamos lo que era necesario para sobrevivir. Pero había uno que... Tobi era su nombre... un muchacho flacucho con cara de loco. Un día me di cuenta que él superaba al resto. Él tenía un abrigo grueso que ponerse, comida para llenarse el vientre, incluso una chica de su brazo de vez en cuando. Me acerqué a él y le pregunté donde conseguía su dinero.- Su cara cambió, volviéndose tosca y dura, todo rastro de belleza se borró.- Tobi me lo dijo. Asesorado por él,  
me decidí a experimentar con el negocio de la resurrección.

\- ¿Te... uniste a una iglesia? - preguntó Hinata, desconcertada.

Naruto le echó una mirada asustada y luego comenzó a ahogarse de risa. Cuando ella preguntó que pasaba, él en realidad se dobló de risa, jadeando.

\- No, no... - Después de pasarse lentamente la manga sobre los ojos, fue finalmente capaz de controlarse. - yo era un desenterrador de huesos.- ¿Me explico?

\- No entiendo...

\- Un ladrón de tumbas. Desenterraba cadáveres de los cementerios y los vendía a los estudiantes de medicina.- una peculiar sonrisa cruzó su labios.-Estás sorprendida, ¿verdad? Y asqueada.

\- Yo...- Hinata trataba de revisar sus pensamientos dispersos. - no puedo decir que encuentre la idea muy agradable.

\- No. Estaba lejos de ser un negocio agradable. Pero soy un ladrón muy bueno, señorita Hyuga. Tobi solía decir que yo podría robar el brillo del ojo del diablo. Yo era un buen hombre de resurrección, eficiente, serio. Tenía un promedio de tres en una noche.

\- ¿Tres qué?

\- Cuerpos. Por ley, los cirujanos y estudiantes de medicina sólo pueden usar los cadáveres de los criminales condenados. Pero nunca hay bastantes. Entonces ellos me pagaban para ir a los cementerios cercanos a los hospitales y asilos y traerles los cadáveres más recientes que pudiera encontrar. Los cirujanos siempre les llamaban 'especímenes'.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo continuaste con esto? - preguntó Hinata con un temblor horrorizado.

\- Casi dos años, hasta que empecé a parecerme a los cadáveres que robaba. Pálido, flacucho, como un muerto andante. Dormía durante el día y sólo salía de noche. Nunca trabajaba cuando la luna era llena. Demasiada luz. Siempre había peligro de que me pegaran un tiro los encargados de mantenimiento, que naturalmente no consideraban con amabilidad el negocio. Cuando no podía ocuparme de mi trabajo, me sentaba en un rincón de la taberna de la zona y bebía tanto como me permitía mi vientre, y trataba de olvidar lo que había estado haciendo. Yo era un tipo supersticioso. Habiendo molestado a muchos del descanso eterno, comencé a pensar que me estaba obsesionando.

Él habló con una voz apagada, como si hablara de algo que no tuviera ninguna conexión con él.

Hinata notó que su color era elevado. Vergüenza, repugnancia por sí mismo, cólera... Ella sólo podía hacer conjeturas sobre las emociones que se revolvían dentro de él. ¿Por qué le confesaba semejantes asuntos personales y horribles?

\- Creo que estaba muerto por dentro, - dijo él. - o al menos sólo era medio humano. Pero el dinero me hacía regresar, hasta que tuve una pesadilla que puso fin a todo. Nunca puse el pie cerca de otro cementerio después de eso.

\- Cuéntame.- dijo suavemente Hinata, pero él negó con la cabeza.

\- Después de mis días de resurrección me volví a otros modos de sacar ganancias – todos ellos casi igual de desagradables. Pero no exactamente. Nada tan malo como lo que hice. Ni siquiera asesinar.

Entonces se quedó callado. La luna fue velada por las nubes, el cielo pintado en apagados tonos de gris y violeta. Una vez podría haber sido la clase de noche en que él hubiera salido a profanar cementerios. Mientras miraba fijamente al hombre al su lado con el pelo brillando a la luz de las farolas, Hinata se dio cuenta de que su corazón palpitaba y sus palmas estaban húmedas. Un sudor frío bajaba goteando su espalda y sus brazos. Él tenía razón, ella estaba asqueada por las cosas que él había hecho. Y sin duda alguna había más que no le había contado.

Ella luchaba con muchos sentimientos a la vez, tratando de comprenderle, tratando sobre todo de no temerle. Qué terriblemente ingenua había sido. Nunca le habría imaginado capaz de semejantes cosas terribles. Las familias de sus víctimas, como debían... haber sufrido, y sencillamente también podría haber sido su familia, sus parientes. Él era responsable de provocar dolor a muchas personas. Si alguien le hubiera descrito un hombre semejante, habría dicho que él no tenía remedio.

Pero... él no era completamente malo. Él había ido tras ella esa noche, temiendo por su seguridad. Se había negado a aprovecharse de ella en el club, cuando no había nada que le detuviera, excepto los restos de su propia conciencia. En ese momento cuando ella había estado llorando, él había sido amable y dulce. Hinata sacudió la cabeza consternada, sin saber que pensar.

La cara de Uzumaki estaba vuelta, pero el desafío estaba claro en cada línea de su postura. Parecía como si esperara que ella le condenase. Antes de ser lo bastante consciente de lo que hacía, ella tendió la mano al pelo rubio que se rizaba ligeramente en la nuca. Él pareció dejar de respirar por el contacto de su mano. Los músculos se flexionaron bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Ella sintió calor latente bajo su calma, y su batalla por mantener sus emociones encerradas profundamente.

Después de un minuto él alzó la mirada hacia ella con ardientes ojos azules.

\- Pequeña idiota. No quiero tu compasión. Trato de decirte...

\- No es compasión.- se apresuró apartar su mano hacia atrás.

\- Trato de decirte que todo lo que se interpone entre yo y el convertirme en eso otra vez es un montón de dinero.

\- Tienes una montaña de dinero.

\- No es suficiente.- dijo acaloradamente. - Nunca es suficiente. Si tuvieras el sentido común de un jodido gorrión, me entenderías.

Las cejas de Hinata se fruncieron. Ella sintió que la opresión en su pecho se expandía hasta que estalló con una cólera que casi igualaba la suya.

\- ¡Realmente entiendo! Tienes la voluntad para sobrevivir, sr. Uzumaki. ¿Cómo podría yo culparte por eso? No me gustan las cosas que has hecho, pero no soy una hipócrita. Si yo hubiera nacido en los bajos fondos, probablemente me habría convertido en una prostituta.

Sé lo suficiente para comprender que había pocas opciones para ti en aquel lugar. De hecho... yo... te admiro por elevarte de semejantes profundidades. Pocos hombres habrían tenido la voluntad y la fuerza para hacerlo.

\- ¿Oh? - Él sonrió misteriosamente. - Antes hoy me preguntaste por mi comité de clientas. Te lo contaré. La mayor parte de sus maridos mantienen amantes, dejándolas solas en sus camas noche tras noche. Solía atender a aquellas refinadas damas por un precio. Hice una fortuna. Era tan buena puta como ladrón.

La sangre se escurrió de las mejillas de Hinata.

Viendo su reacción, él se burló con suavidad.

\- ¿Todavía me admiras?

Atontada Hinata recordó las conversaciones que había tenido con las prostitutas que había entrevistado para Hime. Ellas tenían el mismo aire en sus caras que tenía ahora Uzumaki

...triste, desesperado.

\- Cuando necesité más dinero para financiar el club, - continuó Uzumaki. - chantajeé a algunas de ellas. A ningún verdadero señor le gustaría averiguar que su esposa se había llevado a un ostentoso burgués como yo a su cama. Pero lo extraño era que, el chantaje hizo poco por apagar mis encantos. 'Las amistades' continuaron hasta que el club estuvo construido. Teníamos acuerdos muy civilizados, mis clientas y yo.

\- Lady Nara... - dijo Hinata con voz ronca.

\- No, ella no fue una de ellas. Ella y yo nunca... - Él hizo un gesto de impaciencia y se retiró de improviso, comenzando a caminar alrededor de ella como si un círculo de fuego los separara. - No deseaba eso de ella.

\- Porque te preocupabas por ella.- Cuando el comentario no provocó ninguna respuesta, Hinata presionó más.- Y ella es una de las muchas personas que se preocupan por ti... Incluyendo al sr. Sai, Chouji, incluso a las chicas de la casa...

\- Eso viene con el pago de sus salarios.- Ignorando su sarcasmo burlón, ella lo miró fijamente.

\- ¿Sr. Uzumaki, por qué me has contado todo esto? No aceptarás mi compasión, y no te daré mi desprecio. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Deteniéndose en medio de otro paso, él cruzó la barrera invisible entre ellos y la agarró. Sus manos apretaron sus brazos con dolor punzante.

\- Quiero que te marches. Aquí no estás a salvo. Mientras estés en Londres no estás a salvo de mi.- Su mirada recorrió la masa rizada de su pelo, por su cara delicada, con sus ojos desconcertados. Con un gemido repentino él la arrastró contra él, enterrando la cara en su pelo. Hinata cerró los ojos, la mente le daba vueltas. Su cuerpo era sólido y poderoso, encorvado sobre el suyo para acomodar su diferencia de altura. Ella lo sintió temblar con la fuerza de su necesidad. Él habló justo debajo de su oído, con su voz pastosa con el placer atormentado. - Tienes que marcharte, Hinata... porque quiero abrazarte así hasta que tu piel se funda en la mía. Te quiero en mi cama, tu olor sobre mis sábanas, tu pelo extendido por mi almohada. Quiero tomar tu inocencia. ¡Dios! Quiero arruinarte para cualquier otro.

A ciegas Hinata aplanó la mano sobre su mejilla, contra la raspadura de barba recién crecida.

\- ¿Qué pasa si yo quiero lo mismo? - susurró ella.

\- No, - dijo con ferocidad, y giró su boca a la piel sensible de su cuello.- Si fueras mía, te convertiría en alguien a quien no reconocerías. Te haría daño de formas con las que jamás soñarías. No dejaré que eso ocurra. Pero jamás creas que no te deseo.- Sus manos la acercaron con más fuerza, y ambos comenzaron a respirar con dificultad. El duro saliente de su excitación ardía contra su estómago. - Esto es por ti. - refunfuñó. - Sólo por ti.- Él buscó a tientas su muñeca y llevó su palma a su pecho. Incluso a través del grosor de lino, paño, y lana, ella pudo sentir el sonoro latido de su corazón. Ella se retorció para apretar con más fuerza contra él, y él contuvo la respiración.- Un hombre nunca debería acercarse tanto al infierno como esto.- dijo ásperamente.- Pero incluso con el diablo susurrandome en el oído que te tome, no puedo hacerlo.

\- Por favor.- jadeó, sin saber si le estaba pidiendo que la soltara o que la mantuviera con él. La palabra pareció llevarlo al borde de la locura. Él encajó su boca sobre la suya con un gemido torturado, y con su lengua buscando en incursiones urgentes. Hinata curvó sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza, enredando sus dedos en sus rubios mechones como si pudiera retenerlo para siempre. Todavía podía sentir el latido de su corazón palpitando contra sus pechos aplanados. Su muslo era una dura intrusión entre sus faldas, sosteniéndolo firmemente contra un lugar inexplicablemente íntimo. Ella no sabía cuánto tiempo él estuvo allí de pie besándola, su boca a veces suave, a veces brutal, sus manos vagando libremente dentro de su capa. Sus piernas se volvieron débiles, y supo que ella no habría podido mantenerse de pie sin sus brazos rodeándola.

\- Sr. Uzumaki.- gimió cuando sus labios se abandonaron a los suyos para deslizarse con vehemencia por su garganta.

Él alisó su pelo hacia atrás de su cara y apretó su frente a la suya hasta que ella pudo sentir las puntadas de su herida contra su piel.

\- Di mi nombre. Dilo solamente una vez.

\- Naruto.

Durante un momento él estuvo inmóvil. Su aliento soplaba sobre su barbilla. Entonces él besó suavemente cada uno de sus ojos cerrados mientras sus pestañas temblaban contra sus labios.

\- Te olvidaré, Hinata Hyuga.- dijo con brusquedad.- No importa lo que tarde. Hubo un último momento de aquella noche que seguía vivo en la memoria de Hinata. Él la había llevado a la casa de los Goodman, cabalgando con ella sentada de lado sobre la silla. Ella escondió la cabeza contra su pecho, pegándose a él con fuerza. Incluso en la crudeza invernal del aire, su cuerpo parecía arder con el calor de un fuego de carbón. Se detuvieron en la orilla de la calle, y él liberó sus brazos para desmontar.

Una nieve ligera había comenzado a caer. Escamas diminutas bajaban en remolinos, haciendo un repiqueteo delicado y audible sobre la calle. Uzumaki la ayudó a bajar al suelo. Unos copos de nieve habían caído sobre su pelo, puntos derretidos de encaje atrapados en los rubios mechones. Sus cicatrices estaban más pronunciadas que de costumbre. Ella tenía muchas ganas de apretar sus labios contra la herida reciente, un duradero recordatorio de la noche que lo había conocido. Su garganta estaba insoportablemente apretada. Sus ojos ensartados de lágrimas no derramadas.

Él estaba demasiado lejos de los caballeros galantes en sus fantasías románticas... Él estaba mancillado, marcado, imperfecto. Deliberadamente él había destruido cualquier ilusión que ella pudiera haber tenido sobre él, exponiendo su pasado misterioso como el repugnante horror que era. Su objetivo había sido ahuyentarla. Pero en cambio ella se sintió más cercana a él, como si la verdad los hubiera vinculado en una nueva intimidad.

Acompañándola a los escalones delanteros de los Goodman, Uzumaki hizo una pausa para inspeccionar su pelo enredado, las mejillas abrasadas por la barba, y los labios hinchados.

Él sonrió ligeramente.

\- Pareces haber estado haciendo el amor con una escuadrilla de marineros de permiso.

Hinata lo miró fijamente a sus penetrantes ojos azules, sabiendo que la perseguirían para siempre.

\- Nunca te veré otra vez, ¿verdad? - preguntó aturdida.

No tuvo ninguna necesidad de contestar. Él tomó su mano como si fuera un objeto sin precio, levantándola a su boca tan ligeramente que ella sintió como si su brazo flotara. El calor de su aliento penetró su piel. Ella fue consciente del movimiento de sus labios mientras él presionaba palabras silenciosas en su palma. Él la liberó, y la mirada que le regaló pareció revelar las profundidades de su lujuriosa, anhelante, alma amarga.

\- Adiós, señorita Hyuga.- dijo con voz ronca. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó a zancadas. Hinata miró en silencio congelado como subía fácilmente en la silla y cabalgaba calle abajo, hasta que hubo desaparecido de su vista.

.

.

Continuará...


	13. Lo que dice el corazón

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**.Once: Lo que dice el corazón.**_

* * *

El día siguiente de su vuelta a la Konoha Corners, Hinata caminó una milla a través de caminos de carruajes y territorios de bosque congelados que separaban la casita de campo de su familia de la hacienda más pequeña de los Otsutsuki. A lo largo del camino respiró profundamente el aire limpio del campo, crujiente con los olores a pino y nieve.

\- ¡Señorita Hyuga! - Ella oyó la voz aguda de un muchacho detrás de ella. - ¿Cómo era Londres?

Hinata se dio la vuelta para sonreír al joven Nawaki, el hijo del molinero.

\- Londres era muy emocionante.- contestó ella.- ¿Por qué no estás en la escuela a esta hora?

\- Ella le echó un vistazo de fingida sospecha, ya que esta no sería la primera vez que Nawaki había sido pillado haciendo novillos. - Me han enviado para tomar prestado un libro de la rectoría, - dijo alegremente.- ¿Cómo va su novela, señorita Hyuga?

\- Apenas empezada.- admitió Hinata.- Creo que la tendré terminada antes del verano.

\- Se lo diré a mi madre. Le gustan sus libros, aunque tiene que escondérselos a Pa'.

\- ¿Por qué es eso?

\- No le gusta que ella lea. Dice que podría darle la idea de escaparse como lo hizo Hime.- ambos rieron, y Hinata despeinó el pelo rubio del muchacho.

\- Ella nunca haría eso, Nawaki. Además, Hime terminó casi por saltar de un puente, ¿ves lo que sale de la fuga?

Él le regaló una pícara sonrisa con los dientes sobresalientes. - Supongo que no abandonará al sr. Otsutsuki más, entonces.- Hinata se inclinó cerca de él.

\- ¿Crees que él me echó de menos? - preguntó en un susurro de complicidad. Para su deleite, Nawaki se ruborizó hasta que su cara se puso de un rosa brillante debajo de su pelo color del sol.

\- ¡Pregúnteselo usted misma! - dijo, y correteó camino abajo.

\- Tengo la intención. - Reanudando su paseo con un paso tranquilo, Hinata suspiró con una mezcla de placer y tristeza. Ella pertenecía a esto, en un lugar donde todo le era familiar. Conocía el dibujo de cada camino, prado, y arroyo. Conocía a todos en el pueblo, y las historias de las familias que vivían allí. Konoha Corners era un lugar encantador. Pero este regreso era diferente de los otros. En vez de alivio y alegría; se sentía vacía, como si hubiera dejado atrás alguna parte vital de sí misma. Ni siquiera sus padres y sus sonrisas de amorosa bienvenida habían sido capaces de llevarse su inquietud. Estaba impaciente por ver a Toneri esa mañana, esperando que él le proporcionara el consuelo que necesitaba. Su corazón recuperó un latido más rápido a medida que se aproximaba a la casa Otsutsuki.

Era una encantadora casa señorial de pueblo de diseño clásico, con hiedra trepando sobre su fachada de estuco marcado. Dentro, las dos habitaciones estaban decoradas con sencillas molduras de escayola y refinados tonos ocre, marrón, y verde guisante. En las estaciones cálidas la madre de Toneri, Kaguya, se la encontraba más a menudo en la huerta detrás de la casa, atendiendo sus hierbas y verduras. Durante los meses de invierno ella pasaba su tiempo bordando en la sala, cerca de la luz y el calor que ofrecía la chimenea. Y Toneri, por supuesto, estaba en la biblioteca, estudiando minuciosamente sus queridos libros de poesía. Hinata llamó a la puerta y se limpió los pies en el borde del escalón. Después de un minuto o dos Kaguya Otsutsuki apareció. Era una mujer atractiva con ojos grisáceos y el pelo, en tonos blancos y largo que le iba bien. Su expresión de bienvenida desapareció cuando reconoció al visitante.

\- De vuelta de tu callejeo, ya veo.- Encontrando los ojos de águila de la mujer más mayor, Hinata sonrió alegremente.

\- No callejeo. Investigo.

No pudo evitar pensar en la advertencia que su propia madre, Hanna, le había hecho hacía algunos años.

\- _Ten cuidado con lo que le dices a esa mujer, Hinata. Conozco a Kaguya desde que era una muchacha. Te animará a confiar en ella, y luego encontrará un modo de usar tus palabras contra ti. _

_\- Pero nunca le he dado razón alguna para que me tenga antipatía_.- _había_ _protestado Hinata._

_\- Tienes el afecto de Toneri, querida. Esa es razón suficiente._

Desde entonces Hinata había llegado a darse cuenta que su madre tenía razón. Viuda unos años después de que Toneri naciera, Kaguya había centrado su vida alrededor de su hijo. Siempre que estaba en la misma habitación, le rondaba con unos celos indiscretos que hacían sentir incómoda a Hinata. Toneri se había resignado a la posesividad de su madre, sabiendo que ella tenía aversión a cualquiera que apartara su atención de ella. Pero él afirmaba que después de que se casara, Kaguya suavizaría su fuerte control.

\- Seremos capaces de llegar a un entendimiento.- le había dicho incontables veces a Hinata.- Acuérdate de no tomar todo lo que dice de manera personal. Ella se comportaría así con cualquier muchacha a la que decidiera hacer la corte. Kaguya bloqueó la entrada con su figura parecida a un palo, como si deseara impedir entrar a Hinata.

\- ¿Cuándo volviste?

\- La tarde pasada.

\- Supongo que estás aquí para ver a mi hijo.- el tono de Kaguya era suave, pero llevaba un filo de hostilidad que hizo estremecer a Hinata.

\- Sí, sra. Otsutsuki.

\- Quizás la próxima vez podrías acordar tu visita para no molestar sus estudios de media mañana.- el tono de Kaguya implicaba que era el colmo de la desconsideración haber hecho una visita a semejante hora. Antes de que Hinata pudiera contestar, Kaguya abrió más la puerta y le hizo señas para que entrara en la casa.

Esperando que Kaguya no la siguiera, Hinata aceleró su paso por el vestíbulo. Sería agradable, pensó irónicamente, si su reunión con Toneri fuera privada, al menos durante un minuto o dos. Gracias a Dios no oía los pasos de Kaguya detrás de ella. Alcanzó la biblioteca, una habitación cómoda decorada con paneles empapelados de pájaros rosados, rojos, y marrones, y equipada con hileras de estanterías de caoba.

El hombre joven sentado en el escritorio de palisandro al lado de una de las ventanas se levantó y la sonrió.

\- ¡Toneri! - gritó, y corrió hacia él. Riendo entre dientes por su impulsividad, Toneri la cogió en sus brazos. Él era delgado y de altura moderada, con las manos más elegantes que Hinata jamás había visto en un hombre. Todos sus gestos estaban infundidos con gracia. Siempre adoraba verle escribir, tocar el piano, o simplemente pasar las páginas de un libro. Cerrando los ojos, inhaló el olor de su colonia y sonrió de alegría.

\- Oh, Toneri.- la sensación de su cuerpo sólido era familiar y cómoda, haciendo parecer que los días pasados en Londres nunca habían ocurrido. Pero de repente un recuerdo atravesó quemando su mente... Los fuertes brazos de Naruto Uzumaki estrujándola fuertemente, su suave voz refunfuñando en su oído.

_" Quiero abrazarte así hasta que tu piel se funda con la mía... Te quiero en mi cama, tu olor sobre mis sábanas..."_

sobresaltada, Hinata echó atrás la cabeza.

\- ¿Querida? - murmuró Toneri. - ¿Qué pasa? - Ella parpadeó con fuerza, mientras un temblor cruzó sus hombros.

\- Solamente... la frialdad de afuera.- Mirándole fijamente, trató de borrar el recuerdo con la vista del rostro de Toneri.- Eres tan guapo.- dijo con sinceridad, y él río complacido.

Todos reconocían que Toneri era el hombre más guapo de Konoha Corners. Su pelo, un poco demasiado largo en ese momento, era de un tono plateado. El vivo azul como el de una piedra preciosa de sus ojos era mucho más llamativo que el propio cielo. Su nariz era pequeña y recta, sus labios finos, su frente alta y pálida, todo a la manera de un héroe romántico de Byron.

Después de echar un vistazo alrededor para asegurarse que no eran observados, Toneri se inclinó hacia adelante para besarla. Hinata levantó la barbilla de buen grado. Pero de pronto todo en lo que podría pensar era en una cara marcada cerca de la suya, el brillo de unos pícaros ojos azules, una boca dura que buscaba y saqueaba sin piedad... tan diferente de los labios suaves de Toneri. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, se obligó a si misma a responder.

Terminando el beso con un ligero ruido enérgico, Toneri levantó la cabeza y le sonrió.

\- ¿Dónde está tu cofia? - preguntó. - Siempre te ves tan bonita con el gorro de encaje enmarcando tus mejillas.

\- Decidí no usarla hoy.- Hinata frunció el ceño cuando sus brazos se aflojaron de alrededor suyo.- No... no me sueltes aún.

\- Mamá nos interrumpirá pronto.- advirtió.

\- Lo sé,- Hinata suspiró y se apartó de él de mala gana. - es sólo que te echaba tanto de menos.

\- Como yo te echaba de menos a ti. - contestó galantemente Toneri, señalando hacia el sofá de madera. - Sentémonos y hablemos, querida. Creo que mamá piensa traer algo de té, la oigo moviéndose por la cocina.

\- ¿No podríamos tener algún momento a solas? - susurró ella, atenta al oído agudo de Kaguya. - Tengo algunas cosas que decirte en privado.

\- Tendremos una eternidad para estar a solas, tu y yo, - prometió Toneri, con sus ojos azules brillando.- ¿Seguramente una hora aquí y allá pasada con mi madre no es demasiado de soportar?

\- Supongo que no.- dijo de mala gana.

\- Esa es mi querida muchacha.

Brillando por su elogio, Hinata le permitió tomar su capa. Ella se sentó sobre los cojines densamente bordados del sofá. Toneri tomó sus manos, acariciándole los nudillos con sus pulgares.

\- Bien, - dijo con cariño, - parece que tu visita a Londres no te hizo ningún daño.- Sus labios se separaron en una sonrisa burlona. - Mamá tiene algunas ideas absurdas sobre tus viajes de investigación.

_'¿Cómo sabe esa muchacha todo sobre cosas tan indecentes como rameras y ladrones? '_ pregunta ella. ¡He tenido un tiempo difícil convenciéndola de que no has estado errando por tiendas de ginebra clandestinas y burdeles! Mamá simplemente no entiende la maravillosa imaginación que tienes.

\- Gracias.- dijo Hinata incómodamente, fijando su mirada sobre el par de candelabros negros y dorados en la pared de enfrente. Aunque nunca le había mentido sobre su investigación en la ciudad, lo había engañado con cuidado, encubriendo la mayor parte de sus actividades peligrosas y haciéndolas parecer bastante secas y aburridas. Toneri siempre aceptaba sus descripciones sin preguntar, pero su madre tenía una naturaleza desconfiada.

\- Después de todo, - siguió Toneri,- mi querida Hinata pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo revisando colecciones de libros y viejos edificios turísticos. ¿No es así? - Le lanzó una mirada mientras Hinata sentía el calor trepar por su escote.

\- Desde luego... Toneri... hay algo que debo contarte. Durante mi permanencia en Londres, hubo una noche o dos en que llegué muy tarde. La sra. Goodman amenazó con escribir a mi madre y a sus otros amigos en konoha Corners que soy una ' imprudente descarada.'

Toneri estalló en carcajadas divertido con la idea. - ¡Hinata Hyuga, una descarada imprudente! Cualquiera que te conozca se reiría de eso.

Ella sonrió aliviada. - Me alegro de que no prestes atención a todo lo que pueda decir la sra. Goodman.

Toneri apretó sus manos.

\- Quizás algunas viejas gallinas podrían extender el rumor sobre ti porque has escrito una historia tonta sobre Hime. Pero yo te conozco mejor que nadie, querida. Conozco los deseos más íntimos de tu corazón, y voy a hacerlos realidad. Después de eso, no habrá ninguna necesidad de que te preocupes con todas tu ensoñaciones y garabatos. Me tendrás a mí y una casa llena con tus propios hijos con que ocupar tu tiempo. Todo lo que una mujer podría desear.

Hinata lo miró sorprendida.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que desearías que dejara de escribir?

\- He traído te.- llegó la voz de Kaguya desde la entrada. Entró en la habitación llevando una bandeja de plata grabada y un servicio de té que había estado en la familia Otsutsuki durante tres generaciones.

\- Madre, - dijo Toneri con una sonrisa brillante.- ¡Cómo sabes que era exactamente lo que queríamos! Únete a nosotros mientras Hinata nos entretiene con un informe de su visita a la terrible ciudad.

Alentada por la mirada de desaprobación de Kaguya, Hinata se alejó poco a poco de Toneri hasta que estuvieron sentados a una distancia más prudente el uno del otro.

Kaguya colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa redonda con incrustaciones de marfil delante de ellos. Ella se colocó en una silla cercana.

\- ¿Por qué no nos cuentas, Hinata? - invitó Kaguya, en un tono que implicaba que estaba concediendo un honor a un invitado bien acogido. Pero de algún modo Hinata tenía la sensación de que estaba siendo sometida a una prueba. Con cuidado echó el té en una de las delicadas tazas de porcelana china, y añadió leche y azúcar. Su sospecha de que estaba siendo probada fue confirmada por la agria expresión de placer de Kaguya.

\- Así no es cómo le gusta a Toneri.- dijo Kaguya.

Hinata volvió la mirada inquisitiva a Toneri. - Tomas leche y azúcar, ¿verdad?

Él se encogió ligeramente de hombros. - Sí, pero...

\- Vertiste la leche de última.- interrumpió Kaguya, antes de que Toneri pudiera explicárselo.- Mi hijo prefiere la leche primero y el té añadido en segundo lugar. Esto cambia el sabor.

Pensando que quizás ella estaba bromeando, Hinata volvió a mirar a Toneri. Él le echó una sonrisa de impotencia. Hinata se forzó a encogerse de hombros prosaicamente.

\- Bien, - dijo con un débil temblor de risa de su voz, - trataré de recordar eso, sra. Otsutsuki. No puedo pensar por qué me ha pasado inadvertido todos estos años.

\- Quizás debería tratar de ser más observadora de las necesidades de mi hijo.- asintió Kaguya con satisfacción por la lección que acababa de darle.- Podrías recordar que prefiero el mío del mismo modo, pero sin azúcar.

Obedientemente Hinata preparó las bebidas de la manera apropiada, y se recostó con su propia taza del té, sin leche, ni azúcar añadida. Después de tomar el primer sorbo, encontró la mirada inquisitiva de Kaguya. Los labios de la mujer más mayor se comprimieron hasta delgadas líneas verticales marcadas a lo largo de los bordes.

\- ¿Supongo que asististe a la iglesia cuando estuviste en Londres, Hinata?

La tentación de mentir era fuerte. Hinata tragó más té y negó con la cabeza excusándose.

\- No hubo tiempo.

\- No hubo tiempo.- repitió Kaguya suavemente. - Hum. Estoy sin duda agradecida de que el Señor no nos da semejantes excusas cuando le suplicamos con nuestros rezos. Aunque él está tan ocupado, siempre encuentra tiempo para nosotros. Yo debería pensar que todos nosotros estaríamos dispuestos a hacer lo mismo por él.

Hinata asintió con arrepentimiento, reflejando que nadie podía igualar el record de asistencia de Kaguya Otsutsuki a la iglesia. Kaguya siempre llegaba quince minutos antes y se sentaba en la fila de delante. También era su costumbre marcharse quince minutos después que todos los demás, ya que sentía que eran su responsabilidad especial dar sus opiniones al reverendo Crawford sobre cómo podría haberse mejorado el sermón.

\- Ni Toneri ni yo hemos fallado jamás un domingo por ningún motivo, - decía Kaguya.- y tampoco lo hizo el sr. Otsutsuki cuando estaba vivo. "Preferiría ser un guardián de la puerta en la casa de mi Dios, que morar en las guaridas de la maldad". ¿Sabes de donde procede esa cita, Hinata?

\- ¿Jacob?.- especuló Hinata.

\- Salmos.- contestó Kaguya con el ceño fruncido.- Ninguna mujer que aspire a ser la esposa de Toneri pensaría jamás en perderse un servicio a no ser que fuera por alguna razón inevitable.

\- ¿Muerte? ¿Catástrofes? - sugirió Hinata inocentemente, sintiendo la rodilla de Toneri empujar contra la suya en advertencia.

\- Precisamente.- dijo Kaguya.

Hinata estaba en silencio, todo su entusiasmo de estar con Toneri se desvaneció. Había venido aquí para estar con él, no para recibir un sermón de su madre, no importa lo bien intencionado. ¿Por qué lo permitía Toneri sin una palabra? Él estaba satisfecho mientras su madre dominaba su tiempo juntos. Ignorando una punzada de resentimiento, Hinata trató de dirigir la conversación en una nueva dirección.

\- Cuéntenme que ha pasado en Konoha Corners mientras yo estaba lejos. ¿Cómo está la gota del viejo sr. Dawson?

\- Mucho mejor.- contestó Kaguya. - Él en realidad se puso sus zapatos el otro día y fue a dar un paseo.

\- Su sobrina Samui se prometió a Johnny Chesterson antes de ayer. - añadió Toneri.

\- Oh, esto es maravilloso.- exclamó Hinata. - Los Chesterson tienen suerte de tener a una muchacha tan agradable en su familia.

Kaguya asintió remilgadamente.

\- Samui es la clase de muchacha espiritual y modesta con la que el sr. Otsutsuki siempre esperó que su hijo se casaría. Ella nunca soñaría con llamar la atención sobre si misma... como lo hacen algunas jóvenes.

\- ¿Se refiere a mí? - preguntó Hinata silenciosamente.

\- Estoy haciendo una observación sobre Samui.

Despacio Hinata puso su taza y el platillo sobre la mesa y miró a Toneri, que se había ruborizado por la grosería de su madre.

\- Es un milagro que nunca le hicieras la corte a semejante dechado de virtudes.- le dijo Hinata, sonriendo aunque su pecho se apretara con la cólera.

Kaguya contestó por su hijo. - Toneri nunca estaba libre para hacerle la corte a ella o a cualquier otra muchacha en el pueblo. Otra siempre ocupaba su tiempo con su posesividad exigente.

Hinata sintió que se le ponía roja la cara. - ¿Me pregunto si era usted o yo? - Levantándose bruscamente, agarró rápidamente su capa.

\- Perdonenme. Creo que es el momento de marcharme.

Detrás de ella, Kaguya soltó una exclamación aguda. - Qué demostración tan grosera. ¡Yo sólo conversaba!

Mientras Toneri se inclinaba para calmar a su madre, Hinata salió a zancadas de la casa, Nunca se había enfadado delante Toneri, siempre toleraba a su madre con paciencia y cortesía. Por cualquier razón finalmente había alcanzado su límite. Jurando entra dientes, comenzó el camino de vuelta a casa. Su columna se puso rígida cuando se dio cuenta de que Toneri se apresura para alcanzarla. Él se había precipitado fuera sin siquiera detenerse a ponerse un abrigo.

\- No puedo creer que te enfurecieras de semejante manera.- exclamó Toneri. - ¡Hinata, detente y déjame hablar contigo un minuto!

Ella siguió sin siquiera romper sus grandes pasos.

\- No tengo ganas de hablar.

\- No te enfades con Mamá.

\- No estoy enfadada con ella. ¡Estoy enfadada contigo por no defenderme!

\- ¡Hinata, a duras penas puedo decirle que no es libre expresar sus propias opiniones en su propia casa! Estás exagerando.

\- ¡Ella es insufrible!

Toneri soltó un suspiro agobiado y ajustó su paso para igualar el suyo.

\- Mamá estaba indignadísima hoy.- admitió. - No sé qué la pone en semejante estado.

\- Creo que es seguro decir que lo hice yo. Siempre lo hago, Toneri. ¿Nunca te has dado cuenta de la aversión que me tiene a mí y a cualquier otra mujer con la que te relacionas?

\- ¿Qué te ha vuelto tan sensible? - preguntó asombrado.- No está en ti ofenderte fácilmente. - ¡Debo decir que no es una cara demasiado atractiva de ti, Hinata, en absoluto!

Ahora que había comenzado a bajar las barricadas, sintió un alivio inmenso por ser capaz de hablar con franqueza...

\- ¿Oh? Bien, yo no encuentro atractivo cuando tú dejas que tu madre me pinche así. ¡Y lo qué es peor, esperas que me lo trague con una sonrisa!

La cara de Toneri se tornó malhumorada.

\- No deseo discutir contigo, Hinata. Nunca lo hemos hecho antes.

Sus ojos comenzaron a escocerle.

\- Es porque pensé que si era comprensiva y lo bastante sufrida, finalmente te conmoverías a proponerme matrimonio. He tenido que esperar cuatro años, Toneri, colocando todas mis esperanzas en la aprobación de tu madre. Bien, ella nunca va a dar su bendición a un matrimonio entre tú y yo.- Con impaciencia se quitó unas lágrimas de enfado.- Siempre me pedías que esperara, como si tuviéramos tiempo de sobra. Pero el tiempo es demasiado precioso, Toneri. Hemos gastado años, cuando podríamos haber estado el uno con el otro.

¿No te das cuenta de que incluso un día de amarnos el uno al otro es valioso? Algunas personas son separadas por distancias que nunca pueden cruzar. Todo lo que pueden hacer es soñar el uno con el otro durante una eternidad, sin tener jamás lo que más desean. ¡Qué estúpido, qué derroche tener el amor al alcance y no tomarlo! - Ella sujetó con fuerza sus dientes sobre su tembloroso labio inferior para tranquilizarse.- ¡Déjame decirte algo, Toneri Otsutsuki, sería imprudente de tu parte asumir que estaré feliz de esperar para siempre!

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - preguntó, atontado por su diatriba.

Ella se detuvo y lo afrontó directamente. - Si realmente me quisieras, no serías capaz de estar apartado de mí. No dejarías que nadie se interpusiera entre nosotros. ¡Y...y ya me habrías seducido!

\- Hinata, - exclamó, mirándola fijamente con incredulidad - nunca te he visto así. No eres tu misma, ¿Qué te ocurrió en Londres?

\- Nada. Solamente he estado examinando las cosas. Recuperando el control de sí misma, le miró fijamente con una mezcla de resolución y deseo.

\- He tomado una decisión, Toneri.

\- Oh, ¿de veras?.- dijo, con la curva malhumorada de sus labios que se profundizó.- ¡Bien, no me impondrán, nada!

\- Espero que eso sea verdad. Me temo que dejes que los deseos de tu madre te guíen en esto. Al igual que yo, sabes que ella ha hecho todo lo posible para interponerse en nuestro camino. Yo siempre trató de evitar hacerte escoger entre nosotras, pero no puedo ver ningún otro modo de resolver esto.- Hinata respiró hondo. - Quiero casarme contigo, Toneri. Quiero cuidar de ti, y ser una esposa cariñosa. Pero este 'noviazgo', o lo que quiera que esto sea que ha durado los cuatro últimos años, debe acabar de una u otra manera. Si no me propones matrimonio pronto, muy pronto, terminaré nuestra relación para siempre.

Su cara se volvió pálida. Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro en silencio, ambos asombrados de que palabras tan contundentes hubieran salido de ella. Hinata leyó la cólera naciente y el daño causado en sus ojos, pero siguió mirándole fijamente con resolución.

Una brisa traspasó la camisa y el chaleco de Toneri, y él tembló.

\- Tengo frio.- murmuró. Sin otra palabra, se dio la vuelta y la dejó, volviendo deprisa a la casa donde su madre esperaba.

Como siempre Hinata se sintió calmada por la vista de la casita de campo de su familia, situada en lo alto de una colina poco pronunciada. Había cuatro habitaciones en la casita, un baño con un techo de paja en el jardín, y una mezcla de establo y cobertizo para carruajes. Sus padres habían vivido allí durante casi cuarenta años, después de heredarlo de los abuelos de Hinata. No importaba los problemas que acontecían en el mundo exterior, la casa significaba seguridad y paz.

Mientras se acercaba a la casita de campo, Hinata vio que las pequeñas ventanas rectangulares brillaban con la luz. Las siluetas de muchas cabezas se veían claramente.

Visitas. Su corazón se hundió. A veces los amigos de sus padres se quedaban durante horas, alternando sobre innumerables tazas de té. Hinata no quería enfrentarse a la gente en ese momento, pero no había ningún modo de evitarlo. Torciendo sus labios en una sonrisa poco entusiasta, abrió la puerta de la calle y entró. Como había esperado, cada pieza utilizable de la casa estaba llena de invitados... los Hughe, los Yamanaka, y Kuranai Yuhi, una viuda reciente.

\- Hinata, vuelves temprano.- exclamó, Hiashi, su padre. Él era un hombre bajo con hombros anchos y una mata de pelo castaño oscuro, pero que empezaba a cubrirse de canas. Su cara curtida se arrugó con una sonrisa contagiosa. Él dio una palmadita al escabel almohadillado cerca de su silla.- Toma uno de los deliciosos pasteles que ha traído la sra Hughes.

\- No, gracias, - dijo Hinata mientras su madre la ayudaba a quitarse la capa.- creo que descansaré después de mi paseo.

\- Vaya, mirad, - exclamó la Sra. Yamanaka.- las mejillas de la pobre muchacha están completamente rojas del frío. El viento tiene una fuerza atroz hoy, ¿verdad?

\- Sin duda alguna, - murmuró Hinata, negándose a explicar que era la emoción, más que el frío, lo que había llevado el color a sus mejillas.

\- ¿Cómo está el jóven sr. Otsutsuki? - preguntó una de las damas mayores, y todos la miraron con gran interés.- Tan guapo como siempre, ¿verdad?

\- Oh, mucho.- Hinata logró regalar al grupo una sonrisa forzada antes de retirarse a la intimidad de su habitación.

Sentándose sobre su cama estrecha, dobló sus manos en su regazo y miró fijamente el cuadro de la pared, un paisaje en acuarela que había sido pintado por una de sus amigas hacía años. La artista era Tenten Marcum, una amiga de su misma edad que se había casado con el herrero local y ahora era madre. Una ola de autocompasión inundó a Hinata. Ella nunca se había sentido demasiado una solterona. Apretando los dientes con frustración, se limpió los ojos húmedos con la manga. En aquel momento su madre entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó silenciosamente Hanna, relajando su cuerpo en la cama y doblando sus manos sobre su regazo. Aunque su piel estaba arrugada con la edad, sus ojos grises eran jóvenes y cálidos. Un halo de suaves rizos oscuros enmarcaba su cara pulcramente.

\- ¿Qué pasa con tus invitados...? - comenzó Hinata.

\- Oh, ellos están absolutamente felices de escuchar a tu padre contar sus viejos chistes.

Finalmente hemos alcanzado la edad en que todos parecen nuevos otra vez. Rieron juntas en silencio, y luego Hinata sacudió su cabeza con tristeza.

\- Pienso que puedo haber cometido un error.- confesó, y contó a Hanna la escena con los Otsutsuki, el ultimátum que le había dado a Toneri después.

La frente de Hanna estaba enroscada de preocupación. Ella sostuvo la mano de Hinata consoladoramente.

\- No creo que fuera un error, Hinata. Hiciste lo que sentías que estaba bien. No te equivocas escuchando a tu corazón.

\- Oh, no lo sé.- dijo Hinata con arrepentimiento, pasándose lentamente la manga por la cara mojada.- Mi corazón me dijo algunas cosas muy extrañas hace algunos días.

La mano de su madre se aflojó ligeramente. - Sobre tu Sr. Uzumaki.

Hinata le echó un vistazo, asustada.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Es la forma en que hablabas de él. Había algo en tu voz que nunca había oído antes.

Aunque Hinata hubiera mencionado solamente algunos escasos detalles sobre el club de juego y el hombre que lo poseía, debería haber sabido que su madre sentiría las cosas que habían quedado sin decir. Ella bajó la cabeza.

\- El sr. Uzumaki es un hombre terrible, Mamá.- susurró.- Ha hecho cosas terribles en su vida.

\- Pero encontraste algo en él que te importa, ¿no?

Unas lágrimas cayeron en el regazo de Hinata.

\- Si él hubiera tenido a alguien que le enseñara sobre el bien y el mal, alguien que le amase y se preocupase por él cuando era un niño, él habría crecido para ser un hombre bueno. Un hombre muy bueno.- Ella se preguntó lo que Naruto Uzumaki podría haber sido si hubiera nacido en una de las familias en Konoha Corners. Habría sido un hermoso niño con inocentes ojos azules y un cuerpo robusto, bien alimentado, que atravesaba corriendo los prados con otros niños del pueblo. Pero la imagen se disolvió, y sólo pudo verlo como un flacucho muchacho trepador, ahogándose en el hollín mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia arriba por los tubos de las chimeneas. Hinata se retorció los dedos juntos agitada.- El encargado del club me dijo que el sr. Uzumaki es un hombre de aptitudes arruinadas. Él tenía toda la razón.

Hanna la miró estrechamente. - Hinata, ¿admitió ese hombre tener sentimientos por ti?

\- Oh, no - dijo Hinata a toda prisa.- Al menos... no la clase de sentimientos que papá y tu aprobarían.

Ella enrojeció, mientras su madre obtenía una inesperada diversión por el comentario.

\- Desde luego que apruebo esos sentimientos.- dijo Hanna, riendo en silencio.- Dentro de los lazos del matrimonio.

Hinata se pasó lentamente los dedos por su propio pelo, arruinando el suave peinado y arrancando las horquillas que parecían pincharle el cuero cabelludo.

\- No hay ninguna razón para hablar sobre el sr. Uzumaki. -dijo de manera aburrida.- ¡Toneri es el único hombre que quiero, y el único apropiado que conseguí, y es posible que haya acabado de arruinar toda posibilidad de casarme con él!

\- Nadie puede saberlo con seguridad.- reflexionó Hanna.- Pero pienso que podrías haberle dado el empujón que necesitaba. Profundamente en su corazón, Toneri no quiere estar solo con su madre siempre. Él nunca podrá ser realmente un hombre hasta que la deje y comience a tomar decisiones por sí mismo, y ella lo hace casi imposible. De una forma ha creado una prisión para él. Lo que me preocupa, Hinata, es que en vez de evitar la prisión, él puede querer que te unas a él allí.

\- ¡Oh, no - la barbilla de Hinata tembló.- yo no podría soportar una vida de estar bajo el pulgar de Kaguya Otsutsuki!

\- Es algo en lo que deberías pensar.- dijo Hanna con cuidado.- Qué El Señor les bendiga a ambos, puede ser la única forma en que puedes tener a Toneri.- Apretando el brazo de Hinata, sonrió cálidamente.- Sécate la cara, querida, y sal a charlar con los invitados. La sra. Yuhi ha estado preguntando sobre Hime otra vez, y nunca recuerdo lo tendría que decirle.

Hinata le echó una mirada sombría y obedientemente la siguió a la habitación principal.

El día siguiente se pasó lavando la ropa y preparando "una olla de pimientos" para la cena. Cortando zanahorias, nabos, y cebollas en pequeños trozos para el guisado, Hinata habló y río con su madre. Mientras trabajaban, cantaron una selección de baladas de amor con finales dulcemente trágicos que eran tan populares en el pueblo. Finalmente Hiashi llamó desde la sala, donde estaba sentado en el suelo arreglando la pata agrietada de una silla.

\- ¿No conocen ustedes dos alguna canción en la cual nadie muera o pierda a su amor?

¡Comencé el día de un buen humor, y ahora después de estos cantos exijo algo para no estar secándome las lágrimas de los ojos!

\- ¿Bastarán los himnos? - preguntó Hinata, metiendo las verduras en una olla de agua hirviendo. Más tarde añadirían partes iguales de cordero y pescado, y lo sazonarían todo con pimienta cayenna.

\- ¡Sí, algo para elevar el espíritu!

Se lanzaron a un himno vigoroso, haciendo una pausa para reírse tontamente cuando oyeron la voz desafinada de barítono de Hiashi participar.

\- Tu padre tiene sus defectos.- murmuró Hanna a Hinata en la calma después de que el himno se terminara.- Él me concedió un tiempo de prueba, para estar seguro, sobre todo en su juventud. Él tenía un genio vivo tiempo atrás, y una tendencia a ponerse melancólico.- una sonrisa evocadora curvó su boca.- Pero ese hombre bueno me ha amado cada día de su vida. Me ha sido fiel todos estos cuarenta años. Y después de todo este tiempo, todavía me hace reír. Cásate con un hombre así, Hinata... y si Dios quiere, serás tan feliz como lo he sido yo.

Retirándose temprano por la noche, Hinata se quedó muy quieta en su cama y esperó a que los dedos helados de sus pies se calentasen. Toneri había estado en sus pensamientos todo el día. Fervientemente pidió no haberlo ahuyentado para siempre. Le había amado durante tantos años. Él siempre fue parte de su vida. Cuando él estaba con el humor de un chiquillo, tomándola del pelo y dándole alegres besos en los labios, ella a veces temía morir de felicidad. Los picnics por la tarde con él, largos paseos por el campo, acurrucándose contra su hombro mientras él le leía en voz alta... los recuerdos le habían dado sus horas de placer mientras contaba cada momento dorado. Si por algún milagro se convirtiera en su esposa, podría despertarse cada mañana y encontrarle a su lado, su pelo plateado suavemente caido, sus soñolientos ojos azules sonriéndole.

Tensa con angustiosa esperanza, Hinata apretó sus brazos alrededor de su almohada.

\- Toneri.- dijo en alto con la voz apagada.- Toneri, no puedo perderte. No puedo. Se durmió con el nombre de Toneri en los labios. Pero cuando soñó, fue con Naruto Uzumaki, con su oscura presencia filtrándose por su sueño como un fantasma inquieto.

Ella jugaba al escondite con él, corriendo por el club vacío, riendo tontamente como loca mientras le sentía acercarse. Él la siguió atentamente, acercándose hasta que ella supo que no había ninguna posibilidad de escapar... excepto una. Después de encontrar una puerta

secreta, desapareció en un túnel de oscuridad, ocultándose. Pero de pronto oyó el sonido de su respiración. Él estaba con ella en las sombras. Él la cogió con facilidad y la apretó contra la pared, riéndose de su jadeo asustado.

_-Nunca escaparás de mí_.- susurró él, con sus manos deslizándose bruscamente sobre su cuerpo.- _Eres mía para siempre... sólo mía..._

Hinata se despertó de pronto por un toque en su puerta. La voz de su padre era temblorosa y estaba atenuada por la molestia.

\- ¿Hinata? Hinata, tenemos visita. Vístete, hija, y ven a la habitación principal. Ella se revolvió fuertemente, deseando sólo hundirse nuevamente en el sueño.

\- Sí, Papa.- masculló, y salió lentamente del calor acogedor de su cama. Encontró una gruesa bata y se la ató sobre su camisón de cuello alto.

\- Papá, ¿Quién demonios es... - su voz se apagó cuando vio al visitante. Automáticamente su mano voló a su pelo revuelto, alisando hacia atrás las madejas enredadas.- ¡Toneri!

Parecía ojeroso y molesto, Toneri se apoyó en la puerta de la calle, con sombrero en mano. Él mantuvo sus ojos sobre Hinata mientras hablaba con su padre silenciosamente.

\- Señor, sé que esto parece impropio, pero si pudiera tener un minuto a solas con su hija...

\- Un minuto, nada más.- dijo Hiashi de mala gana.

Él le echó a Hinata una mirada significativa justo antes de abandonar la habitación. Ella asintió en respuesta a la advertencia silenciosa de mantener un corto interludio.

El latido de su corazón era fuerte y rápido. Aclarándose la garganta, vagó hasta una silla cercana y se sentó sobre el borde.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí tan tarde, Toneri? Sabes lo impropio que es.

\- He estado medio loco los últimos dos días.- Su voz era forzada. - Anoche no dormí nada. Pensé en todo lo que me dijiste. Apenas parecías la misma persona ayer por la mañana, tú aspecto y la forma en que hablabas, deberías haberme dicho como te sentías realmente hace mucho, Hinata. Para mí siempre fue perjudicial que cubrieras tus pensamientos con una sonrisa.

\- Supongo que lo fue.- admitió, notando que sus ojos estaban manchados con las sombras de sueño perdido.- Tenías razón sobre algunas cosas.- dijo Toneri, sorprendiéndola al arrodillarse delante de ella. Le tomó las manos con cuidado.- Mamá no aprobará nuestra unión, no al principio. Pero se acostumbrará a ello al cabo de un tiempo. Es posible que tú y ella incluso puedan llegar a ser amigas algún día.- Hinata comenzó a contestar, pero él le indicó con la mano que esperase. - Tenías razón sobre algo más, cariño. Es un desperdicio no tomar el amor cuando está al alcance de mi mano. Realmente quiero estar contigo.- Él sostuvo sus manos fuertemente, mirando fijamente su cara sonrojada.- Te amo, Hinata. Y si me aceptas, Me gustaría que nos casáramos en primavera.

\- ¡Sí, sí! - Hinata dejó la silla y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, casi derribándolos a ambos por su entusiasmo. Riendo y besándola, Toneri trató de callar sus exclamaciones.

\- Tranquila, cariño, o despertaremos a tus padres.

\- Probablemente tienen los oídos apretados a la puerta.- dijo, apretando sus brazos en un collar de fuerza.- Oh, Toneri, me has hecho tan feliz.

\- Tú me has hecho aún más feliz.

Y se sonrieron abiertamente el uno al otro.

.

.

Continuará...


	14. Todo es por usted

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**.Doce: Todo es por usted.**_

* * *

Toneri acarició los zarcillos revueltos de su pelo.

\- Vuelve mañana por la mañana y habla con mi padre.- Le instó Hinata. - Es sólo una formalidad, pero le complacerá.

\- Sí, y luego vendrás conmigo para comunicarle las noticias a mi madre.

\- Ugh.- no pudo resistirse a decir Hinata.

Él le echó una mirada de reprobación. - Si te acercas a ella con un espíritu de amor y buena voluntad, ella corresponderá de la misma forma.

\- Está bien.- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa. - Soy tan feliz que estaría dispuesta a besar al mismísimo diablo...

Toneri no pareció darse cuenta del extraño ahogo de su voz. Tampoco podría saber la causa. Hablaron durante otro minuto o dos. Después de intercambiar algunos besos apresurados, Toneri dejó la casita de campo. La mente de Hinata zumbada con pensamientos extraños y horribles todo el tiempo, pero ocultó su confusión hasta que él se fue. Entonces se permitió pensar en un recuerdo repentino... La sonrisa gruñona de Naruto, Uzumaki su cabeza inclinándose sobre la suya. Exhaló con vacilación, sintiéndose como si estuviera siendo atormentada. No debe pasar otra vez. Debía sacar de su mente todo pensamiento sobre Uzumaki para siempre. Él había dicho que la olvidaría. Con amargura se preguntó como pretendía lograr eso, si fuera fácil para él... si él acudirá a otra mujer.

Era ridículo, permitirse pensar en un hombre como él. Lo que había pasado entre ellos se había acabado, y el episodio había sido tan breve, realmente, todo había parecido un sueño. Toneri era real, y además estaba su vida en Konoha Corners. Sería feliz con la familia y los amigos, y emprendería un futuro con un hombre al que amaba.

\- Todavía no logro creerme que nuestro joven sr. Otsutsuki finalmente cumpla con los requisitos. - La sr. Hodges sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa, observando como Hanna limpiaba la parrilla para que ella y Hinata amontonaran leña en la chimenea de su cocina. Porque el sr. y la sra. Hodges eran mayores y el sr. Hodges tenía ataques de reumatismo, a veces necesitaban ayuda con sus tareas domésticas. La sra. Hodges habló en tono jovial mientras limpiaba el polvo de su muy apreciado aparador de cocina con su surtido de peltre y porcelana china.

\- Por Dios, estoy sorprendida de que su madre lo permitiera.- Cuando vio a Hanna y las expresiones cautelosas de Hinata, su sonrisa se apagó y sus mejillas redondas se hundieron con consternación. Ella había querido hacerlas reír. En cambio parecía haber mencionado un punto doloroso.

Hinata rompió la tensión encogiéndose de hombros. - La sra. Otsutsuki no tenía ninguna opción en el asunto. Y parece haberse reconciliado con la idea. Después de todo, difícilmente puede culparme por amar a Toneri.

\- ¡Así es!.- reconoció rápidamente la sr. Hodges.- Les hará bien a los Otsutsuki que Toneri tome una esposa propia. Kaguya casi arruinó a ese muchacho con sus mimos, si me lo preguntas.

Arrancando un sincero asentimiento, Hinata colgó las ollas y calderas recién fregadas sobre el anaquel de la chimenea. Un volante de encaje quedó suspendido justo encima de su ceja, y ella lo empujó atrás con irritación.

Por deseo de Toneri ella había vuelto a usar sus gorros de encaje, pero ya no parecían encajar como una vez lo habían hecho. Anduvo por el suelo pavimentado de piedra a la pila para lavarse las manos y los brazos negros como el hollín, temblando por el chorro helado del agua de la bomba.

\- Esa muchacha no tiene el miedo a trabajar.- le dijo la sra. Hodges a Hanna.- No es para nada como el resto de esas caprichosas y frívolas muchachas del pueblo, sin un solo pensamiento en sus cabezas, excepto como arreglarse el pelo y lanzar miradas insinuantes a los hombres.

\- Hinata tiene un par de manos capaces y una mente ágil- estuvo de acuerdo Hanna.- Será una buena esposa para Toneri. Y una bendición para su madre, si Kaguya lo permite.

La sra. Hodges miró a Hinata atentamente. - ¿Todavía insiste en que Toneri y tu vivan con ella después del matrimonio?

La espalda de Hinata se tensó. Y siguió aclarándose las manos hasta que estuvieron blancas y entumecidas. - Me temo que si.- dijo sin alterarse. - No hemos resuelto la cuestión aún.

\- ¡Vaya por Dios!.- La sra. Hodges se giró para intercambiar unos murmullos silenciosos con Hanna.

Sin prestar atención a su intercambio, Hinata se secó las manos congeladas y pensó en el último mes. Kaguya Otsutsuki había recibido las noticias del compromiso con extraordinaria calma. Hinata y Toneri se lo habían contado juntos. Se habían asombrado por su falta de protesta. _"Si casarte con Hinata te traerá felicidad_," le había dicho Kaguya a Toneri, sosteniendo su cara entre sus manos estrechas, _"entonces les doy mi bendición a los dos." _Ella se había inclinado y le había besado brevemente los labios a su hijo, y luego se había enderezado para mirar a Hinata de manera cortante.

Desde entonces, Kaguya había interferido y criticado cada decisión que tomaban. Toneri parecía no ser consciente del acoso de su madre, pero nunca dejó de lograr que el estado de animo de Hinata cayera en picado. Ella temía que su matrimonio fuera un campo de batalla infinito. La última semana, sobre todo, había sido una prueba. Kaguya estaba preocupada por la idea de que Toneri la estuviera abandonando. Ella había manifestado su intención de vivir con su hijo y su esposa después de la boda.

\- No es precisamente una idea poco ortodoxa.- Le había dicho Toneri a Hinata.- Muchas parejas residen con sus padres, y abuelos, también. No veo que haya necesidad de que vivamos aislados.

Hinata se había horrorizado. - Toneri, no me estás diciendo que quieres compartir una casa con ella, ¿verdad?

Un ceño fruncido se deslizó por su hermosa cara juvenil. - ¿Qué pasa si tu madre estuviera completamente sola y nos pidiera que viviéramos con ella?

\- No es lo mismo. La mía no es exigente ¡ni imposible de complacer!

Toneri parecía herido y malhumorado. No estaba acostumbrado a los razonamientos de su parte. - Te agradecería que no usaras semejantes palabras con mamá, y que recuerdes que ella me crió y cuidó de mí sin ayuda de nadie.

\- Eso lo se.- dijo Hinata con arrepentimiento, tratando de pensar en una solución.- Toneri, tienes algún dinero de tu propiedad, ¿verdad? ¿Algunos ahorros guardados?

Él se erizó por la pregunta, ya que no le correspondía a una mujer hacer preguntas sobre el dinero. - Esto no es de tu incumbencia.

Agitado por su idea, Hinata ignoró su ofendido orgullo masculino.

\- Bien, yo tengo unos pequeños ahorros. Y ganaré lo suficiente con la venta de mi siguiente libro para comprar una casita de campo de nuestra propiedad. Trabajaré como una esclava si fuera necesario, para que podamos contratar a alguien para que le haga compañía a tu madre y cuide de ella.

\- No, - dijo inmediatamente.- una criada no se preocuparía por ella de la forma en que lo haría su propia familia.- una visión de sí misma tratando a cuerpo de rey a Kaguya Otsutsuki, y dejando de escribir para siempre, hizo que Hinata enrojeciera de ira.

\- Toneri, sabes lo infeliz que sería yo si ella viviera con nosotros. Ella se quejaría de todo lo que hiciera, como cocino, como mantengo la casa, como enseño a mis hijos. Me pides demasiado. Por favor, debemos encontrar alguna otra forma...

\- Vas a casarse conmigo para lo bueno y para lo malo.- dijo bruscamente.- Creía que comprendías lo que esto significaba.

\- No me di cuenta de que iba a ser lo bueno para ti y lo malo para mí.

\- Si lo peor que jamás pudiera pasarte es vivir con mi madre, y eso lo dudo mucho, deberías amarme lo suficiente para aceptarlo.

Se habían separado sin hacer las paces, ambos negándose a escuchar los argumentos del otro.

\- Estás cambiando.- se había quejado Toneri. - Día a día te vuelves una persona diferente. ¿Por qué no puedes ser la muchacha dulce y tranquila de la que me enamoré?

Hinata no había sido capaz de contestar. Sabía mejor que él cual era el problema. Él deseaba una esposa que nunca cuestionara sus decisiones. Deseaba que ella se sacrificara duramente para hacerle la vida agradable. Y ella había estado dispuesta a hacer eso durante años, por amor y compañerismo. Pero ahora... a veces el amor no parecía valer el precio que él le exigía.

_Él tiene razón, he cambiado_, pensó con tristeza. La culpa era suya, no de él. Hace poco había sido la clase de mujer que habría sido capaz de hacer feliz a Toneri. _Deberíamos habernos casado hace años, pensó. ¿Por qué no me quedé en el pueblo y gané dinero de algún otro modo que escribiendo? ¿Por qué tuve que ir a Londres?_

Durante las tardes, cuando se sentaba en su escritorio y trabajaba en su novela, a veces se encontraba agarrando el mango de la pluma tan fuerte que sus dedos le dolían por la tensión. Bajaba la mirada para encontrar manchas de tinta por el papel. Ahora era difícil evocar la cara de Naruto Uzumaki con claridad, pero había recordatorios de él por todas partes. El timbre de voz de alguien, o el color azuloso de ojos de alguien, a veces le daba una sacudida de reconocimiento que alcanzaba a sus mismos cimientos. Siempre que estaba con Toneri, luchaba por evitar comparar a los dos hombres, ya que sería injusto para ambos. Además, Toneri la quería como su esposa, mientras que Naruto Uzumaki le había aclarado que no tenía deseo alguno de ser candidato para sus "afectos".

_\- Te olvidaré.- _le había asegurado. No tenía duda alguna de que él había olvidado por completo, y oh, como le hería la idea ...por muchas ganas que ella tuviera de hacer lo mismo.

Apartando todos los pensamientos negativos, trató de imaginar la casa que compartiría con Toneri. Pasarían noches tranquilas delante del fuego, y los domingos asistirían a la iglesia con los amigos y la familia. Durante la semana Hinata no se daría prisa con los productos en el mercado, intercambiando chismes de poca importancia con amigos, compartiendo pequeñas bromas sobre la vida de casados. Sería agradable. En general, Toneri tenía las cualidades de un buen marido. Había afecto entre ellos, y el consuelo de los intereses comunes y las creencias compartidas. Incluso podrían tener la clase de matrimonio que sus padres tenían.

La idea debería haberla consolado. Pero inexplicablemente, Hinata podía encontrar poca alegría ante la perspectiva que le esperaba.

Las Navidades pasaron con el mismo espíritu cálido con que siempre lo hacían en Konoha Corners. Hinata disfrutaba de cantar villancicos, de las reuniones con los viejos amigos, de intercambiar regalos, y de todos los rituales que recordaba desde niña. Estaba ocupada fabricando guirnaldas, pasteles de las fiestas, y la tarea de ayudar a coser trajes para el desfile de los niños. No había mucho tiempo para ver a Toneri, pero durante las pocas horas que realmente pasaron el uno con el otro, hicieron un esfuerzo concertado para evitar discutir. Durante la Nochebuena, ella le regaló a Toneri una caja de seis pañuelos finos que había bordado con sus iniciales, y él le regaló un delicado broche dorado grabado con un dibujo de pájaros diminutos. Sentados juntos delante del fuego, unieron las manos y hablaron de los momentos recordados con cariño de su pasado. No se hizo mención de Kaguya, o de la escritura de Hinata. De hecho, ninguno de ellos se atrevió a hablar del futuro en absoluto, como si fuera algún tema peligroso y prohibido. Sólo más tarde Hinata se permitió pensar que era muy extraño para una pareja prometida, esta incapacidad para hablar de sus proyectos para la vida que los esperaba.

Durante un brillante día de Enero en el que el aire era seco y la tierra estaba congelada, Hanna y Hiashi cogieron el caballo y el carruaje para comprar provisiones en el mercado del pueblo. Después irían a ver a reverendo Crawford y entablarían una charla sociable.

Quedándose en casa para hacer las tareas domésticas, Hinata estaba en el fregadero revestido de plomo y limpiaba una olla grande de estaño. Con energía restregó con un bolso de muselina lleno de tiza molida en polvo, hasta que la superficie deslustrada de estaño brilló de nuevo. Hizo una pausa en medio de la tarea cuando oyó a alguien llamando a la puerta de la calle.

Limpiándose las manos en el paño grande anudado alrededor de su cintura, Hinata fue a recibir a la visita. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando abrió la puerta y vio a la mujer que estaba allí de pie.

\- ¡Shion! - exclamó. Un conductor y uno de los carruajes sin nombre usados por los empleados de Bijû's esperaban a la orilla del camino. El corazón de Hinata se retorció dolorosamente en su pecho por los recuerdos del club de juego. Era difícil de reconocer a la chica de la casa, que ahora estaba vestida como una sencilla muchacha de pueblo. Las faldas llamativas adornadas con lentejuelas y el corpiño de corte bajo que ella siempre llevaba en Bijû's habían desaparecido. En cambio llevaba un recatado vestido color lavanda no diferente de los que poseía Hinata. El licencioso desorden habitual de su pelo estaba domesticado en una pulcra cofia y coronado con un modesto sombrero. La tenue semejanza entre ellas era más marcada que de costumbre, pero la cara de Shion todavía estaba grabada con la aspereza que delataba su profesión. Su boca se curvó en una atractiva sonrisa, pero había una vacilación en su postura, como si temiera que Hinata la rechazara.

\- Señorita Hyuga, vine para saludarla. Voy a quedarme con mi familia una semana más o menos. Ellos viven en Hampshire, ya ve.

Hinata reunió sus ingenios dispersos. - ¡Shion, qué sorpresa tan agradable verte! Por favor entra. Haré algo de té. Quizás al conductor le gustaría sentarse en la cocina...

\- No hay tiempo para todo eso.- dijo, a la vez satisfecha y avergonzada por la manera en que Hinata le daba la bienvenida.- Me habré ido en un parpadeo, solamente me detuve para charlar un poco. No me quedaré más que un minuto.

Hinata la instó a entrar en su casa caliente y cerró la puerta contra la ráfaga de viento. - ¿Está todo bien en el club?

\- Oh, sí.

\- ¿Cómo está el sr. Sai?

\- Está bien.

\- ¿Y Chouji?

\- Bien, igual de ordinario.

El impulso de preguntar por Naruto Uzumaki era aplastante. De algún modo Hinata contuvo las palabras. Le hizo señas a Shion para que se uniera a ella en el sofá en la habitación principal y la miró sin parpadear, preguntándose por qué la chica de la casa se había permitido visitarla.

Shion se esforzó exageradamente para arreglarse sus faldas y sentarse como una dama. Le sonrió abiertamente a Hinata mientras alisaba la tela de su vestido. - Mi mamá piensa que soy la criada de un magnífico señor en Londres, llevando el carbón y el agua, puliendo la plata y tal. No le parecería bien saber que trabajo tumbada en Bijû's.

Hinata asintió con seriedad. - Comprendo.

\- El sr. Uzumaki me mataría si supiera que he venido aquí hoy.

\- No se lo diré a nadie.- prometió Hinata, mientras se le subía el corazón a la garganta. Miró fijamente a Shion, que se encogió de hombros y echó un vistazo a la casita de campo como si esperara pacientemente algo. La chica de la casa quería que ella le preguntara por Uzumaki, comprendió Hinata. Inquietamente enredó las manos en su delantal improvisado.

\- Shion... cuéntame como está él.

La chica no necesitó más incitación. - El sr. Uzumaki tiene un carácter brusco estos días. No come ni duerme, actúa como si tuviera una abeja en el culo. Ayer fue a la cocina y le dijo a Monsieur Labarge que su sopa sabía a babas. ¡Vaya, se necesitó a Chouji y Sai para impedir que Labarge le destripara con un cuchillo grande!

\- ¿E...es por eso que has venido aquí, para contarme eso? Siento mucho oírlo, pero... - Hinata hizo una pausa torpemente y bajó la cabeza. - Su humor no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

\- Tiene todo que ver con usted, señorita, y nadie lo conoce mejor que yo.

Los puños de Hinata se anudaron con más fuerza en su delantal. - ¿Qué quieres decir?

Shion se inclinó hacia adelante, hablando en un susurro teatral. - El sr. Uzumaki vino a mi cama hace dos, no, tres noches. Usted sabe que él nunca hace eso. No con las chicas de la casa.

De pronto le era imposible respirar. Hinata recordó haberse sentido así hace mucho, cuando su caballo Eppie se había espantado por algún movimiento en la hierba y la había lanzado al suelo. Hinata había caído sobre su estómago y había resollado y jadeado como enfermo en busca de aire. Oh, Dios, como podía importarle tanto que él hubiera obtenido su placer dentro del cuerpo de esta mujer, la había abrazado y la había besado...

\- Sus ojos eran tan extraños, - siguió Shion, - como si estuviera mirando las puertas de infierno. "Tengo una petición especial, dijo, y si se lo cuentas a alguien, te desollaré y te sacaré los ojos. "Entonces digo muy bien y luego...

\- No - Hinata sintió que se rompería en pedazos si oía una palabra más. -No me lo cuentes. No quiero oír...

\- Era sobre usted, señorita.

\- ¿Yo? - Hinata preguntó débilmente.

\- Él vino a mi cama. Me dijo que no dijera nada, no importa lo que él dijera o hiciera. Entonces El sr. Uzumaki bajó la lámpara y me abrazó contra él... - Shion apartó su mirada mientras seguía. Hinata se congeló en el sitio.

\- "Déjame abrazarte, Hinata", dijo, ' te necesito, Hinata'... durante toda la noche él fingió que yo era usted. Es porque nos parecemos, usted y yo. Es por eso que él lo hizo.- Ella se encogió de hombros con un poco de vergüenza. - Él fue delicado y dulce, también. Por la mañana se marchó sin una palabra, pero todavía tenía esa mirada terrible en sus ojos...

\- Detente.- dijo Hinata bruscamente.- No deberías haber venido aquí. No tenías derecho a contármelo.

En vez de haberse ofendido por el arrebato de Hinata, Shion parecía comprensiva. - Me dije a mí misma que... no haría daño a nadie si se lo contara a la señorita Hyuga. Usted tiene derecho a saber que el sr. Uzumaki la ama, señorita, como jamás ha amado a nadie en su bendita vida. Él piensa que usted es demasiado buena para él, piensa que usted es tan buena como un ángel. Y lo es. Verdad de Dios - Shion la miró fijamente con seriedad... Señorita Hinata, ojalá supiera... él no es tan malo como dicen.

\- Eso lo sé.- Hinata se atragantó. - Pero hay cosas que no entiendes. Estoy prometida a otro hombre, e incluso si no lo estuviera... - Ella se detuvo bruscamente. No había ninguna necesidad de explicar sus sentimientos, o especular sobre Naruto Uzumaki, delante de esta mujer. Era inútil, y no digamos doloroso.

\- ¿Entonces no irá con él? - el aturdimiento de la muchacha hizo que Hinata sonriera a pesar de su tristeza. Como las otras chicas de la casa, Shion se sentía excesivamente orgullosa y no poco posesiva de Naruto Uzumaki, casi como si él fuera un tío favorito o un benefactor amable. Si él deseaba algo, si le complacía algo, no había ninguna duda de que él debería tenerlo.

Hinata se levantó inexpresivamente y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- Sé que viniste aquí con buenas intenciones, Shion, pero debes marcharte ahora. Yo... yo lo siento.- Aquellas fueron las únicas palabras coherentes que pudo formar. Oh, Dios, lamentaba las cosas que no podía decir o ni siquiera admitir a sí misma. Estaba consumida por la soledad, quemándose con ella. Moría de pena por lo que nunca tendría.

\- Yo también lo siento.- murmuró lentamente Shion, enrojeciéndosele la cara con aire de culpabilidad. - No la molestaré otra vez, señorita. Lo juro por mi propia vida.- Se marchó rápidamente, absteniéndose de decir otra palabra.

.

.

Continuará...


	15. Dime que me amas

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**.Trece: Dime que me amas.**_

* * *

Tropezando hasta la chimenea, Hinata se sentó sobre el duro suelo y enterró la cara en sus rodillas. Como loca trató de convencerse de que sería idiota por desperdiciar la felicidad que podría encontrar con Toneri. Trató de imaginarse yendo hacia Naruto Uzumaki y diciéndole... ¿diciéndole qué? La explosión de una carcajada insensata escapó de ella.

\- Quiero verte una vez más. susurró. Deseaba estar cerca de él otra vez, aunque sólo fuera durante unos minutos. Y él se sentía de la misma forma, o no habría hecho el amor con otra mujer y habría fingido que era ella.

_" Te olvidaré, Hinata Hyuga. No importa lo que me cueste... "_

¿Qué bien haría aún si era capaz de robar unos momentos preciosos con él? Él no querría verla. ¿Qué podría decirle, cuándo no podía explicar sus sentimientos ni siquiera a si misma?

Descansando su cabeza sobre el antebrazo, gimió de frustración. Pisaba el borde de desastre. Debía olvidar su peligroso encaprichamiento con Naruto Uzumaki y volver al hombre que había amado desde que era una muchacha. De pronto parecía como si Toneri Otsutsuki tuviera el poder de salvarla de sí misma. Logró ponerse de pie. Rápidamente alimentó el fuego, agarró con rapidez su capa y sus mitones, y salió corriendo por la puerta de calle. Se apresuró a la casa Otsutsuki tan rápido como la llevaron sus pies. Durante el largo paseo, el aire frío circuló profundamente por sus pulmones y pareció congelarse los huesos. Su pecho le dolía con un nudo de dolor que se había instalado en el centro.

_\- Toneri, has que todo desaparezca_.- deseaba pedir.- _Hazme sentirme segura y amada. Dime que nacimos para estar juntos_.

No le importaba si él pensaba que se había vuelto loca. Todo lo que necesitaba era que él la rodeara con sus brazos y le asegurará que la amaba. Y él lo haría, pensó, sacando fuerza de la imagen de él abrazándola. Él estaría tranquilo y sería delicado, y aliviaría todos sus miedos. Contuvo la respiración excitada cuando llegó a la casa Otsutsuki y vio a Toneri llevando un caballo desde el prado hasta el establo en la parte trasera.

\- ¡Toneri! - gritó, pero el viento soplaba, haciendo imposible que él oyera. Con impaciencia se apresuró a rodear la casa hasta el establo. La estructura robusta estaba al abrigo del viento, llena de los olores familiares del heno y de los caballos. Toneri, que llevaba un grueso abrigo de lana y un sombrero de punto, estaba ocupado metiendo el caballo en una casilla forrada de heno. Consciente de su acercamiento, se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a ella. Estaba ruborizado por el ejercicio, y sus ojos parecían zafiros.

\- ¿Hinata? ¿Por qué estás en semejante estado? ¿Pasa algo malo?

\- Tenía que verte en este mismo momento.- Ella se lanzó hacia delante y se pegó a él, dejando caer la cabeza en la curva de su cuello.- ¡Toneri, he sido tan desdichada, preguntándome cómo deshacerme de esta distancia entre nosotros! Siento si he sido exigente o irrazonable. Quiero que todo esté bien entre nosotros. Dime que me amas. Dime...

\- ¿Qué ha provocado esto? - preguntó asombrado, con sus brazos cerrándose alrededor de ella.

\- Nada. Nada en particular... Yo solamente... - Perdiendo el hilo por su entusiasmo, ella se calló y se agarró a él con más fuerza.

Después de un minuto de muda sorpresa, Toneri la alejó y habló en un suave tono de regaño. - Nunca solías montar números así, cariño. Corriendo por el campo con el pelo al viento y tus ojos de loca... no hay ninguna necesidad de ello. Desde luego que te amo. ¿Te he dado razón alguna para dudarlo? Me alegraré cuando dejes de escribir. Te vuelve impulsiva, y esto no sería aceptable para nuestros hijos, ni para mí, en realidad...

Él se detuvo con un sonido sordo cuando Hinata tomó su cara en sus manos enguantadas y apretó su boca a la suya. Ella sintió que su cuerpo se ponía tenso. Hubo una tímida respuesta, el movimiento más leve de sus labios... pero entonces él se retiró y bajó la mirada hacia ella con sobresaltada consternación.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado? - preguntó severamente.- ¿Por qué te comportas de esta forma?

\- Quiero pertenecerte.- dijo Hinata con la cara sonrojada. - ¿Está tan mal de mi parte, cuando estaremos casados en sólo unos pocos meses?

\- Sí, está mal, y lo sabes.- sus mejillas se pusieron tan rojas como las suyas.- La gente decente y temerosa de Dios tendría la fortaleza moral para controlar sus impulsos animales...

\- Esto suena a algo que diría tu madre, no tu.- Hinata se apretó contra él apasionadamente. -Te necesito.- susurró, dándole acariciantes besos rápidos y danzarines sobre su mejilla y su mandíbula. La sangre corría deprisa por sus venas. - Necesito que me ames, Toneri... aquí... ahora.- Con urgencia ella le arrastró hacia un montón de mantas cuidadosamente dobladas y unos fardos de heno. Toneri dio unos cuantos pasos inseguros. - Hazme tuya.- murmuró Hinata, y levantó la boca, separando sus labios lo bastante para permitir que su lengua vagara sobre la superficie de la suya.

Bruscamente Toneri respiró hondo y la apartó.

\- ¡No! - Él la miró fijamente con una mezcla de acusación y deseo.- ¡No quiero esto! ¡Y sin duda alguna no quiero besarte como si fueras una puta francesa!

Hinata dio un paso atrás y sintió que su cara se ponía rígida. Era como si estuviera fuera de si misma, observando la escena desde la distancia.

\- ¿Qué pretendes? - preguntó acaloradamente. ¿Probar que te amo?

\- Sí.- tartamudeó. - yo... supongo que lo que...

La confesión no generó ninguna compasión o comprensión. En cambio, pareció ultrajarlo más. - ¡Que audacia! Cuando pienso en la muchacha modesta e inocente que fuiste una vez... ¡Por Dios, actúas más como tu maldita Hime que como tú misma! Empiezo a sospechar que sucumbiste a las insinuaciones de algún bribón en Londres. ¿Qué más explicaría tu comportamiento?

Una vez podría haber pedido su perdón. Pero ahora sus acusaciones dieron inicio a sus propias emociones en una explosión candente.

\- ¡Quizás es solo que después de cuatro años estoy harta de amarte castamente! ¡Y si te preguntas sobre mi virginidad, todavía la tengo, mucho bien que me hace!

\- ¡Pareces estar mucho más informada ahora que antes de que te marcharas!

\- Tal vez lo estoy.- dijo imprudentemente.- ¿Te molesta pensar que otros hombres podrían desearme? ¿Que pueda haberme besado otro además de ti?

\- ¡Sí, me molesta! - Toneri estaba tan enfurecido que su hermosa cara estaba manchada de púrpura y blanco.- Me molesta tanto que he reconsiderado mi proposición.- Él articuló cada palabra como el chasquido de una correa de cuero. Salpicaduras de saliva cayeron a su barbilla. - Te amaba como fuiste una vez, Hinata. Pero no te quiero como eres ahora. Si quieres ser la próxima sra. Otsutsuki, tendrás que encontrar algún modo de volver a ser la muchacha de la que me enamoré.

\- No puedo.- Hinata comenzó a salir del establo como un huracán, lanzando palabras sobre su hombro.- ¡Así que puedes decirle a tu madre que el compromiso está roto! Ella estará encantada, estoy segura.

\- Ella solo sentirá pena y compasión por ti.

\- Hinata se detuvo bruscamente y le volvió a mirar.

\- ¿Es eso lo que realmente piensas? - Ella sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. - Me pregunto por qué pensaste que necesitabas una esposa en absoluto, Toneri. ¿Por qué casarte cuándo la tienes a ella para cuidar de ti? Si decides hacer la corte a otras muchachas en el pueblo, pronto descubrirás que pocas están dispuestas a tolerar las formas arbitrarias de tu madre. De hecho, no puedo imaginar a una sola que los aceptara a los dos.

Mientras salía corriendo del establo, Hinata creyó oírle gritar su nombre, pero no redujo la marcha de su paso. Estaba agradecida por el torrente de honrada indignación que la sostenía. Dirigiéndose de vuelta a casa, repitió de nuevo la escena varias veces en su cabeza, sintiéndose unas veces furiosa y otras rencorosa. Cuando alcanzó la casita de campo, cerró de golpe la puerta de la calle con tanta fuerza como pudo.

\- Se acabó.- se dijo repetidamente, hundiéndose en un sillón y sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad. - Se acabó, se acabó.

No fue consciente de exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que sus padres volvieran a casa. - ¿Cómo estaba el reverendo Crawford? - preguntó de manera aburrida.

\- ¡Magnifico!.- contestó Hanna. - Todavía tiene la dolencia del pecho, sin embargo su tos está mejor que la semana pasada. Temo que mereceremos otro sermón a medio oír el Domingo.

Hinata sonrió ligeramente, recordando lo ronca que había sido la voz del reverendo el domingo anterior. Había sido imposible para la mayor parte de la congregación oír, sobre todo para los feligreses más mayores. Ella comenzó a levantarse del sillón, pero Hiashi dejó caer una carta en su regazo. Estaba dirigida a ella.

\- Esto fue entregado ayer en el pueblo.- dijo.- Papel refinado, un sello de lacre escarlata... debe ser de una persona muy importante.

Despacio Hinata volcó la carta en su mano, mirando la letra delicada y el elaborado blasón de sello sobre el dorso. Consciente de las miradas interesadas de sus padres, rompió el sello y desdobló la suave textura de pergamino... Silenciosamente leyó las pocas líneas primeras.

_Mi Querida señorita Hyuga,_

_Desde la encantadora ocasión en que nos conocimos, la he recordado a menudo, y debo confesar, con mucha curiosidad. Me encantaría oír su informe del baile, y quizás tener tiempo para fomentar nuestra relación durante el próximo fin de semana..._

Hinata leyó más y luego alzó la vista a las caras burlonas de sus padres.

\- Es de la condesa de Nara.- dijo estupefacta de asombro. - Tuve la oportunidad de conocerla mientras estaba en Londres.

\- ¿Qué dice la carta? - preguntó Hanna. Hinata volvió a bajar la mirada a la carta.

\- Ella... ella me ha invitado a quedarme en su finca durante un fin de semana en Hertfordshire. Habrá un baile, magníficas cenas, fuegos artificiales más de doscientos invitados. Ella escribe que necesitan a alguien 'brillante y fresco' como yo para animar la conversación... - Hinata soltó una carcajada incrédula. - Realmente no puede pensar invitar a alguien como yo a una reunión de la alta sociedad.

Bajando la mano a la carta, Hanna la sostuvo a distancia y bizqueó en un esfuerzo por leerla.

\- ¡Qué extraordinario!

\- Me es totalmente imposible aceptar.- dijo Hinata. - No tengo la clase de ropa apropiada, ni un carruaje privado, y no conocería un alma...

\- Y Toneri no lo aprobaría.- advirtió su padre.

Sólo oyendo el comentario a medias, Hinata sacudió la cabeza con confusión.

\- ¿Por qué desearía ella mi presencia en un acontecimiento de esta clase?

\- Hinata contuvo la respiración cuando una terrible idea se le ocurrió. Quizás Temari pensaba que invitar a una campesina serviría como diversión para sus sofisticados invitados. Encontrarían la mar de diversión tomando el pelo a una tímida novelista vestida con sencillez entre ellos. El retumbar de su pulso pareció llenar sus oídos. Pero cuando recordó la sonrisa brillante de Temari Nara, se avergonzó de sus propias sospechas. Ella consideraría la invitación de Temari como el gesto bondadoso que era.

\- Imagina la pequeña aristocracia que asistirá.- dijo Hanna, examinando la carta.- ¡Debo enseñarle esto a los Hodges, apenas darán crédito cuándo les cuente que mi hija ha trabado amistad con una condesa!

\- Lady Nara es una mujer única.- reflexionó Hinata.- Ella es vivaz, amable, y muy generosa.

\- Una mujer de sus recursos puede permitirse ser generosa.- comentó su padre con los ojos brillantes.

\- Me imagino que habrá un vistoso surtido de gente en su casa.- siguió Hinata.- Quizás incluso... - se mordió el labio e intentó calmar el caos repentino de sus pensamientos. Era posible que Naruto Uzumaki estuviera allí. Él era íntimo amigo de los Nara. Aún más razón para no ir, se dijo a si misma... pero su corazón le susurró un mensaje diferente.

Horas más tarde, cuando sus padres estaban tostándose los pies delante del fuego y leyendo pasajes de la Biblia, Hinata se sentó con un escritorio portátil y una hoja de su mejor papel de carta. Con cuidado bañó una pluma en un diminuto bote de tinta y comenzó a escribir. Su mano temblaba un poco, pero de algún modo fue capaz de mantener las palabras igualadas y pulcramente formadas.

_Mi querida lady Nara, es con placer aceptar su graciosa invitación para el próximo fin de semana en su finca..._

El olor astringente de la ginebra impregnaba el aire de los apartamentos en el piso de arriba del club de juego. A pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de las criadas por mantener el lugar tan inmaculado como siempre, poco podían hacer para reparar la destrucción que Naruto había provocado durante las últimas semanas. Las gruesas cortinas de terciopelo y las elaboradas alfombras estaban arruinadas por manchas de licor y quemaduras de cigarro. Una mesa incrustada con piedras semipreciosas había sido marcada por talones de bota descansando despreocupadamente sobre su frágil superficie. Basura y ropa tirada estaban esparcidas por el suelo. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas para no dejar pasar nada de luz.

Con cautela Sai se aventuró mucho más en el apartamento, teniendo la vaga sensación de inmiscuirse dentro de la cueva de una bestia malhumorada. Encontró a Naruto tumbado sobre su estómago atravesado en una cama deshecha. Piernas largas y pies desnudos colgaban sobre el borde del colchón. Había una botella de ginebra vacía en el suelo, vaciada tras varias horas de beber ininterrumpidamente.

La espalda de Naruto se tensó bajo la gruesa seda ocre de su bata cuando se dio cuenta del visitante.

\- Te tomaste tu jodido tiempo.- se mofó sin alzar la mirada.- Tráela aquí.

\- ¿Traer qué, señor?

La rubia cabeza despeinada se levantó. Naruto sujetó una turbia mirada feroz sobre el encargado. Su boca estaba bordeada con líneas profundas. El color pálido de su piel hacía las cicatrices de su cara más evidente que de costumbre.

\- No juegues conmigo. Sabes que envié por otra botella.

\- Señor, ¿no le apetece una bandeja de la cocina en su lugar? No ha comido nada desde ayer por la mañana... y usted desprecia la ginebra.

\- Es leche materna para mí. Consígueme lo qué te pedí, o encontrarás tu entrometido culo en las calles.

Habiendo sido amenazado con el despido casi cada día durante el último mes, Sai se atrevió no hacer caso del comentario.

\- Sr. Uzumaki, que yo sepa nunca se comporta de esta manera. No ha sido usted mismo desde...

\- ¿Desde cuándo? - incitó Naruto, que de pronto parecía a una pantera en tensión para atacar. El efecto se echó a perder por un eructo ebrio, y bajó cabeza a la colcha arrugada una vez más.

\- Está claro para todos que algo anda mal.- persistió Sai. - La estima que le tengo me impulsa a hablar francamente, incluso si esto significa la pérdida de mi posición en Bijû's.

La voz de Naruto fue amortiguada por las mantas.

\- No estoy escuchando.

\- Usted es mejor hombre de lo que se imagina, señor. Nunca olvidaré que me salvó la vida. Oh, sé que me prohibió que yo lo mencionara alguna vez, pero es verdad, sin embargo. Yo era un extraño para usted, y sin embargo se encargó de evitar que me colgaran.

Hace años Sai había sido el mayordomo segundo de una casa aristocrática en Londres. Él había estado enamorado de una de las criadas, que había robado un collar de perlas y rubíes de la señora de la casa. En lugar de permitir que su amor fuera detenida y ahorcada por el robo, Sai se había atribuido la responsabilidad. Había sido retenido en Newgate para la ejecución. Oyendo la historia de la grave situación de Sai por uno de los criados en el club, Naruto se había acercado a un magistrado local así como a un funcionario de la prisión, usando a partes iguales el soborno y la coacción para liberar al mayordomo segundo. En Londres se decía que Uzumaki podría hablar hasta por los codos. Sólo él podría haber arrancado a un desgraciado presidiario directamente de las entrañas de Newgate.

La primera vez que Sai había visto a Naruto Uzumaki estaba en la puerta de su celda de la prisión, llevando una expresión de sardónica diversión.

\- ¿Entonces tu eres el idiota qué va a ser colgado por alguna zorra de dedos ligeros?

\- S...sí, señor.- tartamudeó Sai, mirando como Naruto le daba un fajo de billetes al guardia de la prisión.

\- Más lealtad que inteligencia.- había observado Naruto con una sonrisa.- Tal como esperaba. Bien, pequeño pájaro de horca, podría usarte como encargado para mi club. ¿A no ser que prefieras dejar que el verdugo te cuelgue mañana?

Sai había hecho cualquier cosa por gratitud excepto besar sus pies, y lo había servido fielmente desde entonces. Bueno, aunque veía el estado en el que había caído su decidido y próspero patrón, él estaba confuso para saber cómo ayudarle.

\- Sr. Uzumaki, - dijo tímidamente, - entiendo por qué se hace esto a si mismo.- un espasmo de dolor cruzó su cara.- Yo estuve enamorado una vez.

\- Lo recuerdo. Su noble aventura con la criada de dedos ligeros.

Sai ignoró la burla y continuó en un tono tranquilo, serio.

\- Durante diez años no ha pasado un solo día en el que no haya pensado en ella. Todavía puedo ver su cara delante de mí, tan clara y brillante como nada más en mi memoria.

\- Maldito idiota.

\- Sí, señor. No hay ninguna lógica para ello. Nadie puede explicar por qué una mujer puede arrancar el mismo corazón de un hombre de su pecho, y no soltarlo nunca. Para usted esa mujer es la señorita Hyuga, ¿verdad?

\- Fuera.- dijo severamente, clavando los dedos en la masa de ropa arrugada de cama.

\- Señor, incluso si la ha perdido, debe conducir su vida de manera que honre sus sentimientos por ella. A ella la entristecería verle así.

\- ¡Fuera!

\- Muy bien, señor.

\- Y haga subir otra botella de ginebra.- Murmurando su consentimiento, el encargado abandonó la habitación.

Quizás más tarde Naruto notaría que la ginebra nunca fue entregada, pero por ahora cayó en un olvido ebrio. Sueños sin sentido flotaban por su cabeza mientras él se movía nerviosamente y refunfuñaba incoherentemente.

En medio de las sombras furiosas, se hizo consciente del cuerpo de una mujer apretado contra el suyo. Pequeñas manos resbalaron dentro de su bata y apartaron la tela. Su cuerpo se puso rígido por la excitación. Ávidamente se apretó contra ella, buscando la fricción exquisita de sus palmas cerradas alrededor suyo. Acercándola más, ahuecó el peso sedoso de sus pechos en sus manos.

Ardiendo con la necesidad de introducirse dentro de ella, rodó sobre ella y le apartó las rodillas para colocarla para su entrada. Él arrastró su boca sobre su garganta y respiró con vehemencia contra el rastro húmedo que había dejado. Gimiendo apasionadamente, ella se arqueó contra él y le rodeó los hombros con sus brazos.

\- Hinata.- gimió contra su oído cuando comenzó a empujar dentro de ella. - Oh, Hinata...

De repente unas garras parecidas a un cuchillo arañaron su espalda, clavándose profundamente en venganza. Naruto jadeó dolorosamente sorprendido. Levantándose hacia atrás para evitar los hirientes arañazos, cogió las muñecas delgadas de la mujer y las sujetó a ambos lados de su cabeza. Lady Fûka Ashby yacía debajo de él, mirándole. Sus dedos estaban curvados en garras, con las puntas mojadas por su sangre.

\- Bastardo cachondo, - escupió.- ¡Jamás me llames por el nombre de otra mujer!

Naruto oyó un rugido sordo que no reconoció como propio. Sus manos sujetas alrededor de su cuello. Una espesa neblina roja le rodeaba. Clavó los dedos en su garganta, obstruyendo los senderos de sangre y aire hasta que su cara se volvió púrpura. Ella le miraba fijamente con una mueca torcida de triunfo, como si se alegrara de su cruel apretón sobre su garganta.

Justo cuando sus ojos comenzaban a rodar hacia atrás, él la soltó con un gruñido salvaje y saltó de la cama.

Fûka se amontonó entre las mantas enredadas. La habitación estaba llena del sonido de su violento ahogamiento. Apretando una mano temblorosa alrededor del llamador de borla, Naruto llamó a Sai. Aturdido caminó hasta la ventana y se rodeó con la bata. Se frotó la mandíbula sin afeitar, la barba tan áspera como el alambre.

\- Loco como una peonza.-refunfuñó. No estaba claro si él se refería a Fûka o a él. Ella finalmente recuperó lo bastante el aliento para hablar.

\- ¿Qué te detuvo de matarme?

Él no la miró.

\- No moriré en la horca por tu asesinato.

\- Me gustaría morir, - jadeó enfermizamente, - y llevarte conmigo.

A Naruto le repugnó la escena, provocándole náuseas. Era un eco de su pasado, un recordatorio de que los años de depravación siempre le atormentarían, haciéndole imposible cualquier clase de vida normal. El gusto ácido de la derrota le llenó la boca.

Sai apareció, luciendo una expresión de vaga sorpresa cuando vio a la pelirroja mujer desnuda sobre la cama de Naruto y su vestido tirado en el suelo.

\- Es lady Fûka.- dijo Naruto de manera cortante, andando hacia la puerta. La sangre de las marcas de uñas en su espalda empapaban su bata. - Averigua como entró aquí. Deshazte de quien quiera que sea responsable de permitirle entrar.- Sus ojos entrecerrados viraron de la mujer sobre la cama al encargado. - Si alguna vez vuelve a poner el pie en Bijû's, la mataré, justo después de limpiarte y desusarte como una caballa.

Fûka se levantó sobre sus manos y rodillas como un gato. Los hilos de su pelo cayeron a su cara, y miró a Naruto atentamente a través de los mechones brillantes.

\- Te quiero.- gimió.

Algo en su tono envió un escalofrío descendente por la columna de Naruto... un insistente y salvaje deje que advertía que jamás admitía la derrota.

\- Vete al infierno.- Dijo mientras abandonaba la habitación.

El carruaje alquilado viajaba por el paseo de una milla que conducía de la puerta del siglo quince de la casa, a través de un exuberante parque ajardinado. Finalmente el vehículo alcanzó la espléndida mansión Nara. Las rodillas de Hinata se volvieron débiles mientras miraba fijamente por un rincón de la ventana del carruaje.

\- Oh, mi Dios. - susurró. Un débil temblor la recorrió de la cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies. Más que definitivamente no pertenecía aquí.

La reluciente mansión blanca estaba encabezada con diez altísimas columnas y veinte pares de ventanas estilo Palladian, y balaustradas ornamentales talladas en piedra que gobernaban toda la anchura del edificio. Una regia procesión de tubos de chimenea y altísimas proyecciones abovedadas sobre la azotea daba a la mansión el aspecto de apuntar al cielo. Antes de que Hinata tuviera la sangre fría de mandar al conductor volver a Konoha Corners, el carruaje se detuvo. Dos gigantescos lacayos con expresiones cuidadosamente en blanco le ayudaron a bajar del vehículo. Hinata fue introducida en la hilera de escalones circulares que conducían al pórtico delantero. Un alto mayordomo con barba gris apareció en la puerta, acompañado por los ayudas de cámara. El mayordomo había sido esculpido en granito. Ella le sonrió y comenzó a buscar en su bolso la carta de Temari.

\- Señor, tengo una invitación de Lady Nara...

Él pareció reconocerla, quizás por la descripción de Temari.

\- Desde luego, señorita Hyuga. - Él echó un vistazo a su sencillo vestido gris, al sombrero de viaje, y al llamativo mantón bordado que una de las mujeres del pueblo le había prestado. Un poco de su altivez pareció derretirse. - Estamos honrados por su presencia.

Antes de que pudiera darle las gracias por el sentimiento, fue interrumpida por la entusiasta voz de Temari Nara.

\- ¡Por fin estás aquí! Burton, debemos esforzarnos mucho para hacer que la señorita Hyuga se sienta como en casa.- llevaba un vestido largo de cachemira color limón, con las mangas de una seda tan fina que eran mencionadas por modistas como peau de papillon, "o piel de mariposa," Temari estaba impresionantemente hermosa.

\- Oh, por favor no se moleste... - protestó Hinata, pero las palabras se perdieron en el torrente de la charla animada de Temari.

\- Has llegado justo a tiempo, querida.- Temari la besó en ambas mejillas. - Todos holgazanean dentro haciendo observaciones cínicas y creyéndose bastante ingeniosos. Tú serás una bocanada de aire fresco. Burton, cuide de que las bolsas de la señorita Hyuga son llevadas a su habitación mientras la llevo a dar una vuelta.

\- Yo debería arreglarme. - dijo Hinata, sabiendo que su ropa estaba arrugada por el viaje y su pelo despeinado, pero Temari ya la arrastraba por el vestíbulo. Burton le lanzó a Hinata a un guiño y se giró para dar la bienvenida a otro carruaje que llegaba.

\- Todos vamos bastante informales hoy. - dijo Temari. - Aparecerán nuevos invitados cada hora. No hay actividades planeadas hasta el baile de esta noche. Entretente de cualquier forma que escojas. Los caballos y carruajes, los libros en la biblioteca, la sala de música, y cualquier otra cosa que se te ocurra está todo a tu disposición. Llama siempre que lo desees.

\- Gracias. - Hinata miró fijamente con admiración el vestíbulo abovedado de mármol blanco.

Una magnífica escalera con la balaustrada dorada más elaborada que jamás había visto se dividía en dos majestuosos arcos curvados que conducían a las primeras plantas de la mansión.

Temari la llevó volando por el gran vestíbulo, una cavernosa habitación con un techo abovedado en forma de barril, adornado con molduras de escayola, y la atmósfera solemne de una catedral.

\- Los hombres harán una excursión de caza por la mañana y jugarán al billar por la tarde. Las mujeres bebemos té, cuchicheamos, y dormimos la siesta. Todos nos juntamos para jugar a las charadas y a las cartas cada noche. Es realmente sofocante. Te aburrirás hasta llorar, te lo aseguro.

\- No, en absoluto.- Hinata se esforzó por igualar el paso enérgico de Temari mientras avanzaban por una larga galería de la parte de atrás de la mansión, revestida de espejos y pinturas en un lateral, puertas y ventanas en el otro. A través de las puertas con paneles de cristal podía ver los límites de un gran y solemne jardín.

Mientras Temari conducía a Hinata por delante de las habitaciones diseñadas para pequeñas reuniones, grupos de hombres y mujeres las miraban con curiosidad. La sala de música estaba llena con un grupo de parloteantes muchachas riéndose tontamente. Temari las saludó con la mano alegremente sin romper su paso.

\- Algunas de las familias distinguidas presentarán a sus hijas en el baile para su primera temporada.- le dijo a Hinata.- Para ellas será menos que una prueba aquí que en algún salón congestionado de Londres. Te mostraré el salón de baile en este momento, pero primero...

Hicieron una pausa en la entrada del salón de billar, una alcoba exclusivamente masculina adornada por damasco Borgoña, cuero, y revestida de madera oscura. Los caballeros de edades variadas holgazanearon alrededor de la mesa de billar de caoba tallada.

El humo de sus cigarros rodeaba las lámparas con pantalla en lo alto.

\- Caballeros,- Temari informó a la sala en general,- vine para decirles que debo abandonar el juego para enseñarle a mi nueva invitada la casa. Lansdale, ¿quizás usted tomaría mi lugar en la mesa?

\- Lo hará, pero ni la mitad de atractiva es.- comentó alguien. Hubo diversas risitas alrededor de la habitación.

Hidan Lansdale, un hombre de mediana edad de estatura excepcionalmente alta que poseía una hermosa cara aquilina, observó a Hinata con descarado interés. - Quizás, lady Nara, se quedaría en el juego de billar y me permitiría enseñarle la casa a su invitada.

Hinata se ruborizó por la sugerencia, mientras varios de los hombres se rieron.

Haciendo rodar los ojos, Temari dirigió un comentario a Hinata. - Ten cuidado con este, corderito. De hecho, no confíes en uno solo de estos hombres. Los conozco a todos, y puedo garantizar sin rodeos que debajo de esas atractivas apariencias son una manada de lobos.

Hinata pudo ver como el comentario de Temari encantó a los hombres, que sin duda alguna pensaban en sí mismos como depredadores.

\- Al menos permítanos una breve presentación.- sugirió Lansdale, avanzando.- Su señorita Hyuga es absolutamente la criatura más adorable que he visto en todo el día.- Tomando la mano de Hinata, él se inclinó e imprimió un respetuoso beso sobre el dorso.

-Mis señores Hidan Lansdale, Deidara Overstone, kakuzu Aveland, Sasori Stokehurst, Kisame Bolton, y Yahiko Ancaster, me gustaría presentarles a la señorita Hinata Hyuga, una autora con talento y una encantadora nueva conocida mía.

Hinata convocó una tímida sonrisa y una reverencia mientras ellos le hacían una reverencia individualmente. Ella recordó en secreto haber observado a algunos de ellos en el club de juego. Y si no estaba equivocada, había conocido al duque de Ancaster durante su farsa como Hime. A pesar de su herencia noble y porte solemne, él se había comportado bastante mal en el baile, adulándola ebriamente y persiguiendo después a una de las fulanas de la casa. Sus labios se movían nerviosamente en las comisuras, pero su diversión se borró por las siguientes palabras despreocupadas de Temari.

\- Ah, y ese que parece malhumorado vertiéndose un brandy es mi querido marido, Lord Nara. Al lado de él está el sr. Uzumaki, quién como puedes ver tiene afición a acechar en rincones oscuros.

Hinata apenas se fijó en el esposo de Temari. Sus redondos ojos grises volaron a la forma flaca, siniestra que se separaba de las sombras. Él se inclinó como los demás, con un movimiento impecablemente lleno de gracia para un hombre tan grande. No había ninguna señal de reconocimiento en su cara.

El aire de dureza y masculinidad vital era el mismo que recordaba. Su piel parecía tan morena como la de un pirata contra el lino blanco como la nieve de su corbata. Las cicatrices de su cara se habían apagado, de modo que sus intensos ojos azules dominaran todos los otros rasgos. De cerca en una pequeña habitación con estos hombres de naturaleza delicada, él parecía una pantera que anda en compañía de gatos caseros. Hinata no podría haber dicho una sola palabra para salvar su vida. Sentía la boca como si estuviera llena de polvo.

Los otros ocupantes de la habitación no pudieron evitar notar el repentino silencio eléctrico. Se intercambiaron unas pocas miradas, y se elevaron las cejas expresivamente un cuarto de pulgada más o menos. Los sensibles nervios de Hinata tintinearon en advertencia cuando Lord Nara se acercó a ella. Despacio alzó los ojos para mirar al marido de Temari, cuyos anchos hombros bloquearon la vista de los caballeros.

Los rasgos parecidos a un halcón de Lord Shikamaru Nara estaban suavizados por un par de cálidos ojos marrones y cabello negro, con cola. Él sonrió y le tomó la mano, apretándola entre sus enormes palmas en un inesperado alumbramiento de de formalidad.

\- Somos afortunados de tener nuestra casa honrada por su delicada presencia, señorita Hyuga. - Él enfocó una mirada irónica a Temari.- sospecho que mi esposa aún no le ha dejado unos minutos para restablecerse después de su viaje.

\- Yo solamente estaba acompañando a Hinata a su habitación.- protestó Temari, bajando la voz cuando los hombres volvieron a su juego. - Pero tenía que detenerme aquí primero. No podía abandonarlos a todos sin una palabra, ¿verdad? Soltando a Hinata, Shikamaru se acercó a su esposa y cloqueó hacia ella debajo de la barbilla.

\- Sé exactamente lo que estás tramando.- advirtió suavemente, en un tono que los demás no podían oír.- Mi querida, entrometida y pequeña peleona, ¿por una vez no podías dejar que los demás manejen sus propios asuntos?

Temari le sonrió con descaro.

\- No cuando yo puedo manejarlos mucho mejor.

Shikamaru pasó el pulgar ligeramente sobre la mandíbula de Temari.

\- Una opinión que Uzumaki no comparte, encanto.

Temari se inclinó más cerca de él y contestó en un murmullo apenas audible. Hinata apartó su mirada mientras los dos se apartaban y entablaban un intercambio susurrado. Ella no quería escuchar disimuladamente una conversación privada. Sin embargo, captó unos reveladores trocitos mientras hablaban al mismo tiempo.

\- ...Naruto no sabe lo que es bueno para el.- decía Temari.

\- ...tu preocupación debería ser lo que es bueno para la señorita Hyuga...

\- Pero no entiendes como...

\- ...entiendo todo demasiado bien. - terminó Shikamaru, y se miraron a los ojos provocativamente. Hinata sintió que se ruborizaba. Había una palpable atracción entre los dos que la hicieron parecer una intrusa en una escena íntima.

Estaba claro que a Lord Nara le habría gustado hablar más con Temari, pero él la dejó ir de mala gana y le echó un vistazo de amonestación. "Compórtate" era el mensaje silencioso pero inequívoco. Temari hizo una mueca y miró alrededor de él para decir adiós con la mano a Lansdale y Aveland.

\- Disfruten del juego, caballeros.- gritó. Ellos respondieron con murmullos de asentimiento.

Naruto Uzumaki estaba en silencio, ignorando con frialdad la salida de las mujeres. Desalentada Hinata siguió a Temari por el vestíbulo alfombrado. El helado comportamiento de Uzumaki había sido una sorpresa desagradable. Ella se regañó silenciosamente por pensar que él en realidad podría alegrarse de verla. En cambio parecía probable que él la ignoraría durante todo el fin de semana.

Se acercaron a una fila de suites de invitados en el ala oeste, cada una con su propio vestidor y salón. La habitación de Hinata estaba decorada en tonos pastel de lavanda y amarillo. El elaborado jardín de debajo era visible desde un par de ventanas con cortinas divididas colgadas. Deambulando hasta la cama de columnas estriadas, Hinata tocó un pliegue de las cortinas de la cama. Estaban bordadas para hacer juego con delicado dibujo floral del empapelado.

Temari abrió un armario para revelar la ropa de Hinata. En un tiempo notablemente corto, las camareras habían desempaquetado sus escasas pertenencias con intachable eficiencia.

\- Espero que esta habitación te guste.- dijo, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño cuando vio la expresión de Hinata.- Si prefieres otra...

\- Es preciosa.- le aseguró Hinata, e hizo una mueca sardónica. - es sólo que... quizás debería marcharme. No deseo causar problemas. El sr. Uzumaki está molesto por mi presencia aquí. Y está enfadado contigo por invitar me. La forma en que él te miró...

\- Le gustaría estrangularme.- admitido Temari alegremente. - Despacio. Pero la forma en que te miró... ¡Santo Dios, no tiene precio! - Ella soltó unas carcajadas.- ¿Qué se siente al tener al hombre más inalcanzable de Inglaterra a tus pies?

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron como platos. - Oh, él no está...

\- A tus pies.- repitió Temari.- ¡Créeme, Naruto se lo tenía bien merecido durante años! Cuando pienso en todas las veces que me ha enfurecido por actuar con superioridad e insensibilidad, controlándose tan completamente a si mismo y a todo a su alrededor... - Ella sacudió la cabeza, riendo entre dientes.- No me malinterpretes. Adoro al gran y realista cockney. Pero será lo mejor en el mundo para él si se le bajan los humos.

\- Si se le van a bajar los humos a alguien es a mí.- dijo Hinata entre dientes. Temari no pareció haberse enterado.

Después de que Temari se fuera para atender a sus invitados, Hinata llamo a una criada que la ayudara con su baño. Apareció una criada francesa algunos años más mayor que ella. La mujer era rubia y pequeña, con redondas mejillas rosadas y una sonrisa cómica.

_\- Je m'appelle Françoise_.- la informó la criada, poniendo un par de tenacillas cerca de los carbones al otro lado de la rejilla de la chimenea. Afanosamente Françoise iba y venía por la habitación, seleccionando un vestido fresco del armario y sosteniéndolo para que Hinata lo aprobara.

\- Sí, ese estará bien. - dijo Hinata, quitándose la chaqueta y el sombrero y desabotonando el frente de su arrugado vestido de viaje. Se sentó en el pequeño tocador de madera satinada y sacó los alfileres de su pelo despeinado.

Los mechones azabaches cayeron por su espalda. Había una exclamación de alegría detrás de ella.

_\- ¡Comme vos cheveux sont beaux, mademoiselle! _\- Reverentemente Françoise cepilló la longitud pesada de pelo hasta que fue una lisa cortina brillante.

\- ¿Habla usted algo de inglés, Françoise? - preguntó Hinata a la criada sin estar convencida.

Françoise encontró sus ojos en el espejo y sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa.- Ojalá lo hicieras. Se supone que las francesas lo saben todo sobre los asuntos del corazón. Necesito algún consejo.

Oyendo la nota inconsolable de su voz, Françoise dijo algo que pareció comprensivo y alentador.

\- No debería haber venido aquí, - siguió Hinata. - Abandonando a Toneri he echado a perder lo que pensé que siempre quería. ¡Apenas me reconozco, Françoise! Los sentimientos que tengo por otro hombre son tan irresistibles... Me temo que pueda tomar lo que puedo tener de él, no importa lo breve que sea el momento. Si oyera a alguna otra mujer confesar semejantes pensamientos, la condenaría como un idiota y peor. Siempre me he considerado una persona sensata, guiada más por la razón que por la pasión. ¡No me explico lo que me pasa! Todo lo que sé es que a partir del momento en que le conocí... - se interrumpió, incapaz de terminar la frase. Suspirando, se frotó la frente dolorida.- No creo que el tiempo me ayude. No lo ha hecho hasta ahora.

Hubo un largo silencio mientras la criada le cepillaba el pelo con relajantes pasadas. Françoise lucía una expresión pensativa, como si estuviera considerando la situación. No importaba que hablaran lenguas diferentes, cualquier mujer que alguna vez hubiera sufrido la angustia podría reconocerla fácilmente. Finalmente la criada hizo una pausa en el cepillado y señaló hacia el corazón de Hinata.

_\- Faire ce que le coeur vous dit, mademoiselle._

\- ¿Seguir a mi corazón? - preguntó Hinata aturdida.- ¿Es eso lo qué dices?

\- Qui, mademoiselle. - Apaciblemente la muchacha alargó la mano a una estrecha cinta azul de seda. y comenzó a tejerla por los mechones flojos de pelo.

\- Podría ser muy peligroso.-susurró Hinata.

Varios minutos más tarde Hinata terminó de abotonarse el alto cuello de su vestido gris y comprobó su aspecto en el espejo. Estaba satisfecha por los resultados de los esfuerzos de la criada. Su pelo había sido pulcramente confinado en lo alto de su cabeza en una gruesa trenza, mientras se habían rizado unos mechones en sus sienes. Dándole las gracias a Françoise, Hinata dejó la habitación y deambuló hacia la magnífica escalera. Nerviosamente pensó unirse a una de las reuniones de las damas abajo para tomar el té y conversar.

Esperaba que las mujeres fueran amistosas, o al menos tolerantes de su presencia. Haciendo una pausa en el vestíbulo para mirar una escultura de mármol suspendida en un nicho semicircular, Hinata trató de levantar su coraje. Ella tenía un temor reverencial a los invitados de abajo, y los medio temía. Temari le había dicho que la reunión incluía embajadores, políticos, artistas, y hasta un gobernador de las colonias de visita, y su familia. Hinata bien era consciente de que ella no tenía nada en común con ellos. Sin duda la considerarían torpe y burda. Quizás era así como se sentía Naruto Uzumaki, codeándose con aristócratas que eran desdeñosamente conscientes de sus origenes. Pobre sr. Uzumaki, pensó con comprensión. De pronto fue consciente de un cosquilleo helado en su cuello, y cada pelo de su cuerpo se puso de punta. Ella se giró despacio.

Naruto estaba de pie detrás de ella, apreciando lejos de merecer la compasión de nadie.

.

.

Continuará...


	16. Sembrando espinas

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**.Catorce: Sembrando espinas.**_

* * *

Él la miraba fijamente como un sultán cansado que inspecciona su última adquisición femenina. Su belleza oscura sólo era igualada por su extraordinario autodominio.

\- ¿Dónde está tu prometido? - preguntó en un tono claramente poco amistoso.

Hinata estaba desconcertada por su amenazante calma. - No tengo... Es decir, e...él... no vamos a casarnos.

\- ¿No te propuso matrimonio?

\- No... bueno, sí, pero... - Hinata se distanció instintivamente. Naruto se movió para poner fin a la distancia entre ellos. Mientras hablaban, ella siguió alejándose poco a poco, y él la siguió como un gato al acecho. - El sr. Otsutsuki me propuso matrimonio unas pocas noches después de mi regreso.- dijo Hinata jadeando. - Acepté. Fui muy feliz al principio... bueno, no precisamente feliz, pero...

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Hubo problemas. Él dijo que yo había cambiado. Supongo tenía razón, aunque...

\- ¿Él rompió el compromiso?

\- Yo... creo que presentamos razones para romper conjuntamente... - Cuando él avanzó hacia ella, ella se encontró entrando de espaldas en una habitación cercana, casi tropezando con una delicada silla dorada.

\- Sr. Uzumaki deseo que deje de merodear detrás de mí de esta ¡forma!

Su dura mirada era implacable. - Sabías que yo estaría aquí este fin de semana.

\- ¡No lo sabía!

\- Planeaste esto con Temari.

\- Desde luego que no, Ella se interrumpió con un asustado chillido cuando él la alcanzó y le sujetó fuertemente las manos sobre sus hombros.

\- No puedo decidir que cuello retorcer primero, el tuyo o el suyo.

\- Le ofende que esté aquí.- dijo en voz baja.

\- ¡Preferiría estar de pie en un cubo de carbones que pasar una noche bajo el mismo techo que tu!

-¡¿Tanto me detesta?!

Los pulmones de Naruto comenzaron a funcionar con dificultad mientras miraba fijamente su cara pequeña y encantadora. La violenta alegría de estar cerca de ella provocó que su sangre chisporroteara. Sus dedos se flexionaban repetidamente en la suavidad de sus hombros, como si saborearán la textura de su carne.

\- No, no te detesto.- dijo, casi inaudible.

\- Sr. Uzumaki, me hace daño.

Su apretón no se aflojó.

\- Esa noche después del baile... no entendiste una mierda de lo que te dije, ¿verdad?

\- Lo entendí.

\- Y de todos modos viniste aquí.

Hinata se mantuvo firme, aunque necesitó toda su fuerza para no desfallecer bajo su abrasadora mirada feroz.

\- Tenía todo el derecho de aceptar la invitación de lady Nara, - dijo tercamente.- ¡Y...y no me marcharé, no importa lo que me diga!

\- Entonces lo haré yo.

\- ¡Muy bien! - para su asombro, se adueñó de ella un impulso de burlarse de él, y añadió, - Si tienes tan poco control de ti mismo, que encuentras necesario escapar de mí.

Su cara estaba completamente limpia de toda expresión, pero ella podía sentir la furia que ardía dentro de él. - Dicen que Dios protege a los tontos y a los niños, por tu bien espero sea verdad.

\- Sr. Uzumaki, creía que tú y yo al menos podríamos lograr ser civilizados el uno con el otro durante un fin de semana...

\- ¿Por qué demonios pensaste eso?

\- Porque nos las arreglamos bastante bien antes del baile, y... - balbuceó Hinata en silencio cuando se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que él la sostenía. Las puntas de sus pechos rozaban su pecho. Sus faldas fluyeron suavemente alrededor de sus piernas.

\- No puedo arreglármelas ahora.- Él la agarró inflexiblemente, hasta que ella sintió la presión caliente de su excitación irguiéndose contra su estómago. Sus ojos ardían como el mar en su cara severa.- Puedo protegerte de todo excepto de mí.

Ella sabía que su asimiento era deliberadamente doloroso. Pero en vez de resistirse, se relajó contra su duro cuerpo. Deseaba más que nada enroscarse alrededor de él y aplastar su boca contra el lugar donde el lino blanco de su corbata se encontraba con la suave piel. Sus manos se acercaron a sus anchos hombros, y ella le miró fijamente en silencio.

Naruto temía que estaba a muy poca distancia de atacarla.

\- ¿Por qué no te casaste con él? - preguntó con voz ronca.

\- No le amo.

Él sacudió la cabeza confundido por la cólera, y abrió la boca para entregar una respuesta cáustica. Al parecer pensándolo mejor, cerró la boca con brusquedad, sólo para abrirla otra vez. Si el momento no fuera tan tenso, Hinata se habría reído. En cambio alzó la mirada hacia él con impotencia.

\- ¿Cómo podría haberlo llevado a cabo cuando no le amo?

\- Pequeña idiota. ¿No es suficiente que estarías a salvo con él?

\- No. Yo deseo más que eso. O nada en absoluto.- Su cabeza rubia se inclinó más sobre la suya. Una de sus manos liberó su hombro, y las yemas de sus dedos rozaron los delicados rizos de sus sienes. Él tenía los labios apretados, como si soportara una tortura exquisitamente dolorosa. Hinata hizo un sonido inarticulado cuando sintió que sus nudillos acariciaban el borde más alto de su mejilla. El resplandor de su mirada era como la fuerte luz del sol. Se sentía como si se ahogara en las profundidades del mar. Su mano grande acunó su mejilla y su mandíbula, y su pulgar analizó la suave superficie.

\- Había olvidado lo suave que era tu piel.- murmuró.

Ella estaba allí de pie temblando contra él, más allá de todo sentido de orgullo y propiedad.

Palabras impulsivas rondaron sus labios. De pronto ella se distrajo por la sensación de un objeto extraño debajo de su palma, apretado contra su pecho. Había un duro bulto en el bolsillo interior de su abrigo. Ella frunció el ceño con curiosidad. Antes de que Naruto se diera cuenta de lo que ella hacía, ella alargó la mano dentro de la ropa para investigar.

\- No - dijo rápidamente mientras su mano grande agarraba su muñeca para detenerla.

Pero era demasiado tarde, sus dedos ya habían encontrado el objeto y lo habían identificado. Con una mirada de incredulidad en su cara, Hinata sacó las diminutas gafas que creyó que había perdido en el club.

\- ¿Por qué? - susurró, asombrada de que él las llevara en el bolsillo de su pecho.

Él encontró su mirada con insolencia, apretó la mandíbula. Un pequeño músculo se contrajo en su mejilla.

Entonces ella comprendió.

\- ¿Tienes problemas con tu vista, sr. Uzumaki? - preguntó con suavidad.- ¿O es con tu corazón?

En este mismo momento ambos oyeron el sonido de voces distantes pasillo abajo.

\- Alguien viene. - refunfuñó, y la soltó.

\- Espera...

Él se había ido en un instante, como si los sabuesos de infierno le estuvieran mordiendo los talones. Todavía agarrando las gafas, Hinata se mordió el labio. En su mezcla salvaje de emociones, se alivio de que él todavía la deseara, y con miedo de que él se marchara, nada era tan fuerte como el deseo de consolarlo. Deseaba tener el poder para asegurarle que su amor no la haría daño... que ella nunca pediría más de lo que él pudiera dar.

Atormentada por un torrente de dificultades menores, Temari buscó a su marido y le encontró solo en el salón de caza. Él estaba sentado en un escritorio con una caja de cigarros vacía en su mano. Shikamaru sonrió al verla, pero su expresión cambió a un interrogativo ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué pasa, amor?

Temari habló aún más rápidamente que de costumbre, un señal segura de su frustración.

\- Para empezar, la sra. Senju exige que se la cambie de habitación, afirmando que la vista no la satisface, cuando es absolutamente obvio que lo que realmente quiere es estar situada al lado de Lord Jiraya, con quien mantiene una maldita aventura...

\- Pues deja que tenga la habitación.

\- ¡Ya es ocupada por Lord Kato! - Shikamaru consideró el dilema con evidente seriedad.

\- No creo que a Lord Jiraya le gustara encontrarse a Lord Kato en su cama.- reflexionó, y se río disimuladamente por la imagen de los dos viejos libertinos lascivos yendo a hurtadillas por la mansión de noche para encontrar a la deliciosa sra. Senju.

\- Oh, adelante y ríete, pero tengo aún peores problemas que contarte. La cocinera se ha puesto mala. Nada serio, gracias a Dios, pero se ha acostado y el resto del personal de cocina trata de organizarse, y no puedo garantizar que esta noche la cena sea comestible.

Shikamaru hizo un gesto despectivo, como si fuera la menor de sus preocupaciones. Él sostenía una caja vacía.

\- Mi reserva de cigarros se acabó. ¿Te acordaste de pedir más?

\- Lo olvidé.- admitió con un suspiro pesaroso.

\- Mierda.- Él frunció el ceño.- ¿Qué se supone que vamos a fumar los hombres y yo mientras tomamos nuestro oporto de sobremesa?

\- No te gustaría mi sugerencia.- contestó coquetamente Temari.- Oh, los niños han perdido el cachorro otra vez, Matsuri dice que está en algún lugar en la casa.

A pesar de su irritación por los cigarros, Shikamaru río. - Si ese maldito animal arruina más herencias de familia...

\- Sólo fue un sillón. - protestó Temari.

Fueron interrumpidos por la entrada explosiva de Naruto Uzumaki. El borde de la puerta escoró en la pared mientras él entraba en la habitación y fijaba una violenta mirada en Temari.

\- Voy a meterte por la fuerza en el pozo más próximo. Conducida por un fuerte instinto de conservación, Temari pasó rozando a toda prisa a Shikamaru y se colocó sobre su regazo.

\- Puedo invitar a todo el que desee a mis fiestas de fin de semana.- se defendió, mirando a Naruto desde dentro el círculo protector de los brazos de su marido.

Los ojos de Naruto estaban revolucionados como las olas del mar.

\- Te dije que jamás interfirieras en mi vida de la manera en que lo haces con otros...

\- Tranquilo, Uzumaki, - dijo Shikamaru con calma, apretando a Temari fuertemente para mantenerla callada. - Estoy de acuerdo en que Temari de vez en cuando va demasiado lejos con su entrometimiento. Pero es siempre con la mejor de las intenciones... y en este caso no veo por qué la presencia de una mujer pequeña y tímida debería afectarte tanto.- Él arqueó una ceja en la tradición burlona de sus antepasados aristocráticos.- ¿Con toda tu experiencia, seguramente no consideras a la señorita Hyuga como una amenaza?

Ambos Nara se asombraron de ver que un rubor oscuro cubrir la cara de Naruto.

\- No tienes ni jodida idea del problema que ella puede causar.

Aquel comentario se ganó una mirada escéptica de Shikamaru. - Ella no causará ningún problema este fin de semana.- contestó sin alterarse.- Estamos todos aquí para alternar, disfrutar del paisaje, y tomar aire fresco. Mirando airadamente a ambos, Naruto vaciló como si ansiara decir algo más. En cambio se marchó con una maldición sorda, pasándose las manos por el pelo.

Hubo silencio cuando los Nara se miraron el uno al otro. Shikamaru respiró profundamente de asombro.

\- Cristo. Nunca lo he visto comportarse de esta forma.

\- ¿Ahora crees lo que he estado diciéndote? - exigió Temari con satisfacción. - Él la adora. Se ha vuelto loco por ella.

Shikamaru no discutió, sólo se encogió de hombros. - Él lo negará hasta su último aliento.

Temari se acurrucó contra él.

\- Gracias por defenderme. ¡En realidad pensé que él podría tratar de abofetearme!

Shikamaru sonrió abiertamente y acarició su cuerpo delgado. - Sabes que nunca permitiré que nadie te levante una mano. Me reservo ese privilegio para mí.

\- Me gustaría verte intentarlo.- advirtió, y sonrió cuando él besó el suave espacio perfumado detrás del lóbulo de su oreja.

\- Temari, - murmuró, - tanto por mi bien como por el tuyo, deja a esos dos tranquilos. Ellos resolverán el asunto por sí mismos, sin ninguna ayuda por tu parte.

\- ¿Es una petición o una orden?

\- No me pongas a prueba, cariño.- Aunque su tono era suave, no había ningún error en nota de advertencia en él.

Sabiendo que lo mejor que enfadar a su marido cuando él estaba de ese humor, Temari jugó coquetamente con las puntas crujientes del cuello de su camisa. - Siempre sospeché que habría sido mejor casarme con un cobarde.- se quejó.

Shikamaru río. - Soy exactamente el marido que te mereces.

\- Me temo que tienes razón.-contestó, y le besó amorosamente.

De pronto él interrumpió el beso y echó atrás la cabeza.

\- Temari... ¿Le has mencionado ya a Naruto que van a acudir los Ashby?

Ella hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza. - No pude reunir el valor para decírselo. Él nunca creería que yo estuviera de acuerdo en invitarlos con la mayor renuencia.

\- Mi padre y Lord Ashby eran amigos íntimos. Y Lord Ashby ha sido un poderoso aliado mío en el Parlamento. No podía ofender al anciano negándole una invitación, incluso si su esposa es una zorra venenosa.

\- ¿Por qué no se lo explicas tu a Naruto? ¡Santo Dios, con él y Fûka bajo el mismo techo, espero derramamiento de sangre en cualquier momento!.

Durante la mejor parte de la tarde Hinata estuvo enclaustrada con un grupo de matronas jóvenes cuya charla entusiasta la recordaba a las citas.

\- El amor y el escándalo son los mejores dulcificantes para el té.- Rápidamente descubrió que sus miedos a ser desairada eran infundados. Las mujeres eran agradables y amistosas, y mucho más abiertas que los amigos de pueblo de Hinata. Entre ellas estaban la sra Mei Terumi, una viuda rica con una figura opulenta y el pelo rojo brillante, y lady Tsunade Senju, una rubia de voz melodiosa con un grosero sentido del humor. Dos jóvenes animadas estaban asentadas al lado de Temari Nara; lady Guren Burghley y lady Shizune Stamford. El grupo hablaba con escandalosa franqueza de sus maridos y amantes, intercambiando buenos comentarios agudos y riendo tontamente por lo bajo. No le pasó desapercibido a Hinata que las conversaciones de estas damas aristocráticas tenía una fuerte semejanza a aquellas de las fulanas de Bijû's.

Aunque Temari parecía disfrutar de la reunión, su mirada a menudo se apartaba a la ventana.

Hinata adivinó que ella habría preferido pasear afuera o montar a caballo, mucho más que estar encerrada dentro. Notando la carencia de participación de Temari en el coloquio, una de las mujeres se dirigió a ella despreocupadamente.

\- Temari, querida, ¿por qué no nos hablas de tu esposo? ¿Después de todos estos años de domesticidad, con qué frecuencia exige Lord Nara sus derechos conyugales?

Temari las sorprendió a todas ruborizándose. - Bastante a menudo.- dijo con una sonrisa privada, negándose a decir más. Ellas se mofaron y rieron, y la miraron con envidia, ya que Temari lucía la apariencia de una mujer felizmente casada, una rareza entre la sociedad.

Lady Guren se retorció en una esquina de un sofá acolchado. Su ancha boca color escarlata se estiró en una sonrisa especulativa.

\- Ya vale de hablar sobre maridos.- declaró en su voz áspera sedosa.- Prefiero mucho más el tema de los hombres solteros, sus actividades son tanto más interesantes. Naruto Uzumaki, por ejemplo. Hay algo realmente animal en él. Siempre que él está cerca, no puedo apartar los ojos del hombre. Quizás es ese pelo rubio... o las cicatrices...

\- Sí, las cicatrices, - añadió Mei Terumi distraídamente.- Le hace parecer incluso más tosco.

\- Descaradamente cínico.- añadió otra en un tono entusiasta.

Mei asintió enérgicamente. - Me alegra tanto que lo invitaras al fin de semana, Temari. Es tan apasionante, tener a un hombre peligroso cerca. La hace sentir a una que puede ocurrir cualquier cosa.

\- Tonterías.- dijo Temari en respuesta a los comentarios.- ¡Naruto no es más peligroso que... que aquel gato cerca de la chimenea!

Unas pocas miradas se colocaron dudosamente sobre el animal durmiente, un gato gordo y perezoso que tenía mucho más interés en correr tras la cena que tras otros felinos. Leyendo su incredulidad, Temari cambió el tema con habilidad.

\- No más conversación sobre hombres, son criaturas fastidiosas, y no hay más que decir.

¡Tenemos cosas más importantes de que hablar!

\- ¿Por ejemplo? - Mei claramente se preguntaba que podría ser más importante que los hombres.

\- ¿Por casualidad mencioné que tenemos a una autora entre nosotras? - preguntó Temari alegremente.- Deben hablar con Hinata... les gustó la novela Hime, ¿no? Para impedir atraer la atención sobre sí misma, Hinata había tomado un lugar discreto en una silla cerca del rincón. De pronto se encontró enfocada por cada par de ojos. Un torrente de preguntas excitadas estalló de repente.

\- ¿Usted escribió a Hime?

\- ¡Querida, debe contarnos todo sobre ella! ¿Cómo se conocieron?

\- ¿Cómo está ella estos días?

Hinata sonrió e hizo un valiente intento de contestar, pero pronto encontró que no importaba lo que dijera, ya que todas ellas contestaron sus propias preguntas y siguieron hablando.

Con arrepentimiento Hinata echó un vistazo a Temari, que sonrió abiertamente y se encogió de hombros con impotencia para demostrar que el grupo era incorregible.

Dos horas antes de la hora de cenar designada, las mujeres comenzaron a dispersarse para cambiarse de vestido y prepararse para una larga noche.

Mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación, Hinata se dio cuenta de una recién llegada, una mujer pelirroja a quien aún no había sido presentada. Aunque las demás dieran a la recién llegada saludos apagados, nadie pareció inclinado a presentarla como amiga. Hinata se dio la vuelta en su silla para echarle un vistazo.

La mujer era delgada y muy imponente. Su cara estaba marcadamente esculpida, la nariz aristocrática fina con una punta delicada. Los ojos cambiantes que tenían tonos de azul, gris, y verde estaban situados profundamente debajo de sus cejas depiladas. Un abundante pelo de un rojo vivo estaba cortado con un flequillo en su frente y subido en lo alto de su cabeza en una profusión de rizos descuidados. Si hubiera algo de calor en su expresión, habría sido increíblemente hermosa. Pero los ojos de la mujer estaban extrañamente apagados y eran duros, como pedazos de piedra. Su firme mirada inquietó a Hinata.

\- ¿Y quién es usted? - preguntó con una voz sedosa.

\- La señorita Hinata Hyuga, madam.

\- Hinata.- repitió la mujer, mirándola especulativamente.- Hinata.

Incómodamente Hinata dejó su taza de té y comenzó a cepillar migas invisibles de sus faldas.

Viendo que las demás abandonaban la habitación, se preguntó cómo podría seguir el ejemplo sin parecer grosera.

\- ¿De dónde es usted? - siguió suavemente la mujer.

\- Konoha Corners, madam. Es un pequeño pueblo no lejos de aquí.

\- Pero que dulce eres. Konoha Corners. Desde luego. Con una tez tan pura como la de una lechera, usted tendría que ser del campo. Y que encantador aire de inocencia... Usted me hace sentir bastante protectora. No está casada, ya veo. Dígame, Hinata, ¿tiene ya algún hombre que reclame sus afectos?

Hinata siguió en silencio , sin saber que pensar del interés de la mujer.

\- Oh, capturará una suma de corazones.- dijo lady Fûka. - incluso los más endurecidos. Nadie podría resistirse a una hermosa inocente como usted. Creo que podría hacer creer a un anciano que es joven otra vez. Vaya, usted probablemente podría hacer que un sinvergüenza renunciara al diablo...

\- Fûka. - llegó la voz tranquila de Temari Nara. Ambas miraron a Temari, que lucía una insólita mirada de arrogancia. Hinata se levantó de la silla, silenciosamente agradecida por el rescate.- Estoy segura de que mi amiga agradece todos estos halagadores comentarios - Temari continuó con serenidad - pero ella es bastante tímida. No me gustaría que incomodaras a cualquiera de mis invitados.

\- Qué anfitriona tan consumada te has vuelto, Temari.- ronroneó Fûka, mirando fijamente a Temari con viva aversión.- Una nunca sospecharía que has llevado una vida tan animada. Lo ocultas tan bien. Pero no puedes ocultar completamente los frutos de tu pasado, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con esto? - preguntó Temari, sus ojos se entrecerraron.

\- Quiero decir que tu adorable hija Matsuri es un recordatorio constante de tu relación con Naruto Uzumaki. - Fûka se volvió a Hinata y añadió con suavidad.- Bueno, parece sorprendida, querida. Creía que todo el mundo sabía que Matsuri es la hija bastarda de Naruto Uzumaki.

.

.

Continuará...


	17. Lady Fûka

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**.Quince: Lady Fûka.**_

* * *

Hinata sintió la lucha interior de Temari por mantener su temperamento bajo control. Durante un momento pareció que perdería la batalla. Hinata le tocó el brazo en un gesto silencioso de apoyo, mientras Fûka Ashby se fijó en el gesto con una mirada burlona. Dominándose, Temari comprimió sus labios hasta que estuvieron blancos. Echó un vistazo a Hinata.

\- ¿Vamos arriba? - preguntó con una voz ligeramente temblorosa.

A toda prisa Hinata asintió, y dejaron a Fûka, que lucía una sonrisa calculadora. Alcanzaron el segundo descansillo de la magnífica escalera antes de que Temari fuera capaz de hablar.

\- Matsuri es una hija bastarda, pero Naruto no es el padre, ni yo la madre.

\- Hinata hizo un pequeño sonido consolador en la garganta. - Temari, no hay necesidad de que me cuentes...

\- La encontré abandonada en la calle hace varios años, antes de estar casada, me vi reflejada en ella, pues la llevarían a un orfanato, algunos tenían suerte de ser adoptados, otros se escapaban y quien sabe que sería de ellos, así que decidí llevarla conmigo, para ella soy su madre, aun no es tiempo de contarle sobre su verdadero origen, y Shikamaru no podría amar más a mi hija si fuera suya. No me importa lo que puedan decir sobre mí, pero Matsuri es una niña preciosa e inocente. No puedo soportar pensar que la castiguen, por decisiones que yo tome. Gracias a Dios hay pocas personas que se atreverían a tirar piedras. Lady Mountbain tiene tantos hijos de padres diferentes que su prole es llamada la colección de Mountbain. Y Fûka Ashby tiene los suficientes ex-amantes para formar todo un regimiento. ¡Maldita sea esa mujer! No tenía la intención de contártelo, pero Fûka es quien arregló que atacaran a Naruto en los bajos fondos.

Hinata contuvo la respiración en una mezcla de sorpresa y cólera, no sólo por Fûka, sino por Naruto. ¿Cómo podría él haber mantenido una aventura con una mujer así? ¡Bien, él y lady Fûka eran de la misma clase! así es como sería, susurró su mente astutamente... siempre enfrentados con las pruebas de sus pecados... siempre necesitando buscar excusas para él.

Hinata se preguntó, no por primera vez, que estaba haciendo aquí. Con tristeza pensó en decirle a Temari que quería irse de la finca.

\- ...mantente alejada de Fûka Ashby.- estaba diciendo Temari. - Si ella sospecha que Naruto tiene sentimientos hacia ti, hará las cosas muy desagradables.- Balbuceo algo entre dientes, Temari subió la escalera dando pisotones con un paso agresivo que Hinata se esforzo en seguir. - Ven conmigo, quiero enseñarte algo.

Fueron al tercer piso, acercándose a un conjunto de luminosas habitaciones densamente alfombradas que Temari explicó que eran el aula, el cuarto de los niños, y las alcobas para la niñera y las dos criadas del cuarto de los niños. El sonido de charla infantil y risas vagaba del cuarto infantil. De pie en la entrada, Hinata vio a dos hermosos niños una muchacha de ocho o nueve años, y un muchacho que parecía tener aproximadamente tres. Estaban sentados sobre la alfombra, rodeados por torres de bloques, juegos, y libros.

\- Estos son mis dos cariños.- dijo Temari con orgullo. Ambos alzaron la vista por el sonido de su voz y se precipitaron con impaciencia.

\- ¡Mama!

Temari abrazó a sus niños y los giró para que quedaran de frente a Hinata. - Matsuri, Shikadai, esta es la señorita Hyuga. Es una amiga muy agradable que escribe historias.

Matsuri hizo una reverencia con facilidad y la miró con interés.

\- Me gusta leer historias.

\- ¡A mí también! - intervino Shikadai, rondando detrás de las faldas de su hermana.

\- Shikadai aún no puede leer.- dijo Matsuri con dignidad.

\- ¡Sí, puedo! - dijo Shikadai, su carácter chispeó.

\- ¡Se lo enseñaré!

\- Niños, - intercedió Temari, adelantándose a los esfuerzos del niño por traer un libro, - hace un magnífico día fuera. Vengan a jugar en la nieve conmigo.

La niñera lucía un ceño de desaprobación. - Milady, se morirán de frío.

\- Oh, no los mantendré fuera por mucho tiempo.- dijo alegremente Temari.

\- No tendrá tiempo para prepararse para el baile...

\- Nunca tardo mucho en cambiarme.- Temari sonrió abiertamente a sus hijos.- y además, jugar afuera es mucho más divertido que ir a aburridos bailes viejos.

Dando un respingo con altanería, la niñera fue a traer los abrigos de sus protegidos.

\- ¿Puedo llevar una de mis muñecas, Mamá? - preguntó Matsuri.

\- Desde luego, cariño.- Hinata tuvo que sonreír por el encanto pintoresco de Matsuri mientas la muchacha abría un armario de juguete pintado y revolvía en una hilera de muñecas. El niño era una pequeña criatura en exceso elegante. Temari se inclinó hacia Hinata confidencialmente.- La animo a ser tan salvaje como quiera, pero no hay manera de convencerla. Es un pequeño ángel. - Ella río silenciosamente.- ¡Espera hasta que tengas hijos, Hinata, probablemente serán unos perfectos diablillos!

\- No puedo imaginármelo.- dijo Hinata, tratando de imaginarse como madre. Una sonrisa melancólica cruzó sus labios.- No sé si tendré. Algunas mujeres no están destinadas a tener a hijos.

\- Tu si .- contestó Temari con firmeza.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Con tu paciencia y bondad, y todo el amor que tienes para dar... ¡Bueno, serás la mejor madre del mundo!

Hinata río irónicamente. - Bien, ahora que esto ha sido establecido, todo lo que necesito es alguien para engendrarlos.

\- El baile de esta noche estará plagado de solteros elegibles. Para la cena te he asentado entre dos de los más prometedores. ¿Has traído el vestido azul? Bien. Espero que escojas a cualquier hombre que desees.

\- No he venido a la caza de marido.- comenzó Hinata con inquietud.

\- Bien, eso no significa que ignoraras cualquier buena perspectiva que se cruce en tu camino, ¿verdad?

\- Supongo que no.- murmuró Hinata, decidiendo no abandonar la fiesta de fin de semana. Ahora que estaba aquí, suponía que no había nada de malo en quedarse.

Vestidos con sus espléndidas galas de noche, los invitados se reunieron en el salón y comenzaron la larga y complicada procesión en el comedor, una opulenta habitación con un techo de cincuenta pies. Con las parejas organizadas según el orden categoría, importancia, y edad, las damas se cogieron ligeramente del brazo derecho de los caballeros y se pasearon hasta las dos mesas largas, cada una de las cuales acomodaría a cien invitados. Las mesas estaban cargadas de innumerables copas de cristal, plata, y refinada porcelana decorada.

Sentada entre dos jóvenes encantadores, Hinata se encontró disfrutando de la cena enormemente. La conversación era fascinante, por la mesa se incluían poetas citando sus últimos trabajos y embajadores narrando divertidas historias de la vida en el extranjero.

Cada pocos minutos las copas eran levantadas para una ronda de brindis, elogiando al anfitrión y a la anfitriona, la calidad de la comida, la salud del rey, y toda otra idea que encontraron los invitados como meritoria.

Criados con guantes blancos se movían silenciosamente entre los comensales, llevando platos de empanadas sazonadas, diminutos souffles, y platos de cristal con bombones para degustar entre platos. Después de que se retiraran las grandes soperas de plata de sopa de tortuga y los platos de salmón, se sacaron grandes fuentes de asados, aves, y caza menor.

La comida concluyó con champaña helada, pasteles, y una deliciosa selección de frutas. Se quitaron los manteles de las mesas, y los caballeros se recostaron en sus sillas para disfrutar de la excelente reserva de Lord Nara de vino blanco del Ring, jerez, y oporto, y chupar cigarros mientras hablaban de intereses masculinos como la política. Mientras tanto las damas se retiraron a habitaciones separadas para beber té y charlar. Volverían a juntarse todos en el salón de baile una hora o dos más tarde, cuando la cena hubiera concluido.

Sentado a la izquierda de Shikamaru, Naruto acunaba una copa de oporto y escuchaba la conversación con engañosa pereza. No era su costumbre tomar parte activa en la discusión de sobremesa, no importa la buena naturaleza que tuvieran. Seguramente ninguno de ellos cometerían el error de meterle en el debate.

Estaba lejos de ser un gran orador, ya que aborrecía hacer discursos de cualquier extensión. Pero tenía una forma de cortar el corazón de un asunto con unas pocas palabras bien escogidas.

\- Y además, - murmuró uno de los hombres a su vecino, - yo nunca sería lo bastante tonto para discutir con un hombre que sabe cuánto valgo. - ¿Cómo sabe eso él?- ¡Él sabe cuánto valen todos, hasta el último cuarto de penique!

Mientras los caballeros bebían más de sus copas, la conversación giró a un proyecto de ley que había sido rechazado en el Parlamento recientemente. Este habría abolido la práctica de usar a muchachos trepadores para limpiar chimeneas. Pero Lord Yakushi, un conde, prolijo que tenía el hábito de convertir casi todo en un motivo para bromas y entretenimiento, había hecho un discurso cómico en la Cámara de los Lores que había acabado con el proyecto de ley. Algunas de sus agudezas fueron relatadas en la mesa, y muchos de los hombres se reían apreciativamente. Orgulloso de su propia inteligencia, Kabuto Yakushi sonrió satisfecho hasta que su cara se volvió tan rosada como la de un querubín.

\- Digo que yo estaba en buena forma ese día.- dijo con una sonrisita.- Contento de entretener, mis muchachos buenos... siempre contento por ello.

Despacio Naruto dejó su copa para impedir que se hiciera pedazos en su mano. Él había apoyado el proyecto de ley con mucho dinero y entre bastidores había manipulado tanto como fue posible. Con todo eso y el apoyo de Shikamaru Nara, el proyecto de ley se había garantizado que se aprobara, hasta el discurso jocoso de Yakushi. De repente la jactancia de Yakushi fue demasiado de soportar.

\- Le oigo que está bastante divertido, milord.- dijo Naruto. Su tono era suave, reduciendo muchas de las bromas bulliciosas que estaban siendo lanzadas de acá para allá. - Pero dudo que un grupo de muchachos trepadores hubiera apreciado tanto su ingenio como lo hizo el Parlamento.- la mesa se calló inmediatamente. Muchas miradas se volvieron hacia su cara imperturbable. Naruto Uzumaki siempre daba la apariencia de no preocuparse nunca por nada... pero parecía que esta cuestión tenía una importancia más que superficial para él. Más que unos pocos invitados recordaron los rumores de que él mismo Uzumaki había sido un trepador. Sus sonrisas se apagaron perceptivamente.

\- Está claro que su simpatía está con los muchachos.- comentó Kabuto. - Yo mismo compadezco a los pobrecitos, pero es un mal necesario.

\- El trabajo que ellos hacen fácilmente podría ser asegurado manejando cepillos de mango largo.- dijo Naruto sin alterarse.

\- Pero no de manera tan eficiente como lo hacen los pequeños muchachos. Y si las chimeneas no se limpian correctamente, nuestras valiosas casas podrían arder, ¿Nos haría poner en peligro nuestras propias vidas y propiedades por unos mocosos Cockney?

Naruto miró fijamente la brillante superficie caoba de la mesa.

\- Con aquel divertido discurso, milord, condenó a miles de muchachos inocentes a la muerte durante años venideros. A algo peor que la muerte.

\- Ellos son hijos de braceros, sr. Uzumaki, no hijos de la pequeña nobleza. Nunca ascenderán a nada. ¿Por qué no darles un buen uso?

\- Uzumaki. - murmuró Shikamaru Nara, temiendo que estuviera a punto de ocurrir una desagradable escena.

Pero Naruto levantó sus ojos y miró a Su Señoría de una manera fría, casi agradable. - Casi me tienta a devolverle un cerdo de su propia puerca, Lord Yakushi.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? - preguntó Yakushi, riendo en silencio por la ordinaria expresión Cockney.

\- Significa que la próxima vez que derrote un proyecto de ley en el que esté interesado, usando uno de sus frívolos discursos altivos, le llenaré el esófago de hollín y mortero y subiré a empujones su grasiento culo a una chimenea. Y si usted se mete de lleno allí, encenderé la paja debajo suyo, o le pincharé los pies con alfileres para ponerle en marcha. Y si se queja de las quemaduras de un conducto caliente, o de asfixia, le desollaré la piel con una correa de cuero. Esto es por lo que pasa un muchacho trepador todos los días de su miserable existencia, milord. Esto es lo que el proyecto de ley habría evitado.- Echándole una mirada glacial, Naruto se levantó y abandonó el comedor con un paso acompasado.

Kabuto se había puesto escarlata durante el discurso despectivo.

\- ¿Qué le dio la idea a Uzumaki de que su opinión vale un cuarto de penique? - Su voz resonó en el silencio mortal de la habitación. - Un hombre sin sangre, sin educación, y seguramente sin refinamiento. Puede ser el bastardo más rico de Inglaterra, pero eso no le da ningún derecho de hablarme de esa forma insolente.- Él echó un vistazo a Shikamaru con creciente indignación.- ¡Se me debe una disculpa, señor! Ya que usted es responsable de invitar al hombre, aceptaré la suya en lugar de la de él.

La reunión se congeló. Ni siquiera el crujido de una silla interrumpió el silencio. La cara de Shikamaru parecía de mármol tallado cuando devolvió la mirada de Kabuto.

\- Discúlpenme, caballeros.- dijo finalmente. - De pronto el aire aquí se ha vuelto fétido.- abandonó la mesa con una expresión de aversión, mientras a Kabuto se le saltaban los ojos.

Shikamaru no pudo encontrar a Naruto hasta que hubo comenzado el baile. Él entró en el salón de baile, haciendo una pausa para observar la orquesta casi oculta detrás de los enormes bancos de rosas. Una hilera de arañas de cristal francés, cada una pesaba mil libras, derramaba luz centelleante sobre el suelo brillante y las enormes columnas de mármol fleur de peche. Temari presidía el baile con su habitual cordialidad y gracia natural haciendo sentirse bienvenidos a todos.

Captando una vista de Naruto cogiendo una bebida de la bandeja de un criado que pasaba, Shikamaru fue a unirse a él.

\- Uzumaki, sobre esa escena en el comedor...

\- Odio a la clase alta.- murmuró Naruto, y tomó un trago grande de vino.

\- Sabes que no todos somos como Kabuto.

\- Tienes razón. Algunos son peores.

Siguiendo la mirada de Naruto, Shikamaru vio la forma alta de Kabuto unirse a un grupo de pares que estaban todos ocupados en adular a Lord Ashby. Un caballero arrogante, irascible de la vieja escuela. Lord Ashby por lo general hacía algún discurso que otro. Él creía que cada palabra que pronunciaba parecía a una perla cayendo de sus labios.

A causa de su categoría y riqueza, los tontos obsequiosos alrededor de él nunca se habían atrevido a contradecir esa opinión.

\- ¿Ya se te ha acercado Fûka? - preguntó Shikamaru.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

\- No lo hará.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?

\- Porque la última vez que la vi casi la estrangulé.

Shikamaru pareció sobresaltarse, y luego sonrió con gravedad.

\- No te habría culpado si lo hubieras hecho.

Naruto seguía mirando fijamente a Lord Ashby.

\- Fûka tenía quince años cuando se casó con ese viejo bastardo. Míralo, rodeado por esos nobles lame culos. Puedo comprender por qué Fûka se volvió de la forma que es. Casada con él, una muchacha en su adolescencia se convertiría en un conejo tembloroso o en un monstruo.

\- Parece como si le tuvieras alguna simpatía.

\- No. Pero la comprendo. La vida hace a la gente como es.- un ceño se colocó entre las cejas de Naruto. Él señaló con la mano hacia un rincón de la habitación.- Si alguno de aquellos refinados barones o vizcondes hubiera nacido en los bajos fondos, no habrían resultado ser mejor que yo. La sangre noble no vale para nada.

Siguiendo la mirada de Naruto, Shikamaru vio un círculo creciente de hombres alrededor de Hinata Hyuga. Su cuerpo pequeño pero lozanamente curvado llevaba un vestido azul de terciopelo. Su pelo estaba recogido en una masa de rizos azabaches. Estaba extraordinariamente bonita esa noche, exudando un tímido encanto que cualquier hombre encontraría irresistible. Shikamaru volvió a mirar la cara inexpresiva de Naruto.

\- Si eso es verdad, - preguntó despacio - ¿entonces por qué permitir a uno de ellos que tenga a la señorita Hyuga?

Naruto ignoró la pregunta, pero Shikamaru persistió. - ¿La tratarían cualquiera de ellos con más amabilidad que tú? ¿Cuidarían mejor de ella? ¿Alguno de esos jóvenes caballeros la valora como tú?

Los ojos azules destellaron con frialdad. - De toda la gente tú sabes lo que soy.

\- Sé lo que eras.- contestó Shikamaru. - Incluso, hace cinco años, habría estado de acuerdo en que no te merecías a alguien como ella. Pero has cambiado, Uzumaki. Has cambiado bastante. Y si ella encuentra algo en ti que es digno de su afecto... por Dios, no discutas con un regalo que el destino te ha dado.

\- Oh, muy sencillo.- se burló Naruto.- No importa que naciera un bastardo. Ella no merece nada mejor que un hombre con ropa fina, y un acento fingido. No es importante que no tenga ni familia ni religión. No creo en causas sagradas, o en el honor, o en motivos desinteresados. No puedo ser lo bastante inocente para ella. Nunca lo fui. ¿Pero por qué debería importarle esto?- Sus labios se tensaron en una expresión de desprecio.- Un matrimonio entre nosotros no sería un regalo de destino, Nara. Sería una maldita broma.

Shikamaru dejó la discusión inmediatamente.

\- Al parecer tú lo sabes mejor. Perdón, pero tengo que ir a buscar a mi esposa, que probablemente rechaza a su propio conjunto de admiradores.

\- Naruto se quedó viendo a su amigo alejarse.

Él volvió su atención a Hinata y a los hombres que rondaban a su alrededor.

"Vena de celos". No podía comenzar a describir como se sentía él. Despreciaba a los hombres que buscaban su favor. Quería gruñirles y rechinar los dientes, y apartarla de sus manos errantes y miradas lascivas. ¿Pero qué podría él hacer con ella? La idea de hacerla su amante era tan inconcebible como casarse con ella. De una u otra forma, la arruinaría. La única opción era no acercarse, pero eso parecía una solución tan sencilla como dejar de respirar. La atracción física era poderosa, pero más irresistible que eso era el alarmante sentimiento que tenía cuando estaba cerca de ella... un sentimiento que estaba peligrosamente cerca de la felicidad. Ningún hombre sobre la tierra tenía menos derecho a eso que él.

No se le veía por ninguna parte, pero Hinata tenía la sensación de que Uzumaki la observaba. Antes él había estado mezclándose y cambiando bromas con los invitados. No le había pasado desapercibido a Hinata que las mujeres le enviaban toda clase de señales; miradas coquetas, juguetones toquecitos en su hombro con sus abanicos, y en un caso la caricia valiente y deliberada de un pecho escasamente cubierto contra su brazo. Las mujeres estaban fascinadas por su mezcla de mundanalidad y elegancia. Era como si hubiera un fuego oscuro, candente enterrado bajo una capa de hielo, y cada mujer esperaba ser la que atravesara su reserva.

\- Señorita Hyuga.- el vizconde Inuzuka interrumpió sus pensamientos. Él estaba una pulgada demasiado cerca y la miraba con conmovedores ojos negros.- ¿Quizás me honraría con otro vals?

Hinata le sonrió inexpresivamente mientras pensaba en una respuesta conveniente. Había bailado con él dos veces ya; una tercera vez era inadmisible. Sería advertido por los invitados, y eso llevaría a la especulación impropia. No es que no le gustara el impulsivo joven libertino, pero no deseaba alentar sus atenciones.

\- Me temo que el baile me haya fatigado demasiado.- dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa. En realidad, era verdad. Varios valses y cuadrillas vigorosas habían dejado doloridas las plantas de sus pies.

\- Entonces encontraremos un lugar tranquilo para sentarnos y hablar.- Él ofreció su brazo en un gesto cortés. Sin duda no había ningún modo de evitarlo. Suspirando por dentro, Hinata lo acompañó a la larga galería con su multitud de puertas ventanas, y se sentó en un banco pulido de madera con un respaldo adornadamente tallado.

\- ¿Le apetece un ponche? - ofreció Inuzuka, y ella asintió. - No se vaya a ninguna parte.- reprendió.- Ni siquiera pestañee. Volveré en seguida. Y si cualquier hombre se acerca a usted, dígale que está comprometida.

Dándole un saludo burlón, Hinata fingió congelarse en el lugar, y él le sonrió abiertamente antes de salir. Parejas paseaban acá y allá por la galería, admirando la vista de la terraza y la fuente en el jardín nevado de afuera. Jugando con las brillantes cuentas de su vestido, Hinata pensó en la última noche que lo había llevado. Una suave sonrisa curvó sus labios.

Él había estado llevando sus gafas justo al lado de su corazón. Un hombre no haría algo así a no ser que...

La idea la llenó de energía nerviosa. Se levantó, ignorando la manifestación de dolor agudo de sus pies. El jardín era visible a través de las ventanas heladas, los setos delicadamente cubiertos de hielo, las sombras frías y tranquilas. La pálida luz azul de la luna brillaba sobre la fuente congelada y bordeaba los paseos. Después del salón de baile atestado, lleno de música, el silencioso jardín era un santuario acogedor. Obedeciendo a un impulso repentino, Hinata se deslizó hasta las puertas-ventanas y giró uno de los tiradores dorados. Tembló cuando una brisa invernal acarició sus hombros desnudos.

El jardín parecía un palacio de nieve. Con cuidado se dirigió por un camino de grava, llenando sus pulmones con el frescor del aire. Perdida en sus pensamientos, deambuló hasta que oyó un sonido detrás de ella. Podría haber sido el crujido de otra brisa... o su nombre, susurrado en voz baja. Hinata se giró, el dobladillo con polvo de nieve de su falda se arremolinó y se colocó a sus pies. Él había estado observándola, pensó, y una encantadora sonrisa rompió en su cara cuando miró al hombre que estaba de pie a unas pocas yardas.

\- De algún modo pensé que podrías seguirme.- dijo jadeando. - Al menos, esperaba que lo hicieras.

El molde serio de la cara de Naruto ocultaba un torrente de emoción reprimida. ¿Cómo podía reírse así de él? Él temblaba de frío y calor y necesidad. Dios, no podía soportar el modo en que ella le miraba, como si pudiera ver debajo de los huecos más oscuros de su alma. Ella comenzó a acercarse a él. Sin proponérselo la alcanzó en tres zancadas y la levantó en sus brazos. Su risa alegre cosquilleó su oído mientras la alzaba. Su boca vagó con urgencia por su cara con besos bruscos que escocieron sus mejillas, su barbilla y su frente. Ella cogió su delgada mandíbula en sus manos para mantenerle quieto. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en sus ojos brillantes cuando alzó la mirada hacia él.

\- Quiero estar contigo.-susurró.- No importa lo que ocurra.

Nadie en su vida le había dicho jamás una cosa así. Naruto trató de pensar por encima del pálpito de su corazón, pero ella llevó su suave boca a la suya, y desapareció todo sentido común. Ávidamente se inclinó sobre ella, tratando de no hacerle daño con la fuerza de sus besos, temblando con una emoción tan feroz como tierna.

Los dientes de Temari Nara castañeteaban de frío mientras se arrastraba furtivamente por el jardín y se situaba detrás de un árbol congelado. Divisando a Naruto y Hinata en la distancia, unidos en un apasionado abrazo, Temari rompió en una amplia sonrisa. Tuvo que refrenarse de hacer un poco de baile de la victoria. Frotándose las manos para calentarlas, consideró una variedad de estrategias de casamentera.

\- Temari. - el susurro tranquilo la sobresaltó, justo antes de que los brazos de su marido se cerraran alrededor suyo.- ¿Por qué demonios estás aquí afuera? - murmuró Shikamaru, tirando de ella contra su cuerpo alto.

\- ¡Has estado siguiéndome! - gritó Temari con indignación, manteniendo baja la voz.

\- Sí, y tú has estado siguiendo a Naruto y a la señorita Hyuga.

\- Tenía que hacerlo, cariño.-explicó con inocencia.- He estado ayudándoles.

\- Oh.- dijo sardónicamente él. - Al principio parecía que les espiabas.- ignorando sus protestas, Shikamaru comenzó a alejar a su esposa de la escena.- Creo que has 'ayudado' bastante, cielo.

\- Aguafiestas.- le acusó Temari, tirando contra su firme apretón.- Solamente quiero mirar un momento más...

\- Bien. Deja en paz al pobre diablo.- Decidida a salirse con la suya, Temari afirmó sus pies contra el borde de piedra de un sendero.

\- Aún no... ¡Shikamaru...! - con un tirón sin esfuerzo, él la había desequilibrado, haciéndola caer contra él.

\- Vigila tus pasos.- aconsejó suavemente, como si el tropezón hubiera sido culpa suya. Sus ojos oscuros se cruzaron con los suyos verdes centellantes.

\- Tirano estricto, despótico, - acusó, y comenzó a reírse tontamente mientras aporreaba su pecho.

Sonriendo, Shikamaru dominó sus forcejeos y la besó apasionadamente. Sólo se detuvo cuando ella se quedó sin aliento.

\- ¡En este momento Naruto no necesita tu ayuda!.- Sus manos vagaban con audacia sobre su vestido de baile de tul y satén. - Pero yo tengo un problema que necesita atención inmediata.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Qué problema es ese, milord? - Sus labios vagaron a su cuello.

\- Tendré que enseñártelo en privado.

\- ¿Ahora? - preguntó, escandalizada. - Realmente, Shikamaru, no puedes pensar que...

\- Ahora.- le aseguró, y capturó su mano en la suya, comenzando a regresar a la mansión.

Los dedos de Temari enlazados con los suyos, mientras su corazón latía con anticipación. A pesar de su naturaleza obstinada, autoritaria, ella le creía el marido más maravilloso del mundo, y estuvo a punto de decírselo así, cuando de pronto casi chocaron con la mujer solitaria que cruzaba el camino delante de ellos.

Fûka Ashby se dio la vuelta de repente y los miró a ambos como un gato hosco. Por la cólera furiosa en su cara, Temari adivinó que también ella había seguido a Naruto y le había visto besando a Hinata Hyuga.

\- Lady Fûka. - dijo Temari dulcemente.- Una noche bastante fría para un paseo, ¿verdad?

\- Esto es un alivio de todo el desorden agitado de dentro.- contestó Fûka.

Temari, cuyo gusto en la decoración era mundialmente elogiado por ser el epitome de la elegancia, se ofendió al escuchar la descripción de su casa como "un desorden agitado".

\- Ahora mira aquí... - comenzó, y se estremeció cuando el apretón de Shikamaru se hizo doloroso.

\- Envainen sus uñas, señoras.- le acusó Shikamaru a Fûka con una autocrática mirada.- Mi esposa y yo estaríamos encantados de acompañarle de vuelta al baile, lady Fûka.

\- No lo deseo.- protestó Fûka, pero se encontró con el brazo sólido como una roca de Shikamaru.

\- Insisto.- dijo él, ignorando la mirada feroz de su esposa. Estaba claro que si les dieran la opción, las dos mujeres se irían a hurtadillas al jardín y espiarían a la pareja que se abrazaba. En aquel momento Shikamaru casi se compadeció de Naruto Uzumaki, que al parecer estaba metido hasta el cuello en un problema. Por otra parte, Uzumaki se lo había buscado.

Shikamaru sofocó una carcajada sardónica cuando se acordó de una cita que había leído una vez ..."Esas mujeres imposibles! ¡Cómo nos engatusan!

Absortos el uno en el otro para notar cualquier cosa a su alrededor, Naruto y Hinata abrazados, intercambiaron besos de voraz violencia, hasta que el calor del deseo se avivó en un fuego sofocante. Naruto extendió los pies para contener su cuerpo más estrechamente dentro de su abrazo. Sus labios bajaron forjando una senda por su garganta desnuda.

\- Oh...- el sonido contenido salió de su garganta cuando ella sintió la caliente caricia de su lengua sobre su piel. Naruto dobló sus rodillas y la alzó contra él, y respiró profundamente en el valle perfumado donde sus pechos se juntaban.

De pronto él levantó la cabeza y enterró sus labios en la masa de sus rizos.

\- No - dijo con voz apagada. Su cuerpo grande estaba inmóvil excepto por la fuerza rítmica de su respiración. De algún modo parecía como si esperara que ella le convenciera de algo que él deseaba desesperadamente creer.

La honestidad era parte importante de la naturaleza de Hinata para que ella mantuviera sus sentimientos ocultos. Aunque pudiera provocar el desastre, no tenía ninguna otra opción, sólo poner su corazón delante de él.

\- Te necesito.- dijo, pasando sus dedos por su pelo rubio.

\- Ni siquiera me conoces.

Ella giró su cara y apretó sus labios sobre la fina cicatriz curada, demorándose en el espacio entre sus espesas cejas.

\- Sé que te preocupas por mí.

Naruto no se apartó de sus tiernas atenciones, pero su tono fue drástico. - No lo suficiente, o no estaría aquí contigo. Ojalá tuviera la decencia de dejarte en paz.

\- He estado en paz durante demasiado tiempo.- dijo con vehemencia. - No hay nadie para mí; Ni Toneri, ni cualquiera de los hombres del pueblo, u otro dentro de aquel salón de baile. Nadie excepto tú.

\- Si hubieras visto algo del mundo, sabrías que hay muchísimos más para escoger que Toneri Otsutsuki o yo. Miles de hombres normales, honorables que se arrodillarían de gratitud por una mujer como tú.

\- No quiero a nadie honorable. Te quiero a ti. - Ella lo sintió sonreír de mala gana contra su oído.

\- Dulce angel.- susurró. - Puedes conseguir alguien mejor que yo.

\- No estoy de acuerdo.- ignorando su intento de alejarla, ella se acurrucó bajo su barbilla.

De mala gana Naruto la recogió contra su cuerpo caliente.

\- Te estás helando. Te llevaré dentro.

\- No tengo frío.- Hinata no tenía ninguna intención de ir a ningún sitio. Había soñado con este momento durante demasiadas noches.

Naruto echó un vistazo sobre su cabeza a la luz proveniente del salón de baile.

\- Deberías estar allí bailando con Harry Marshall... o Lord Banks.

Ella frunció el ceño por la mención de los dos jóvenes inexpertos.

\- ¿Es eso lo que piensas que me merezco? ¿Me aparearías con algún caballero superficial, engreído y afirmarías que he hecho un espléndido matrimonio? ¡Bien, comienzo a pensar que es una excusa conveniente, esta idea tuya de que soy demasiado buena para ti! Quizás la verdad es que carezco de algo. Debes pensar que yo no satisfaría tus necesidades, o...

\- No - dijo Naruto rápidamente.

\- Supongo que preferirías relacionarte con todas esas mujeres casadas que siguen susurrándote en el oído y lanzándote miradas insinuantes, y tocándote con sus abanicos...

\- Hinata...

\- Los escritores somos gente muy observadora, perspicaz, y puedo decir exactamente con que mujeres te has relacionado , solamente observando...

Naruto sofocó su diatriba con su boca. Cuando se tranquilizó, él levantó la cabeza. - Ninguna de ellas me importaba.- dijo con brusquedad.- No había promesas, ninguna obligación por ambos lados. No sentía nada por ellas.- Él apartó la mirada de ella y juró, consciente de la inutilidad de intentar explicárselo. Pero ella tenía que entender, de modo que no tuviera ilusiones sobre él. Él se forzó a continuar.- Algunas afirmaban amarme. En cuanto lo decían, me marchaba sin mirar hacia atrás.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No hay lugar en mi vida para eso. No lo quiero. Me es inútil.

Hinata miró su cara apartada. A pesar de su tono impasible, ella sintió el conflicto dentro de él. Se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo. Él necesitaba ser amado más que cualquier persona que jamás había conocido.

\- ¿Entonces qué quieres? - preguntó suavemente.

Él sacudió la cabeza sin contestar. Pero Hinata lo sabía. Él deseaba estar a salvo. Si era lo bastante rico y poderoso, nunca le harían daño, nunca estaría sólo ni abandonado. Nunca tendría que confiar en alguien. Siguió acariciándole el pelo, jugando ligeramente con los rubios mechones espesos.

\- Arriésgate conmigo.- le instó.- ¿Realmente tienes tanto que perder?

Él soltó una áspera carcajada y aflojó sus brazos para soltarla.

\- Más de lo que imaginas.

Pegándose a él desesperadamente, Hinata mantuvo su boca en su oído.

\- Escúchame.- Todo lo que podía hacer era jugar su última carta. Su voz tembló con la emoción.- No puedes cambiar la verdad. Puedes actuar como si fueras sordo y ciego, puedes alejarte de mí para siempre, pero la verdad todavía estará allí, y no puedes hacerla desaparecer. Te amo. - Ella sintió que un temblor involuntario le traspasa.- Te amo.- repitió.- No nos mientas a ambos fingiendo que te marchas por mi bien. Todo lo que harás es negarnos a ambos una posibilidad de felicidad. Te deseo todos los días y todas las noches, pero al menos tengo la conciencia tranquila. No te oculto nada, por miedo u orgullo o tozudez.- Ella sintió la tensión increíble de sus músculos, como si él estuviera tallado en mármol. - Por una vez ten el valor de no huir.- susurró.- Quédate conmigo. Déjame amarte, Naruto.

Permaneció de pie allí congelado por la derrota, con todo el calor y la promesa de ella en sus brazos... y no podía permitirse tomar lo que ella le ofrecía. Él nunca se había sentido tan falto de valor, tan farsante. Quizás durante un día, una semana, podría ser lo que ella quería. Pero no durante más tiempo. Él había vendido su honor, su conciencia, su cuerpo, cualquier cosa que podía utilizar para escapar a la suerte que le había tocado en la vida. Y ahora, con toda su gran fortuna, no podía volver a comprar lo que había sacrificado. Si fuera capaz de llorar, lo habría hecho. En cambio sintió la frialdad paralizadora extendiéndose por su cuerpo, llenando la región donde su corazón debería haber estado. No fue difícil alejarse de ella. Era terriblemente fácil.

Hinata soltó un sonido inarticulado cuando él se desenredó de su abrazo. Él la abandonó como había abandonado a las demás, sin mirar hacia atrás.

De algún modo Hinata se dirigió al salón de baile, demasiado aturdida para pensar que pasaría después. Naruto no estaba allí. El elegante clamor del baile le facilitó mantener las apariencias. Bailó varias veces con diferentes compañeros, sonriendo superficialmente.

Conversó con voz ligera que parecía extraña a sus propios oídos. Era evidente que su dolor no era visible, ya que nadie pareció notar que algo andaba mal. Pero entonces apareció Temari Narad. La expresión de la cara de Temari cambió de una sonrisa a un tímido ceño cuando se acercó.

\- ¿Hinata? - preguntó en voz baja.- ¿Qué pasó?

Hinata estaba en silencio, mientras el pánico la asaltaba. Cualquier signo de compasión la llevaría al límite. Tendría que dejar el baile inmediatamente, o se echaría a llorar.

\- Oh, lo he pasado deliciosamente.- dijo rápidamente.- Solamente tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza. Es bastante tarde, no estoy acostumbrada a semejantes horas. Quizás debería retirarme.

Temari hizo un gesto de tocarla, luego retiró su mano. Los ojos aterciopelados se llenaron de compasión.

\- ¿Quieres hablar?

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

\- Gracias, pero estoy muy cansada.

Mientras las dos mujeres conversaban, Fûka Ashby las observaba desde más allá de la habitación. Se había aislado en un rincón con Lord Hidan Lansdale, uno de los muchos admiradores que habían buscado sin éxito sus favores durante años. La esperanza de ganar el acceso a su cama le mantenía volviendo vez tras vez, pero ella siempre lo desdeñaba. A pesar de su supuesta virilidad y su carnal hermosura, él nunca había tenido nada que ella deseara. Hasta ahora.

Ella le sonrió a sus ojos entrecerrados.

\- Hidan, ¿ves a esa mujer que está de pie al lado de Temari Nara?

Con indiferencia él apartó la mirada de ella, su mirada se posó sobre la pareja.

\- Oh, la encantadora señorita Hyuga.- comentó. - Sí, desde luego.- Contemplando los generosos encantos de Hinata, se humedeció los labios con la gruesa lengua.- Un pequeño bombón.- Volvió a mirar a Fûka, saboreando su belleza, mostrada en un diáfano vestido color lavanda.- Sin embargo, prefiero a una mujer mundana y de experiencia, que pueda satisfacer a un hombre de mis variados gustos.

\- Desde luego.- la encantadora cara de Fûka asumió un duro molde.- Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿verdad, Hidan? Quizás es el momento de que intimemos más nuestra amistad.

Un rubor de voracidad sexual se exaltó por su garganta. - Quizás sí.- susurró, acercándose un paso más.

Con delicadeza ella apoyó su abanico contra su pecho, manteniéndolo a raya. - Pero primero te pediría un favor.

\- Un favor.- repitió con cautela.

\- Lo encontrarás bastante agradable, te lo aseguro.- los labios de Fûka se curvaron en una sonrisa malévola.- Cuando ese 'precioso bomboncito', como tu le llamas, se vaya a dormir, quiero que te acerques a su habitación y...

\- Poniéndose de puntillas, Fûka le susurró su plan, mientras él se ruborizó más profundamente.- Considérala un bocado para estimular tu apetito,- terminó Fûka. - antes de que disfrutes del plato principal más tarde esta noche.

Primero la señorita Hyuga... después yo.

Hidan sacudió su cabeza momentáneamente consternando. - Pero hay un rumor.- protestó.- Dicen que Naruto Uzumaki está enamorado de ella.

\- Ella no se lo contará. No se lo contará a nadie. Estará demasiado avergonzada.

Considerando la proposición, Hidan finalmente asintió con una alegre carcajada de placer lascivo.

\- Bien. Mientras me cuentes por qué quieres este favor. ¿Tiene algo que ver con tu antigua relación con Uzumaki?

La barbilla de Fûka descendió en un pequeño asentimiento.

\- Voy a arruinar todo lo que él aprecia, - murmuró.- Si le atrae la inocencia, procuraré corromperla. Si cualquier mujer es lo bastante tonta para interesarse por él, la arruinaré. No le dejaré tener nada... a no ser que él se arrastre de rodillas para que yo sea suya.

Hidan la miró fascinado.

\- Qué criatura tan extraordinaria eres. Una tigresa. ¿Me juras por todo lo que te es sagrado que te rendirás a mi esta noche?

\- No tengo nada sagrado. - Fûka río ligeramente.- Pero me rendiré a ti esta noche, Hidan ...después de que hayas terminado con la señorita Hyuga.

.

.

Continuará...


	18. Es como debe ser

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**.Dieciséis: Es como debe ser.**_

* * *

Rechazando con delicadeza los intentos de Temari de hablar con ella, Hinata le dio las buenas noches y se deslizó del salón de baile. Fue arriba sola. La música y las risas del salón de baile apagándose con cada paso, hasta que alcanzó el silencio de su habitación.

Negándose a llamar a una camarera, Hinata se las arregló para lograr salir de su vestido sin ayuda. Dejó el vivo montón de terciopelo en el suelo, con su ropa interior blanca de lino.

Parecía demasiado esfuerzo recoger las ropas. Después de ponerse el camisón, se sentó en el borde de la cama y se permitió pensar por primera vez desde que Naruto la había dejado sola en el jardín.

\- Él nunca fue mío para perderlo.- dijo en voz alta. Se preguntó si hubiera algo que podría haber hecho de manera diferente, algo más que podría haber dicho. No... ella no tenía motivos para lamentarse. No había sido un error amarle, tampoco se había equivocado en decírselo. Una mujer sofisticada podría haber jugado su mano con más astucia, pero Hinata sabía poco sobre juegos. Era mejor ser abierta y generosa... y si su amor no era devuelto, al menos no podía ser tachada de cobarde.

Arrodillándose al lado de la cama, dobló sus manos y cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

\- Querido Dios, - dijo en un susurro estrangulado. - puedo soportarlo un tiempo..., pero por favor no permitas que me hiera para siempre.- Estuvo inmóvil durante mucho tiempo, mientras su mente daba vueltas con pensamientos dolorosos. En la mezcla confusa de sus emociones, había un rastro de compasión por Naruto Uzumaki. Durante un instante esta noche, rápido como el destello de un relámpago, él había estado tentado de arriesgarse a amar a alguien. De algún modo dudaba de que él alguna vez llegara a estar tan cerca otra vez.

_¿Y yo? _se preguntó desalentada, apagando la lámpara y metiéndose lentamente en la cama. _Solamente me las arreglaré de alguna manera con todo esto, y continuaré. Y un día, con la gracia de Dios ... podre ser lo bastante fuerte para amar a otro_.

Durante un rato Naruto se rezagó en la sala de billar con una copa de brandy, sólo escuchando a medias las lánguidas conversaciones de los hombres que se habían retirado allí para fumar caballerosamente. La atmósfera empalagosa lo hizo sentirse como un tigre enjaulado. Se marchó silenciosamente, llevándose el brandy con él. Mientras vagaba por la primera planta de la mansión, Naruto vio un destello blanco sobre la magnífica escalera.

Dando la bienvenida a cualquier distracción sobre la perspectiva de volver al salón de baile, fue a investigar. A mitad de camino de subida de la escalera vio a Matsuri con su camisón blanco desaliñado, su pelo largo una masa enredada. Ella estaba acurrucada al lado de la barandilla en un esfuerzo por ocultarse. Al verle, ella sostuvo un dedo sobre sus labios en un gesto silencio. Con aire despreocupado Naruto subió la escalera y se sentó a su lado. Él descansó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas dobladas.

\- ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama a esta hora?

\- Me escabullo abajo para ver todos esos bonitos vestidos.- le informó Matsuri en un susurro.- No se lo digas a mamá.

\- No lo haré, siempre que vuelvas a subir a tu habitación.

\- Después de que vea cómo es el baile.

Él sacudió su cabeza firmemente.

\- Las niñas no deberían vagar por la casa en camisón.

\- ¿Por qué? - Matsuri se miró a sí misma, metiendo sus pies desnudos bajo el dobladillo de la ropa. - Esto lo cubre todo. ¿Ves?

\- No es apropiado.- Naruto se resistió al impulso de sonreír con gravedad mientras se oía a si mismo pronunciando una declaración sobre decoro.

\- Mamá no tiene que ser apropiada.

\- Tampoco tú, cuando seas más mayor.

\- Pero tío Naruto... - suplicó Matsuri, y luego suspiró pesadamente cuando ella vio sus cejas bajar amenazadoramente.- Está bien volveré arriba. ¡Pero un día voy a tener un vestido de baile de plata y oro... y me quedaré despierta y bailaré toda la noche!

Naruto bajó la mirada a su pequeña cara. - Ese día no tardará mucho en llegar.- dijo él. - Un día tendrás a todos los hombre de Londres pidiéndote matrimonio.

\- Oh, no quiero casarme con nadie.- dijo seriamente.- Todo lo que quiero es mi propio establo lleno de caballos.

Naruto sonrió ligeramente. - Te lo recordaré cuando tengas dieciocho.

\- Tal vez me casaré contigo.- dijo con una risita infantil.

\- Eso es muy amable de tu parte, cariño.- Él le despeinó el pelo.- Pero querrás casarte con alguien de tu propia edad, no con algún viejo de pacotilla.

Una nueva voz interrumpió desde el pie de la escalera.

\- Tiene razón.- dijo sedosamente Fûka Ashby.- A mí me forzaron a casarme con un viejo, y mira lo que me pasó.

La sonrisa de Matsuri desapareció.

Con la percepción natural de un niño, ella sintió la corrupción bajo el hermoso exterior de Fûka. Con cautela ella se acercó poco a poco a Naruto mientras Fûka subía los escalones con movimientos fluidos, llenos de gracia. Haciendo una pausa delante de ellos, Fûka miró a la niña con aversión.

\- Márchate, niña. Quiero hablar con el sr. Uzumaki a solas.

Con vacilación Matsuri echó un vistazo a Naruto. Él se inclinó y le susurró. - Vuelve a la cama, señorita.

En cuanto la niña se fue, desapareció toda calidez de la cara de Naruto Levantando su copa de brandy, se la bebió de un trago lo último del caliente líquido ambarino. Él permaneció sentado, sin fingir nada de cortesía.

\- ¿Por qué la cara sombría? - ronroneó Fûka. - ¿Pensando en tu tierna escena en el jardín con Hinata Hyuga? - Ella sonrió cuando su mirada se disparó hacia la suya.- Sí, querido, soy totalmente consciente de tu interés por esa modesta violeta de campo, y todo los demás también. Esto nos ha proporcionado una buena cantidad de diversión a todos. Naruto Uzumaki enamorado de una tímida pequeña don nadie. Deberías haberme dicho que te gusta que tus mujeres jueguen a las inocentes, podría haberte complacido.

Sinuosamente ella se puso contra la balaustrada y le sonrió.

Naruto la miró, tentado de empujarla escaleras abajo o mandarla al diablo... pero algo lo detuvo. No le gustaba el aire de satisfacción de su cara. Algo andaba muy mal.

Pacientemente esperó mientras ella siguió su discurso. Sus duros ojos azules no se movieron de los suyos.

\- ¿Cómo es hacer el amor con una mujer así, querido? Ella no puede satisfacer demasiado a un hombre de tu fuerte apetito. No puedo imaginarme que ella supiera lo principal acerca de complacerte. - Fûka suspiró pensativamente.- Los hombres son tan tontos. Me atrevo a decir que te crees enamorado de ella. ¿Necesito recordarte que no eres capaz de amar? No eres nada más que un animal grande y vigoroso... y yo no te preferiría de ninguna otra forma.- frunció sus labios rojos provocativamente.- Déjales los sentimientos y la insensatez romántica a otros hombres. Lo que tú tienes es mucho mejor que un corazón... una buena polla grande. Esto es todo lo que tienes para ofrecer a tu campesina. Ella probablemente no sabe lo suficiente bastante para apreciarlo... aunque ahora... al menos tendrá una base para comparar.

\- Ella esperó con una sonrisa felina a que sus últimas palabras hicieran mella.

¿Comparar? Naruto se levantó despacio, mirándola fijamente. Una sacudida de ansiedad provocó que su corazón bombeara con desagradable fuerza. Su voz era entrecortada.

\- ¿Qué has hecho, Fûka?

\- Le he hecho un favor, en realidad. He reclutado a alguien para ayudarle a aprender más sobre los hombres. Mientras hablamos, ella está en su habitación 'arriesgándose a la aventura', como decís los Cockneys, con nuestro viril Lord Hidan. Ya no tan inocente.

La copa brandy cayó de la mano de Naruto y hecho rodar, sin romperse, bajando la escalera densamente alfombrada.

\- Jesús.- susurró, dándose la vuelta para lanzarse a subir las escaleras. Las subió de tres en tres, mientras Fûka gritaba tras él.

\- No te molestes en encargarte de su rescate, mi pobre galán. Es demasiado tarde.- Ella comenzó a reír salvajemente.- En este momento ya está hecho.

Al principio la mente aturdida de Hinata sólo pudo reconocerlo como una pesadilla. No podía ser real. Había sido despertada por una enorme mano tapando su boca. La cara hinchada, rubicunda de un extraño era apenas visible en la oscuridad. El peso de su cuerpo cayó sobre ella cuando él se unió a ella en la cama. Ella se quedó rígida de terror y trató de gritar, pero todo sonido fue sofocado por su mano parecida a una garra. Su pesada corpulencia la aplastó, aplanando sus pechos dolorosamente y haciendo salir el aire de sus pulmones.

\- Tranquila, tranquila.- dijo gruñendo, con impaciencia alzándole el camisón.- Encantadora criatura. Te observé esta noche... esos pechos magníficos hinchándose sobre tu vestido. No luches. Soy el hombre mejor dotado de Londres. Relájate, disfrutarás de ello. Ya lo verás.

Desesperadamente trató de morderle y agarrarle, pero nada podía detener a sus muslos fuertes empujando entre los suyos. El olor a sudor y perfume acre de su piel llenó las ventanas de su nariz, mientras las manos indecisas buscaban sobre su cuerpo medio vestido.

Ahogándose en sus propios gritos sofocados, Hinata se sintió hundirse en un vacío oscuro, sin aire.

De pronto la mano castigadora abandonó su boca, y el enorme peso fue levantado de ella. Ella fue finalmente capaz de gritar con espeluznante fuerza. Saliendo con dificultad de la cama, corrió sin dirección hasta que se encontró encogida en un rincón. Hubo un aterrador gruñido en la habitación, como si hubiera sido soltada una fiera. Parpadeando rápidamente, trató de entender lo que pasaba. Su mano voló a su boca, conteniendo otro grito.

Dos hombres rodaban una y otra vez por el suelo, chocando contra el lavabo. La jarra de porcelana y la palangana cayeron y se rompieron. Gruñendo cruelmente, los puños de Naruto chocaron contra la cara de Hidan. Con un aullido de dolor, Hidan logró sacárselo de encima. Naruto rodó con facilidad y se puso de pie. Hidan logró ponerse de pie y le miró fijamente horrorizado.

\- ¡Santo Dios, hombre, discutamos esto como seres civilizados!

Los dientes de Naruto brillaron en la habitación oscura, sus labios se torcieron en una demoníaca cara de desprecio.

\- Después de que te arranque la cabeza y te saque la tripas por el cuello.

Hidan gimoteó de miedo cuando Naruto le siguió otra vez, estrellándole de un golpe contra el suelo. Los puños brutales descendieron sobre él despiadadamente, hasta que Hidan logró un golpe propio y ganó el respiro de otro segundo. Él levantó una mano a su propia cara, descubriendo que le corría la sangre.

\- ¡Mi nariz está rota! - gritó preso del pánico, avanzando lentamente hacia atrás hasta la puerta mientras Naruto le seguía los pasos despiadadamente. Para alivio de Hidan apareció un mayordomo de la casa, mirando fijamente la habitación alarmado y aturdido.- ¡Por favor,- sollozó Hidan, agarrando el tobillo del criado, - manténgalo lejos de mí! Está tratando de matarme...

\- No tendrás tanta suerte.- interrumpió Naruto, agarrando rápidamente un fragmento de cerámica rota y acercándose a él.

Valientemente el mayordomo se colocó entre Naruto y su deseada víctima.

\- Sr. Uzumaki, - el criado tembló, mirando fijamente al gigante enfurecido delante suyo, - debe esperar hasta...

\- Sal de mi camino.- Consciente del aristócrata llorica buscando su protección, el criado no se movió.

\- No, señor.- dijo con vacilación.

Más criados y varios invitados comenzaron a aparecer, todos apiñándose para ver a que se debía la conmoción. Naruto sujetó a Hidan con una sanguinaria mirada.

\- La próxima vez que te vea a ti, y a la zorra de corazón helado que te envió, los mataré a ambos. Dile eso.

Hidan volvió a encogerse de miedo.

\- Hay testigos que declararán tus amenazas...

Naruto cerró de golpe la puerta, encerrándose a solas en la habitación con Hinata. Él dejó caer el pedazo de cerámica rota y se dio la vuelta hacia ella, apartando de un golpe su cuantioso pelo rubio de los ojos. Ella se rodeó con el delgado camisón como si la protegiera. Su cara estaba vacía, como si no le reconociera. Cuando él vio que todo su cuerpo temblaba, fue hacia ella y la cogió en sus brazos.

En silencio la llevó a la cama y se sentó con ella en su regazo. Ella estaba inmóvil contra su ancho pecho, con sus brazos rodeándole el cuello, su cabeza apretada contra su hombro. Ambos respiraban con gran esfuerzo, una de miedo, el otro de rabia. Cuando su cólera disminuyó, Naruto se dio cuenta de la multitud de voces reuniéndose fuera de la puerta. Nadie se atrevió a entrar. Sólo Dios sabía lo que pensaban que estaba pasando allí. Sería mejor que dejara a Hinata al cuidado de otro.

Él no se dio cuenta de que ella estaba llorando hasta que su mejilla mojada acarició su cuello. Ningún sollozo, solamente lágrimas silenciosas que resbalaban por su cara y rompían su corazón. Despacio él soltó sus manos y acarició su pelo suelto y su espalda.

\- ¿Te hizo daño? - se atrevió finalmente a preguntar.

Ella sabía lo que él quería decir.

\- No - dijo con la voz acuosa.- Llegaste a tiempo. ¿Cómo lo supiste? Como...

\- Más tarde.- En este momento él no pudo reunir el valor para explicarle que ella había sido asaltada por su culpa. Hinata se relajó contra él con un suspiro entrecortado, secándose las lágrimas. Era imposible creer que el mismo hombre que había atacado a Lord Hidan tan brutalmente podía abrazarla con semejante ternura. Nunca se había sentido tan segura, acunada contra su ancho pecho, sintiendo su respiración filtrándose por su pelo. Una de sus manos se extendió sobre su costado, su pulgar descanso contra la curva de su pecho. No era correcto por su parte abrazarla con tanta intimidad, pero ella no pudo atreverse a negárselo. Su cabeza se movió, y su boca acarició la suya en un suave beso. Cerrando los ojos, Hinata sintió sus labios tocar sus párpados delicados, sus pestañas mojadas.

Un golpe decidido sobre la puerta anunció la entrada de Temari Nara. Ella se deslizó dentro y se dio la vuelta para reprender al grupo de gente alrededor de la entrada.

\- Continúen.- dijo con un respingo.- Ahora todo está en orden. Deseo que todos vayan abajo y traten de abstenerse de chismorrear sobre cosas que no son de su incumbencia.- Cerró la puerta con firmeza y miró a la pareja sobre la cama.- ¡Maldición!.- dijo entre dientes, yendo a encender la lámpara de la mesilla.

Consciente del aspecto escandaloso de la situación, Hinata trató de arrastrarse del regazo de Naruto. Él la depositó bajo las mantas, metiéndola dentro con cuidado, y se sentó sobre la cama al lado de ella.

La mirada de Temari se movió de la cara aturullada de Hinata a la impasible de Naruto.

\- Esa cabra asquerosa de Hidan,- refunfuñó ella. - siempre supe que era un bastardo lascivo, pero que se atreviera a atacar a un invitado bajo mi techo... Bien, Shikamaru lo echará de la casa ahora mismo, y después de que yo haya acabado, Hidan no será recibido por nadie de la alta sociedad. Toma, pensé que esto podría ayudar.- Ella le dio un vaso de whisky a Naruto.- No puedo decidir quién lo necesita más de los dos.

Él se lo dio a Hinata, que lo olió con cautela y sacudió la cabeza.

\- No...

\- Bebe un poco por mí.- insistió con suavidad. Ella probó un pequeño trago y tosió cuando le quemó la garganta.

\- Ugh.- Ella hizo una mueca por el repugnante sabor. Con cautela tomó otro sorbo, y luego otro.

Naruto le empujó el whisky cuando ella trató de dárselo. - Sigue bebiendo.

Temari arrimó una silla a la cama y se sentó. Quitándose la diadema de joyas de su frente, se frotó las sienes distraídamente. Captando la mirada preocupada de Hinata, ella soltó una carcajada sardónica.

\- Bien, ahora has tenido tu primer escándalo. No te preocupes, Naruto y yo somos perros viejos en este tipo de cosas. Nos ocuparemos de todo.

Hinata asintió con indecisión, levantando el vaso a sus labios. Cuanto más bebía, más fácil era de tragar, hasta que se sintió insegura y muy caliente, como si el calor partiera de sus huesos. Al principio pensó que nunca dormiría otra vez, pero pronto los frenéticos pensamientos en su mente fueron substituidos por el agotamiento. Naruto y Temari comenzaron a hablar distraídamente, haciendo comentarios evasivos sobre el baile, los invitados, incluso del tiempo.

Naruto suavizó su voz cuando vio que el whisky surtía efecto. Finalmente los ojos de Hinata se cerraron, y ella soltó un pequeño bostezo. Su respiración se hizo regular y profunda.

Parecía una niña, recostada bajo las mantas, su pelo ondeando sobre la almohada, sus largas pestañas abanicando sus mejillas. Asegurándose de que estaba dormida, le acarició la palma de la mano con la yema de su dedo, maravillándose de la suavidad de su piel.

Temari le miró con un rastro de asombro. - Realmente la amas. Hasta este momento nunca pensé realmente que podría pasarte.

Él estaba en silencio, incapaz de admitir la verdad.

Temari habló otra vez.

\- Ella está en un grave problema, Naruto.

\- No, llegué aquí a tiempo. Él no le hizo daño.

Aunque la voz de Temari era baja, no cambió su intensidad.

\- Piensa, Naruto. No importa si Hidan en realidad la violó o no. Nadie la aceptará ahora. Nadie creerá que ella no ha sido arruinada. Los rumores la seguirán de vuelta al pueblo. La gente chismorreará y la atormentará durante el resto de su vida. Las madres mantendrán a sus niños lejos de 'su corrupta influencia', será un paria. No tienes ni idea de lo atrasados que son esa gente. Crecí en el campo, sé lo que es. Si algún hombre realmente se digna a casarse con ella, él la considerará un bien de segunda mano. Ella tendrá que estarle agradecida el resto de su vida, y aguantar cualquier clase de trato que él decida imponerle.

¡Dios, ojalá no la hubiera invitado aquí!

\- Ojalá.- convino con frialdad.

\- Bien, ¿cómo iba a saber que a Lord Hidan se le metería en la cabeza hacer algo así?

Naruto tragó con fuerza, bajando su mirada acusadora. Miró a la inocente dormida a su lado, y tocó un mechón sedoso de pelo.

\- Dime que se debe hacer ahora.

\- ¿Para volver a hacer respetable a Hinata otra vez? - Temari se encogió de hombros con impotencia.- Encontraremos a alguien que se case con ella. Cuanto antes mejor.- le soltó una mirada sarcástica.- ¿Algún candidato en mente?

Hinata despertó temprano, mirando inexpresivamente el techo desconocido. Le llevó varios minutos recordar donde estaba. Frotándose los ojos, gimió con tristeza. Le palpitaban las sienes con un dolor agudo. Se sentía bastante mareada. Con cuidado salió sigilosamente de la cama y buscó con las manos su vestido gris. Cuando estuvo totalmente vestida, su pelo recogido en la nuca, llamó a una criada. Apareció Françoise, luciendo una expresión tan comprensiva que quedó claro que ella sabía de la noche anterior.

Pálida y con dominio de sí misma, Hinata la sonrió brevemente. - Françoise, necesito tu ayuda para embalar mis pertenencias.- apuntó a su ropa.- Me voy a casa cuanto antes.

La criada comenzó a charlar, señalando la puerta y mencionando el nombre de lady Nara.

\- ¿La condesa desea que yo la vea? - preguntó Hinata, perpleja.

Françoise hizo un esfuerzo cuidadoso de hablar en inglés.

\- Con su permiso, mademoiselle...

\- Por supuesto.- dijo Hinata, aunque no tenía ningún deseo de hablar con Temari ni con nadie más esta mañana. Ella preferiría mucho más escabullirse y tratar de olvidar que alguna vez había venido a la finca Nara.

La casa estaba en silencio mientras Hinata seguía a Françoise al ala este, donde estaban situadas las suites privadas de los Nara. Las nueve en punto, era demasiado temprano para que la mayor parte de los invitados se hubieran levantado. Sólo los criados estaban levantados, quitando el polvo, vaciando orinales, llevando brazadas de leña, limpiando rejillas, y encendiendo el fuego.

Françoise la condujo a un pequeño salón decorado en tonos blanco y azul verdoso, lleno de elegantes muebles de diseño Sheraton. Dándole una sonrisa alentadora, la criada se marchó.

Hinata entró en el salón vacío y deambuló hasta la mesa de media luna contra la pared. La mesa tenía un surtido de jade tallado, marfil, y animales de lapislázuli. Cogiendo un diminuto elefante de jade, Hinata lo examinó con cuidado. Se sobresaltó cuando oyó la voz de Naruto Uzumaki detrás suyo.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras esta mañana?.- Dejando la pieza tallada, Hinata se volvió lentamente.

\- Es...estaba esperando a Temari.- Naruto parecía no haber dormido en absoluto. Hinata dudaba de que siquiera se hubiera cambiado de ropa, la cual estaba arrugada y desaliñada. Su pelo rubio estaba completamente despeinado, como si se hubiera pasado las manos por el cien veces durante la noche.- Actualmente, Temari no puede hacer mucho para ayudarte. Pero yo si.

Hinata se quedó perpleja.

\- No necesito la ayuda de nadie. Me marcho esta mañana, y... ¿Qué es eso en su mano? - Ella miró fijamente la hoja de papel que él sostenía, cubierta de gruesos garabatos negros.

\- Una lista .-De pronto serio, Naruto caminó hacia ella y apartó el surtido de figuras talladas. Aplanó el papel sobre la mesa, haciéndole señas para que lo mirarse.- Estos son los veinte solteros más elegibles de Inglaterra, catalogados por orden de preferencia. Si ninguno de ellos es de tu gusto, ampliaremos la lista, aunque estos son los más apropiados por la edad y el carácter...

\- ¿Qué? - Hinata le miró con incredulidad.- ¿Ahora tratas de casarme? - se le escapó una balbuceante carcajada aturdida.- ¿Por qué demonios cualquiera de esos hombres me propondría matrimonio?

\- Escoge un nombre. Te lo conseguiré.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- No hay un hombre en Inglaterra que no me deba un favor u otro.

\- Sr. Uzumaki, no hay ninguna necesidad para... esta absurdidad...

\- No tienes opción.- dijo con brusquedad.

\- Sí, la tengo. Puedo decidir no casarme con nadie, y volver a Konoha Corners a donde pertenezco.- Hinata se echó hacia atrás cuando él trató de darle la lista.- No miraré ningún nombre. No conozco a ninguno de esos hombres. No quiero casarme con un extraño solamente por decoro. Realmente mi reputación no significa demasiado para mí... ni para nadie más.

\- Las noticias de esto alcanzarán el pueblo. Sabes las cosas que dirán sobre ti.

\- No me preocupa lo que digan. Yo sabré la verdad, y eso me bastará.

\- ¿Incluso cuándo tu precioso Otsutsuki te mire por encima del hombro por ser a una mujer arruinada?

Eso hizo que Hinata se estremeciera, la imagen de Toneri y su madre tratándola con compasión despectiva bajo una capa de virtud cristiana... pero ella negó con resolución.

\- Soportaré cualquier carga que el Señor tenga a bien darme. Soy más fuerte de lo que crees, sr. Uzumaki.

\- No tienes que ser fuerte. Toma el nombre de alguien. Alguno de los hombres de esta lista tienen los medios para mantenerte a ti y a tus padres lujosamente.

\- No me importa el lujo. Todavía puedo permitirme mis principios. No me cambiará algún pretendiente poco dispuesto simplemente por salvar mi nombre.

\- Nadie puede permitirse principios en estos tiempos.- Ella se calmó más aún ante su creciente impaciencia.

\- Yo puedo. Y nunca podría casarme con alguien a quien no ame.

Naruto rechinó los dientes.

\- ¡Todos los demás lo hacen!

\- Yo no soy cómo los demás.- tragándose una respuesta poco halagüeña, Naruto logró auto controlarse.

\- ¿Podrías al menos mirar esto? - preguntó entre dientes.

Fue hacia él y echó un vistazo a la lista pulcramente escrita, descubriendo que el nombre de Lord Inuzuka estaba en lo alto.

\- 'Vizconde ' se escribe con una "z". - murmuró.

Un ceño de impaciencia cruzó su cara.

\- ¿Qué piensas de él? Bailaron juntos anoche.

\- Me gustó bastante, pero... ¿estás seguro de que él es el soltero más elegible de Inglaterra? Encuentro eso difícil de creer.

\- Inuzuka es joven, con título, inteligente, tiene buen corazón, y tiene un ingreso anual que hace que incluso me piquen los dedos. Él es la mejor presa que jamás he visto.- Naruto puso una sonrisa falsa, poco natural sobre su cara.- También creo que le gustan los libros. Una vez le oí hablando de Shakespeare. Te gustaría casarte con alguien que lee, ¿no? Y es guapo. Alto... ojos marrones... sin cicatrices de viruela...

\- No.

\- Naruto pareció ofendido, sus sonrisa de pantera zalamera desapareció.

\- Él tiene una frente alta. Es un signo de nobleza.

\- Si estás tan cautivado, cásate con él.- Hinata se alejó a la ventana, volviéndole la espalda.

Abandonando todo intento de diplomacia, Naruto la siguió con el papel agarrado en su mano.

\- ¡Escoge uno o te haré tragar esto!

Ella se quedó como si nada ante su furia.

\- Sr. Uzumaki, - dijo con mucho cuidado - eres muy amable al interesarte tanto por mi bienestar. Pero es mejor que me quede solterona. Nunca encontraré a un marido que no se ofendiera por que escriba. No importa lo bien intencionado que fuera él al principio, se defraudaría por mi hábito de abandonar mis deberes de esposa para trabajar en mis novelas...

\- Aprenderá a vivir con ello.

\- ¿Qué pasa si no lo hace? ¿Qué pasa si me prohíbe que escriba para siempre? Lamentablemente, sr. Uzumaki, una esposa está a la merced de los caprichos de su marido en tales asuntos. ¿Cómo puedes sugerirme que confíe mi vida y mi felicidad a un extraño que no puede tratarme con respeto?

\- Te tratará como una reina,- dijo Naruto con seriedad.- o responderá ante mí.

Hinata le dio un vistazo reprobatorio. - No soy tan ingenua, sr. Uzumaki. No tendrías poder para hacer algo por mí, una vez que pertenezca a otro hombre.

Naruto sintió que se ruborizaba. - Cualquier cosa es mejor que dejarte volver a ese agujero apestoso de pueblo para vivir sola y ser despreciada por todos.

\- ¿Cómo piensas detenerme?- preguntó con suavidad.

\- Yo... - Naruto se detuvo con la boca abierta. Daño físico, chantaje, y ruina financiera, sus amenazas comerciales, no eran opciones en este caso. Ella no tenía deudas de juego, ningún pasado escandaloso, nada que él pudiera usar contra ella. Y de ninguna forma era susceptible al soborno. Con impaciencia consideró las posibilidades.- Cerraré tu editorial.- dijo finalmente. Ella lo enfureció al sonreír.

\- No escribo para ser publicada, sr. Uzumaki. Escribo porque me gusta el acto de poner palabras sobre el papel. Si no puedo ganar dinero vendiendo novelas, haré algún que otro trabajo en el pueblo, y simplemente escribiré para mi propio placer.- Enfrentada a su silencioso ceño fruncido, a sintió que su diversión se desvanecía. Le miró fijamente a sus brillantes ojos azules, entendiendo la razón de su incomodidad. Él estaba decidido a encontrar a otro hombre que cuidara de ella, pero esto no le evitaría quererla para él. - Aprecio tu preocupación, pero no hay ninguna razón para que te preocupes. No debes sentirte responsable de mí. Nada de esto es culpa tuya.

Naruto se puso pálido, como si ella le hubiera pegado con la mano en vez de darle las gracias. Una niebla de sudor apareció sobre su frente.

\- Lo de anoche fue culpa mía.- dijo con la voz ronca.- Una vez tuve una aventura con lady Fûka. Lord Hidan te atacó porque ella se lo pidió, por un deseo de herirme.

La cara de Hinata se puso blanca. Le llevó medio minuto formar una respuesta.

\- Comprendo.- murmuró. - Bien... eso confirma todo lo que he oído sobre lady Fûka. Y aunque deberías haber tenido más sentido que llevar una aventura con una mujer así, la culpa es suya, no tuya.- Ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió ligeramente.- Además, detuviste a Lord Hidan a tiempo. Siempre te estaré agradecida por eso.

Naruto la odió por ser tan dulcemente misericordiosa. Cerró los ojos y se frotó la frente.

\- Maldita seas, ¿qué quieres de mí?

\- Te lo dije anoche.

\- la niebla sobre su frente se volvió a finas gotitas, mientras el pulso de Naruto se volvió fuerte y rápido. Él había pensado que jamás nada le llevaría a esto. ¿Y si realmente lograra alejarse una vez más? Parecía que sencillamente volvería otra vez.

La mirada de Hinata se puso sobre él, mientras esperó lo que parecieron ser minutos infinitos.

Tenía miedo de hablar, su cuerpo entero se tensó con anticipación. De repente él cruzó la distancia entre ellos y la tomó en sus brazos, sosteniéndola contra su corazón palpitante. Su voz era tan grave y firme mientras le hablaba justo encima de su oído.

\- Cásate conmigo, Hinata.

\- ¿Estás seguro? - susurró.- ¿No te echarás atrás?

Era extraño, pero con las palabras dichas, se sintió poderosamente aliviado, como si una parte siempre divergente de sí mismo acabara de encajar en su lugar.

\- Dijiste que querías esto, - murmuró - incluso sabiendo lo peor sobre mí. Déjalo entrar en tu cabeza, entonces.

Hinata acarició con la nariz el costado caliente de su cuello.

\- Sí, Sr. Uzumaki, - susurró - me casaré contigo.

.

.

Continuará...


	19. Nunca te abandonare

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**.Diecisiete: Nunca te abandonare.**_

* * *

Tras haber sido informada del compromiso, Temari Nara estaba llena de alegría y rebosando de una multitud de proyectos.

\- Debes permitir que Shikamaru y yo te demos una boda, Hinata. Algo pequeño y elegante en la capilla de la Hacienda Nara, o en nuestra casa en Londres...

\- Gracias, - dijo Hinata con vacilación - pero creo que podríamos casarnos en el pueblo.- Ella miró a Naruto de manera inquisitiva ante su reacción a la idea. Su expresión era insondable, pero él contestó de buena gana.

\- Lo que tú quieras.- Ahora que había dado el paso, no se preocupaba por los detalles: donde, como, o incluso cuando. Todo lo que importaba era que ahora ella era suya... y pagaría cualquier precio para conservarla.

Temari continuó con excitación.

\- Entonces les daremos una recepción. Tengo muchos amigos maravillosos a los que presentarte, respetables y de otra clase. Mientras tanto te enviaremos a casa en uno de nuestros carruajes, Hinata, y Naruto puede quedarse aquí para hablar con Shikamaru...

\- Me temo que no.- interrumpió Naruto.- Hinata y yo nos marchamos en una hora. En mi carruaje.

\- ¿Juntos? - Temari parecía sorprendida, y luego sacudió la cabeza.- No pueden. ¿No comprendes lo que la gente dirá cuándo descubran que los dos se han marchado?

\- Nada que no hayan dicho ya.- Él deslizó un brazo posesivo alrededor de los hombros de Hinata.

Temari irguió su cuerpo menudo tanto como le fue posible, adoptando el tono enérgico de una carabina defendiendo su carga.

\- ¿Dónde planeas ir?

Naruto sonrió despacio. - No es de tu maldita incumbencia. - Ignorando las balbuceantes protestas de Temari, bajó la mirada a su prometida y levantó las cejas burlonamente.

Cuando encontró sus brillantes ojos azules, Hinata comprendió que él tenía la intención de llevarla a Londres y acostarse con ella. Sus nervios tintinearon alarmados.

\- No estoy segura que sea aconsejable... - comenzó diplomáticamente, pero él la cortó.

\- Ve a empacar tus cosas.

Oh, la arrogancia. Pero era parte de por qué le amaba, su decidida determinación de conseguir lo que quería. Sólo la ciega, intimidatoria obstinación le había permitido ascender del arroyo. Ahora que la perspectiva de casarse con ella estaba dentro de su alcance, planeaba asegurarse y comprometerla total y realmente. Después de esta noche no habría vuelta atrás. Hinata miró fijamente la amplia extensión de su pecho, consciente del peso de su brazo sobre sus hombros, la suave caricia apacible de su pulgar e índice contra su cuello.

Bien... aunque era censurable, ella deseaba lo mismo.

\- Naruto, - dijo Temari con voz acerada,- no te permitiré forzar a esta pobre niña a algo para lo que no está preparada...

\- No es una niña.- Sus dedos se apretaron sobre su nuca.- Dile lo que quieres, Hinata.

Con impotencia Hinata levantó la cabeza y miró a Temari, su cara se volvió de un profundo tono carmesí. - Yo... me marcho con el sr. Uzumaki.- No tuvo que mirar a Naruto para saber que él estaba sonriendo de satisfacción.

Temari suspiró brevemente.

\- ¡Toda esta situación es indecente!

\- Un sermón de Temari la rebelde sobre comportamiento indecente.- se burló Naruto, inclinándose para besar en la frente a su amiga de muchos años.- Guárdatela para otro momento. Quiero marcharme antes de que todos se despierten.

Durante el viaje en carruaje a Londres, Naruto incitó a Hinata a hablarle sobre el compromiso con Toneri. Ella contestó incómodamente con evasivas, sin querer hablar mal de su antiguo novio a sus espaldas.

\- Ahora todo eso es pasado. Preferiría no hablar de Toneri.

\- Quiero saber cómo se terminó entre ustedes. Por todo lo que sé estoy atrapado en medio de una pelea de amantes, y tú vuelves corriendo a él cuando el humo se despeja.

\- ¡Pero no puedes pensar eso de verdad!

\- ¿No puedo? - Su voz era peligrosamente tranquila. Hinata le miró con el ceño fruncido, aunque por dentro estuviera divertida. La criatura grande y fuertemente masculina sentada frente a ella se cocía a fuego lento de celos, claramente deseando luchar con su rival invisible.

\- No hay mucho que contar.- dijo con serenidad.- El problema comenzó justo después de que Toneri me pidiera matrimonio. Aunque éramos felices al principio, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que descubriéramos que no encajábamos. Toneri dijo que yo no era la misma mujer que había conocido toda su vida. Dijo que yo había cambiado, y tenía razón.

Nosotros nunca habíamos discutido antes, pero de pronto parecía que no podíamos estar de acuerdo en nada. Me temo que le hice muy infeliz.

\- Entonces fuiste muy descarada.- comentó Naruto, pareciendo contento. Con su buen humor restaurado, alargó la mano para acariciarla con intimidad sobre el muslo.- Está bien. Me gusta que mis mujeres sean descaradas.

\- Bien, a Toneri no.- apartó su mano exploradora.- Él quiere una mujer que le permita mandarle. Quería que dejara de escribir, y llenara la casa de niños, y pasara el resto de mi vida atendiéndole a él, y su madre, a cuerpo de rey.

\- Estúpidos. - dijo Naruto sin rencor, exhibiendo el típico desdén Cockney por la gente sencilla del campo. Él la atrajo de un tirón en su regazo, sin hacer caso de los intentos de escaparse.- ¿Le hablaste de mí?

\- ¡Sr., Uzumaki! - Exclamó, protestando por el agarrón de sus manos sobre sus caderas. Él cerró sus brazos alrededor de ella. Sus caras estaban muy cerca, sus narices casi rozándose.

\- ¿Lo hiciste?

\- No, desde luego que no. Traté de no pensar en ti en absoluto.- los ojos de Hinata se entreabrieron cuando miró fijamente el hueco bronceado en la base de su garganta.

Disgustado por el civilizado confinamiento de una corbata, se había quitado la tela almidonada y había desabrochado el botón superior de su camisa blanca.- Soñé contigo.- confesó.

Naruto pasó la mano por su pelo oscuro y acercó más su cabeza a la suya. - ¿Qué hacía yo en tus sueños? - preguntó contra sus labios.

\- Me perseguías.- admitió en un susurro mortificado.

Una sonrisa deliciosa curvó su boca. - ¿Te atrape?

Antes de que pudiera contestar sus labios estaban sobre los suyos. Su boca se retorcía con delicadeza, su lengua buscando el sabor íntimo de ella. Cerrando los ojos, Hinata no protestó cuando él tomó sus muñecas en sus manos y entrelazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él estiró una de sus piernas para descansar el pie sobre el asiento. Atrapada en el refugio de sus fuertes muslos, no tenía otra opción que dejar que su cuerpo descasara sobre su dura longitud. Despacio la acarició y la besó, obteniendo un suculento placer de cada nervio.

Cuando comenzó a deslizar su mano dentro su corpiño, la tela de lana gruesa de su vestido se resistió a sus esfuerzos. Frustrado en su intento por alcanzar sus pechos, él apartó un mechón de su pelo y arrastró su boca sobre su garganta. Ella se puso rígida, incapaz de contenerse un gemido de placer. El carruaje se balanceó y se sacudió de pronto, obligando a sus cuerpos a cercarse más con el impacto.

Naruto se sintió acercándose a un punto de inflamación más allá del cual no habría vuelta. Con un gemido torturado apartó a la fuerza el cuerpo voluptuoso de Hinata del suyo y la mantuvo alejada, mientras él luchaba por salir de una niebla escarlata de deseo.

\- Ángel.- dijo con voz ronca, empujándola hacia el asiento de enfrente.- Se... será mejor que te que pases allí.

Perpleja, Hinata casi se cayó al suelo por su suave empujón.

\- ¿Pero por qué?

Naruto bajó la cabeza y clavó sus dedos en su pelo rubio. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió su mano acariciar su nuca.

\- No me toques.- dijo, con más brusquedad de lo que quería. Levantando la cabeza, miró fijamente la cara perpleja de Hinata con una sonrisa torcida.- Lo siento,- susurró - pero si no te alejas, cielo, vas a 'levantar los talones' para mí justo aquí.

Entraron en Bijû's discretamente por la puerta lateral, que estaba entusiastamente guardada por Chouji.

\- Sr. Uzumaki.- dijo con respeto, y apartó la vista de la invitada femenina con una muestra de tacto. Pero la capa gris que ella llevaba le era vagamente familiar. De pronto reconociendo al visitante, Chouji gritó con placer.

\- ¡Señorita Hyuga! ¡Pensé que nunca la veríamos aquí otra vez! Vuelve para investigar más, ¿eh?

Hinata enrojeció y sonrió, sin saber cómo contestar. - ¡Hola, Chouji!

\- ¿Le digo a Sai que usted está aquí? Él seguramente querrá saber...

Naruto interrumpió con una voz cortante. - Llamaré a mi jodido encargado si quiero verlo. Ahora mismo no quiero ser molestado.- Si los empleados era conscientes de su presencia, vendrían todos en tropel a rodearla en cuestión de minutos. No estaba de humor para celebraciones improvisadas por la vuelta de Hinata Hyuga. La había traído aquí en busca de intimidad.

\- Oh. Sí, sr. Uzumaki. - los ojos de Chouji se abrieron como platos empezando a comprender.

Con prudencia se calló y reanudó su puesto en la puerta.

Naruto llevó a Hinata a los apartamentos de la parte de arriba del club, su mano descansando sobre la pequeña espalda mientras subían la escalera. Ella se detuvo en cuanto entraron en el grupo de cuartos privados, e inspeccionaron el entorno con curiosidad.

\- Parece diferente.- comentó. De mucho mejor gusto, en realidad. Las cortinas de vivo color ciruela habían sido cambiadas por un fresco tono de azul polvo. El cuero dorado en relieve sobre las paredes había sido substituido por una capa de pintura de brillante color marfil. En lugar de la intrincada alfombra oriental en el suelo, había una elegante alfombra de diseño floral inglés.

\- Cambié algunas cosas después de que te marcharas.- dijo Naruto secamente, pensando en todos los muebles y tejidos arruinados que habían sido substituidos. Él la había deseado tan desesperadamente que sólo había sido capaz de aliviar el dolor bebiendo infinitas botellas de ginebra y destruyendo todo lo que estaba a la vista. Ahora ella estaba allí. Afirmaba amarle. De repente la situación parecia tan fantástica que temió estar teniendo un sueño etílico, y que despertaría en un estupor embotado para descubrir que ella no estaba allí.

Hinata deambuló de habitación en habitación, fijándose en todos los cambios, y él la siguió despacio. Cuando alcanzaron el dormitorio, Naruto estaba desconcertado por el denso silencio entre ellos. Estaba acostumbrado a las bromas provocativas, las sonrisas seductoras, a experimentar compañerismo. Ninguna de las mujeres que conocía estaba obstaculizada por la inhibición o la modestia. Pero Hinata estaba tranquila, sus movimientos se hicieron rígidos mientras iba hacia un jarrón con flores cortadas suspendido sobre una mesa lateral de bronce. De pronto Naruto sintió una punzada desconocida de remordimiento.

El impulso de traerla aquí había sido egoísta. Debería haberla permitido volver con su familia. Como el sinvergüenza cachondo que era, no la había dado opción.

\- ¿Es siempre tan incómodo? - Preguntó Hinata. Su voz era muy baja.

Naruto se dio la vuelta para mirarla, su mirada cayendo a la rosa blanca en sus manos. Ella la había tomado del arreglo de flores de invernadero. Sus dedos arrugaban nerviosamente los frágiles pétalos.

Con timidez Hinata olió la flor pálida y comenzó a insertarla de nuevo en el enorme florero.

\- Es agradable tener rosas en Enero.- murmuró.- Nada en el mundo tiene un olor tan encantador.

Ella era tan inocentemente hermosa, con las ondas desordenadas de su pelo cayendo alrededor de su cara. Sus músculos se tensaron en respuesta. Le gustaría tenerla pintada así, apoyada en la mesa con su cabeza vuelta hacia él, la flor blanca cogida en sus dedos.

\- Traerla aquí.- dijo él.

Ella obedeció, yendo hacia él y dándole la rosa. Él cerró sus dedos alrededor de la cabeza mullida de la flor y tiró con cuidado, liberando los pétalos de sus frágiles amarras.

Abandonando el tallo profanado, él abrió su mano sobre la cama. Los pétalos se dispersaron en una lluvia fragante. Hinata respiró aceleradamente, mirándole fijamente como hipnotizada. Naruto extendió la mano hacia ella, tomando su cara en sus manos grandes. La palma de su mano perfumada de rosa estaba caliente contra su mejilla mientras sus labios encontraban los suyos. Él la saboreó ligeramente, jugueteando, hasta que ella se abrió para permitir la lisa zambullida de su lengua. Sus manos acuñadoras abandonaron su cara y bajaron moviéndose por su espalda y sus costados, saboreando la forma de su cuerpo encerrado dentro del pesado vestido. Hinata se apoyó contra él, rodeándole los hombros con sus brazos.

Hubo un tirón en la cinta que encerraba su pelo, y una cortina rizada de mechones oscuros cayó en su espalda. Con un gruñido de placer Naruto hundió los dedos en su pelo, acariciando, entrelazando, llevándose puñados a su cara.

Un pulso palpitante latió en la garganta de Hinata cuando Naruto alargó la mano para desatar su vestido de lana. Ella estaba inmóvil bajo sus manos expertas, incluso cuando el vestido cayó al suelo para revelar su arrugada ropa interior de lino y sus medias de algodón cuidadosamente remendadas. Despacio Naruto se hundió de rodillas delante de ella, atrayendo su cuerpo contra su cara y respirando a través de su camisola suelta. Hinata se crispó como si se hubiera escaldado, sus pequeñas manos fueron a descansar sobre sus hombros.

Extendiendo la mano bajo el dobladillo de la camisola, Naruto encontró la cintura de sus calzones y los bajó hasta los tobillos, seguidos de sus medias. Sus manos recorrieron sus piernas desnudas, sus dedos se sumergieron en los huecos detrás de sus rodillas, subiendo por sus muslos hasta sus nalgas. Ella no paraba de moverse intranquila, pero permitió la caricia... hasta que sintió su boca invadiendo la parte superior del interior de su pierna, su lengua cruzando su piel en un ardiente roce. Tirando bruscamente de él con un incoherente tartamudeo, retrocedió hasta que sintió el borde de la cama contra sus caderas. Ella le miró sorprendida con los ojos como platos.

Durante un momento Naruto conoció una consternación igual a la suya. La había asustado.

Maldita sea, pensó... y se preguntó por primera vez en su vida como hacer el amor como un caballero. Procuró auto controlarse, mientras Hinata le echaba una mirada de disculpa. A escondidas ella atrajo largos haces de pelo hacia delante, ocultando su cuerpo escasamente vestido. Sospechando a medias que ella podría largarse, Naruto comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa.

Hinata se apoyó contra la enorme cama, agradecida por su apoyo. Un torbellino de pánico la atravesó cuando Naruto se quitó la camisa blanca. Ella desvió su mirada al suelo, pero no antes de haber visto lo grande y formidable que era su cuerpo, su torso con fuertes músculos, su pecho cubierto de Cicatrices plateadas marcaban su piel, herencias de su vida en los bajos fondos. Él era un hombre de enorme experiencia. Todo lo que era nuevo y aterrador para ella era normal para él. Él había conocido innumerables mujeres que estaban tan familiarizadas con ese acto como él. ¿Cómo podría él evitar sentirse decepcionado por ella?

\- Has hecho esto muchas veces antes, ¿no? - murmuró, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Oyó caer al suelo su pantalón. - Nunca con alguien a quien... - se detuvo y se aclaró la garganta.- Nunca con alguien como tu.- Sus pies desnudos caminaron sin hacer ruido por el suelo hacia ella.

Hinata se estremeció cuando sus manos rodearon su cintura, atrayéndola contra su cuerpo desnudo. El calor de su piel atravesó la capa insustancial de su camisola. Él excitado, palpitando con fuerza y enormemente erecto contra ella.

-Abre los ojos.- dijo.- No hay nada que temer.

Ella se obligó a obedecer, mirando fijamente su pecho. Su corazón latía tan violentamente que parecía aporrear sus costillas.

Como si él pudiera leer su mente, Naruto bajó su boca a su pelo y la abrazó con fuerza.

\- Hinata... voy cuidar de ti. Nunca te haré daño, ni te forzaré a hacer nada que no quieras hacer.- Respiró hondo y se forzó a añadir a de mala gana.- Si quieres que esto pare, entonces dímelo. Probablemente no seré agradable. Pero esperaré.

Nunca sabría cuánto le costaron esas palabras. Iba contra su naturaleza negarse a sí mismo lo que deseaba tan desesperadamente. Había sido privado de tanto cuando era joven, le había hecho egoísta hasta la médula. Pero sus necesidades se habían hecho demasiado importantes para él, su afecto demasiado precioso para ponerlo en peligro.

Hinata alzó la vista hacia él, leyendo la verdad en su cara. Finalmente su cuerpo se relajó contra el suyo.

\- Debes decirme como complacerte.- dijo con suavidad.- Yo no sé nada... y tú sabes demasiado.

Sus pestañas bajaron con un movimiento rápido de fuego azul. Una sonrisa sardónica tiró de las comisuras de su boca. - Encontraremos algún término medio.- prometió él, y la besó.

De buen grado Hinata dejó caer los brazos cuando él hizo bajar la camisola de sus caderas al suelo. Él levantó su cuerpo desnudo en la cama, y el olor de rosas vagó sobre ellos. Un intenso rubor la cubrió de la cabeza a los pies, y se movió para juntar las mantas alrededor suyo. Naruto la extendió bajo él con una risa sorda, con sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo encogido.

\- No seas tímida conmigo.- Besó la piel translúcida de sus hombros y la suave pendiente de su pecho, saboreando lozana suavidad. Levantando la cabeza, la miró fijamente a los ojos.- Hinata, tienes que creer que jamás he deseado así a nadie.- Él hizo una pausa, consciente de la banalidad sublime de las palabras. Sin embargo lo llevaron a seguir como un idiota apasionado, tratando de hacerla entender. - Eres la única a quien jamás he... Oh, maldita sea.

Mientras él forcejeaba con las palabras, su pequeña mano subió hasta su cara, deslizándose tiernamente sobre su mandíbula. Sabía lo que él trataba de decirle.

\- No tienes que decirlo.- susurró ella.- No te preocupes.

Naruto giró sus labios contra su palma, y ella cerró los dedos después, como para mantener el beso protegido. - Todo lo que tengo es tuyo.- dijo con la voz áspera.- Todo.

\- Sólo te quiero a ti. - Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo atrajo hacia ella. Su delicadeza era asombrosa. Ella había esperado la misma pasión violenta de sus otros encuentros... pero esta noche él no era ningún pirata devastando y pillando. En cambio él la reclamó con el movimiento de un ladrón, explorándola con una paciencia cautelosa que la hizo arder. Él la despojó de su modestia, su refrenamiento, de todo pensamiento, dejándola sin nada más que un fuego latente de sensación...

Su mano agarró ligeramente el peso redondo de su pecho, levantándolo mientras él cubría la cima con su boca. Despacio su lengua trazó el excitado capullo haciendo que la carne sensible se contrajera. Él fue al otro pecho, chupando y mordisqueando hasta que Hinata se retorció contra su boca. Recogiendo un fragante puñado de pétalos, Naruto los roció sobre su cuerpo, jugueteando con suavidad mientras los empujaba con suavidad por su piel. Hinata se arqueó contra él, abandonándose a su tierna pasión. Unos pocos fragmentos de delicados pétalos se enredaron en un mullido montón de rizos entre sus muslos. Él alcanzó las suaves hebras, pero Hinata se puso rígida por la sorpresa e intentó apartar su mano.

\- No. - protestó cuando él usó su pierna para abrir las suyas a la fuerza.

Naruto la sujetó fácilmente y sonrió contra su garganta.

\- ¿Por qué no? - Él cerró sus dientes sobre el pequeño lóbulo de su oído. Trazando el frágil borde con la punta de su lengua, lamiendo con vehemencia el interior de la curva con forma de caracola, él le habló en el más suave de los susurros.- Cada parte tuya me pertenece... dentro y fuera de ti. Eres mía por todas partes. Incluso aquí. Ahuecando su mano entre sus piernas, jugó con ella hasta que sintió un brillo de humedad contra su palma. Sus débiles protestas se desvanecieron en el silencio mientras él separaba los rizos suaves y la examinaba con extremo cuidado. Él la encontró lisa e hinchada, sensible al roce de sus dedos. Apretando, estimulando, con cuidado movió sus dedos dentro de la resbaladiza suavidad, hasta que ella jadeó y clavó las uñas en sus hombros. Naruto se estremeció de deseo, levantándose sobre ella, poseyendo su boca con un beso mojado, carnal. Hinata respondió con su propia demanda femenina, pasando sus manos sobre la superficie plana y musculosa de su espalda, tratando de apretarlo más sobre ella. Incapaz de esperar más, Naruto abrió más sus rodillas y se colocó contra ella. Con cuidado él se introdujo dentro, moviéndose con suavidad más allá de la resistencia virginal. Hinata gritó cuando fue desgarrada, invadida, con una profunda embestida.

Naruto sostuvo firmemente sus caderas mientras él se impulsaba incluso más adentro, sumergiéndose en su calor. Sus sentidos rondaban el éxtasis, y él luchó por contenerse mientras ella se retorcía bajo él incomoda.

\- Lo siento.- susurró Naruto, cerrando los ojos.- Lo siento... Oh, Dios, no te muevas.- Hinata se hundió contra él, su aliento cayendo sobre su hombro en delicadas bocanadas.

Poco a poco él se dominó y apretó sus labios en su frente empapada. - ¿Así está mejor? - murmuró, cambiando su peso.

Hinata tembló, sintiendo cambiar la presión dentro de ella. - N... no sé.

Él empujó otra vez, un largo y suave deslizamiento.

\- ¿O así...? - preguntó con la voz ronca.

Ella no podía contestar, sus labios separándose en silencio suspendido mientras él comenzó un ritmo lento. Cada oleada traía un movimiento rápido de dolor, pero un instinto profundo le pedía a voces que se arqueara, los músculos de su interior apretándose para mantenerlo dentro. Su cabeza rubia cayó sobre sus pechos, su boca chupaba sus pezones con una suave succión juguetona. Perdido en una marea creciente de sensación, Hinata sintió surgir entre ellos más suavidad resbaladiza, hasta que el movimiento de vaivén se convirtió en un fluido desliz carente de fricción.

\- Por favor... debes parar.- jadeó, mientras sus músculos se apretaban alrededor de él. - No puedo soportarlo más.

Los ojos azules brillaron triunfantes.

\- Sí, puedes.- Él se sumergió más profundamente dentro de su cuerpo forcejeando, sus embestidas despiadadamente regulares. Con un gemido jadeante, se quedó inmóvil bajo él mientras una gran ola de placer la atravesaba, incomparable a cualquier cosa jamás había sentido antes. Él la envolvió con sus brazos, impulsándose más profundamente, prolongando los espasmos exquisitos. Cuando ella finalmente quedó saciada, él consiguió su propia satisfacción, su cuerpo temblando con la violenta liberación.

Permanecieron abrazados fuertemente durante mucho tiempo, relajándose entre las sábanas arrugadas. Naruto se reclinó sobre el costado y la mantuvo contra él, sus labios vagando sobre su frente y el borde sedoso de la línea de su pelo. Hinata rio asombrosamente soñolienta, aspirando el perfume de los pétalos aplastados y el olor de su piel.

\- ¿Fue lo qué esperabas? - Él trazó el suave dibujo de sus caderas.

Ella se ruborizó y apretó la cara contra su pecho.

\- No. Fue mucho mejor.

\- Para mí también. Fue diferente de... - Naruto se detuvo, dudando de hablar de sus experiencias pasadas.

\- De todas tus otras mujeres.- terminó por él con sequedad.- Dime en que fue diferente.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza. - Tú eres la única con las palabras deseables. No puedo explicarlo.

\- Inténtalo,- insistió, tirando de modo amenazador de los rizos que cubrían su frente. - con tus propias palabras.

Él cubrió sus dedos valientes con los suyos propios, apretando su mano floja. - Sencillamente fue mejor, de un extremo a otro. Sobre todo esta parte.- La abrazó con más fuerza. - Nunca me he sentido tan en paz después.

\- ¿Y feliz? - preguntó con esperanza.

\- No sé lo que es sentirse 'feliz'.- Él buscó su boca para un breve y fuerte beso, y su voz se volvió tan áspera como el terciopelo.- Pero sé que quiero quedarme dentro de ti para siempre.

Mientras la noche se acercaba, Hinata se encerró en la intimidad del baño embaldosado y amueblado. Se quedó perpleja por la llegada de una camarera que insistió en hacer los preparativos para el baño: calentar toallas, traer y probar el agua, disponer una bandeja de jabones y perfume. Aunque Hinata había oído que era normal para las damas aristocráticas necesitar ayuda con sus baños, ella sentía que en su caso era innecesario.

\- Gracias, eso será suficiente.-dijo con una sonrisa desconcertada mientras se metía en el agua caliente. Pero la criada esperó mientras ella se bañaba, y sostuvo una toalla caliente cuando ella salió. Se usó otra toalla para secar su espalda y sus brazos. Parecía terriblemente decadente, permitir que alguien hiciera lo que ella era absolutamente capaz de hacer por sí misma, pero parecía no haber ninguna opción. Hinata olió con curiosidad los recipientes de perfume ofrecidos, descubriendo rosas, jazmín, jacinto, y violeta, pero rehusó usar a cualquiera de ellos. La criada le ayudó a ponerse una bata larga de gruesa textura de seda. Murmurando las gracias por la ayuda, Hinata finalmente pudo despedir a la criada.

Enrolló las mangas largas de la bata y volvió al dormitorio de Naruto, el dobladillo de la ropa arrastraba por el suelo detrás de ella.

Vestido con una bata similar, Naruto estaba de pie delante de la chimenea. Él empujó un tronco ardiente con un atizador. Cuando la miró con una media sonrisa, la luz dorada rojiza jugó sobre su pelo rubio y su cara.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Un poco hambrienta.- contestó, y luego añadió tímidamente.- Muy hambrienta.

Naruto se acercó a ella, tomando sus hombros en sus manos grandes. Sonriendo, besó suavemente la punta de su nariz.

\- Puedo hacer algo con eso.- Él le dio la vuelta para ponerla de frente a una mesa cargada de bandejas y fuentes de plata abovedadas.- Monsieur Labarge se excedió por tu bien.

\- Que maravilla, pero... -El color ascendió en sus mejillas.- supongo que todos saben lo que estuvimos haciendo.

\- Todos.- asintió él.- Creo que tendrás que casarte conmigo, señorita Hyuga.

\- ¿Para salvar tu reputación? - Naruto sonrió abiertamente, inclinándose para besar el destello de garganta pálida revelada por la bata.

\- Alguien tiene que hacer de mi un hombre respetable.- La condujo a la mesa y la sentó.- Tendremos que servirnos nosotros mismos. Despedí a los camareros.

\- Oh, bien.- dijo Hinata aliviada. Poniéndose una servilleta bordada sobre el regazo, alargó la mano a una fuente de patés y puddings con forma diminuta.- Creo que sería aburrido tener criados rondando todo el tiempo.

Naruto sirvió con un cucharón un caldo condimentado con verduras, vino, y trufas.

\- Te acostumbrarás.

\- ¿Qué pasa si no lo hago?

\- Entonces despediremos a algunos.

Hinata frunció el ceño, sabiendo lo difícil que era encontrar empleo en Londres. Muchas de las prostitutas con las que había hablado una vez habían sido criadas despedidas por patrones aristocráticos. Expulsadas a las calles, no tenían otra opción más que venderse.

\- No podría despedir a nadie solamente porque no estoy acostumbrada a que me sirvan.- protestó.

A Naruto le divertía su dilema.

\- Entonces parece tendremos que mantener a los criados.- Él le ofreció una sonrisa alentadora, dándole una copa de vino.- De esa forma tendrás más tiempo para escribir.

\- Esto es verdad.- dijo ella, animándose por la idea.

Consumieron la cena a un ritmo tranquilo, mientras el nivel de vino de la botella bajó más aún y el fuego en la rejilla ardía con rojos carbones calientes. Hinata nunca había comido una comida tan deliciosa en su vida: suculenta langosta y pastel de carne de codorniz al horno, y pechugas de pollo enrolladas en hojaldre rebozadas, fritas en mantequilla, y cubiertas de una rica salsa de Madeira. Naruto siguió animándola a probar diferentes bocados: un bocado de soufflé de patata con una ligera capa de nata agriada, una cucharada de jalea condimentada de licor que se disolvió en su lengua, un poquito de salmón ahumado en hierbas. Finalmente llena, Hinata se derrumbó en su silla y le miró cuando se marchó a alimentar el fuego.

\- ¿Comes así todo el tiempo? - preguntó con satisfacción, aplicando su cuchara en unas natillas suavemente condimentadas con almendra.- No entiendo por qué no estás gordo.

Deberías tener una barriga del tamaño de la de un rey.

Naruto se río y volvió a la mesa, arrastrando a Hinata en su regazo cuando se sentó. - Gracias a Dios que no... o no sería capaz de abrazarte así.

Ella se curvó contra su fuerte pecho y bebió de la copa de vino que él sostenía en sus labios.

\- ¿Cómo adquiriste un chef con tanto talento?

\- Había oído la reputación de Labarge, y quería lo mejor para mi club. Entonces fui a Francia a contratarlo.

\- ¿Fue difícil convencerlo para que se marcharse contigo?

Naruto sonrió evocadoramente.

\- Casi imposible. Los Labarge habían trabajado para la familia de un conde francés durante generaciones. Labarge no quería romper la tradición, no cuando su padre y abuelo habían sido empleados de la misma familia. Pero todos tienen un precio. Finalmente me ofrecí a pagarle dos mil libras por año. También acordé contratar a la mayor parte de su personal de cocina.

\- ¿Dos mil? - repitió pasmada.- Nunca he oído que se le pagara tanto a un chef.

\- ¿No crees que él lo vale?

\- Bien, disfruto muchísimo de sus platos.- dijo Hinata con fervor.- Pero soy del campo. No distinguiría la buena comida francesa de la mala.

Naruto se río de su naturalidad. - ¿Qué come la gente en el campo?

\- Tubérculos, guisados, cordero... Hago una olla de pimientos muy buena.

Despacio acarició la cascada caída de su pelo. - Tendrás que hacerla para mí algún día.

\- No creo que Monsieur Labarge lo permitiera. Él es muy posesivo con su cocina.

Naruto siguió jugando con su pelo.

\- Iremos a una casita de campo que tengo en Shropshire.- una sonrisa cruzó su cara.- Te pondrás un delantal y cocinarás para mí. Nunca antes he tenido una mujer que hiciera eso.

\- Sería agradable.- dijo distraídamente, bajando su cabeza a su hombro. Pero la mención de la casita de campo había despertado su interés. Después de un momento alzó la vista hacia él con una pregunta en sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó.

Ella pareció escoger sus palabras con cuidado.

\- El sr. Sai una vez me dijo que posees muchas propiedades. Y todos dicen que has hecho una fortuna con el club. He oído a la gente afirmar que eres uno de los hombres más ricos de Inglaterra. Solamente he estado preguntándome... - Ella vaciló, recordando la advertencia de Toneri de que no le correspondía a una mujer preguntar sobre asuntos financieros.- Oh, no importa.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber? ¿Cuánto poseo? - Naruto leyó la respuesta en su expresión avergonzada, y sonrió irónicamente.- No hay una respuesta simple para esto. Así como tampoco para mis propiedades personales, hay haciendas, mansiones, y extensiones de tierra transferidas a Bijû's en pago de deudas de juego. También un yate, joyas, objetos de arte... incluso algún pura sangre. Esas cosas no son estrictamente mías, ya que pertenecen al club...

\- Pero el club es tuyo.-terminó ella.

\- Efectivamente.- Hinata no podía resistirse a sondear más aún.

\- ¿Qué cuentas entre tus propiedad personales? - Naruto tuvo la elegancia de parecer ligeramente incómodo.

\- Cuatro haciendas... un grupo de casas en Londres... un cháteau en el Valle del Loira...

\- ¿Un castillo? ¡Creía que no te gustaba Francia!

\- Venía con excelentes viñedos.- dijo a la defensiva, y reanudo su lista.- Un castillo en Bath...

\- ¿Un castillo? - repitió desconcertada.

Él hizo un gesto con la mano como si no fuera nada. - Está en ruinas. Pero hay colinas boscosas con ciervos, y arroyos llenos de peces...

\- Estoy segura que es muy pintoresco.- dijo Hinata con la voz estrangulada.- No tienes que continuar.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron sobre ella.

\- ¿Por qué tienes ese aspecto?

Hinata casi se ahogó con una mezcla de risa y consternación. - Acabo de comenzar a comprender lo rico que eres. Es bastante aterrador.

\- Te acostumbrarás.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

\- No lo creo.

Había una ligera broma en su tono, pero sus ojos brillaron de una manera extraña mientras contestaba.

\- Te has comprometido, cielo. Es demasiado tarde para cambiar de idea.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza y se levantó de su regazo.

\- Puedo vivir estando comprometida. ¿Dónde está mi ropa? - sólo estaba bromeando, sin leer la repentina tensión en su cara.

\- Dijiste que te quedarías conmigo pasase lo que pasase.

\- En ese momento,- dijo, deambulando hasta el fuego.- no sabía que un cháteau y un castillo serían parte del acuerdo.- Ella sacudió la cabeza aturdida.- Es casi demasiado para aceptar. Creo que sería mejor que vuelva a Konoha Corners.- No sabía que él la había seguido hasta que la hizo girar para afrontarlo. Su mano agarró sus brazos con dolorosa fuerza. Hinata se alarmó cuando alzó la vista a su cara áspera.

\- ¿Qué? - jadeó.- ¿Que demonios...?

\- No te permitiré abandonarme.- Su voz era tranquila, pero su cuerpo grande estaba rígido, y sus manos hirientes.

Ella parpadeó asombrada.

\- No quiero abandonarte. ¡Debes saber que estaba tomándote el pelo! - Cuando sus ojos perforaron los suyos, ella comprendió que había descubierto un punto vulnerable, como un pedazo delgado sobre la superficie de un río congelado. En unas pocas palabras descuidadas se había abierto camino a las profundidades oscuras que él ocultaba tan bien.

Él estaba mortalmente callado, todavía mirándola fijamente, mientras ella trataba de calmarlo.

\- No bromearé con eso otra vez. Solamente estaba sorprendida. No... no debes agarrarme los brazos tan fuerte.- Sus dedos se aflojaron, y él comenzó a respirar otra vez, en oleadas ásperas. Toda la cómoda tranquilidad de la tarde se había ido. Bruscamente se habían vuelto extraños.- Nada me haría abandonarte.- murmuró Hinata.- No confías en mí aún, ¿verdad?

\- He conocido a demasiadas mujeres falsas.- Naruto estaba amargamente sorprendido por sus propias acciones. Acababa de demostrar más allá de cualquier duda por qué no estaban hechos el uno para el otro. La confianza era sólo una de las muchas cosas que no podía darle.

\- Todo lo que te pido es que lo intentes.- Hinata se apoyó en él, contra la leve presión que él ejercía para retenerla. Ella apretó su oído contra el violento latido de su corazón. Fe, constancia, confianza... Él sabía poco de tales cosas. Necesitaría tiempo para aprenderlas.- Eres demasiado cínico.- susurró.- No quieres creer en nada que no puedes ver o tocar. No es culpa tuya. Sé por qué has tenido que ser así. Pero debes tratar de tener fe en mí.

\- No sé si puedo cambiar.

\- Ya has cambiado.- Sonrió cuando pensó en cómo había sido su primer encuentro.

Naruto estuvo en silencio durante un largo momento. - Estás en lo cierto.- dijo con un poco de sorpresa.

Ella besó su pecho cubierto de seda y suspiró.

\- Quizás es extraño, pero no tengo miedo de ser pobre. Es a lo que siempre he estado acostumbrada. Tengo un poco de miedo de ser rica, aunque no puedo imaginarme viviendo en una mansión.

Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella.

\- Solía caminar por los bajos fondos, y en vez de ver las cocinas de los ladrones y los mendigos, me imaginaba palacios dorados y criados. Espacios llenos de velas, mesas amontonadas con comida.

\- Y lo hiciste realidad.

\- Tuve algo de suerte.

\- No fue suerte.- le abrazó con más fuerza.- Fuiste tú. Eres un hombre extraordinario.

La tocó como si no pudiera detenerse.

\- Te deseo.- murmuró, aunque el hecho era obvio, con su cuerpo aplanado contra el suyo.

Las palmas de sus manos rozaron las curvas profundas de sus caderas, cintura, pechos.

Bruscamente tiró de la bata de seda hasta que se separó en el frente. La luz de la lumbre bailaba sobre su piel expuesta, dorando la blancura de porcelana.

Hinata se movió con vacilación hacia la cama, pero él tiró de ella hacia sí para colocarla delante de él. Él se quitó su bata, dejándola caer al suelo. Sus dedos largos envolvieron sus pechos, pasando los pulgares sobre sus pezones en ligeros círculos. Había una nueva certeza pícara en su contacto, ya que él ya había aprendido lo que la excitaba. Haciéndola bajar al suelo, él empujó con suavidad su espalda en el fondo de seda de sus batas. Hinata se estiró cumpliendo su orden, y él bajó sobre ella, bloqueando el brillo del fuego de la rejilla. Ella tembló por la erótica caricia de su lengua cuando él lamió la sombreada curva inferior de su pecho. Su boca vagó sobre ella con besos abiertos, mojados que enviaron ondas de excitación por su piel. En algunos sitios sintió sus dientes cerca sobre ella, obteniendo una contracción de sorpresa.

Naruto la aprisionó con su propio cuerpo, sus musculosas piernas enredándose en las suyas, su peso enjaulándola contra el piso alfombrado. Ella no pudo contenerse, un suave gemido cuando él se apretó íntimamente contra ella, la rigidez y ardiente piel sedosa... él hizo un movimiento seductor, un ritmo que prometía el alivio del dulce tormento. Hinata se levantó, impaciente por que la poseyera. Pero él se contuvo, sus ojos azules ardiendo traviesamente.

\- Por favor.- susurró.

Él se movió hacia abajo para besar su ombligo, su lengua metiéndose en el diminuto hueco. Unos poco giros delicados, y sopló suavemente contra el círculo húmedo. Él encajó sus manos alrededor de la curva profunda de su cintura, luego formó la redondez de sus caderas en sus palmas, amasando con suavidad. La caricia suave como una pluma de los rizos contra su barbilla era una tentación poderosa. Él bajó su boca al acogedor triángulo, sin hacer caso de su repentina sacudida de indecisión. Ávidamente aspiró su olor, sus nervios se estimularon por el dulzor terrenal.

Incitada a actuar, Hinata luchó desesperadamente por escapar de él. Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus muslos, sujetándola, y su cabeza bajó aún más al espacio que se había hecho para sí mismo. Atravesó acariciando los rizos lozanos con cortas y atormentadoras caricias de su lengua. Hinata gimió una negativa cuando él logró profundizar en la suave hendidura, buscando el sabor embriagador de su cuerpo.

Sus dedos zigzaguearon con cuidado por el área de rizos, separándolos. Él encontró el delicado centro de sensaciones y lo acarició con su lengua, excitándolo, insinuándose más profundamente dentro de la suavidad. Impregnada de placer y vergüenza, Hinata yacía sin moverse.

Su sabor era desesperante erótico. Él cubrió la tentadora carne femenina con su boca y tiró con firmeza. Al mismo tiempo deslizó sus dedos dentro del húmedo pasaje, acariciando de manera diferente al ritmo regular de su boca. Hinata gritó de pronto, arrastrada dentro de un remolino de agitación, sus sentidos desbordándose.

Cuando el último temblor disminuyó, Naruto levantó su cuerpo sobre el suyo y se empujó dentro de ella, agarrándole las caderas con sus manos grandes. Él soltó un gemido de placer y comenzó a empujar con un movimiento constante. Sus cuerpos convergieron hasta que no quedó ningún espacio entre ellos. Sintiendo el estremecimiento de su orgasmo resonando profundamente contra su útero. Hinata lo envolvió en sus brazos. Frotó su cara contra su brillante pelo rubio.

\- Realmente te amo.- le susurró al oído -... Y nunca te abandonaré.

.

.

Continuará...


	20. Juntos estamos completos

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**.Dieciocho: Juntos estamos completos.**_

* * *

Pasaron por el centro de Konoha Corners a media mañana. Hinata se mantuvo apartada de las ventanas, sabiendo los cotilleos que causaría ser vista en el magnífico carruaje privado. Comerciantes y mujeres del pueblo llevando grandes cestas en los brazos se detuvieron para mirar el avance del vehículo. Los tenderos salieron para comentar en concurrencia sobre el carruaje lacado, la pareja de escoltas, y el lacayo con uniforme. En Konoha Corners raras veces se había visto un carruaje semejante, si lo había sido alguna vez. Algunas personas siguieron al vehículo lo bastante lejos para determinar su dirección y volvieron corriendo para informar que este viajaba hacia la casita de campo de los Hyuga.

Cuando alcanzaron la casa de sus padres, Naruto ayudó a Hinata a bajar del carruaje privado. Habló brevemente con el lacayo antes de que Hinata recorriera el camino que conducía a la puerta de la casita de campo.

\- Ojala la noche no se hubiera acabado.- dijo ella, agarrando su brazo con fuerza.

\- Habrá otras noches para nosotros.

\- No por un tiempo.

Esto la hizo merecedora de una mirada penetrante. - Arreglarás la boda cuanto antes. Acepta la oferta de ayuda de Temari si fuera necesario.

\- Sí, señor.- Hinata sonrió por su tono autoritario.- Casi parece que estés ansioso de casarte conmigo.

\- No será demasiado pronto.- refunfuñó. Hinata se alegró de su repentina inquietud, sabiendo que significaba que él estaba poco dispuesto a separarse de ella. Ella temía a medias que hubiera soñado los dos días anteriores.

\- Si no vuelves por mí, te encontraré en Londres. - amenazó.- O enviaré a Papá, y él te traerá aquí en el extremo de su viejo mosquete.

Naruto hizo una mueca.

\- Dudo mucho de que ningún hombre en sus cabales me escogiera para su hija.

\- Oh, papá es un hombre sabio, buena persona. Se gustaran el uno al otro. Solamente asegúrate de hablar alto para que él pueda oírte.- se pararon en la puerta, y Hinata giró el picaporte para abrirla.- ¿Mamá? - llamó.

Hanna apareció en la entrada con una exclamación encantada y se movió para abrazar a su hija.

\- Hinata, ¿Cómo te fue en el baile? Debes de contármelo todo... - se detuvo inmediatamente cuando vio al hombre al lado de Hinata, con su forma oscura de anchos hombros llenando la entrada.

\- Mamá, este es el sr. Uzumaki.- dijo Hinata con suavidad. Dando un paso atrás, Hanna los miró fijamente a ambos con los ojos como platos.

\- Hiashi.- llamó, con su voz más alta de lo normal.- Hinata ha traído a alguien a casa con ella. Un hombre.

\- ¿Si? Bien déjame echarle un vistazo.- Bruscamente Naruto se encontró expuesto delante de dos personas bajas. Escudriñándole atentamente, le dieron la bienvenida a la pequeña casita de campo ordenada y deslucida. Había ramos de flores secas y hierbas, cerámica pintada, y montones de libros por todas partes. Tuvo que agachar la cabeza para evitar una viga baja cuando cruzó el umbral. Cuando Hinata le presentó a su padre, se dieron la mano cordialmente. La cara del hombre estaba grabada con líneas de buen humor y carácter, sus ojos grises iluminados con un brillo amistoso.

\- Papá, - parloteó Hinata.- recordarás que mencioné al sr. Uzumaki antes. Nos conocimos durante mi investigación en Londres. Él posee un club social.

\- Ella se puso a mover afanosamente a su madre hacia la cocina.- Mamá, hagamos algo de té mientras los hombres se conocen.

Entraron en la cocina y cerraron la puerta. Aturdida, Hanna buscó el tarro de té mientras Hinata comenzaba a bombear con energía agua en el fregadero.

\- Me has dejado sin aliento.- comentó Hanna, buscando una cuchara.

\- El sr. Uzumaki estaba en la Hacienda Nara este fin de semana.- dijo Hinata, su cara se cubrió con una capa de vivo color de excitación.- Es una historia complicada, pero en resumidas cuentas es que... ¡Le amo, y me ha propuesto matrimonio, y dije que sí!

Hanna se quedó boquiabierta. Se sentó en una silla, abanicándose con las manos en el centro de su pecho como para calmar su corazón.

\- Tu sr. Uzumaki te propuso matrimonio.- repitió aturdida.

\- Él es el hombre más maravilloso del mundo. Papá y tú van a amarlo tanto como yo.

\- ¿Hinata... no es esto terriblemente repentino? Piensa en todos los años que has conocido a Toneri...

\- El sr. Uzumaki me hace mil veces más feliz de lo que Toneri jamás podría. No te preocupes, mamá. ¿No supiste siempre que yo soy sensata? - sonrió con seguridad. - He tomado la decisión correcta. Ya lo verás.

Cuando Hanna comenzó a hacer más preguntas, Hinata le indicó con un gesto que se callara, mientras partes de la conversación de los hombres se filtraban desde la otra habitación. Con cuidado Hinata apretó el oído a la puerta.

\- ...usted hace la petición demasiado tarde, Sr. Uzumaki. Hinata ya tiene un novio. El joven Otsutsuki.

Hinata no pudo evitar interrumpir. Ella abrió la puerta lo bastante para meter la cabeza por el espacio.

\- Él ya no es mi prometido, Papá. Toneri y yo rompimos el compromiso antes de que me marchara este fin de semana.

Hiashi parecía perplejo. - ¿Lo hiciste? ¿Por qué?

\- Te lo explicaré más tarde.- Ella lanzó una mirada alentadora a Naruto y se retiró detrás de la puerta.

Hanna miró a su hija con sardónica diversión.

\- No hay ninguna necesidad de ir de acá para allá como una tortuga en su cáscara. Tengo la sensación de que tu sr. Uzumaki es lo bastante capaz de hablar con papá sin ninguna ayuda de tu parte.

Hinata descansó su oído contra los paneles otra vez. - Shhh.

\- ...no puedo decir que apruebe que mi hija que se case con un jugador.- llegó la voz de Hiashi.

\- No juego, señor poseo un club donde otros juegan.

\- Hila muy fino, mi muchacho. No apruebo el negocio entero. Por otra parte... no apruebo a los hombres que beben demasiado, y supongo que no pienso mal del dueño de nuestra taberna local. Cuénteme más sobre ese club social. Tiene mujeres elegantes que trabajan allí, ¿verdad? ¿Ha conocido Hinata alguna de esas pobres criaturas caídas?

\- No puedo mantenerla lejos de ellas.- dijo Naruto secamente.

\- Mi Hinata tiene un corazón tierno. Atractivo para los infortunios. La ciudad es un lugar peligroso para una muchacha como ella.

Hinata abrió la puerta otra vez. - ¡Nunca he sufrido ningún daño allí, Papá!

Naruto habló antes de que Hiashi pudiera contestar. - ¿Hay algo de pan para acompañar el té, Hinata?

\- Sí.- contestó, ligeramente perpleja.- ¿Quieres tostadas?

\- Muchas. Rebanadas muy finas.- Naruto sostuvo en alto el pulgar y el índice para hacer una demostración.

Ella le miró con el ceño fruncido, comprendiendo que él tenía la intención de mantenerla demasiado ocupada para interrumpir otra vez.

\- Muy bien.- dijo de mala gana, y volvió a la cocina.

Hiashi miró al hombre sentado en frente suyo de un nuevo modo, una sonrisa arrugó su cara curtida.

\- Usted es paciente con ella.- dijo con aprobación. - Eso me alegra. Siempre fue una niña testaruda. Tiene sus propias ideas sobre las cosas.- Naruto estuvo tentado de hacer una comentario sardónico, pero se mantuvo en silencio y miró al hombre sentado allí en su cómodo sillón, las manos nudosas descansaban sobre la manta tejida sobre sus rodillas. Una mirada cariñosa se puso en la cara de Hiashi, y él siguió como para sí mismo.  
\- Ella fue un milagro para Hanna y para mí, llegó a nosotros mucho después de que hubiera pasado el tiempo de tener hijos. Le damos las gracias a Dios cada día por dárnosla. Nunca podría confiársela a alguien que pudiera herirla. El joven Otsutsuki es un hombre que se permite excesos... pero al menos es un tipo de carácter dulce.- los ojos grises se cruzaron con los de Naruto en una mirada directa, cándida.- Sr. Uzumaki, he criado a mi hija para que piense por sí misma. Si yo fuera veinte años más joven, no le habría permitido semejante libertad. Pero su madre y yo somos viejos, y como la naturaleza sigue su curso, llegará un momento en que no estemos aquí para protegerla. Pensé que era lo mejor enseñarla a confiar en su propio juicio. Si Hinata quiere casarse con usted, lo hará, tanto si lo apruebo como si no.

Naruto le miró fijamente sin parpadear. - Puede que su aprobación no sea necesaria, señor, pero de todas formas me gustaría tenerla.

Una débil sonrisa llegó a la cara de Hiashi. - Todo lo que quiero es que me asegure que tratará a mi hija con amabilidad.

Naruto nunca había hablado con otro hombre tan en serio; sin maniobras ni astucia, nada más que humilde honestidad.

\- Quiero ser más que amable con Hinata. Quiero mantenerla segura, y feliz, y proporcionarle todo lo que la complazca. No finjo merecerla. No soy culto ni de buena cuna, y ni siquiera el diablo tendría mi reputación. Lo único que me salva es que no soy idiota. Nunca interferiría con su escritura, ni en ninguno de los proyectos que escoja por sí misma. Nunca trataría de separar a Hinata de su familia. La respeto demasiado para eso. No quiero cambiarla.

Hiashi pareció encontrar tranquilizadoras las palabras, pero había una persistente duda en su expresión. - Creo que es sincero. Pero matrimonio, una esposa, hijos... es una carga de responsabilidad que nunca ha tenido antes.

\- No estaría aquí si no estuviera preparado para ello.- Su conversación fue interrumpida por una entusiasta llamada en la puerta de la calle de la casita de campo. Las cejas oscuras de Hiashi se extrañaron con curiosidad mientras se levantaba para abrir.

Naruto se levantó también, y miró atentamente cuando un joven delgado con el pelo claro largo entró en la habitación. Su frente pálida estaba fruncida con impaciente preocupación.

\- Oí que un magnifico carruaje había pasado por el pueblo.- dijo casi sin aliento.- ¿Era Hinata? Si ha vuelto, me gustaría hablar con ella inmediatamente.

Oyendo la llegada de otro visitante, Hinata salió de la cocina, seguida de su madre. Ella se paró en seco asombrada. - Toneri. - dijo tímidamente.

De algún modo Hinata nunca había pensado que los dos hombres tendrían la ocasión de estar juntos en la misma habitación. El silencio era pesado. Ella buscó las palabras exactas para romperlo, mientras una parte de su mente se maravillaba por las asombrosas diferencias entre los dos hombres.

La belleza de Toneri era apta para la poesía. Él era tan pálido y dorado como un príncipe de cuento de hadas. Una ola de color rosado se extendió desde sus pómulos cruzando el puente de su refinada nariz. Sus ojos brillaban radiantes y azules. Naruto, por el contrario, parecía oscuro y hosco, exponiendo todo el encanto de un gato malhumorado. Él no devolvió la mirada de Hinata, toda su atención estaba concentrada en el recién llegado.

Reuniendo su valor, Hinata dio un paso adelante.

\- Toneri... me gustaría presentarle al sr. Uzumaki, un... un visitante de Londres. Toneri echó un vistazo al forastero, y luego volvió a Hinata.

\- ¿Por qué está él aquí? - preguntó con un malhumorado ceño fruncido.

\- Él y yo... bien, nosotros... - se aclaró la garganta y dijo sin rodeos.- Él es mi prometido.

\- Que tontería.-dijo Toneri secamente.- Yo soy tu prometido. Dejaste el pueblo antes de que pudiéramos resolver nuestras diferencias.

\- Realmente las resolvimos,- dijo Hinata, acercándose poco a poco más a Naruto.- y me di cuenta de que soy mucho más adecuada para el sr. Uzumaki.

\- ¿Es este por casualidad Naruto Uzumaki? - exigió Toneri ultrajado. - ¡Bueno, es un completo sinvergüenza! Toda la sociedad decente lo sabe. ¡Apenas puedo creer que tu padre le permitiera entrar en la casa!

Hinata se erizó a la defensiva. - ¡Comienzo a lamentar que él te haya dejado entrar a ti!

\- Si esta es la compañía que has estado manteniendo, no me asombra que cambiaras tanto.- dijo con desprecio Toneri. - Sin duda explica tus intentos de satisfacer tu insaciable lujuria conmigo. Me he devanado los sesos todo el fin de semana tratando excusar tus insinuaciones sin sentido...

Naruto fue hacia Toneri con un gruñido. - Pequeño enano pomposo...

Gritando de miedo, Toneri salió corriendo como un loco mientras él se apresuraba a volver a la seguridad de su casa y a su madre. Desechando rápidamente la idea de perseguirle, Naruto se volvió a Hinata.

\- ¿Qué quería decir con 'lujuria insaciable'?

Ella se apresuró a explicar. - Bien, 'insaciable' significa incapaz de satisfacer...

\- ¡Eso lo sé!.- dijo en un tono cortante.- ¿Por qué dijo eso de ti?

Hinata puso los ojos en blanco y se encogió de hombros. - No era nada. Simplemente traté de besarle una vez del modo en que tú me besaste, y él... - Su voz se apagó cuando se dio cuenta de que sus padres les miraban en silencio mudos de asombro.

Hiashi fue el primero en hablar, con una sonrisa tirando de las comisuras de su boca. - He visto y oído suficiente, sr. Uzumaki. Si usted y mi hija ya hablan de 'lujuria insaciable', creo será mejor que les de mi aprobación... y que espere una boda rápida.

Se casaron en la iglesia del pueblo, la ceremonia pequeña y sencilla. La única concesión de Hinata a los proyectos grandiosos de Temari Nara fue permitir que la iglesia se llenara de flores frescas y vegetación. Rodeada por la familia y los amigos, intercambió los votos con un hombre muy diferente del que siempre esperó casarse. Con Toneri, el futuro había sido predecible. Ahora las semanas, los meses, y los años por venir aparecían ante ella en un enredo de posibilidades. Sintió el desconcierto de sus amigos, que nunca habían soñado que despreciara a Toneri Otsutsuki en favor de un hombre que apenas conocía.

Pero Hinata veía a Naruto exactamente como era, ni más y ni menos, y era consciente de que él nunca podría cambiar. Era suficiente que él la amara. A pesar de sus defectos, él la cuidaría y la defendería hasta el último aliento de vida. Por separado tenían fuerzas diferentes. Juntos estaban completos.

.

.

Continuará...


	21. Complices

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**.Diecinueve: Complices.**_

* * *

A altas horas de la noche a Hinata le provocó un acogedora sensación descansar contra el pecho duro de Naruto y escuchar los sonidos del club debajo de ellos. Si se quedaba muy quieta, casi podía distinguir el tintineo de platos, el zumbido de los clientes y empleados, el débil traqueteo de las fichas de cribbage en los cuencos, incluso los murmullos bochornosos de las fulanas cuando daban la bienvenida a los invitados en sus habitaciones. El club parecía una criatura viva, un monstruo espléndido con un pulso incesante de actividad.

\- Me gusta estar aquí arriba.- murmuró ella.- Tranquila y oculta, mientras todos están ocupados abajo.

\- Disfrútalo mientras puedas.- la aconsejó Naruto.

Hinata levantó la cabeza sorprendida. - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Le prometí a tu padre que no viviríamos en el club.

\- Pero me gusta vivir aquí. ¿Por qué se opondría mi padre?

Naruto sonrió sardónicamente.

\- Él tiene el extraño capricho de que no desea que te quedes bajo el mismo techo con putas y jugadores.

Ella se apoyó sobre los codos, mientras una pequeña arruga de preocupación se insinuaba entre sus cejas.

\- ¿Pero cómo podremos? Tú siempre has vivido en el club para vigilarlo todo atentamente.- Su voz bajó por la sospecha.- ¿Planeas instalarme en una de tus mansiones y olvidarte de mí?

Naruto río y la echó de espaldas, sus amplios hombros surgieron sobre ella. - Para mí estarás mucho mejor así.- dijo secamente.- Me casé contigo para mantenerle al alcance de mi brazo.- Bajó la mano por su cuerpo en una relajada caricia.- Más cerca a ser posible.

Hinata empujó su pecho en una demostración de fingida molestia.

\- ¿Por qué siempre tratas de hacerme el amor cuándo quiero hablar de algo?

Naruto le abrió las piernas con suavidad. - Tú siempre tratas de hablar mientras te hago el amor.- contestó, besándole la garganta. Hinata se meneó bajo él y avanzó lentamente al lado contrario de la cama.

\- Quiero resolver esto.- insistió, rodeándose con la sábana en actitud protectora.- No quiero que te alejes del club por mi causa.

\- No es solo por ti. Podría gustarme intentar vivir en un lugar donde no este rodeado todo el tiempo por fulanas, borrachos, y ladrones. Tal vez me gustaría dormir por la noche sin estar al tanto de una redada de la policía.

\- ¿Qué pasa con tu negocio?

\- Todavía tendré mi pulgar sobre él. Sai cuidará del lugar cuando yo no esté aquí.- Él comenzó a apartar la sábana de ella.- Concédeme esto.

\- ¿Dónde planeas que vivamos? - preguntó Hinata con cautela.

Naruto se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente. - Pensé que comenzaríamos recorriendo los lugares que ya poseemos. Si ninguno de ellos te complace, compraremos algo. O lo haremos construir.

\- En un movimiento repentino enganchó su tobillo con la mano y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia él.

\- Ven aquí... tienes deberes de esposa que atender.

Ella se agarró al borde del colchón para detener el inexorable deslizamiento. - ¡No he terminado de hablar!

\- Yo sí. Olvídate de eso.- La tiró con cuidado de la pierna.

Hinata rodó sobre su estómago, jadeando de risa mientras lo sentía avanzar lentamente sobre ella. Su considerable peso bajó lo suficiente para mantenerla sujeta. Su llamativa longitud masculina, su brusquedad, su calor, y fuerza, la apretaba de los hombros a los pies. De pronto ella se rio tontamente.

\- No puedes hacer nada de esta forma,- se relamió.- y no me voy a dar la vuelta.

Naruto se río de su inocencia. Apartando su pelo largo la besó en la suave nuca. - No quiero que te des la vuelta.- susurró. Él se levantó lo suficiente para colocarle las manos sobre los hombros, manipulando los músculos suaves. Su contacto era hábil y relajado.

Hinata suspiró de placer.

\- Eso es agradable. Oh... no pares.

La presión calmante recorrió su espalda, sus pulgares encontraron puntos vulnerables a ambos lados. Ella ladeó la cabeza, respirando profundamente. Él se agachó sobre ella otra vez, sus manos fuertes descansando sobre la elevación de sus caderas, su boca en su oído.

La punta de su lengua bordeó la fina curva y luego se aventuró dentro para acariciar con una embestida superficial y delicada. Durante un segundo todo el sonido quedó bloqueado.

Hinata tembló ante la peculiar sensación. Después de que su lengua se retiró de su oído húmedo, el calor de su aliento y el timbre bajo de su voz pareció más agudo que antes.

\- ¿Te gusta así?- susurró.

\- N...no lo sé.

Él río silenciosamente y lo hizo otra vez. Hinata se habría dado la vuelta para él entonces, su cuerpo lleno de impulsos agitados. Pero él mantuvo su cara baja y movió trabajosamente su mano con cuidado bajo sus caderas. Ella jadeó cuando él encontró el triángulo húmedo entre sus muslos, sus dedos buscando expertamente. Cuando ella trató de darse la vuelta, él le hundió los dientes en su nuca, manteniéndola quieta.

\- Quédate aquí. Me gusta esta vista tuya.

\- No.- murmuró, pensando que se estaba burlando de ella.

Su voz estaba vibrante de lujuria.

\- Redondo, dulce, firme... tienes el trasero más bonito que he visto jamás.

Su carcajada de protesta acabó en un gemido cuando él la provocó con sus caderas, haciéndola bajar contra su mano. Ella alargó la mano hacia adelante y rizó sus dedos alrededor del colchón, clavándolos profundamente. El provocativo diablo encima suyo siguió susurrando, elogiándola con indecentes piropos, empujándola con suavidad con un ritmo lento. Atrapada entre su cuerpo y su mano torturadora, sintió la tensión creciendo dentro hasta que un gemido frustrado salió de su garganta. En lugar de darle la vuelta para quedar de frente, se la sentó a horcajadas desde detrás. Ella forcejeó en un momento de confusión cuando sintió sus muslos apoyarse con fuerza contra los suyos.

\- Así.- dijo rápidamente, levantando sus caderas.- Déjame... mi dulce Hinata... No te haré daño.

Él empujó dentro de ella, una intensa y excitante oleada. Sobresaltada y excitada, ella curvó la columna para hacérselo más fácil. Él la montó con cuidado, su fuerza musculosa rodeándola mientras sus manos avanzaban sin esfuerzo sobre su pecho y su vientre liso.

Hinata dejó caer la cabeza, sofocando sus gritos contra el colchón. Unas embestidas más, y llegó al clímax en temblorosas olas que la vaciaron de toda fuerza. Sus manos apretaron con fuerza sus caderas mientras la seguía en las profundidades del éxtasis irreflexivo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que su matrimonio hubiera asumido un testarudo carácter propio. No habiendo experimentado jamás la vida de familia, Naruto no sabía comportarse como un marido, al menos no uno normal. A Hinata le parecía una criatura a medio domesticar, inconsciente de las horas habituales para comer o dormir. La única estructura en su vida era la que ella imponía. Hinata trató de hacer los cambios paulatinamente, poco dispuesta a exigirle demasiado inmediatamente.

Una noche después de esperarle hasta pasadas las dos, se puso un vestido sencillo y se aventuró fuera de sus apartamentos privados, preguntándose que le mantenía abajo. El club estaba infundido con un entusiasmo particular, el zumbido de voces era interrumpido constantemente por exclamaciones y ánimos. De pie discretamente en el borde de la entrada, miró a la gente bien congregada alrededor de la mesa de apuestas. Todos concentrados en los dados de marfil rodantes como si la vida o la muerte dependieran de ellos. La forma delgada y oscura de Naruto era visible en el centro. Él se reía en silencio de algún chiste que se había contado para aliviar la tensión.

\- Sra. Uzumaki. - Hinata oyó la voz de Sai a su lado, y se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa.

Había llegado a confiar en el encargado casi tanto como en Naruto. Sai había estado más manifiestamente contento por su matrimonio que cualquier otro, asegurándola a su manera tranquila que había tomado la decisión correcta. Habían hablado durante unos pocos minutos en la recepción que los Nara habían dado después de la boda. Juntos habían observado los intentos de Naruto de sonsacar a su madre un baile.

\- Nunca lo he visto preocuparse por alguien del modo que lo hace con usted.- le había dicho Sai a Hinata. - Después de que usted se marchara, era como mirar a un hombre derrumbándose por dentro. La... única razón por la que fue al fin de semana a la Hacienda Nara fue porque tenía demasiado alcohol para protestar cuando Chouji y yo lo cargamos en el carruaje.

\- Oh, Dios mío.- Hinata había sonreído con divertida comprensión.- ¿Bebía mucho?

\- Ruina azul.- Le había confirmado Sai. - Pero después de que volvió, sabiendo que usted iba a ser su esposa... bien, ha sido un hombre diferente. Usted saca lo mejor de él.

Está decidido a ser un buen esposo para usted, y nunca falla, una vez que decide lograr algo.

En este mismo momento Naruto había logrado engatusar a Hanna para un vals calmante, ambos dando vueltas alrededor del rincón del salón de baile con la gran dignidad.

\- No tiene que convencerme de eso.- había comentado Hinata con los ojos brillando de risa.

Desde la boda Sai había hecho todo lo que era posible para ponerla cómoda en el club y proporcionarle tiempo e intimidad con Naruto. Los criados eran irreprochables en su buena voluntad y eficacia. Se le proporcionaba cualquier cosa que necesitaba casi antes de que pudiera pedirlo. Cuando estaba en las cercanías de los clientes del club, Sai o Chouji la rondaban protectoramente cerca, asegurándose de que estaba a salvo de cualquier insinuación impropia.

Cuando otra tirada de los dados provocó que el grupo en la mesa de apuestas murmurara con excitación, Hinata se inclinó más cerca del encargado.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó.

\- Lord Hatake está en la mesa de apuestas, jugando muy fuerte. Él tiende a gastar grandes cantidades y contraer considerables pérdidas. Por supuesto es un gran favorito del sr. Uzumaki.

\- Por supuesto.- repitió irónicamente Hinata. No era nada asombroso que Naruto siguiera el juego atentamente. La presencia de Naruto tendía a animar a gastar en las mesas, casi como si los jugadores desearan impresionarle derrochando su riqueza.

\- ¿Hay algo que necesite, sra. Uzumaki? - preguntó Sai.

Ella se encogió ligeramente de hombros, mirando a Naruto. - Yo solamente me preguntaba... ¿cree que tardará mucho en acabar el juego?

Sai siguió su mirada.

\- Iré y le preguntaré. Espere justo aquí, sra. Uzumaki.

\- Quizás no debería molestarle... - comenzó Hinata, pero él ya se había ido.

Mientras el encargado se dirigía a la mesa de juego, algunas chicas se acercaron a ella, encabezadas por Shion. Aunque Hinata y Shion tácitamente hubieran acordado no mencionar nunca su reunión en Konoha Corners, la muchacha parecía sentirse parcialmente responsable de la buena fortuna de Hinata. Le había dado las gracias a Hinata por "no hacer ascos" a todas las chicas de la casa después de convertirse en la esposa de Naruto.

\- Usted es una dama buena y gentil, - le había dicho a Hinata.- justo como dije que era.

Esa tarde las tres chicas se presentaron ante Hinata, todas ellas vestidas con galas intensamente adornadas con lentejuelas. Hinata las saludó en tono agradable.

\- Está es una noche con poco movimiento.- comentó Shion, sacando una cadera y descansando su mano sobre ella mientras miraba el surtido de soldados, aristócratas, y diplomáticos.- Siempre es cuando el juego se hace más fuerte. Pero después, se precipitan hacia la chica más cercana, y a veces pagan doble por un revolcón.

\- Será mejor que tenga cuidado de ocultarse cuando se acabe el juego. - Akane le aconsejó a Hinata con sabiduría. - El sr. Uzumaki estallaría si otro hombre la probara y sobara.

\- Solamente espero a que vuelva el sr. Sai...

Hinata comenzó, pero Shion interrumpió con una impetuosa carcajada.

\- Tengo una idea para poner cachondo a su marido, sra. Uzumaki, y demostrarle por qué un hombre debería mantenerse cerca de la cama de su esposa por la noche.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza confundida.

\- No sé lo que quieres decir, Shion. Pero no participaré en ningún intento de engañar al sr. Uzumaki, sobre todo no delante de sus amigos... no... de verdad...

Riendo alegremente e inclinadas a la travesura, las chicas la arrastraron con ellas a la mesa de juego. Tuvieron cuidado de mantenerla oculta en medio de ellas.

\- Sr. Uzumaki, - dijo Shion con aire despreocupado.- trajimos una nueva muchacha para que la pruebe. Ella ha estado esperando para daros un beso.

Las cejas se levantaron y se intercambiaron unas pocas miradas por la mesa, por lo general las prostitutas sabían que lo mejor era no meterse en un juego.

Naruto le lanzó un ceño burlón a Shion. - Dile que no me revuelco con las chicas de la casa.- Él se apartó con desdén.

Shion persistió con regocijo.

\- Pero es hermosa y fresca. ¿Por qué no le echa un vistazo? - Riéndose tontamente, las chicas adelantaron a Hinata. Ella estaba ruborizada y protestaba, intentando quitarse el penacho adornado con lentejuelas que ellas le habían metido detrás de la oreja.

Naruto río de pronto, aligerando su expresión. Él tiró a Hinata en el pliegue de su brazo.

\- Ésta la voy a tomar.- murmuró, inclinándose para besarla en la sien.

Haciendo una pausa en medio del juego, Lord Hatake preguntó por la identidad de la recién llegada. Cuando le informaron de que era la esposa de Naruto, Hatake abandonó temporalmente su posición en la mesa de juego. La multitud de hombres observaban divertidos como se acercaba a Hinata.

\- Mis cumplidos más sinceros, sra. Uzumaki. - Hatake se inclinó sobre su mano y se dirigido a Naruto lánguidamente.- Uzumaki, si decides dejar a una criatura tan bonita esperando arriba en favor de nuestra tosca compañía, no tienes la inteligencia que sospechaba.

Naruto sonrió abiertamente y se inclinó en reconocimiento.

\- Por consejo de Su Señoría, le haré un favor a mi esposa y me retiraré.- Él sacó a Hinata por entre la muchedumbre y se alejó con ella.

Un estruendo de carcajadas masculinas y comentarios fuera de tono acompañó su salida.

\- ¡Hay está un muchacho educado!... ¡Hazle un favor por mí, Uzumaki!

Roja como una remolacha, Hinata se disculpó cuando entraron en el vestíbulo. - ¡Lo siento mucho! No tenía la intención de llevarte. Sai dijo que el juego era importante... Por favor, debes volver y ocuparte de ello.

Una sonrisa jugueteó sobre los labios de Naruto.

\- Es demasiado tarde. Si te atreves a ir a sacarme de un juego de altas apuestas, tendrás que afrontar las consecuencias.- Arrastrándola al lado de la escalera que conducía a sus apartamentos, Naruto se inclinó y cubrió su boca con un fuerte beso.- Pobrecita esposa. - murmuró, ahuecando sus manos sobre su trasero e impulsándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo.- No te he tratado bien, si te has quedado tan insatisfecha que has tenido que venir a buscarme. - mordisqueó en el punto sensible justo bajo su oreja.- Sencillamente tendré que trabajar más duro para seguir el ritmo de tu deseo.

\- Naruto.- protestó, sus manos se movieron sin rumbo sobre sus hombros mientras él la besaba otra vez. Su corazón comenzó a correr, y no pudo contener un pequeño gemido de placer.- Yo...yo solamente estaba preocupada porque no dormirías suficiente por la noche.

Él ensartó un collar de besos alrededor de su garganta.

\- Tenías razón sobre eso. No lo haré. Y tú tampoco.

\- Nunca te sacaré de un juego otra vez.- dijo, sintiendo la necesidad de disculparse.- No quería interrumpir tu noche...

\- Me alegro de que lo hicieras.- murmuró Naruto. Él sonrió abiertamente mientras miraba fijamente sus suaves ojos grises.- Siempre que me desees, sra. Uzumaki... estoy a tu servicio.- Rodeándole las caderas con su brazo, la empujo suavemente para subir la escalera.

Al principio fue sorprendente para Hinata vivir tan íntimamente con un hombre. Ella había sido criada con pudor y discreción en los asuntos de los hábitos privados, mientras que Naruto no tenía inhibiciones en absoluto. Aunque Hinata admiraba la ágil fuerza del cuerpo de Naruto cuando caminaba por la habitación desnudo, sabía que ella nunca sería capaz de exponerse con tanta despreocupación. Él era un hombre que recurría mucho al contacto físico, que se excitaba con facilidad y atrevido. Una noche podía ser protector y dulcemente tierno, tomándose horas para explorar su cuerpo con caricias suaves, abrazándola después como si ella fuera una niña preciada. La siguiente sería lujurioso e insolente, introduciéndola en artes sensuales que nunca había imaginado posibles. La variedad de sus caprichos era infinita. Ella nunca estaba exactamente segura de que esperar de él. Su humor podía ser obsceno o exquisitamente sutil. Podía ser tranquilamente comprensivo o socarrón.

Jamás había conocido a nadie con tanto dominio de sí mismo, pero en algún que otro momento percibía emociones sinceras encerradas dentro de él. Y cuando encontraba su nueva vida abrumadora, sus brazos eran el refugio más seguro que jamás había conocido.

Por la noche tenían largas conversaciones en la cama, hablando hasta que apenas podían mantener los ojos abiertos. Sus opiniones a veces eran drásticamente opuestas, pero Naruto afirmaba disfrutar mirando el mundo a través de sus ojos, incluso cuando le tomaba el pelo por ser una idealista. Quizás le había afectado más de lo que él se imaginaba, ya que su amargura parecía reducirse despacio. De vez en cuando Hinata notaba un rastro infantil en él, una costumbre de tomarle el pelo y meterla en cosas absurdas, una nueva risa despreocupada.

\- Al sr. Uzumaki se le ve especialmente bien estos días.- habían comentado Shion y la otras chicas de la casa, y Hinata sabía que era verdad. La naturaleza vital y carismática que siempre hacía atractivo a Naruto parecía haberse duplicado. Las mujeres le miraron codiciosamente donde quiera que fueran, provocando punzadas de celos a Hinata. Ella se consolaba con su devoción. Las mujeres podrían revolotear y sonreír con afectación cuando él estaba cerca, pero él las trataba a todas con cortes indiferencia. Únicamente confiaba a Hinata sus secretos, su amor, sus necesidades, y jamás ninguna otra mujer había estado tan cerca de conseguir semejante posición en su vida.

Tenían una bien merecida reputación de solitarios, aunque no fuera deliberado. En el primer mes de apasionado matrimonio, simplemente no hubo tiempo para asistir a muchos acontecimientos sociales. Hinata estaba ocupada cada momento del día. Se reservó unas pocas horas de soledad por las mañanas para escribir, y pasaba el resto de cada día tomando decisiones que la sacaban de quicio sobre la casa en la que iban a vivir. Habían aprobado un lugar que Naruto ya poseía, una hermosa mansión de ciudad de tres pisos, rodeada por altos jardines amurallados. Era una casa diseñada para tener invitados. El esquema del edificio se centraba alrededor de un espacioso vestíbulo con columnas, que se abría a un enorme salón y comedor. La casa era tranquila y espaciosa, llena de adornos de guirnaldas y cintas de delicada escayola blanca, las paredes pintadas en fríos tonos verdes, malvas, y azules.

Naruto había dejado caer todo el proyecto de decoración de la casa en su regazo, afirmando alegremente que él no tenía ningún gusto. La verdad de eso era indiscutible. Su idea de elegancia era cargar tantos dorados y esculturas como fuera posible en cada pulgada de espacio libre. Pero Hinata temió que su propio gusto pudiera no ser mejor. Ella reclutó el consejo de Temari Nara y de un pequeño número de jóvenes matronas de sociedad de quienes se había hecho amiga.

Con cautela escogió muebles de diseño sencillo, tapizados con pálidos brocados lujosamente bordados. Las colgaduras de las camas y las cortinas de las ventanas estaban hechas de damasco y cretona de color pálido. Hinata había pedido espejos grandes y espléndidos enmarcados para varias habitaciones, y por sugerencia de Temari, pequeños escritorios para sostener libros, publicaciones y periódicos para que los invitados les echaran un vistazo. Su propio escritorio estaba hecho de brillante madera de palisandro, con hileras de compartimentos y cajones empotrados.

De vez en cuando sus trabajos eran interrumpidos para salir por la noche con Naruto. Asistieron a una obra, a una velada musical que patrocinaban los Nara, y a una recepción para un visitante real extranjero. Sufriendo el intenso escrutinio en esas recepciones sociales, Hinata se dio cuenta de que necesitaba ropa adecuada. Estaba poco dispuesta a ir a la modista sabiendo lo caro que sería. Después de años de contar peniques, el acto de gastar grandes cantidades de dinero la hacía sentirse ligeramente mareada. Comprar mobiliario para la casa era necesario. Comprar puramente para ella era mucho más difícil de justificar.

Para su sorpresa, Naruto insistió en acompañarla a la tienda de Madam Yamanaka. Ino le dio la bienvenida de manera extravagante, sus ojos verdes sonriendo en su cara.

\- ¡Voici!, la pareja más famosa de Londres.- proclamó ella, atendiéndolos personalmente en la parte delantera de la tienda en vez de enviar sus ayudantes.- ¡Qué buen aspecto tienen, los dos! Todos se preguntan por qué se han dedicado a ocultarse, pero yo les digo a mis clientes, desde luego ellos se guardarán el uno para el otro al principio Es el privilegio de los recién casados, ¿n'est-ce pas? - Ella miró a Naruto especulativamente.- Usted ha acompañado a su esposa aquí, Monsieur Uzumaki. ¡Qué generoso de su parte tomarse semejante interés!

Naruto le regaló una sonrisa encantadora. - Estoy aquí porque mi esposa tiene un pequeño problema que no admitirá ante usted.

\- ¿Oh? - la mirada de Ino cayó al instante al estómago de Hinata.

Naruto sonrió abiertamente y se estremeció cuando Hinata le clavó el codo en su costado. Inclinándose hacia la modista, le dijo en un tono confidencial.

\- El problema es que tiene miedo de gastar mi dinero.

\- Comprendo.- Hubo un destello de decepción en los ojos de Ino. Claramente había esperado un poco de jugoso chismorreo que podría extender por Londres. Su buen humor se restauró cuando Naruto continuó.- No tengo intención de que mi esposa pase la tarde tratando de convencerla de hacer los vestidos con la tela menos costosa y sin adornos.

Quiero que tenga lo mejor, y que parezca tan elegante, más elegante que cualquier mujer de Inglaterra. No importa el precio.

Las cuatro últimas palabras hicieron que aumentara el pulso de la modista. - Oh, monsieur... - Ino casi lo besó emocionada.- Su esposa es una mujer tan encantadora.

\- Encantadora.- coincidió Naruto, su mirada cálida cayó sobre Hinata. Distraídamente recogió un zarcillo descarriado que había caída a su hombro, y lo enroscó en su dedo.- Sólo tengo un requisito. Muestre lo suficiente de ella, pero no demasiado. Quiero que ciertas partes queden para mi admiración privada.

\- Entiendo.- dijo Ino con contundente asentimiento.- Un pecho hermoso tienta a los hombres, pierden la cabeza... - ella se encogió de hombros prosaicamente.

\- Efectivamente.

Ino tocó su brazo inquisitivamente. - ¿Cuántos vestidos tiene en mente, monsieur?

A Hinata le molestada que los dos llevaran la transacción como si ella no estuviera allí en absoluto.

\- Cuatro vestidos para el día.- interrumpió ella,- y dos de noche. Seis en total. Y quizás un camisón de batista...

\- Veinticinco.- dijo Naruto a la modista.- No olvide guantes, zapatillas, ropa interior, y todo lo que necesite para que vaya con la categoría.- Con delicadeza cubrió la boca de Hinata con su mano cuando ella farfulló en protesta. Sus astutos ojos azules miraron a la modista por encima de la cabeza de ella, y le guiñó el ojo mientras añadía.- Los camisones no son necesarios.

Ino río entre dientes y echó un vistazo a la cara enrojecida de Hinata. - ¡Madam, creo que quizás su marido es en parte francés!

Después de interminables semanas de consultas y pruebas, Hinata se encontró en posesión de la serie de vestidos más hermosos que jamás había imaginado. Estaban hechos de sedas, terciopelo, y brocados de vibrantes tonos con reducidas cinturas con fajín y faldas sueltas colocadas sobre crujientes enaguas. Las profundas cavidades de los escotes estaban terminadas con suntuosos ribetes de encaje. Debajo llevaba delgados calzones casi transparentes que llegaban sólo a las rodillas, y camisolas tan finas que podrían pasar a través de su alianza. De la sombrerería había comprado varios sombreros provocativos con diminutos velos a la altura de los ojos, sombreros revestidos de seda, y un turbante al cual Naruto cogió una fuerte manía.

\- Esto te cubre todo el pelo,- se quejó él, holgazaneando sobre la cama y mirando cómo se lo probaba.- y parece incómodo.

Hinata estaba de pie delante del espejo mientras metía los rizados mechones rebeldes bajo el tocado.

\- El problema es que tengo demasiado pelo. La sombrerera dijo que si me cortara un flequillo y quitara varias pulgadas de más abajo, el turbante sentaría mejor.

Él sacudió la cabeza con decisión.

\- No vas a cortar nada.

Hinata suspiró frustrada cuando un rizo oscuro saltó desde debajo del turbante y cayó sobre su hombro.

\- Todos mis nuevos sombreros me sentarían más favorecedoramente si mi pelo fuera corto.

La señorita modista dijo que tengo justo la estructura osea correcta para llevarlo en bucles bien arreglado.

Naruto palideció realmente.

\- Si te cortas todo el pelo, yo te haré bucles a ti.- Saltando de la cama, le arrebató el ofensivo turbante de su cabeza antes de que ella tuviera el tiempo de moverse.

\- Mira lo que has hecho ahora.- gritó mientras su pelo caía a su alrededor.- Y casi había terminado. Dame el turbante.- Naruto sacudió la cabeza y retrocedió, agarrando el pequeño bulto. Hinata calmó su voz. - El turbante, si eres tan amable.

\- Prometerme que no te cortarás el pelo.- Hinata no podía creer que fuera tan ridículo. - Si lo hiciera, volvería a crecer.- avanzó hacía él y le agarró rápidamente. Su brazo salió volando por el aire, sosteniendo el turbante fuera de su alcance.

\- Promételo.- insistió.

\- ¡Si supieras el precio que se ha pagado por el turbante, no lo tratarías con tanto desdén!

\- Lo pagaré cien veces por tu promesa.

Una sonrisa incrédula cruzó revoloteando sus labios.

\- ¿Por qué?- preguntó, pasándose una mano por los rizos salvajes de su pelo.- ¿Tanto significa mi aspecto para ti?

\- No es eso. Es que... - Naruto dejó caer el turbante al suelo y la rodeó despacio.- me gusta verte trenzarlo... y el modo en que dejas algunos rizos sobre tu cuello después de que te lo has sujetado arriba... y cuando te lo sueltas para cepillártelo por la noche sé que soy el único hombre que lo ve soltarse y caer sobre tu espalda. Es una parte de ti que sólo yo puedo tener.

\- Él sonrió abiertamente y añadió.- Entre otras cosas.

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

**_Se acerca el final... mañana lo publico _**


	22. Amenaza

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**.Veinte: Amenaza.**_

* * *

Hinata lo observó durante un momento, conmovida por su confesión. Aunque no pudiera admitir en voz alta que la amaba, lo decía de modos más sutiles... su delicadeza, sus constantes alabanzas hacia ella, su generosidad.

\- ¿Qué otras cosas? - murmuró, apoyándose contra la cama y echándose sobre ella. Sin necesitar más invitación, Naruto subió a gatas lentamente junto a ella. Le desabotonó el corpiño mientras respondía.

\- Tu piel... sobre todo aquí. Pura y blanca como un rayo de luna.- las yemas de sus dedos se movieron tiernamente sobre las firmes elevaciones de sus pechos.- Y estos... hermosos... quiero cubrirlos con diamantes y con besos...

\- Los besos son suficiente.- dijo a toda prisa.

Naruto le subió las faldas. Sus caderas se elevaron deseosas cuando él le bajó los calzones. Suavemente su mano la encontró.

\- Y esta parte de ti... sólo mía. - Sus espesas pestañas descendieron, y su aliento rozaba su garganta en oleadas irregulares. Él alargó la mano al cierre de sus pantalones.- A veces, - susurró.- estoy tan profundamente dentro de ti que puedo sentir tu matriz... y aún así no estoy lo bastante cerca. Quiero compartir cada aliento... cada latido de tu corazón.

Hinata tembló cuando de pronto lo sintió moverse contra ella, entrando en ella con una embestida que estiró su exquisita estrechez. Naruto acunó su cabeza en ambos manos, su boca caliente sobre su cuello.

\- A veces, - murmuró.- quiero castigarte un poco.

\- ¿Por qué? - gimió por sus caricias decididas, su cabeza cayó a la almohada. Sus manos apretaron sus hombros, manteniéndola fija mientras empujaba en su centro.

\- Por hacerme desearte hasta que me duele. Por la forma en que me despierto de noche solamente para verte dormir.- Su expresión era intensa y apasionada encima de ella, sus ojos azules vivamente duros.- Te deseo más cada vez que estoy contigo. Es una fiebre que nunca me abandona. No puedo estar solo sin preguntarme dónde estás, cuando puedo tenerte otra vez...- sus labios poseyeron los suyos en un beso que era tanto salvaje como tierno, y ella se abrió a él con impaciencia.

Él nunca había sido tan exigente, su cuerpo duro y pesado cuando se encontró con el suyo en firmes sacudidas. Ella se meció hacia arriba para recibirlo, esforzándose por igualar su rápido ritmo, respirando entre sollozos de desesperada necesidad. Su sangre bombeaba con furia, y las sensaciones se agudizaron mientras ella buscaba la liberación.

Compulsivamente ella respondió su ritmo una y otra vez, hasta que le dolieron y temblaron los músculos. Él bajó la mano para agarrar con fuerza sus nalgas, arrastrándola contra él, entrando a la fuerza aún más profundamente dentro de ella. Su piel estaba resbaladiza con el sudor mezclado de sus esfuerzos. La fricción entre ellos era un movimiento resbaladizo, poderoso que excitaba sus sentidos hasta un límite insoportable. De repente violentos espasmos de placer atravesaron con fuerza a Hinata, y gritó contra su hombro.  
Las oleadas interiores de su respuesta le rodearon envolviéndole con fuerza, y Naruto dejó que explotara su pasión en una gloriosa avalancha. En el momento que siguió la abrazó con fuerza, pasando sus manos con suavidad por su espalda en repetidas caricias. Las palabras se atascaron en su pecho mientras él luchaba en silencio por arrastrarlas hacia afuera. Hinata pareció darse cuenta, ya que colocó la cabeza contra su pecho y suspiró.

\- Está bien.- susurró.- Solamente continua abrazándome.

\- Nunca te he visto tan bien.- exclamo Hanna cuando Hinata entró en la casita de campo. Ayudó a Hinata a quitarse su pelliza de cuello alto y extendió la mano para tocar una de las mangas largas de rayas del vestido nuevo.- Que hermosa tela. ¡Brilla como una perla!

Riendo, Hinata se dio una vuelta y meneó las faldas del vestido de cordoncillo de seda.

\- ¿Te gusta? Mandaré que hagan uno igual para ti.

Hanna miró la seda color geranio poco convencida.

\- Podría ser un toque demasiado elegante para Konoha Corners.

\- No, será perfecto para la iglesia los Domingos.- Hinata sonrió pícaramente.- Puedes sentarte una fila o dos adelante de la sra. Otsutsuki con todas tus galas, y ella murmurará al oído de todo el mundo que te has vuelto demasiado descarada ¡justo igual a tu hija!

Hanna se despeinó el pelo distraídamente.

\- ¡Si un nuevo vestido no les convence a todos de que me he vuelto demasiado descarada, sin duda la nueva casa lo hará!

Hinata se río de eso, recordando toda la noche de persuasión que había tardado Naruto en convencerlos de aceptar su regalo de una nueva casa. Finalmente él había ganado por una mezcla de encanto y absoluta obstinación.

\- Es elección suya.- les había dicho a Hiashi y Hanna en tono agradable.- La tendrán aquí o en Londres.- la tarde siguiente se habían encontrado consultando con Graham Gronow, el arquitecto preferido de Naruto. Gronow había diseñado una encantadora casa clásica georgiana de un tamaño cómodo para ellos. En construcción sobre un terreno selecto cerca del centro del pueblo, la casa era un tema de conversación para todos en Konoha Corners. Irónicamente Hanna le había dicho a Hinata que creía que Naruto se había asegurado deliberadamente de que la casa sería más grande que la casa solariega de los Otsutsuki.

Hinata no había discutido, sabiendo perfectamente que él no estaba por encima de tal comportamiento.

\- Naruto planea contratar una ayudante de cocina y un jardinero para ustedes. - dijo Hinata, siguiendo a su madre a la cocina.- Le dije que podrían querer escoger a alguien conocido del pueblo. Si no, nosotros enviaremos a alguien de Londres.

\- ¡Santo cielo!.- exclamó Hanna. - Di le a tu sr. Uzumaki que no necesitamos ayuda contratada.

\- Pero sí que la necesitan.- discutió Hinata.- ¿Qué pasa con los días en que las articulaciones de papá están demasiado rígidas para que trabaje fuera? Y ahora que no podré hacer mi parte de las tareas de la casa, necesitarás a alguien para que te ayude, y quizás traerte una taza de té por la tarde. ¿No te gustaría eso?

\- Hinata, el pueblo entero ya espera que nos demos aires. La sra. Hodges dice que le da vueltas la cabeza siempre que piensa en nosotros viviendo en una casa nueva. Cuarenta años que hemos estado aquí, y nunca hemos pensado en marcharnos.

Hinata sonrió.

\- Todo el mundo sabe que no está en ti ni en papá darse aires. Y la sra. Hodges se acostumbrará a la idea de que vivan en otra casa, al igual que lo hará el resto de Konoha Corners. Esta casita de campo es demasiado pequeña y vieja, y cuando llueve hay más goteras en el tejado de las que puedo contar. Y también puedes prepararte para otra sorpresa, porque ayer le dije a Naruto que me gustaría que nos visitaran en Londres. Él va a proporcionarles un carruaje, caballos y un conductor para que puedan viajar siempre que quieran.

\- Oh, caray.- Hanna se hundió contra la mesa de la cocina.- Imagina a la pobre Eppie en una cuadra cerca de un elegante par de caballos castaños.

\- La hará bien relacionarse con la clase alta.

Ambas rieron, y luego la cara de Hanna cambió. Su voz de repente se llenó de preocupación maternal.

\- ¿Cómo es para ti, Hinata? No puedo evitar preocuparme de vez en cuando, pensando en ti viviendo con él en... ese lugar.

\- Ese 'lugar' es un club de juego.- dijo Hinata secamente.- Y estoy absolutamente cómoda allí. Pero para aliviar tu preocupación, la mansión pronto estará terminada, y viviré en una casa apropiada.

Comenzaron a preparar una bandeja de té mientras hablaban, el ritual familiar hizo la conversación más fácil.

\- ¿Qué pasa con el sr. Uzumaki? - preguntó Hanna.- Qué tipo de marido es?

Una expresión cómica se puso sobre la cara de Hinata.

\- Uno peculiar es la mejor forma de decirlo.- Con cuidado midió las cucharadas de hojas de té para meterlas en una tetera amarilla desportillada.- Naruto es un hombre muy complicado. Él no tiene miedo de nada... excepto de sus propios sentimientos. No es capaz de admitir que me ama, pero de vez en cuando lo veo en su cara, y es como si las palabras trataran de salir con fuerza de él.

Hanna parecía perturbada.

\- ¿Hay alguna semejanza entre ustedes dos, Hinata? ¿Algo que tengan en común?

\- Sí, pero es difícil de explicar.- Hinata sonrió pensativamente.- Somos excéntricos a nuestras propias maneras, pero de algún modo encajamos juntos. Estoy segura de que un matrimonio normal no nos habría convenido. A menudo estamos en mutua compañía, pero tenemos nuestros intereses separados. Yo tengo mis libros y mi escritura, y Naruto se mantiene ocupado con el club y todas sus intrigas...

\- ¿Intrigas?

\- Oh, es un asombro constante, la mezcla de gente que le visita a todas las horas. ¡Un momento le veo conferenciando con pilluelos y rufianes justo en la calle, y al siguiente está hablando con el embajador de Francia!

Hanna sacudió la cabeza maravillada.

\- Empiezo a comprender lo que querías decir con 'complicado'.

Hinata vaciló y luego dejó la cuchara y el tarro del té.

\- Voy a contarte algo, mamá, pero no debe pasar de estas paredes, o Naruto tendrá mi cabeza. Resulta que el otro día encontré ingresos y registros de donaciones de caridad en un cajón de su escritorio. Yo no podía dar crédito cuando vi. Las cifras escritas. ¡Él ha donado inmensas sumas del dinero a escuelas, orfanatos, y hospitales, y esto no incluye lo que gasta para sus causas políticas!

\- ¿Le preguntaste sobre ello?

\- ¡Desde luego! Le pregunté por qué lo dona todo en secreto, y deja deliberadamente que todo el mundo piense que nunca se preocupa por ninguna causa, excepto por las suyas propias. Es como si quisiera que la gente tenga una mala impresión de él. Ojala supieran cuánto bueno ha hecho...

Hanna se inclinó hacia adelante fascinada.

\- ¿Qué dijo?

\- Se río y dijo que si se le decía a la gente que él había hecho una contribución caritativa, no importa como de grande o pequeña, afirmarían que trataba de pulir su propia reputación. Y hubo un tiempo, dijo, en que donaba dinero para huérfanos sólo por esa razón, asegurarse de que otros pensaran bien de él. Dijo que había hecho más adulaciones en su vida de lo que cualquier hombre debería hacer, y que ahora puede permitirse hacer lo que quiere sin importarle una mierda... er... sin pensar en lo que los otros dicen. Dijo que tiene derecho a su intimidad, y que como su esposa estoy obligada a no contárselo a nadie.- Ella levantó las cejas significativamente.- ¿Ahora qué piensas de eso?

Hanna frunció el ceño.

\- Él parece bastante extraño, si me lo preguntas.

Hinata sintió una alegre risa burbujeando en su interior. - Por lo que puedo contar, la sociedad nos consideran a Naruto y a mí una extraña pareja.

\- También los del pueblo. -dijo sin rodeos, y Hinata río otra vez.

Sin duda alguna la alta sociedad habría despreciado que los Uzumaki hubieran tratado de ganarse su favor. Entre ellos no tenían un dedal de sangre azul. Ni familia distinguida, ni historias de cualquier mérito... nada más que una fortuna vulgarmente grande construida sobre los hábitos de los hombres ricos a los que les gustaba jugar. Sin embargo, a los Uzumaki les importaba tan poco la aprobación de la alta sociedad que de mala gana les habían dado por defecto. Y como Naruto comentó groseramente, pero con exactitud, el dinero era un buen soborno para la aceptación social.

Pero mientras la alta sociedad les concedía la admisión reticente en sus círculos elevados, el público concedía adoración rotunda a los Uzumaki. Esto asombraba a todo el mundo, incluyendo a la famosa pareja.

\- Finalmente ha llegado el día en que los cerdos vuelan, - Señalaba El Times amargamente.- y un Cockney y una campesina se han convertido en el centro de todo comentario de moda en Londres.

Naruto al principio estaba perplejo y luego irónicamente resignado al pequeño alboroto que creaban siempre que aparecían en público.

\- El mes que viene se interesaran por otros.- le aseguró a Hinata.- Somos una curiosidad temporal.

Lo que él no esperaba era la fascinación del pueblo por un par de plebeyos que vivían como la realeza. Los etiquetaron de "refrescante" por un lado, "advenedizos" por otro. Una caricatura de George Cruikshank les representaba como pequeña nobleza alardeante tratando de imitar los modales enrarecidos de la elite. Los Uzumaki eran una ventana a través de la cual la gente corriente podía ver las vidas de las clases altas e imaginarse en tal posición.

El interés se avivó incluso más cuando se conoció que Hinata era la solitaria autora de Hime. Se especulaba en los Cafés y Pubs por la ciudad sobre si la sra. Uzumaki era Hime disfrazada. Hinata oyó el nombre gritado desde una muchedumbre que observa la llegada de aficionados al teatro cuando acudían a una obra en el Drury Lane.

\- ¡Mire aquí, Hime!- gritó un hombre mientras ella salía del carruaje.- ¡Muéstrenos su cara! - Cuando Hinata echó un vistazo hacia él aturdida se dispersó una aclamación por la reunión.- !Hime!¡Es usted una visión encantadora!

\- Muéstrenos su cara.- murmuró Naruto entre dientes mientras escoltaba a Hinata subiendo los escalones delanteros.- Pronto serás declarada propiedad pública.

Hinata comenzó a reír.

\- Creo que solamente quieren creer que hay una Hime en algún lugar.

Antes de ir a sus asientos de palco, se distanciaron para intercambiar los cumplidos sociales de rigor con la multitud de conocidos que se arremolinaban alrededor de ellos. Los maridos que estaban seguros de que Naruto ya no se metía a gatas en las camas de sus esposas habían empezado a tratarlo con cautelosa simpatía. Gente que Hinata apenas conocía o que nunca había conocido se tomaba cuidado especial en adularla. Sus manos eran repetidamente adornadas con besos de caballeros y extranjeros de voz suave, mientras ella era abrumada con alabanzas a su pelo, a su vestido, a su encanto. Principalmente eran respetuosas... excepto un bribón insolente cuya voz era demasiado familiar.

\- ¡Malditos sean mis brillantes si esta no es Hime!

Hinata se dio la vuelta con cautela para quedar frente a la sonrisa atrevida de Sasuke Uchiha.

\- Sr. Uchiha. - dijo ella, reconociéndolo con un cortes asentimiento.

Su mirada astuta la recorrió.

\- Que elegante calentador de cama eres. Uzumaki es un bastardo con suerte por tenerla en su cama cada noche. No se merece una esposa tan hermosa como usted.

\- El sr. Uzumaki es un marido ejemplar.- murmuró, tratando de apartarse de él. - Un caballero refinado, su marido.- se burló Uchiha.- Dígale que no es nada más que un adulador bastardo Cockney...

\- Si no se marcha ahora mismo,- interrumpió Hinata.- tendrá la posibilidad de decírselo usted mismo.

Sasuke siguió su mirada, su sonrisa insolente se ensanchó cuando vio a Naruto dirigirse abriéndose paso con los hombros hacia ellos. Cuando él los alcanzó, Sasuke se había fundido entre la muchedumbre.

Naruto agarró a Hinata por el brazo.

\- ¿Qué te dijo?

Ella parpadeó con cautelosa sorpresa por su tono áspero.

\- Nada de importancia.

\- Dímelo.

\- No fue nada.- dijo ella, estremeciéndose de dolor. Ella retorció su brazo para liberarlo.- Naruto... por favor, no hagas una escena.

Él parecía no oírla. Su mirada estaba puesta sobre la figura de Sasuke retirándose. - Le enseñaré a ese bastardo enclenque a no poner un maldito dedo sobre lo que es mío.- gruñó.

Los labios de Hinata se apretaron con enojo. Se estaba comportando como un chucho luchando por un hueso. Ella sabía por qué Uchiha siempre le enfadaba con tanta facilidad... La jactancia arrogante de Uchiha le recordaba a Naruto su propio pasado.

\- Yo no soy propiedad tuya.- dijo ella. Aunque la voz de Hinata era tan suave como siempre, había una nota fría en ella que hizo que a Naruto se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca. Él la miró con brusquedad. Ella nunca le había hablado así antes. No le gustó.

\- Una mierda que no.- dijo bruscamente, desafiándola a discutir.

Ella mantuvo su mirada apartada de la suya. - Me gustaría ir a nuestros asientos ahora.

Durante el resto de la noche Naruto estuvo enfurecido por la reserva en su trato. Ella prácticamente le ignoró, enfocando toda su atención en la obra. Estaba claro que la había disgustado. El trato distante de Hinata era peor castigo de lo que cualquier pelea podría haber sido. Se animó a si mismo para ser igual de frío con ella. Si ella esperara sacarle una disculpa por la fuerza, podría esperar hasta que el diablo se quedara ciego. ¡Ella era suya, él tenía perfecto derecho de defenderla contra los avances de la escoria como Sasuke Uchiha!

Después de volver a casa y retirarse a dormir, se mantuvieron en sus propios lados de la cama. Fue la primera noche de su matrimonio en que no hicieron el amor. Naruto era tristemente consciente de su cuerpo suave tan cerca, de su propio deseo agudo por ella, y, aún peor, de su necesidad por su afecto.

Por la mañana se alivió infinitamente cuando Hinata se despertó con su buen humor habitual, la noche anterior al parecer olvidada.

Naruto holgazaneó en la tina de baño mientras ella se sentaba en una silla cercana y leía el periódico del día. El Times tenía una detallada descripción del vestido color marfil de Hinata y del diamante azul de cinco quilates en su dedo, las opiniones relatadas de los Uzumaki sobre la obra, y la especulación sobre si Naruto era realmente "un libertino reformado".

\- No hay una palabra de verdad en nada de eso.- dijo Naruto.- Excepto la parte donde dijeron que estabas resplandeciente.

\- Gracias, amable señor.- Hinata dejó el periódico y alargó la mano para juguetear con uno de los grandes pies enjabonados apoyados sobre el borde de porcelana de la tina. Ella meneó el dedo gordo de su pie juguetonamente.- ¿Qué pasa con la parte que dice que estás reformado?

\- No lo estoy. Todavía hago todo que solía hacer, pero ahora sólo contigo.

\- Y admirablemente.- contestó, su tono recatado.

Ella pudo ver que a él le gustó eso. Sus ojos azules brillaron, y él metió su pie en el baño.

\- El agua todavía está caliente.- dijo, haciendo remolinos atractivos con sus manos.

Hinata sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

\- No

Él se deslizó más abajo en el agua, mirándola fijamente. - Necesito ayuda con mi baño. Hay un punto que no puedo alcanzar.

\- ¿Dónde?

\- Entra aquí y te lo mostraré.

Incapaz de resistirse a su maliciosa petición, Hinata se ablandó. Levantándose de la silla, dejó caer su bata y el pañuelo de noche a los azulejos mojados y se ruborizó bajo su mirada interesada. Con cuidado entró en la tina. Naruto alzó un brazo para ayudarla y la bajó con cuidado en el agua caliente. Ella tembló al sentirle bajo ella, resbaladizo y fuerte, sus brazos y piernas musculosos se abrigaron alrededor de ella. Su pelo rubio brillaba mojado.

\- ¿Dónde está el jabón? - preguntó, quitando un coágulo de espuma de su mandíbula.

\- Se me cayó.- dijo con pesar, y tiró de su mano bajo el agua turbia.- Tendrás que encontrarlo.

Ella río tontamente y le salpicó. Charcos de agua se acumulaban en el suelo del cuarto de baño mientras jugaban. Rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos goteantes, ella le dio un beso mojado en sus labios.

\- Me temo que no puedo encontrar el jabón.- susurró, su cuerpo dejándose llevar flotando contra el suyo.

\- Sigue mirando.- la animó con la voz ronca, y buscó su boca para otro beso.

En sus momentos privados Naruto reconocía ante si mismo que todo lo que siempre había afirmado Temari Nara sobre el matrimonio era verdad. La absoluta conveniencia era asombrosa. Su esposa siempre estaba cerca al alcance de la mano, su pequeña presencia honraba su hogar, su mano sobre su brazo cuando aparecían en público, el olor persistente de su perfume que le atormentaba dulcemente cuando estaban separados. Él sabía que siempre le sería imposible cansarse de ella, ya que le era tan vital como el mismo aire que respiraba. Y aún sentía que era un impostor con cada beso de esposo que le daba en la frente. Era como si le hubieran dado un hermoso traje que no le quedaba bien del todo. Se encontró estudiando a Hinata atentamente, esperando las pistas de que cometido errores. Él no era lo suficiente estúpido de pensar que se comportaba de la forma en que lo hacían la mayor parte de los maridos, lo que quiera que eso fuera. Pero ella le daba una pequeña guía preciosa, y se le dejaba andar a ciegas por un camino escarpado y desconocido.

Con frecuencia Naruto sentía una profunda sensación de inquietud, como si alguna monumental deuda invisible se estuviera acumulando a su nombre. También estaba la mordedura ocasional de resentimiento cuando se daba cuenta de que ella se había convertido en la fuente de todo placer para él, toda comodidad y paz. Ella era el primer ser humano que jamás había necesitado. Él había perdido su libertad de una forma que nunca había imaginado posible, atado con más firmeza por su amor que por cadenas de hierro de una milla de longitud.

Echando de menos la presencia de Naruto en la cama, Hinata se arrastró escaleras abajo a tempranas horas de la mañana y le encontró solo en el salón central de juego. Estaba misteriosamente tranquilo y cavernoso sin la habitual multitud de clientes y empleados.

Naruto estaba en el escritorio de rincón de Sai con varias barajas de cartas alineadas con cuidado por la superficie pulida. Sintiendo su presencia, él echó un vistazo sobre su hombro con un gruñido evasivo.

\- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó Hinata con un bostezo, acurrucándose en una silla cercana.

\- Sai sospecha que uno de mis repartidores de cartas hace trampas. Quería mirar las cartas que estuvo usando esta noche, solo para asegurarme.- La boca de Naruto se torció con disgusto mientras señalaba uno de los montones llanos.- Esa es una baraja marcada si alguna vez he visto una.

Hinata se quedó perpleja. Ella había visto todos los complicados rituales en las mesas, las ceremoniosas aperturas de cajas de cartas nuevas.

\- ¿Cómo podría cualquiera de los repartidores marcar las cartas? No hay tiempo ni oportunidad... ¿no?

Naruto recogió una nueva baraja, barajando tan expertamente que las cartas no eran nada más que un borrón. Él le repartió una mano, boca abajo.

\- Dime cual es la reina.- Hinata echó un vistazo a los dorsos de las cartas.

\- No puedo. Son todas iguales.

\- No, no lo son. Acabo de marcar la reina.- Naruto recogió la carta y mostró la diminuta muesca casi indistinguible que había hecho con la uña del pulgar sobre el borde de la carta.- Hay otros modos de marcar. Podría usar tinta sobre la punta de mi dedo para dejar manchas. Podría doblarlas solamente un poco. O guardar un pedacito de cristal encima de mi manga.

\- ¿Un espejo? - preguntó.

Él asintió y siguió jugueteando con las cartas.

-Si una baraja ha sido marcada, puedes decirlo hojeando la baraja y mirando los dorsos. Cualquier línea o marca saldrá.- las cartas parecían cobrar vida en sus manos mientras las barajaba una vez más.- Aquí tienes como amontonar la baraja... Pero el movimiento tiene que ser liso. Esto requiere práctica delante de un espejo.- las cartas eran una corriente suelta en sus manos. Él las sostenía tiernamente, sus dedos largos manipularon y se doblaron hasta que la baraja formó un puente, una cascada, un repentino abanico.

Hinata observaba asombrada. Tan ágil como eran los repartidores del club, ella nunca había visto a ninguno de ellos manejar las cartas con semejante facilidad. Eso, junto con su extraordinaria cabeza para los números, le haría un oponente invencible.

\- ¿Por qué no juegas nunca? - preguntó.- Nunca te he visto jugando ocasionalmente con Lord Nara o tus otros amigos. ¿Es porque sabes que ganarías siempre?

Naruto se encogió de hombros. - Esa es una razón.- dijo sin presunción. - La otra es que no me divierte.

\- ¿No?

\- Nunca lo hizo.

\- ¿Pero cómo puedes ser tan bueno en algo y no disfrutar de ello?

\- Hay una posibilidad.- dijo, y se río suavemente, dejando de lado las cartas. Conduciéndola a la mesa de juego, él la tomó por las caderas y la levantó. Ella se sentó sobre el borde de la mesa, sus rodillas se apartaron cuando él se colocó entre ellas. Naruto se inclinó hacia adelante, su boca un tizón caliente, suave.- Esto no se parece a tu escritura, cariño. Cuando tú te sientas en tu escritorio, pones tu corazón y tu mente en tu trabajo, y esto te proporciona satisfacción. Pero las cartas son solamente un patrón. Una vez que aprendes el patrón, es automático. No puedes disfrutar de algo si no te exige un poco de tu corazón.

Hinata acarició su pelo rubio.

\- ¿Tengo yo un poco de tu corazón? - un momento después de preguntar, se arrepintió de la pregunta. Se había prometido no presionarle, no exigir cosas para las que él no estaba preparado.

Los ojos de Naruto estaban sombreados de azul cuando la miró fijamente sin parpadear. Él se inclinó hacia adelante, y sus labios buscaron los suyos, encendiendo un calor dentro de ella que rápidamente se incrementó a una llama brillante. Hinata tembló cuando le sintió levantarle las faldas hasta la cintura. Él se apretó con más fuerza entre sus rodillas abiertas.

Se besaron ardientemente, buscando a tientas debajo de la limitación de la ropa, arrancando torpemente los botones con prisa impetuosa. Hinata jadeó cuando sintió su carne caliente e íntima elevándose contra su cuerpo.

\- Aquí no... Alguien verá...

\- Se han ido todos.- Con cuidado la mordió en el cuello.

\- Pero no podemos...

\- Ahora.- insistió, tirando su cabeza contra su hombro mientras la tomaba allí sobre la mesa de juego, haciéndola estremecerse con desesperado placer.

Hinata estaba sola en los apartamentos privados sobre el club, mirándose en el espejo largo del dormitorio. Estaba vestida para asistir a la cena de cumpleaños de Gaara, el hermano de Temari Nara. En ocasiones privadas como esta los Nara se rodeaban de compañía cálida y agradable. Hinata sabía que la noche estaría llena de ingenio y risas.

Naruto había ido con Shikamaru a ayudar a llevar el regalo de Gaara, un brillante caballo pura sangre, a Swans Court antes de que él llegara a casa desde Eton.

Hinata se alisó la falda de su vestido de terciopelo verde. Con corte bajo y austero en su simplicidad, el vestido estaba adornado sólo por una hilera de seis broches de oro que mantenía unida la parte delantera de las faldas abiertas. Llevaba un collar que Naruto le había regalado para señalar su primer mes de matrimonio, una magnífica creación de diamantes y zafiros en equilibrio puestas en intrincadas hebras sobre su pecho.

Admirando el brillante collar en el espejo, Hinata sonrió y se dio la vuelta para verlo desde otro ángulo.

De repente su corazón se detuvo. El reflejo mostró que había alguien detrás de ella. Dándose la vuelta, Hinata miró con los ojos muy abiertos a la mujer de cabello rojo que sostenía una pistola apuntado directamente a ella.

.

.

Continuará...


	23. Infierno

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**.Veintiuno: Infierno.**_

* * *

La cara de lady Fûka Ashby estaba tensa, sus ojos brillando con la locura y el odio. Hinata fue la primera en hablar, oyendo su propia voz tranquila con sensación de asombro.

\- Debes haber venido por los pasadizos ocultos.

\- Los conocía mucho antes de que tú le conocieras.- se mofó Fûka, su mirada se lanzó a la enorme cama dorada.- Yo estuve con él en aquella cama demasiadas veces para contarlas. Éramos magníficos juntos. Inventamos cosas que jamás se habían hecho antes. No te muevas.- Agarraba el arma con firmeza.

Hinata respiró rápido y superficialmente.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Quiero echar una mirada a la mujer que él ha tomado como su esposa,

\- Fûka río con desprecio.- que ha cubierto con terciopelo y joyas... como si pudiera engañar a otros a pensar que es una dama de importancia.

\- ¿Una dama como tú?

Fûka no hizo caso del pinchazo, mirando hipnotizada el collar que brillaba contra la piel pálida de Hinata.

\- Esos zafiros son del color exacto de sus ojos. Nadie más tiene unos ojos como esos.- Ella miró airadamente a Hinata con chisporroteante furia.- ¡Dije que no te muevas!

Hinata se congeló, habiendo comenzado a moverse poco a poco hacia la cuerda larga con borlas que tocaría la campana de los criados.

\- Debes estar contenta contigo misma,- dijo Fûka. - admirándote con tu vestido fino, con su anillo en tu dedo. Crees que tienes lo que yo más codicio. Crees que él te pertenece. Pero tu matrimonio no significa nada. Él me pertenece. Puse mi marca sobre él.

\- Él no te quiere.- susurró Hinata, sus ojos cerrados sobre la cara vengativa de Fûka.

\- ¡Campesina inocentona! ¿En realidad crees que has tenido más de él de lo que cien mujeres podrían afirmar? Conozco cada pedazo de él tan bien como tú. Conozco el tatuaje de su pecho, el olor de su piel. He sentido sus cicatrices bajo mis manos, y los músculos de su espalda en movimiento. Sé lo que es tenerlo dentro de mí... la forma en que se mueve, despacio y profundamente... justo antes de que encuentre su liberación.- Los ojos de Fûka se entrecerraron. - Un amante dotado, el bastardo de tu marido. Ningún otro hombre sobre la tierra entiende el cuerpo de una mujer como él. Una bestia grande, sensual, sin conciencia y sin escrúpulos. Él es mi equivalente perfecto, y él lo sabe.

Rápidamente Hinata se lanzó al llamador y tiró frenéticamente, esperando oír la explosión de la pistola. Pero Fûka no disparó. Temblorosa y pálida, Hinata le hizo frente.

\- Los criados subirán aquí enseguida. Te sugiero que te marches, lady Ashby.

Fûka la miró con desprecio. - Qué criatura tan ridícula eres.- Deliberadamente alcanzó y golpeó la lámpara encendida de aceite del aparador.

Hinata lanzó un grito de horror cuando el globo se rompió y el charco de aceite se prendió fuego. Inmediatamente el charco de fuego se extendió, las llamas lamieron ávidamente la alfombra, el maderaje, y las pañerías.

\- ¡Oh, Dios!

La cara de Fûka estaba pintada en dorado y rojo por la malévola luz que se levantaba.

\- Puedes morir por el humo y el fuego, - dijo con voz gutural.- o por una bala. O... puedes decidir hacer exactamente lo que te digo.

Naruto y Shikamaru estaban a varias calles de St James cuando se dieron cuenta de que algo andaba terriblemente mal. Las campanas tocaban. Los carros, caballos y peatones obstruían el área. El cielo estaba lleno de un apagado brillo rojo que provenía de un incendio en algún lugar en el horizonte.

\- Fuego.- dijo Shikamaru concisamente, mirando fijamente por la ventana del carro.

\- ¿Dónde? - una fría sensación se colocó sobre Naruto, juntándose en el abismo de su estómago. El carro avanzaba con insoportable lentitud mientras los caballeros hacían todo lo posible por forjar un camino por las calles atestadas. Su sexto sentido, siempre exacto, le advirtió del desastre.- Es el club.- se oyó decir.

\- No puedo decirlo con seguridad.- la voz de Shikamaru era tranquila, sin traicionar nada de la ansiedad que sentía. Pero una de sus manos estaba agarrada alrededor de la cortina de la ventana, ejerciendo tanta tensión que las puntadas en la tela comenzaron a saltar Con una maldición sorda Naruto abrió la puerta del carro y saltó hacia fuera. El vehículo se movía tan despacio que era más rápido caminar. Él se abrió camino con los hombros por la muchedumbre que se juntaba para mirar el fuego.

\- ¡Uzumaki! - oyó a Shikamaru detrás de él, siguiéndole a distancia. Él no se detuvo. El insistente repicar de las campanas llenaban sus oídos, reverberaban en ensordecedores estruendos. No podía ser su club. No después de que había pasado años de su vida trabajando, robando, sufriendo por el. Lo había construido con su propio sudor y sangre, con trozos de su alma.

Dios, verlo reducirse a humo y cenizas...

Naruto dobló la esquina e hizo un incoherente sonido. El palacio de juego rugía. El gruñido del fuego estaba por todas partes; el cielo, el aire, hasta la tierra parecía temblar. Naruto se tambaleó ante la escena y miró como sus sueños se ardían en un tremendo resplandor.

Estaba mudo, respirando y tragando, tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando. Poco a poco se hizo consciente de caras familiares en la muchedumbre aterrada. Monsieur Labarge sentado sobre la orilla del pavimento, sosteniendo con aturdimiento una olla de cobre que debía haberse llevado de la cocina, demasiado presa del pánico para dejarla. Chouji estaba de pie con las chicas de la casa, algunas de ellas enfadadas, algunas gritando.

Sai estaba cerca. El sudor goteaba por sus mejillas. Él se dio la vuelta y vio a Naruto. Su cara se contrajo convulsivamente. Él se tambaleó hacia adelante, con su voz irreconocible cuando habló.

\- Sr. Uzumaki... se extendió demasiado rápido. No había nada que pudieran hacer. Se ha perdido todo.

\- ¿Cómo comenzó? - preguntó Naruto con voz ronca. Sai se enjugó la cara con un pañuelo. Tardó bastante en contestar, teniendo que regular el flujo de las palabras.

\- Comenzó en el último piso. Los apartamentos privados.

Naruto le miró inexpresivamente. Dos policías se apresuraron a su lado, un trozo de conversación precipitada flotó en el aire detrás de ellos.

\- ...derriben el siguiente edificio... hagan un cortafuego...

\- Hinata. - se oyó decir Naruto.

Sai inclinó la cabeza y tembló.

Naruto se acercó a Sai, agarrando la parte delantera de la camisa del encargado. - ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Dónde está mi esposa?

\- He preguntado a los empleados.- contestó Sai, jadeando como si fuera doloroso hablar.- Varios de ellos... confirmaron que ella estaba en el club.

\- ¿Dónde está ella ahora?

\- Señor... - Sai sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a tragar saliva con un sonido extraño. Naruto le soltó y se tambaleó hacia atrás unos pasos, mirándole aturdido.

\- Tengo que encontrarla.

\- Ocurrió demasiado rápido.- dijo Sai, tratando de controlar su lágrimas.- Ella estaba en los apartamentos cuando comenzó. No puede haber salido.

La confusión tintineaba en su cabeza. Desorientado, Naruto se dio la vuelta bruscamente en un semicírculo. Se sentía muy extraño, le escocía toda la piel.

\- No, yo... no. Ella está en algún lugar... tengo que encontrarla.

\- ¿Sr. Uzumaki? - Sai le siguió mientras él se adentraba en la calle. - No debe entrar allí.

¡Sr. Uzumaki, espere! - Él agarró el brazo de Naruto.

Naruto se zafó de él con impaciencia, sus decididas zancadas cobraron velocidad. En un pánico repentino, el encargado se arrojó hacia él, usando su ligero peso y la fuerza nervuda para retenerlo.

\- ¡Ayudenme a detenerlo! - gritó Sai.- ¡Él se precipitará justo en medio!

Naruto gruñó y le apartó de un empujón, pero otras manos bajaron sobre él, empujándolo al suelo. Él maldijo y trató de levantarse otra vez, sólo para encontrarse rodeado por una muchedumbre de hombres intentando refrenarle. Enfurecido, comenzó a luchar como un animal rabioso, rugiendo y forcejeando para liberarse. En la distancia oyó la voz de Shikamaru Nara.

\- Naruto... Por el amor de Dios hombre...

\- _¡Hinata! Hinata..._

Alguien le dio un golpe violento en el cráneo. Naruto se arqueó contra el dolor con un quejido animal.

\- Mi... esposa.- jadeó, le ardía la cabeza, sus pensamientos se derrumbaron como un castillo de naipes. Soltó un gemido tranquilo y cayó a plomo en la oscuridad.

Fûka había llevado a Hinata a la bodega subterránea a punta de pistola. Abandonaron el club por una de las entradas ocultas. Había sido diseñada para permitir a los clientes un camino de fuga fácil para evitar la vergüenza de ser atrapado en el club durante una redada de la policía. Cuando salió del sótano al aire fresco del exterior, Hinata se sorprendió de ver un carruaje alquilado esperándolas.

\- Entra,- murmuró Fûka, pinchándola en la espalda con la punta de la pistola.- y no trates de rogar al conductor. Se le está pagando bien por mantener la boca cerrada y hacer lo que le mandé.

Una vez dentro, se sentaron en asientos opuestos. Fûka mantuvo la pistola apuntando a Hinata, incrementando el poder sobre la vida y la muerte sobre su prisionera. El carro comenzó a moverse.

Hinata se agarró las manos temblorosas en su regazo.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

\- A una pequeña propiedad Ashby en el campo. Una vieja casa medieval.

\- Ahora que su plan progresaba exactamente como deseaba, Fûka estaba despreocupada, incluso parlanchina.- La mayor parte se ha derrumbado, durante siglos, excepto el corazón central y la torre. Nadie va allí jamás.

\- ¿Cómo está de lejos?

\- Viajaremos una buena hora y media. Quizás dos.- Ella sonrió burlonamente.- ¿Quisieras saber por qué te llevo allí? No voy a decírtelo. Lo guardo como una sorpresa.

Hinata se preguntó si el fuego se había extendido por todas partes del club, o si por algún milagro los empleados habían sido capaces de contenerlo. Pronto Naruto volvería de su diligencia con Shikamaru. Se sintió enferma pensando en lo que él debería hacer frente. Descubriría que ella estaba desaparecida... Él podría ser herido en el intento de encontrarla.

De repente estaba aterrorizada por él, preguntándose si él estaba en peligro, si pensara que ella estaba muerta. Con inquietud se tocó el pesado collar en su garganta, jugueteando distraídamente con los zafiros lisos entre sus dedos.

\- Dame eso.- Dijo Fûka con aspereza, observándola.

\- ¿El collar?

\- Sí, quítatelo.- Fûka observó como Hinata se desenganchaba el brillante tesoro del cuello.- Una campesina con un collar apto para una reina.- comentó con desprecio.- No tienes ni la gracia ni los modales para llevarlo correctamente. Dámelo.- Sus dedos impacientes se abrigaron alrededor del collar, y se lo arrebató. Poniéndolo sobre el asiento, jugó amorosamente con la telaraña de zafiros y diamantes.- Él me hacía regalos... una pulsera, un collar, peinetas enjoyadas para mi pelo... pero nada tan fino como esto.- sonrió a Hinata insultantemente.- El día que me dio las peinetas, me dijo que se había imaginado haciéndome el amor llevando joyas en mi pelo rojo y nada más. Él prefiere mucho más el pelo rojo al oscuro, ¿lo sabías?

Hinata mantuvo su expresión vacía, negándose a permitir que la otra mujer viera que su comentario le escocía. Fûka comenzó otra letanía burlona de insultos y se jactó sobre la habilidad sexual de Naruto hasta que la cólera y los celos se enredaron de manera desagradable en el estómago de Hinata.

La voz de una mujer alcanzó a Naruto con suavidad, atrayéndole de la mezcla confusa de oscuridad. Algo andaba mal... Una extraña frialdad le rodeaba completamente, en su interior, una sombra siniestra que había calado atravesando cada pulgada de su cuerpo. Él se revolvió atontado, deseando consuelo.

\- Hinata...

\- Shikamaru y yo estamos aquí, cariño.- Era la voz de Temari, parecía pastosa y extraña. Naruto se sacudió para despertarse y gimió por el dolor palpitante en su cabeza.

\- Jesús.- parpadeó y se irguió torpemente, echando un vistazo en torno suyo. Estaba en el carruaje de los Nara, detenido delante de Swans' Court. Shikamaru estaba a su lado, descansando una mano firmemente sobre su hombro. A Naruto le dolía el pecho. Se sentía como si hubiera sido golpeado.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - masculló, frotándose los ojos.

Temari estaba en la puerta del carruaje, su cara rayada por las lágrimas iluminada por las lámparas laterales. Sus ojos estaban hinchados.

\- Entra en la casa con nosotros, Naruto. Cuidado, deja que Shikamaru te ayude. Naruto obedeció sin pensar, dándose cuenta cuando tropezó al salir del carruaje que no caminaba con paso seguro. De pie al lado del vehículo, sujetó una mano contra el lateral liso laqueado y trató de despejarse la cabeza. Shikamaru y Temari estaban a ambos lados. Ambos le miraban de una manera extraña. Él comenzó a recordar... el fuego, el club... Hinata.

\- ¿Dónde está ella? - preguntó. Se enfureció por la mirada que se lanzaron el uno al otro.- ¡Malditos sean los dos, respóndanme!

Los ojos oscuros de Shikamaru eran compasivos. Él contestó con voz tranquila. - Ella no está en ningún lugar que pueda ser encontrada, Naruto. Se quedó atrapada en el fuego. No pudo haber sobrevivido.

Naruto lanzó un sonido violento, apartándose de ellos. La pesadilla estaba sobre él otra vez. Comenzó a temblar.

\- Naruto, - dijo suavemente Temari, sus ojos brillaban. - no estás solo. Nos ayudaremos el uno al otro a pasar por esto. Ven adentro. Ven, tomaremos un trago. Él la miró fijamente sin expresión.

\- Naruto... - le pidió ella, pero de repente él había desaparecido, moviéndose rápidamente en la noche hasta que se lo tragó completamente.

Asustada, Temari gritó tras él, y luego se volvió hacia Shikamaru. - ¡Debes seguirle!.- le dijo con urgencia.- ¡Shikamaru tráele de vuelta!

Él la rodeó con los brazos.

\- Y luego, ¿qué? A menos que le deje inconsciente, no puedo hacer que se quede.- Levantándole la barbilla, la miró fijamente a los ojos.- Volverá.- le aseguró con suavidad.- No tiene ningún otro lugar adonde ir.

Agotada por sus propios pensamientos frenéticos, Hinata se sorprendió desalentada cuando el paso del carruaje se aliviano y luego se detuvo. Había parecido que las ruedas nunca dejarían de girar, alejándola más de Londres con cada doloroso minuto que pasaba. A medio camino de viaje, Fûka se había quedado callada, hurgando torpemente para abrocharse el collar de Zafiros alrededor de su garganta mientras conservaba la posesión del arma.

Hinata la había contemplado silenciosamente, considerando la obsesión de la mujer con Naruto. Fûka Ashby estaba loca, o al menos mentalmente desequilibrada. Parecía una niña cruel y egoísta en un cuerpo adulto. No valoraba ninguna vida excepto la suya, y no sentía ningún remordimiento por sus acciones. En su mente no había consecuencias para nada de lo que hacía.

¿Por qué le habían permitido a Fûka correr en libertad y causar semejante daño? Seguramente Lord Ashby debía de ser consciente de las acciones de su esposa. Hinata se preguntaba que tipo de hombre era él, y por qué no se había encargado de Fûka hace mucho tiempo.

El conductor abrió la puerta del carruaje y miró dentro. Su extraña apariencia joven avejentada desafiaba cualquier conjetura exacta sobre su edad. Él tenía una delgada cara barbuda de rata. Sus ojos descoloridos se movían nerviosamente de la pistola a la cara de Fûka.

\- ¿Milady? - preguntó.

\- Salimos.- dijo.- Quédate aquí hasta que yo vuelva.

\- Sí, milady.

\- Hinata habló rápidamente, mirando con dureza al conductor.

\- Usted no puede permitir esto. No sea idiota. ¡La ley le responsabilizará de lo que me ocurra aquí, y si no, entonces lo hará mi marido!

El hombre se estremeció y se alejó de ella, ignorándola.

\- Baja.- se mofó, haciéndola señas con la pistola.

Hinata ascendió al suelo, sus piernas encogidas por el largo viaje. Ella le lanzó un vistazo al conductor, que se había ido al frente del carruaje con los caballos. Ya que al parecer no tenía ningún remordimiento por sus ruegos, intentó con las amenazas.

\- Mi marido es Naruto Uzumaki, y cuando él averigüe esto, no descansará hasta que le haya hecho pagar...

\- Él no hará nada para ayudarte.- dijo Fûka, pinchando a Hinata con la pistola.- Empieza a andar.

El camino fue iluminado por el farol del carruaje que llevaba Fûka. Se acercaron a la estructura medieval, poco más que una cáscara mutilada de cantería. Las ventanas y las puertas se habían derrumbado, dando a la casa fortificada el aspecto de una mandíbula con huecos de dientes que faltaban. Despacio Hinata entró en el vestíbulo central. Ratones y bichos echaron a correr en todas direcciones, alertados por la presencia de intrusos.

Molesta por el paso vacilante de Hinata, Fûka blandió el arma y la empujó hacia los escalones rotos de piedra que conducían hasta la torre.

\- Allí arriba.- dijo con brusquedad.

Despacio Hinata subió el primer escalón. Tenía la boca seca por el miedo. Sudaba pesadamente, el miedo líquido rezumando de sus poros.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Hay un cuarto en lo alto con una barra que cruza la puerta. Voy a mantenerte allí. Serás mi propia mascota privada. De vez en cuando vendré y te visitaré, y te contaré todo sobre tu marido. Averiguaremos cuanto tiempo llora por ti, y cuanto tiempo tarda antes de volver a mi cama.- hizo una pausa y añadió con engreimiento.- Quizás incluso te enseñaré formas de complacerme, y tú me enseñaras exactamente lo que tu marido encuentra tan fascinante en ti.

\- Me das asco.- dijo Hinata escandalizada.

\- Puede que ahora me digas eso, pero después de unos días harás lo que quiero a cambio de comida y agua.

Los nervios de Hinata se contrajeron rebeldemente, exigiendo acción. Preferiría morir en ese momento que estar a merced de una loca durante tiempo indefinido. Tenía que hacer algo ahora, antes de que alcanzaran el cuarto de la torre. Después de otros pocos escalones fingió tropezar en el descansillo. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y trató de coger el brazo de Fûka.

ella reaccionó con un silbido de rabia, luchando para no soltar la pistola. Dejó caer el farol del carruaje y trató de agarrar la cara de Hinata. Sintiendo la picadura de uñas largas en su cuello, Hinata gritó y trató de retorcer el arma para apartarla. Lucharon cuerpo a cuerpo desesperadamente y cayeron rodando por los escalones juntas. El impacto doloroso de la escalera de piedra sobre la cabeza y la espalda aturdió a Hinata, pero no soltó el brazo de Fûka, incluso cuando lo sintió bajar entre sus cuerpos retorcidos.

De repente le resonaron los oídos con una explosión. El primer pensamiento de Hinata fue que la habían disparado. Había sentido un golpe duro y doloroso contra su pecho que finalmente identificó como la patada de retroceso de la pistola. Despacio se revolvió y se incorporó, sosteniendo una mano en el costado palpitante de su cabeza.

Fûka yacía un pie o dos más allá, gimiendo. Una mancha de sangre carmesí manaba de su hombro.

\- Ayúdame.- jadeó.

\- ¿Ayudarte? - repitió Hinata, levantándose tambaleándose. De algún modo logró recobrar el sentido común. El farol del carruaje tirado todavía estaba intacto, la diminuta llama chisporroteó cuando rodó por el escalón. Después de recoger el farol, se fue hasta Fûka, quien se apretaba su hombro herido.

_Debería abandonarle aquí, _pensó. Fue inconsciente de que había dicho las palabras en voz alta hasta que Fûka contestó.

\- ¡No puedes dejarme morir!

\- No vas a morir.- Repugnada, aterrorizada, Hinata se quitó su propia enagua, la presionó hacia arriba, y la apretó firmemente contra la herida para restañar la sangre. Fûka gritó como un gato enfurecido con los ojos abiertos y demoníacos. Los oídos de Hinata zumbaron por un grito agudo.

\- ¡Cállate, zorra!.- espetó Hinata enojada.- ¡Ni un sonido más! - De pronto su cuerpo entero estaba lleno de energía furiosa. Se sentía lo bastante fuerte para derribar una pared de piedra con sus manos desnudas. Fue a la entrada derruida del castillo y vio que el conductor de poca monta todavía esperaba, estirando el cuello con curiosidad.

\- ¡Usted! - Gritó.- Venga aquí enseguida, o no conseguirá un jodido chelín de los que ella le prometió! - volvió a Fûka, su ojos grises ardían.

\- Y tú... devuélveme mi collar.

Como Shikamaru había predicho, Naruto volvió a Swans' Court, despeinado y sucio, oliendo a madera carbonizada. En su cara no había lágrimas y era fría, arañada por la refriega de antes. Temari había estado esperándole, bebiendo incontables tazas de té. Gaara, su hermano, había salido para rondar con sus amigos por Londres, buscando problemas como solían hacer los hombres alegres. Shikamaru se quedó en casa, paseando nerviosamente de una habitación a otra.

Cuando el mayordomo dejó entrar a Naruto en la casa, Temari se precipitó al vestíbulo y le cogió del brazo. Le interrogó con inquietud mientras le conducía dentro de la sala.

\- Naruto, ¿dónde has estado? ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres algo de comer? ¿Una copa?

\- Brandy.- dijo Naruto de manera cortante, sentándose en el sofá de la sala.

Temari envió a las criadas apresuradamente por agua caliente, toallas, y brandy. Todo llegó en breve plazo. Naruto estaba extrañamente pasivo mientras Temari frotaba ligeramente los raspados sucios con una toalla humedecida. Él ahuecó la copa de brandy en sus manos sin molestarse en probarlo.

\- Bebe un poco de eso.- dijo Temari con la voz firme y maternal que los niños nunca se atrevían a desobedecer. Naruto tomó un trago y dejó la copa, sin mirarla cuando se cernió sobre él.

\- ¿Estás cansado?- preguntó.-¿Quieres posar la cabeza?

Naruto se frotó la mitad inferior de su mandíbula, sus ojos azules fijos y en blanco. Parecía no haberla oído.

Con cuidado Temari le alisó un mechón de su pelo.

\- Estaré muy cerca. Dime si hay algo que quieras.- fue hacia Shikamaru, que había estado mirando desde la entrada. Sus ojos se cruzaron.- Espero esté bien.- susurró.- Nunca le he visto así.

Lo perdió todo... el club... y a Hinata...

Leyendo la preocupación en su mirada, Shikamaru la acercó y la meció con cuidado. En los años desde que se casaron habían compartido una vida de compañerismo, pasión, y alegría incomparable. Momentos así servían como recordatorio brutal de que nunca deberían dar su felicidad por sentado. Él abrazó a su esposa de manera protectora.

\- Sobrevivirá.- le contestó.- Como ha sobrevivido a todo en su vida. Pero nunca volverá a ser realmente el mismo.

.

.

Continuará...


	24. Como vivir después de ti

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**.Final.**_

* * *

Temari se movió en sus brazos para echar una mirada tristemente a la forma inmóvil de Naruto.

Alguien usó el llamador de cobre de la puerta de la calle. El sonido agudo resonó en el vestíbulo. Shikamaru y Temari se miraron el uno al otro preguntándose silenciosamente, luego observaron como el mayordomo iba a abrir. Oyeron una marcada voz Cockney discutiendo con el tono bien modulado del mayordomo.

\- ¡Si Uzumaki está aquí, tengo que verlo maldita sea!

La voz del hombre no le era familiar a Shikamaru, pero Temari la reconoció inmediatamente.

\- ¡Sasuke Uchiha! - exclamó.- ¿Por qué demonios vendría él aquí? A no ser que... - Sus ojos verdes se ensancharon. - Shikamaru, él es quién comenzó el fuego de la cocina en Bijû's el año pasado. ¡Fue solamente una broma... pero quizás gastó otra broma esta noche que se le fue de las manos! ¿Crees que... - Ella se detuvo cuando sintió una rápida brisa repentina a su lado, causada por la forma de Naruto cuando paso por delante de ellos como una bala hacia el vestíbulo, ágil como una imponente pantera.

Shikamaru lo siguió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero no antes de que Naruto hubiera rodeado la garganta de Uchiha con las manos, tirándole al suelo de mármol. Jurando obscenamente, Sasuke usó sus fuertes puños de pugilista para aporrear los costados de Naruto. Se necesitó la fuerza combinada de Shikamaru, del mayordomo, y de Temari para apartar a Naruto por la fuerza. El vestíbulo estaba lleno de sus rugidos unidos. Sólo Naruto estaba callado, ocupado afanosamente en el asesinato.

\- ¡Detenlo! - chillaba Temari.

Shikamaru tenía un brazo fuerte cerrado alrededor del cuello de Naruto.

\- Maldito seas, Uzumaki...

\- ¡Yo no lo hice! - Protestó Uchiha en voz alta.- Es por eso que vine aquí, para decirte que ¡yo no lo hice!

Con la boca abierta de la fuerte presión sobre su garganta, finalmente obligaron a Naruto a aplacarse.

\- Te mataré.- jadeó, mirando fijamente a Sasuke con sed de sangre.

\- ¡Loco imbécil! - gritó Uchiha, levantándose y zafándose. Se colocó el dobladillo de su abrigo en su lugar de un tirón.

\- ¡No se atreva a insultar a Naruto! - dijo Temari con vehemencia.- ¡Y no me insulte declarando su inocencia bajo mi propio techo, cuándo sabemos que hay razón para creer que es responsable del fuego!

\- Yo no lo hice.- dijo vehementemente.

\- ¡Usted estuvo detrás del fuego de la cocina en Bijû's el año pasado! - acusó Temari.

\- Sí, lo reconozco, pero no tuve nada que ver con esto. ¡Vine aquí para hacerle un jodido favor a Uzumaki, malditos sean sus ojos!

\- ¿Qué favor? - preguntó Naruto con la voz grave y peligrosa.

Shikamaru tuvo que apretar su asimiento de contención una vez más. Serenándose, Uchiha se alisó su pelo negro y se aclaró la garganta.

\- Mi hombre de confianza vino a mí esta noche en mi club, y resultó que él andaba por Bijû's justo cuando comenzó el fuego, y vio a dos mujeres abandonar el lugar. Parecía raro, dijo él, ya que no eran fulanas de la casa, sino damas con vestidos finos. Una era pelirroja, la otra morena con joyas azules rodeando su cuello. Se llevaron un coche público del club... y fue entonces cuando el lugar comenzó a arder como las entrañas del infierno.

\- Sasuke se encogió de hombros y añadió un toque avergonzado.- Creo que... tal vez la morena era la sra. Uzumaki.

\- ¡Y tal vez yo encontraré una gigantesca planta de judías en mi jardín mañana por la mañana!.- dijo Temari sarcásticamente.- ¡Eres un demonio, Uchiha, por venir aquí y atormentar a Naruto con este cuento!

\- ¡Es la verdad!.- dijo Sasuke indagando.- ¡Maldita sea, quiero que la encuentres! ¡Por todo Londres está, en mi propio maldito club, que soy el hombre qué prendió el fuego que mató a la jodida Hime! Malo para mi reputación, y para mi negocio, y además... me gusta la pequeña moza.- lanzó una mirada de desprecio a Naruto. - Se merece algo mejor que este bastardo de corazón negro, sí señor.

\- Ha dicho su parte.- murmuró Shikamaru.- Ahora márchese. Me estoy cansando de retenerle.- No soltó a Naruto hasta que Uchiha se hubiera ido sin ningún percance, la puerta de la calle se cerró detrás de él. Naruto se zafó de él y se retiró varios pasos, lanzándole una mirada funesta.

Temari soltó un suspiro explosivo.

\- ¡Ese fanfarrón idiota de Uchiha! Reduzco cada palabra que dijo como tonterías. Naruto había vuelto su atención a la puerta cerrada. Su cuerpo grande y delgado estaba muy quieto. Los Nara esperaban que él expresara sus pensamientos. Su voz era forzada y apenas audible.

\- Hinata tiene un collar azul. Ella iba a llevarlo esta noche.

Shikamaru miró a Naruto atentamente.

\- Uzumaki... ¿Habría tenido... Hinata alguna razón para abandonar el club esta noche?

\- ¿Con una mujer pelirroja? - preguntó con escepticismo Temari.- Creo que ninguna de las amigas de Hinata son pelirrojas... - Ella se interrumpió por la tranquila exclamación de Naruto.- Naruto, ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Fûka.- murmuró.- Podría haber sido ella.

\- ¿Lady Ashby? - Temari se mordió el labio y preguntó con suavidad.- Naruto, ¿Estás seguro que no tratas de convencerte de algo que deseas desesperadamente creer?

Naruto estaba silencioso, concentrado en sus propios pensamientos.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño mientras le daba vueltas a las posibilidades en su mente.

\- Quizás deberíamos hacer una visita a la mansión Ashby.- se dio por vencido.- En este punto no se perdería nada. Pero Uzumaki, no pongas tus esperanzas en descubrir cualquier cosa que... - Se dio la vuelta sorprendido de encontrar que Naruto salía ya a zancadas por la puerta.

Levantando sus cejas oscuras, miró a Temari.

\- Me quedaré aquí.- murmuró ella, empujándole tras Naruto.- Ve y mantenlo a salvo.

Después de que Hinata y el conductor ayudaron a Fûka a entrar en el coche, comenzaron el largo viaje de vuelta a Londres. Fûka se acurrucó en un mísero montón, gimiendo y maldiciendo siempre que las ruedas del vehículo empujaba sobre un surco profundo. Sus quejas infinitas fueron finalmente demasiado de soportar para Hinata.

\- ¡Oh, por Dios, ya basta!.- gritó con impaciencia.

\- Voy a morir.- se quejó Fûka.

\- Lamentablemente no es el caso. La bala atravesó limpiamente tu hombro, la hemorragia se ha detenido, y todo malestar que sientas no es suficiente para compensar todo lo que has hecho.- Hinata continuó con creciente exasperación. - La primera vez que conocí a Naruto fue durante la noche que hiciste que le acuchillaran la cara, y siempre desde entonces nos has acosado y atormentado a ambos. ¡Tú te has causado esto a ti misma!

\- ¡Disfrutas de mi sufrimiento!.- gimoteó Fûka.

\- ¡De alguna forma no puedo derramar mucha compasión por una mujer que acaba de intentar matarme! Y cuando pienso en la forma cruel e insensible en que destruiste el club de Naruto...

\- Él siempre me odiará por eso.- susurró Fûka con satisfacción.- Al menos siempre tendré esa parte suya.

\- No - dijo con firmeza Hinata.- Voy a llenar su vida de tal felicidad que no tendrá espacio para odiar a nadie. No te concederá ni un pensamiento. No serás nada para él.

\- Estás equivocada.- siseó Fûka. Ambas cayeron en un silencio furioso que duró el resto del viaje. Finalmente el carruaje se detuvo delante de la mansión Ashby, una magnífica casa con la parte delantera de estuco pintada al fresco en un vivo tono ocre. Hinata ordenó al conductor que la ayudarla a llevar a Fûka dentro del edificio. Tuvieron que subir un tramo corto de escaleras. Maullando por el malestar, Fûka se apoyó pesadamente contra Hinata, clavándole las uñas a modo de castigo en su hombro y brazo. Con seriedad Hinata se resistió al impulso de lanzarla escalera abajo. Cuando alcanzaron la puerta de la calle, un mayordomo atónito las dejó entrar. Hinata habló al mayordomo secamente.

\- Pague al conductor todo lo que le prometieron, y acompáñenos hasta Lord Ashby, rápido. Desconcertado, el mayordomo miró fijamente el vestido manchado de sangre de Fûka.

\- ¡Vamos!.- Le animó Hinata, y él cumplió con sus órdenes. Después de que se le pagó, el conductor se apresuró a volver a su coche y se marchó con toda la prisa prevista.

\- ¿Qué vas a contarle a Lord Ashby? - murmuró Fûka.

Hinata la miró con los ojos grises fríos. - La verdad, milady.

Fûka soltó un débil carcajada, pareciendo una salvaje bruja.  
\- Él no me castigará. Me deja hacer lo que quiero.

\- Esta vez no. Voy a asegurarme de que responda por lo que has hecho esta noche.

\- Inténtalo.- la invitó Fûka, carcajeándose otra vez. El mayordomo las condujo a una salita de estar cercana, magníficamente decorada en rojo y negro. Ya que Hinata no le ofreció más su apoyo, Fûka se pegó al brazo del mayordomo, poniéndose pálida y mareándose cuando alcanzaron su destino.  
\- Envía por un médico.- ordenó Fûka con un gemido, sujetándose el hombro mientras se sentaba en un sillón.- Necesito atención inmediata.

El mayordomo se marchó, y el estruendo pesado de una voz llegó desde el rincón del cuarto.

\- He estado esperándote, lady Ashby. Parece que has estado haciendo alguna travesura esta noche.

Fûka echó un vistazo a su marido y no contestó. Cautelosamente Hinata se acercó a Lord Ashby. Él estaba sentado en un sillón cerca de la chimenea, sus rodillas extendidas con comodidad. Un anciano achaparrado, de cuello grueso con mofletes colgantes y húmedos, ojos saltones, se parecía a una rana imperiosa. Ella se sentía como una mosca desafortunada violando su territorio. A pesar de sus refinadas ropas y de su herencia aristocrática, él poseía una despreciable cualidad que todo lo engullía que acobardó a Hinata.

\- Explique esto.- dijo, mirando fijamente a Hinata. Agitó su amplia mano con impaciencia.

Hinata encontró sus ojos y puso un tono tan seco como le fue posible.

\- Yo no describiría exactamente las acciones de lady Ashby como 'travesura', milord. ¡Esta noche su esposa prendió fuego al club de mi marido, amenazó mi vida, me secuestró, y trató de encerrarme lejos en su castillo desierto para mantenerme como 'su propia mascota privada'! Estoy dispuesta a hacer que la acusen de intento de asesinato.

Fûka interrumpió con impaciencia.

\- ¡Ella miente, mi señor! Esta... esta criatura campesina me atacó sin provocación...

\- ¡Silencio! - tronó Ashby. Su mirada de reptil volvió a Hinata.- Usted no tiene la intención de acudir a las autoridades, sra. Uzumaki, o no me habría traído lady Ashby. Usted y yo preferiríamos no exponer los detalles desagradables de esta situación en los tribunales. Su marido, después de todo, es tan culpable como mi esposa.

\- No estoy de acuerdo...

\- ¿Oh? ¿Entonces qué hace usted ahora, si no tratar de protegerlo de las consecuencias de sus errores pasados? Aunque le gustara discutir la cuestión, sra. Uzumaki, usted es bien consciente de que su marido nunca debería haberse llevado a lady Fûka a su cama, por respeto hacia mí y si no por ninguna otra razón. Aunque... reconoceré que lady Ashby debe haber sido una potente tentación.- Hinata echó un vistazo con desprecio a la mujer salvaje y manchada de sangre.

\- Cualquiera que fuera su gusto en el pasado, ahora mi marido no tiene ningún interés excepto en mí.

Una leve sonrisa vino a la cara de Lord Ashby. Sus mofletes colgantes se crisparon.

\- No lo dudo en lo más mínimo, sra. Uzumaki. Y me consideraré en deuda con usted, únicamente con usted, no con su marido, si me permitiera manejar a mi esposa del modo que tenga a bien.

Las dos mujeres hablaron al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Milord? - preguntó Fûka bruscamente.

\- ¿Qué hará con ella? - dijo Hinata.

\- La mantendré en un lugar remoto en Escocia, - le contestó Lord Ashby a Hinata, - lejos de toda la sociedad. Sin duda alguna ella representa un peligro para todos aquellos con los que se relaciona. Yo la aislaría con relativa comodidad más que confinarla en un manicomio, donde podría estar sujeta a tratamiento cruel y también resultar una vergüenza para la familia.

_\- ¡Nooo!_\- Fûka estalló en un aullido inhumano.- ¡No seré apartada! ¡No seré enjaulada como un animal!

Hinata mantuvo su atención sobre Lord Ashby.

\- Yo sólo me pregunto por qué no lo ha hecho antes, milord.

\- Mi esposa siempre fue una fuente de entretenimiento para mí, sra. Uzumaki. Hasta ahora nunca ha causado verdadero daño a nadie.

\- La cara de mi marido... -Hinata comenzó con vehemencia, pensando en la cuchillada.

\- Un castigo que se merecía.- declaró Lord Ashby.- En el pasado Uzumaki ha hecho cornudos a muchos hombres poderosos. Tiene suerte de que ninguno de ellos jamás decidiera hacer de él un caballo castrado.

Él tenía razón, por mucho que le disgustara admitirlo.

\- Su 'fuente de entretenimiento' casi me cuesta la vida.- dijo Hinata entre dientes.

Ashby frunció el ceño con impaciencia.

\- Sra. Uzumaki, no veo ninguna razón para examinar el mismo fundamento una vez más. Le doy mi palabra de honor que el problema será llevado del modo que he descrito. Lady Fûka nunca pondrá un pie en Inglaterra otra vez. Debería ser bastante para satisfacerla.

\- Sí, milord. Desde luego que confío en su palabra.- Hinata bajó la mirada respetuosamente.- Si me disculpa, debo encontrar a mi marido ahora.

\- Uzumaki estuvo aquí con Lord Nara.- la informó Lord Ashby.

Hinata estaba desconcertada por las noticias.

\- ¿Aquí? Pero como...

\- Ellos sospechan que Fûka podría haber tenido algo que ver con su desaparición. Les dije que yo no tenía ningún conocimiento de su paradero. Se marcharon no hace diez minutos antes de su llegada.

\- ¿Dónde fueron?

\- No pregunté. No era de ninguna importancia para mí.

Hinata estaba aliviada de que Naruto no hubiera resultado herido. Pero él debía estar alterado, incluso frenético, sin saber que le había pasado a ella. Se mordió el labio consternada.

-Bien, al menos saben que hay una posibilidad de que esté bien.

\- No tienen muchas esperanzas.- dijo Ashby secamente.- Debo decir, que su marido parecía bastante indiferente a toda la situación.

El corazón de Hinata latió con inquietud. Sabía que no era indiferencia en absoluto, sino un exceso de emociones que Naruto no podía manejar. Él lo guardaba todo dentro, negando su pena y su miedo a todos, incluso a sí mismo. Tenía que encontrarle. Quizás el mejor lugar para comenzar su búsqueda era el club. En cuanto llegara el alba, los hombres seguramente querrían inspeccionar el edificio dañado a la luz del día y registrar a fondo las ruinas.

\- Milord,- Dijo con urgencia.- Le pediría que uno de sus carruajes me lleve a St. James Street.

Ashby asintió. - Con toda conveniencia.

Hinata abandonó la habitación, mientras Fûka gritaba como una loca tras ella.

\- No estaré encerrada para siempre... ¡Volveré! ¡Nunca estarás a salvo!

Hinata se quedó sin aliento ante la primera vista del club. O más bien el lugar donde había estado el club. Ladrones y mendigos hurgaban por los escombros en busca de bienes dañados por el fuego. Despacio Hinata descendió del carruaje de Ashby. Se quedó al lado de la calle, mirando fijamente.

\- Santo Dios.- susurró con los ojos escociéndole con las lágrimas.

Todos los sueños de Naruto, el monumento a su ambición... arrasado. No quedaba nada, excepto las columnas de mármol y las escaleras, sobresaliendo como un esqueleto expuesto de la una vez bestia orgullosa. Trozos de piedra de la fachada estaban dispersos sobre el suelo como gigantescas escamas. El grado de destrucción era difícil de comprender.

Durante años el club había sido el centro de la vida de Naruto. Ella no podía imaginarse como debía estar reaccionando a la pérdida.

La luz lavanda del amanecer cayó con cuidado sobre el panorama. Hinata se dirigió a las ruinas carbonizadas a paso de caracol con los pensamientos inconexos. Su manuscrito se había quemado, comprendió tristemente. Casi lo había terminado. La colección de arte había desaparecido. ¿Sai estaba bien? ¿Había fallecido alguien en el fuego? Había rescoldos calientes en el suelo, y pequeñas áreas en llamas. Crestas de humo se elevaban de las maderas ennegrecidas que habían caído en ángulos extraños. Lo que una vez había sido la enorme araña de luces en el vestíbulo abovedado era una masa de trozos de cristal derretidos.

Llegando a lo que una vez había sido la magnífica escalera central, ahora expuesta al cielo abierto, Hinata se detuvo y se pasó la manga por la cara. Soltó un suspiro de dolor.

\- Oh, Naruto.- murmuró.- ¿Qué voy a decirte?

Una brisa crujió por delante de ella, agitando cenizas alrededor de sus faldas y haciéndola toser.

De pronto la invadió una extraña sensación, un leve sobresalto como si manos invisibles la hubieran tocado. Se frotó los brazos y se dio la vuelta, sabiendo de alguna manera que Naruto estaría allí.

Y lo estaba. Él la miró fijamente con la cara absolutamente blanca, más pálida que las columnas chamuscadas de mármol elevándose del suelo. Sus labios formaron su nombre, pero él no hizo un sonido. La brisa se arrastró sobre ambos, despejando las volutas de humo del suelo. Hinata se asustó por su demacración, el tormento tensaba sus rasgos hasta que pareció un extraño. Sus ojos ardían, como si estuviera inundado por la rabia incontenible...

pero de pronto las profundidades azules se desbordaron, y ella comprendió con asombro que no era rabia... era el terror profundo del alma. Él no se movió, ni siquiera parpadeó, por miedo a que ella desapareciera.

\- ¿Naruto? - dijo con decisión.

Su garganta se movió violentamente.

\- No me dejes.- susurró.

Hinata fue hacia él, recogiéndose las faldas y tropezando por su prisa.

\- Estoy bien. ¡Oh, por favor no estés así! - Alcanzándole, le rodeó con sus brazos y se agarró a él con toda su fuerza.- Todo está bien.

Le atravesó un temblor feroz. De repente la abrazó dolorosamente, hasta que le dolieron las costillas por la presión. Sus manos se deslizaron sobre su cuerpo en una búsqueda frenética, mientras su aliento vibraba en su oído.

\- Dijiste que nunca me dejarías.- Él la abrazaba como si temiera que le fuera arrancada.

\- Ahora estoy aquí.- le tranquilizó ella.- Estoy aquí mismo.

\- Oh, Dios... Hinata... No podía encontrarte...

Le acarició las mejillas frías y mojadas con las palmas. Él estaba sin equilibrio, su considerable peso tambaleándose contra ella.

\- ¿Has estado bebiendo? - murmuró, retirándose para mirarlo. Él sacudió la cabeza, mirándola como si fuera un fantasma. Ella se preguntó cómo alejar la mirada trastornada en su ojos.- Encontremos un lugar para sentarnos.- Cuando ella dio un paso hacia la escalera de mármol, sus brazos se apretaron. - Naruto.- le instó. Él fue con ella como un sonámbulo.

Se decidieron por un escalón y se encorvaron sobre el firmemente, sus brazos la rodearon rápidamente.

\- Te amo.- le dijo, limpiándose con impaciencia las lágrimas que seguían cayendo por su cara.- Antes no podía decirlo. No podía... - Apretó su mandíbula temblorosa, tratando de controlar el flujo caliente de lágrimas. Esto sólo lo hizo peor. Renunciando, enterró la cara en su pelo.- Maldita sea.- refunfuñó.

Hinata nunca lo había visto tan deshecho, nunca lo había imaginado posible. Acariciando su cabeza rubia, susurró palabras sin significado tratando de darle consuelo.

\- Te amo.- repitió con voz ronca, escondiéndose contra ella.- Habría dado mi vida por tener un día más contigo, y decírtelo.

Observando la reunión desde más allá de la calle, Shikamaru suspiró con enorme alivio.

\- Gracias a Dios.- murmuró, y fue a su carruaje. No podía esperar a contarle las buenas noticias a Temari. De hecho, podría decidir no perder de vista a Temari otra vez. Se frotó los ojos cansados y le habló al cochero.- Bien, Uzumaki consiguió su segunda oportunidad. Y en cuanto a mí... me voy a casa con mi esposa ahora. A paso vivo.

\- Es así, ¿no, milord? - preguntó descaradamente el cochero, y Shikamaru le lanzó una sonrisa sardónica.

\- Vamos.

Murmurando silenciosamente, Hinata besó el pelo despeinado y el cuello de su marido. Él la abrazó durante mucho tiempo mientras el temblor en sus miembros disminuía poco a poco.

\- ¿Está bien Sai?- preguntó Hinata. - ¿Resultó alguien herido?

\- Todos están bien.

\- Naruto, construiremos otro club. Lo haremos todo otra vez, te prometo...

\- No - lo dijo con tal vehemencia que ella estuvo en silencio durante unos minutos, acariciándole el pelo. Él levantó la cabeza y la miró con los ojos inyectado en sangre.- Nunca será lo mismo. Preferiría recordar el lugar como era que construir una imitación.  
Yo... ahora quiero algo diferente.

\- ¿El qué? - preguntó y frunció la frente con sensible preocupación.

\- Aún no lo sé.- Naruto soltó una corta carcajada y la arrastró hacia sí otra vez.- No interrogues a un hombre... cuando ha tenido el susto de su vida.

Sin importarle que alguien pudiera verlos, ahuecó sus manos alrededor de su cabeza y la besó. Su boca fue magullada por su fervor desesperado y agotador. Hinata se estremeció y murmuró suavemente, intentando tranquilizarle. Ella no fue consciente del momento exacto en que volvió en sí mismo, pero de pronto su piel estaba caliente y su boca era otra vez familiar mientras se movía tiernamente sobre la de ella.

Al cabo de un rato Naruto terminó el beso y puso su mejilla contra la suya, respirando profundamente. Sus dedos dibujaron la curva húmeda de su cara, la frágil unión entre el oído y la mandíbula.

\- Cuando dijeron que estabas... muerta, - hizo una pausa mientras un temblor se adueñaba de él y se forzó continuar.- pensé que estaba siendo castigado por mi pasado. Sabía que no estaba hecho para tenerte, pero no podía evitarlo. En toda mi vida tú eras lo que más deseé.  
Desde el principio he temido que serías apartada de mí.

Hinata no se movió ni hizo un sonido, pero estaba asombrada. Para que él admitiera que había tenido miedo... no habría imaginado que ningún poder en la tierra o más allá pudiera haber obtenido semejante confesión.

\- Y debido a esto traté de protegerme.- siguió con voz áspera.- No quería darte la última parte de mí que no podía recuperar. Y luego te habías ido... y comprendí que ya era tuya.

Lo había sido desde mismo comienzo. Pero no te lo había dicho. Me volvía loco pensar que nunca lo sabrías.

\- Pero no me he ido. Estoy aquí, y todavía tenemos una vida juntos.

La besó en la mejilla y su barba arañó su piel sensible.

\- Sin embargo no podría soportar perderte... - de repente había una sonrisa en su voz. – Pero no dejaré que la idea me impida amarte con todo lo que tengo... corazón, y cuerpo... y todo lo demás que pueda encontrar para incluir en la oferta.- Hinata río.

\- ¿En realidad crees que podrías deshacerte de mí? Me temo que seré parte permanente de tu vida, sr. Uzumaki... no importa cuántas ex-amantes envíes tras de mí.

Él no compartió su diversión.

\- Cuéntame que ocurrió.

Ella le dio su informe de todo lo que había sucedido, mientras Naruto se ponía cada vez más tenso. Su cara se puso roja de cólera, y sus manos se apretaron en puños duros. Cuando terminó la descripción de su visita a Lord Ashby, Naruto la soltó de su regazo y se levantó con una maldición salvaje.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - preguntó Hinata, disgustada, mientras se levantaba del suelo.

\- Voy a estrangular a esa escoria hijo de puta gordo y a la puta de su esposa...

\- No, no lo harás.- interrumpió tercamente Hinata.

\- Lord Ashby dio su palabra de que encerraría a Fûka donde no pudiera hacer daño a nadie. Déjalo estar, Naruto. No puedes montar en cólera y crear más alimento de escándalo sólo para satisfacer tu sentido de la venganza, y además...,- Ella hizo una pausa, viendo que sus palabras tenían poco efecto. Con habilidad femenina, comprendió que había sólo un modo de disuadirle.

\- además, - siguió en un tono más suave, - he aguantado todo lo que puedo en un día. Necesito unas horas de paz. Necesito descansar.- En realidad era la verdad. Le dolían los huesos de cansancio.- ¿Podrías olvidarte de los Ashby por ahora y llevarme a casa?

Desarmado, la preocupación invadió su cólera, Naruto la rodeó con los brazos.

\- A casa.- repitió, sabiendo que ella quería decir la mansión en la que aún no habían pasado una noche.- Pero aún no se ha terminado.

Hinata se apoyó contra él, arrimándose contra su pecho.

\- Estoy segura que podemos encontrar una cama en algún sitio. Si no, me alegraré de dormir en el suelo.

Naruto se aplacó y la abrazó con fuerza.

\- Está bien.- murmuró contra su pelo.- Nos iremos a casa. Encontraremos algún sitio para dormir.

\- ¿Y te quedarás a mi lado?

\- Siempre.- susurró, besándola otra vez.

.

.

**_Fin_**


	25. Epílogo

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**.Epílogo.**_

* * *

El grito insistente de un bebé hambriento sonaba por la mansión, mientras la niñera sostenía al niño y trataba de calmar su llanto. Consciente del clamor creciente, Naruto subió a saltos varias escaleras hasta el cuarto de niños. La niñera se sobresaltó por su repentina aparición, quizás temiendo que la culpara por la inquietud del bebé. Su cara oscura era ilegible.

\- Está bien.- le aseguró, extendiendo la mano hacia su hijo.

Con cautela la criada se retiró a un lado de la habitación, ocupándose con un pequeño montón de ropa de bebé desdoblada.

\- Boruto tiene hambre, señor. La Sra. Uzumaki debe llegar tarde de su conferencia. Naruto abrazó a su hijo contra su hombro y habló en una mezcla de palabras de bebé y Cockney, una lengua que sólo él parecía entender.

Poco a poco el niño se calmó, atento a la voz grave de su padre. Una mano diminuta y arrugada alcanzó la mandíbula de Naruto, explorando la superficie que rascaba. Él besó los dedos en miniatura y sonrió a los ojos solemnes de Boruto.

\- Qué niño tan ruidoso eres.- murmuró.

La criada lo miró con temor y curiosidad. Era inaudito que un padre con recursos pusiera el pie en el cuarto de los niños, mucho menos que se ocupara el mismo de niños llorones.

\- Eso no lo hace por ningún otro.- comentó ella.- Usted realmente sabe manejarlo, sr. Uzumaki.

De pronto la voz risueña de Hinata llegó desde la puerta.

\- Él sabe cómo hacer para que los demás hagan lo que quiere - Ella entró en la habitación y levantó la cara para el beso de Naruto antes de coger a Boruto. Despidiendo a la criada, ella se adaptó a una silla cómoda y se desabotonó el corpiño de su vestido. Su pelo largo tapaba parcialmente al bebé en su pecho. Naruto holgazaneó cerca, mirándolos atentamente. La maternidad había traído un nuevo resplandor a los rasgos de Hinata, mientras sus logros con su trabajo le habían dado madurez y confianza. Durante el año pasado había terminado otra novela, "_El Sinvergüenza"_, que prometía lograr el éxito de _"Hime"_. La historia sobre un joven ambicioso que deseaba prosperar por medios honestos, pero se veía forzado por una sociedad cruel a recurrir al crimen, había golpeado un nervio en la sensibilidad pública. Hinata era invitada con frecuencia a hablar en reuniones de salón acerca de la reforma política y las cuestiones sociales. Ella sentía que no era culta ni lo bastante carismática para dar una conferencia a tales grupos de intelectuales, pero ellos prácticamente insistían en su presencia en sus reuniones.

\- ¿Cómo fue tu discurso? - preguntó Naruto, pasando un dedo apacible sobre la pelusa rubia en la cabeza de su hijo.

\- Solamente hice unos comentarios de sentido común. Dije que en vez de esperar que el pobre simplemente 'aceptará su rango' en la vida, nosotros deberíamos darles una oportunidad para hacer algo de si mismos... o se volverán a medios deshonestos, y tendremos más crimen.

\- ¿Estuvieron de acuerdo?

\- Hinata río y se encogió de hombros. - Piensan que soy radical.

Naruto río.

\- Política, - dijo, en un tono que expresaba frivolidad y desprecio a la vez. Su mirada se arrastró sobre la visión del bebé amamantándose y se demoró sobre la curva expuesta del pecho de Hinata.

\- ¿Qué pasa con el hospital?- preguntó Hinata.- ¿Ha comenzado finalmente la construcción?

Él trató de parecer normal, pero ella podía ver que estaba contento.

\- Se ha levantado la tierra.

La cara de Hinata se iluminó con una sonrisa de placer. En los pocos meses pasados se había despejado los restos del club. Naruto no había tomado ninguna decisión sobre que hacer con la propiedad. Por supuesto, le pedían que reconstruyera Bijû's, el lugar era llorado por figuras tan influyentes como el duque de Wellington, Lord Hatake, e incluso el rey. Pero Naruto se resistía a los impulsos públicos de reestablecer el club de juego y se dedicaba a otros proyectos. Estaba construyendo un hospital grande y moderno al norte de la ciudad, consiguiendo contribuciones voluntarias e igualando cada donación con su propio dinero.

También estaba construyendo una hilera de casas elegantemente amuebladas de ciudad en terreno del West End, para ser arrendado a viajeros extranjeros, hombres solteros, y familias que se mudaban a Londres para la temporada.

Hinata le había tomado el pelo amorosamente mientras revisaban los dibujos del arquitecto para el edificio del hospital, un cuadrilátero simple pero hermoso. Durante años Naruto había sido conocido como el mayor sinvergüenza de Inglaterra, y ahora era mundialmente elogiado por su "reforma".

\- Te has hecho conocido como benefactor público.- le dijo con satisfacción.

\- Tanto si te gusta como si no.

\- No me gusta.- contestó de manera amenazante.- Sólo hago esto porque de otra manera estaría aburrido.

Hinata se había reído y le había besado, sabiendo que él siempre negaría tener cualquier sentimiento altruista. Cuando Boruto había terminado con el pecho de Hinata, la criada volvió para llevárselo. Hinata usó un paño suave para secarse la parte delantera. Ella abrochó el vestido y se ruborizó ligeramente ante la mirada íntima de Naruto. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos.

\- Es adorable.- dijo él.- Cada día se parece más a ti.

De todas las sorpresas de Naruto, y parecía que había existencias infinitas, la mayor era su entrega por su hijo. Hinata había esperado que fuera un padre amable pero indiferente. Él nunca conoció la relación entre padre e hijo con anterioridad. Había pensado que él podría conservar una prudente distancia entre él y el bebé.

En cambio él amaba a su hijo con abierta adoración. A menudo él lo metía en el pliegue de su brazo y alardeaba de él delante de los invitados como si un bebé fuera un milagro encantador que ninguno de ellos hubieran visto antes jamás. Él lo creía prodigiosamente inteligente por agarrarle el dedo, por dar patadas con las piernas, por hacer ruiditos adorables, por hacer todas las cosas que por lo general hacían los bebés... pero en su opinión su hijo las hacía mucho mejor.

\- Tengan varios niños más, - le había aconsejado Temari a Hinata con humor cargado de ironía.- así su atención estará dividida entre ellos. De otra forma arruinará a éste.

Hinata no entendía completamente la razón de su comportamiento hasta que una tarde reciente, cuando ella había estado de pie sobre la cuna para ver a su hijo dormir. Naruto había tomado la mano de Hinata en la suya y se la había llevado a sus labios.

\- Eres mi corazón.- le había murmurado.- Me has dado más felicidad de la que tengo derecho. Pero él... - Él bajó la mirada hacia Boruto maravillado.- Él es mi propia carne y mi propia sangre.- Conmovida por las palabras, Hinata había comprendido lo solo que había estado: sin padres, sin hermanas ni hermanos, sin lazos sanguíneos de ningún tipo. Sus dedos se apretaron, y se acurrucó contra él.

\- Ahora tienes una familia.- le había dicho suavemente.

Devolviendo su mente al presente Hinata contestó el comentario anterior de Naruto.

\- Boruto tiene el pelo rubio, ojos azules, y tu boca y tu barbilla, ¿y dices que se parece a mí?

\- Él tiene tu nariz,- señaló Naruto.- y tu temperamento.

Hinata se río, levantándose y doblando una manta ligera en un pulcro cuadrado.

\- ¿Supongo que es mi temperamento cuando despierta la casa en medio de la noche con su grito? - Naruto avanzó Hacia ella de improviso y la arrinconó contra la pared.

\- Bien, entonces, - murmuró.- en el pasado fuiste conocida por armar alboroto una vez o dos, ¿no?

Sus miradas se engarzaron en un momento eléctrico. Totalmente desconcertada, Hinata se ruborizó profundamente. Ella no se atrevió a mirar a la criada en el caso de que se hubiera enterado. Lanzándole a Naruto un ceño reprobatorio, ella agachó la cabeza por debajo de su brazo y escapó, apresurándose a la seguridad de su dormitorio. Él la siguió de cerca detrás de ella.

No habían hecho el amor desde mucho antes del nacimiento del bebé, y en favor de Naruto él había sido paciente. Demasiado extraordinario, considerando sus fuertes apetitos físicos.

Aunque el doctor hubiera indicado que ella estaba totalmente curada del nacimiento y lista para reanudar las relaciones matrimoniales, Hinata había logrado dar largas a Naruto con suaves rechazos.

Últimamente, sin embargo, ella había sido destinataria de intensas miradas advirtiéndola que no dormiría sola mucho más tiempo. Ella se detuvo en la entrada de su dormitorio.

\- Naruto, - dijo con una sonrisa suplicante.- quizás más tarde...

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- No estoy segura.- contestó, comenzando a cerrar la puerta contra él.

Tercamente Naruto se abrió camino con los hombros por delante de ella y cerró la puerta. Él comenzó a alargar la mano hacia ella, luego vaciló cuando la vio ponerse rígida. Su cara se tensó.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó.-¿Es un problema físico? Es algo que he hecho, o...

\- No - dijo rápidamente.- Ninguna de esas cosas.

\- ¿Entonces qué?

Con ferocidad Hinata se concentró en la tela de su manga. No podría encontrar ningún modo de explicarle su renuencia. Ella había sufrido tantos cambios... Ahora era una madre... No estaba segura de que hacer el amor con él sería exactamente lo mismo, y no quería averiguarlo. Tenía miedo de decepcionarle a él, y a si misma, y era más fácil seguir dando largas al acontecimiento que afrontarlo.

Ella se encogió de hombros sin convicción.

\- Tengo miedo de que no sea igual que antes.

Naruto estaba muy callado, absorbiendo la declaración. Su mano se colocó sobre la nuca en un gesto que Hinata creyó que era para consolarla.

En cambio la agarró por la nuca y la arrastró contra él, su boca bajó firmemente sobre la suya. Ella se revolvió sorprendida cuando él la obligó a bajar la mano entre sus muslos. Él estaba tan duro como el hierro, palpitando por su contacto.

\- ¿Lo ves?.- Él apretó más su mano.- ¿Sientes eso? Eres mi esposa, y han sido meses, y me muero por ti. No me importa si no es igual que antes. Si no vienes a la cama conmigo ahora voy a reventar.

Y eso, al parecer, era todo lo que tenía la intención de decir sobre el asunto. No hizo caso de su suave protesta y los desvistió a ambos. Atrayendo su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo, él gimió enamorado y de placer y de impaciencia.

\- Hinata, te he echado de menos... abrazarte así... - Reverentemente sus manos la rastrearon, sensibles a la nueva redondez de sus pechos, la curva más llena de sus caderas.

Vacilante al principio, Hinata se quedó inmóvil bajo él, sus manos descansando sobre su espalda flexionada. Él la besó con suave ansia, saboreando su boca con incursiones largas y profundas de su lengua. Ella se revolvió con el despertar del deseo, acercándole más. Para su mortificación repentina, unas gotitas de leche rezumaron de sus pechos. Apartándose bruscamente con un jadeo de disculpa, trató de darse la vuelta. Naruto empujó sus hombros hacia abajo y se inclinó sobre sus pechos. Su aliento fluía en ráfagas profundas mientras la miraba fijamente. Los pezones húmedos eran de un rosa más oscuro que antes, rodeados por un trazado delicado de venas. La exuberante vista maternal envió una ola de dolorosa excitación que le atravesó. Rozó la punta de su pecho con la lengua, excitandolo y rodeándolo, luego sujetó sus labios sobre la firmeza. Con cuidado chupó con su boca.

\- Oh, no debes.- jadeó cuando sintió un hormigueante dolor en su pecho.- No es decente...

\- Nunca dije que yo fuera decente.

Ella soltó un gemido sin aliento, atrapada bajo él mientras él sacaba una oleada de leche de su cuerpo. Un exigente pálpito comenzó profundamente en su interior. Él permanecía en su pecho, ahuecando la mano debajo de la redondez rechoncha, y luego se movió al otro.

Finalmente ella enredó sus dedos en su pelo rubio y tiró de él hacia arriba buscando con su boca la suya. Se enredaron juntos, rodando una vez, dos veces, por la cama, las manos buscando con urgencia creciente, las piernas enrollándose y retorciéndose alrededor de ambos.

Por fin, cuando él se deslizó profundamente dentro de ella, ambos jadearon y se quedaron inmóviles, tratando de conservar el momento de unidad. Hinata arrastró despacio las palmas desde sus hombros bajando a la parte alta de sus muslos, saboreando la poderosa longitud de su cuerpo. Naruto tembló extasiado y se movió contra ella. Ella se arqueó lánguidamente, y ambos comenzaron un ritmo lento, dejándose llevar en una corriente de calor.

\- Tenías razón. - susurró Naruto, moldeando sus manos sobre su cuerpo, imprimiendo dulces besos calientes contra su piel. - No es igual que antes... Es aún mejor. Dios, ojalá... pudiera hacer que durara para siempre.- Él empujó con más fuerza, incapaz de refrenar sus movimientos. Hinata cerró las manos y apretó los puños contra su espalda, su cuerpo se tensó exquisitamente. La miró fijamente a los ojos, apretando los dientes en el esfuerzo por contener su placer. Ella le rodeó las caderas con sus piernas y le impulsó a introducirse aún más. Temiendo hacerle daño, trató de contenerse, pero ella le impulsaba con su propia pasión exigente, hasta que él permitió que la tumultuosa tormenta le alcanzara. Su grito sofocado siguió al suyo, y juntos se sumergieron en la marea arremolinada de satisfacción, unidos por la carne y el alma, en total paz.

Después yacieron juntos relajadamente, dejando que fluyeran las horas y fingiendo que el tiempo se había detenido. Hinata descansó sin fuerzas sobre su pecho, dibujando sus rasgos con la yema de su dedo. Un pensamiento se le pasó por la mente, y levantó la cabeza para mirarle con expectación.

Naruto devolvió su mirada, acariciando distraídamente su pelo y su espalda.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, ángel?

\- Una vez me dijiste que no sabías lo que era sentirse 'feliz'.

\- Lo recuerdo.

\- ¿Y ahora?

Naruto la miró durante un largo momento, luego la arrastró contra él, encerrándola en sus brazos.

\- Es esto.- dijo con la voz ligeramente ronca.- Justo aquí y ahora.

Y ella descansó contra su corazón, feliz.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Llegamos al final de nuevo de una linda historia, espero que les haya gustado, les cuento esta adaptación a los personajes de Naruto, pertenece a la serie "Jugadores" este libro es el segundo, se llama "Sueño Contigo" la serie completa es así:_

_\- Cuando tu Llegaste( seria la historia Shikatema)_  
_\- Soñando Contigo(nombres originales Sara y Derek)_  
_\- Escucha a tu Corazón(la historia de la hija de Sara y Derek, es una novela corta)_

_Autora: Lisa Kleypas_

nos leemos ;3


End file.
